Make You Smile
by Teddison
Summary: Best Friends. Always able to make each other smile, no matter what. He is in love with her. She loves him too, but is in love with someone else. Can best friends become something more? JohnxTrish, also incl Randy, Stacy, Chris and others.
1. Girl Next Door

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter One**

**Girl Next Door**

Sixteen year old John Cena peered out his bedroom window curiously watching a moving van pull up his next door neighbour's driveway.

"New neighbours," John muttered to himself. "…Better get used to the new amp." He chuckled referring to his sound system which frequently belted out his rap music.

Continuing to snoop through the window, John saw a near-new Merc pull up near the van.

"_Pfft, rich people,"_ He thought as he watched.

A man and a woman stepped out of the car and walked towards the house. John followed them with his eyes, but was soon distracted by a third figure exiting the car. He could immediately see that she was beyond beautiful, even though he could barely make out her features. He watched as she also made her way towards the house, carrying an Ipod in one hand whilst admiring the features of the building before exiting his sight inside the house.

John continued to look for a few minutes hoping the girl would come back into his view. When she didn't he retreated back to his bed and lay down.

"Wow…" John breathed and began thinking about her only to then be disturbed by his mother calling his name.

"JOHN! Come downstairs, we're all going next door to meet the new neighbours."

John's eyes popped open and he immediately jumped up excitedly.

"YES!" He hissed and punched the air before running downstairs to meet his family.

John ran to his font lawn reaching his family well out of breath. They all looked at him confused.

"What's the matter, why are you so out of breathe John?" John's dad Jack Cena questioned.

John froze; _oh I was just overly excited to meet the new hot chick next door_ he thought, but replied with a shrug.

"I know what it is!" Steven, John's 13 year old brother piped up. "John's got all _happy _cos' he gets to see that hot chick next door.

John eyed him. He was exactly right, but he could never admit to his parents that _that_ was the real reason for him being all puffed out.

"That's enough Steven," Mary Cena scolded her son and began walking over next door.

Steven just poked out his tongue at John only to receive a death glare from his brother.

The four Cena's patiently waited at the new neighbour's front door.

_Oh man, this is it, this is it, this it, _John repeated in his head as the door opened revealing a man and a woman who stood beside him.

The adults greeted each other, and John was able to hear that the new neighbours were named "The Stratus'". John eyed the place as the entered the house. Everything was bare, naturally because they hadn't even had the chance to get settled in before his family barged in on them. He continued to look and hope the girl would appear to greet them as the made their way to the living room.

"Trish!" The man called as John snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes wandered to the stairs and the girl he had been dying to see came trotting down, but ever so gracefully.

"Trish, honey, these are the Cena's," Mr Stratus introduced. She politely shook everyone's hand before coming face-to-face with John. John gave a small, polite, but nervous smile as she shook his hand.

"I'm Trish," she stated, looking into his eyes.

"John," was all he could say bluntly, before breaking eye contact feeling embarrassed.

That was it. The day John Cena met Trish Stratus. In the next couple of days their encounters were brief and just a simply "hi". However over weeks and months they became very close, and eventually considered each other _best friends_.

John and Trish were inseparable. They always would hang out together at each other's houses. They even made a special day. Friday nights were now considered "John and Trish" night were they would hang at John's and watch movies.

Even though they were _next_ door neighbours they would spend hours on the phone talking to each other even if would be easier to just go over and talk in person.

At school however, they weren't seen together as much. The two had their own cliques. John focused a lot on football and Trish, on school. Even though at school they did their own thing, everyone still knew that they were in fact best friends, forever.

--

"Jooohhhnn!" Trish called as she made her way to his room.

John was lying on his bed flipping through a football magazine when Trish barged into his room.

"John!" Trish said in a frustrated tone. "I was totally calling your name, did you not hear me!?"

"Trish…" He began. "I have now come to the conclusion that when you say my name like this, _"Jooohhhnn", _he mimicked, "You have incredibly useless information to tell me that quite frankly I _never_ care about" He concluded smugly.

Trish stood the, hands on hips, furious. "John Felix Anthony Cena, I hate you!"

John chuckled. "Trish I was kidding, although sometimes it's true! I mean last week you told me Stacy got a pedicure…what use is that to me!?" He stated.

Trish huffed. "First of all, it was a manicure! Second I was telling you because I thought it was interesting and wanted you to pay for mine," Trish replied matter-of-factly.

John eyed her. "Is that so? Well I guess if you want me to pay for everything then I need to you to say "you know what" and then maybe I will," he said slyly whilst getting up from the bed.

Trish knew what was coming and tried her best to escape the room, but was quickly caught by John who threw her to the bed and began tickling her.

"Say it, say it, say it!!!" John forced on Trish as he tickled her profusely.

"No, John I can't breathe, stop please!" Trish begged.

"Not until you say it!"

"Fine! Fine! JOHN CENA IS THE HOTTEST MAN I HAVE EVER SEEN AND I WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES!" Trish screamed hoping John would stop tickling her.

"Good." John said getting off her. "Now that wasn't so hard"

Trish sat up and crossed her arms angrily. "I ha…"

"What was that you were going to say?" John cut her off raising his fingers to her taunting her.

"…love you," Trish finished, not wanting to be tickled again.

"Mhhmm," John mumbled as Trish got up off the bed. "We'd make great looking babies, don't ya think?" He said.

Trish giggled, "Yeh, we would".

John grinned, amused. "Wanna try?" He joked.

Trish placed her hands on her hips. "Nice try loser". She turned around and headed for the door. "I gotta go meet Stace." John nodded.

"Love you," Trish said before exiting.

"Love you too," John called after her, smiling. He loved it when the girl next door could make him smile.


	2. Take You There

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Two**

**Take You There**

John stirred in his sleep, annoyance building as he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered making sure the person on the other end knew he had just been woken up.

"Morning Johnny booooyy!" A chirpy Trish Stratus called from the other end.

"Trish, what the hell? It's 6.30 in the morning!" John asked furious. He lay back and he heard Trish huff. He knew he was in for one helluva explanation.

"Well John…," Trish started. "I decided to wake you up early so you won't be late to get yourself showered, dressed and make my breakfast and then walk me to school."

"Trish I don't need more than an hour to…wait, make your BREAKFAST!?" John exclaimed. He heard Trish mumble a simply yes.

"Trish I ain't making your breakfast, make your own." He told her ignoring her pleas.

Trish continued to plead and began reciting everything she wanted John to make her. The list included pancakes, waffles, toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, everything she deemed necessary for a perfect breakfast.

"Trisha, there is no way you can eat all that." John stated, still not giving in.

"Please John, if you do I'll let you sleep for another half hour, if not I'll keep bugging you." Trish slightly blackmailed him.

"FINE!" Was John's reply before hanging up.

Trish smirked to herself and hung up the phone. She was able to influence John into absolutely anything. She thought for a moment if there was a way to make John to pay for her wedding, but gave up when she couldn't come up with an idea and decided to go get ready for school.

--

"Oooh John! These waffles are so good!" Trish exclaimed, praising John's efforts.

"Yeah well you better do my math homework since I made you a deluxe breakfast", John replied.

Trish scoffed. "Fat chance."

Steven came bounding into the kitchen and immediately saw what Trish was eating. He looked up at John.

"Hey lover boy, where's mine at?" He teased John.

"It's Trish's breakfast, and don't call me that or else!" John threatened.

Steven glared at John and then sat next to Trish who passed him some pancakes. John was fed up and disappeared to get his school bag.

"How'd ya do it Trish?" Steven asked whilst stuffing his mouth.

"Do what?"

"Get John to make you this food," Steven asked hoping he could get John to do it for him.

Trish giggled. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she winked.

John re-entered the kitchen. "Let's go Trish," he watched as she got up, put her dishes away and grabbed her bag.

The two headed out the door. "Bye Steven," Trish yelled out. "Great breakfast John, same thing tomorrow as well?"

"Fat chance," John scoffed.

--

"So John, I was thinking that you could pay for my wedding." Trish said as the two walked down the school hallway to Trish's locker.

"Um, No?" John replied totally taken by Trish's idea.

"Ughh, fine," Trish said rolling her eyes. "It was worth a try."

John leaned against the locker beside Trish's. He then saw another guy walking towards them, well towards Trish.

"Hey babe," the guy said to Trish. John rolled his eyes and moved over.

"Hi Chris!" Trish squealed before jumping into his embrace. She kissed him on the lips.

John watched as Chris deepened the kiss, knowing he was doing to piss John off. John _was_ friends with Chris Jericho, but he always seemed that Chris was jealous of his relationship with Trish. John knew that Chris didn't like the fact that he and Trish were best friends, let alone neighbours. And he knew Chris absolutely hated it when Trish was at his house and their "John and Trish" nights.

Trish finally pulled away. "Time for class, I'll see you at lunch John?" Trish said holding Chris' hand.

"Yeah sure, see ya," John replied, then nodding a goodbye to Chris.

--

"Oh my gosh! Mr Regal is so out to get me!" Trish screamed as she set her lunch on the table and took a seat between Chris and Stacy.

"Out to get you like he's got some sick infatuation with you or out to get you like he keeps picking on you?" Stacy asked hoping it was the second response.

"Ughh he picks on me all the time. He threatened to give me a detention because I was helping another kid with a math problem!" Trish explained to Stacy's relief. "I mean hello, school is about learning, and I was helping another poor innocent student learn!" Trish continued angrily.

Chris placed an arm around her, "It's ok babe, I'll get Jay and Adam onto him kay?" Chris said reassuringly.

"Hey John, could you do something about Regal too?" Trish piped up to John who was sitting on the other side of the table next to his other best friend, Randy Orton.

"Um Trish, I kinda want to finish highschool, last time I heard it's pretty important if you wanna go to college and I don't think Regal will let me see any college if I beat the crap outta him." John told her.

"Yeah he's right Trish, if anyone touches Regal he'll make sure you can't even get a job as the school janitor!" Randy added.

"Fine, whimps." Was all Trish could say. The others laughed.

"So babe, you wanna hang out after school?" Chris asked kissing Trish's cheek.

Trish sighed, "Aw sorry baby, it's Friday, "John and Trish" night remember? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh ok, well I'll give you a ride home then?" Chris offered but much to his dismay Trish said she was walking with John.

John smiled to himself when Trish had still decided to go home with him instead of her _boyfriend_ Chris.

"I'll just take you there, saves you walking all that way," Chris said trying to change Trish's opinion. Trish looked at John and shrugged.

John sighed, "Trish just go with him, I'll catch ya later k?"

"Then it's settled," Chris announced triumphantly. Trish smiled a little as Chris kissed her before the both got up and headed off for a walk.

"Tough break man," Randy said to John who just sighed and out his head in his hands.

"Pfft, who cares, it's not like I like her she's just my friend," John replied.

"_Best _friend," Stacy added.

_Best friend that I love with all my heart but can never tell her. _John thought. _What?! No, how could I even think that, she's your best friend, you aren't supposed to be in love with her!_

The bell rang and John got up and headed off to class. Stacy and Randy remained at the table.

"Why doesn't he just tell her he likes her?" Stacy asked Randy who was thinking the same thing.

"I have no idea Stace."

--

John sat at his computer, chatting to Randy.

**RKO:**_ Yo man, are you ok after today?_

**JC54: **_What do you mean I was fine_

**RKO:**_ You know, Chris and Trish today_

**JC54: **_Why would that bother me, we're just friends remember_

**RKO:**_ Come on man who are you fooling, certainly not me or Stacy, we know you like Trish_

**JC54: **_…No I don't_

**RKO:**_ Yeah, you do_

**JC54: **_Ok, fine I do but I could never tell her_

**RKO:**_ Don't worry man, me and Stace will help ya_

John then heard a car pull up outside. He peered through the window and saw that it was Trish and Chris.

**JC54: **_Man, I gotta go Trish is here. Probs playing tonsil hockey with Chris so I got a few mins._

**RKO:**_ Ok, good luck man cya tomorrow._

John signed off and immediately heard a knock at his door. "Jooohnnnyy!"

It was Trish. _That was a quick make out session_ he thought.

Trish came in and John gave her a look.

"What?" Trish asked confused.

"Since when do you knock before you come into my room?" John asked her, noticing her expression change to a grin.

"Well, I thought you might have been changing…or doing _stuff_ and didn't wanna interrupt." Trish explained giggling.

"Stuff?" John repeated. "Like what?" He interrogated her.

Trish sat on the bed. "Um you know, stuff that boys do when they're bored…" she trailed off.

John nodded. "Oh I see. And what do girls do when they get bored?"

Trish laughed. "Okay smarty pants, what movie are we watching?" Trish rummaged through _their_ collection and held up a DVD.

"Oh NO WAY Trish!" John told her sternly when he saw "A Walk to Remember" in her hands.

"Please…I'll watch anything you want if you watch this?" Trish pleaded.

"Fine then after that stupid movie we watch…The Marine." John replied as Trish sighed.

"Fine…"

John lay on the bed and Trish crawled in next to him. As the movie played she snuggled closer into him as he rubbed her back slowly. John loved that Trish was so comfortable with him and allowed him to hold her like he did.

Trish shifted so her head was on his chest when she heard John's stomach grumble. She lifted her chin and looked up into his eyes.

"Did you eat anything when you got home?" She asked, concerened for John who was looking down at her.

He thought for a moment. "No I didn't."

Trish gave him a sympathetic look and ran her hand up his shirt to feel his toned stomach. John tensed up as she hadn't touched him like that before.

"Hmm you do feel a bit empty, I'll go make you something since you made me breakfast," Trish said as she smiled.

John smiled back as she took her hand from under his shirt and crawled on top of him. John tensed up even more. _Whoa, this is new_…he thought.

"What would you like me to make you Mr Cena?" Trish asked in a posh accent. John laughed at her attempt and draped his arms on the small of her back.

"I could go for a bowl of French fries right now…" John replied hoping he hadn't asked for too much.

Trish giggled and then gave him a stern look, "That's very unhealthy, but I guess that's okay since you have the hot abs thing going on," she laughed.

_Hot abs?_ John grinned, but then next thing took him by surprise. Trish leaned her face into his and gave him a small pack on the lips before rolling off him and heading out of the room.

_She, she kissed me…on the lips_, John thought as he replayed the event in his head. Although it was chaste and just a peck, he still felt like had taken him to heaven. John smiled to himself and got out his phone to text Randy.

_Dude, 911 meet tmrw, 11 courts major news._

John lay back on his bed. _Trish, I wish I could tell you how I feel._

_-------------------------------_

_Eek! Another chappy done, I hope you like it. How is it for my first fanfic? I've always discouraged myself from writing one coz i didn't think it'd be good...but let me know what ya think!_

_I love John and Trish's relationship and the way John gets excited whenever Trish is around. Please review. Thoughts, ideas, anything. _

_- Sharie _


	3. These Are the Nights

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Three**

**These Are the Nights**

It was 11.15am, John was down at the courts shooting hoops eagerly awaiting Randy's arrival so that he could tell him his news. John continued to shoot hoops when he heard someone calling his name from a distance. It was Randy running towards him.

"Dude relax, what's with the running?" John asked as Randy bent over to catch his breathe.

"I ran cos' you said it was a 911!" Randy replied, still out of breathe.

"It is a 911," John laughed.

"Well 911 generally means E-MER-GEN-CY John!" Randy said frustrated. "That's why I ran!"

"Whatever," John scoffed. "What took you so long anyways?"

"Oh, Stacy stayed over and kept asking me what the EMERGENCY was," Randy explained.

"You didn't bring her did you?" John asked, worried.

"Umm, does it look like I brought her you dipshit!?" Randy yelled. "What's going on anyway?" Randy said getting back to the reason he was there for.

John smirked. "Last night, Trish stayed over…" John started.

"Duh, I already new that!" Randy butted in.

"I'm not finished!" John yelled. "Anyway, it was different, well she was different…she touched my stomach under my shirt, and then she was lying on top of me and she said i had _hot abs_!" John explained.

"Whoa! Did you two…" Randy started.

"No, but she kissed me…on the lips!" John said excitedly.

"Holy crap! Like full on?" Randy said amazed.

John shook his head and sighed. "Nah it was just a peck, like a friendly "best friend" kiss," John said sadly.

"Oh, so it's just a natural sorta thing. Ok, well that's still good…means you two are getting closer." Randy reassured. John nodded and threw the ball at the hoop.

"Well at least I can tell Stacy that there's progress between you two," Randy smirked.

"No way, you ain't telling Stacy anything! She'll tell Trish!" John warned.

"She won't, remember we are helping you!" Randy reasoned with John.

John gave in and gave Randy permission to tell Stacy about his progression with Trish, and they continued shooting hoops.

"I wonder if Trish noticed you got a hard on when she was on top of you," Randy said laughing. John denied his remark and threw the ball at Randy's head before play-punching him.

--

"Hey babe, come check out this demo we made," Chris said as he pulled Trish onto his lap.

The two listened to the tape that Chris and his band had recorded. As the song played Chris started kissing Trish's neck. She giggled as he turned her around and carried her to the bed and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her and kissed her lips.

Trish broke away a few minutes later.

"So I stayed at John's last night right," Trish told Chris who sighed and pretended to be interested. "And I got him to watched "A Walk to Remember" by agreeing to watch "The Marine," Trish giggled. "And I pretended to fall asleep before the movie started so we didn't watch it!"

Chris forced a laugh. "You are so manipulative Trish," He said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah well he doesn't mind, we had fun anyway," Trish smiled, remembering the night before.

"More fun than you have with me?" Chris questioned her statement. Trish's smile fell.

"No I have fun with you too…I have best friend fun with John and boyfriend fun with you," Trish explained smiling again.

"Mhhmm and I have _band_ fun with my band and _girlfriend_ fun with you," Chris replied winking at Trish. Trish laughed and wrapped her arms around Chris' neck. Chris kissed her forehead, then her nose and eventually her lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back as they continued to kiss.

--

"SHE KISSED YOU!?" Stacy screamed in amazement.

"Shhhut up Stacy!" John whisper-yelled sternly.

Stacy apologized. John, Randy and Stacy where seated at the Dairy Bell, and John was sure that every single person in the shop had heard Stacy's loud outburst.

John shook his head, bewildered at the fact he had just told Stacy the events of "John and Trish" night.

"John this is great, it's progress!" Stacy said excitedly. Randy nodded in agreement.

"Progress to what?" John sighed. He knew that Trish's relationship with Chris was nowhere near weak, and didn't have any hopes of expanding his relationship with her. "She has a boyfriend, remember?" John finished.

Stacy and Randy looked at each other and sighed in realization. John just looked down at his sundae as he played with it. Randy finally spoke to break the silence.

"Man, you need to tell her how you feel."

John dropped his spoon. "How can I?" He snapped. "I tell her I love her, she gets mad, accuses me of trying to break her relationship with Chris, our friendship is over and that's the end?"

"It may not be like that…"Stacy said reassuringly.

"Well I don't wanna risk it," John simply said before saying bye and leaving.

Stacy and Randy once again found themselves sitting together at a table trying to figure a solution to John's problem. Stacy popped her head up and looked at Randy smiling.

"I have an idea," She told him as Randy nodded urging her to go on. "I'll invite Trish to stay over tomorrow night," she said.

"Stace, you and Trish having a slumber party isn't going to solve anything," Randy rejected her idea. Stacy hit him on the arm and continued her plan.

"I'll cancel at the last minute and say she can't come over, and she'll go over to John's and they can have quality time together!" Stacy said, proud of her idea.

"What makes you think she won't go to Chris'?" Randy pointed out the high risk that Trish would probably go to Chris' house.

"She won't, trust me," Stacy assured.

--

"Hello?" John said answering his phone.

"Come to the window please?" John recognized the voice, it was Trish. He walked over and sat down next to the window and peeked out. He saw Trish smiling back at him. John laughed.

"What's up Trishy?" He asked in a high pitched voice. Trish giggled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to chat," she giggled again. John nodded even though Trish couldn't see him clearly.

"Did you have fun at Chris'?" John asked to break the silence. He heard Trish say a soft 'yes'.

"Stacy invited me to stay the night tomorrow," Trish said, changing the subject. "I probably won't get to see you then cos' you have football practice in the day right?" She said knowingly.

"Yeah I do," John said a bit saddened as Trish usually came to watch him practice. There was another long pause. John thought this was a little weird as Trish usually had a lot to say, even if it had no relevance to him at all.

"Trisha?" John said concerned.

"Yeah," he heard her reply.

"What's the matter?" John asked as he saw Trish move away from the window. Trish said nothing was wrong in a fake happy voice.

"Are you sure?" John continued.

"Yeah, but there is something that I need to tell you!" She said a lot happier. "I'll tell you next time I see you though okay? I need to tell you in person," she giggled.

Trish made her way back to the window to find John still looking towards her. She smiled and John could see she was.

"I love when I make you smile," John said quietly. Trish chuckled.

"Me too," she replied. Trish then heard her mother calling her, and so did John.

"You better go," John laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Trish hung up. John put the phone down and sat next to his window on the floor. He closed his eyes and thought about what Trish possibly needed to tell him that had to wait. _I hope its good news._

_--_

_Knock! Knock_

"Come in!" Stacy called. Trish opened the door carrying her overnight bag. She then realised that Randy was also in Stacy's room seated on her bed.

"Hi Stace, hi Randy…" Trish said a little confused. Stacy looked at Randy and then back at Trish.

"I'm really sorry Trish, change of plans, Randy is actually going to stay here…I have to call over our sleepover," She said guiltily.

Trish's face fell. "Oh, okay," she replied, getting angry. "Thanks for letting me know!" Trish said bye and walked out of the room leaving Stacy and Randy looking very guilty.

"She officially hates me," Stacy sulked. Randy hugged her.

"It's what we had to do," Randy replied.

--

Trish stormed out of Stacy's house, feeling a bit guilty that she didn't say bye to Stacy's parents. She was so mad. _How could Stacy do this!? She's my best friend and she ditched me…and didn't even bother to tell me!_

Trish dragged her bag along the ground. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to go home, that would be boring. _John probably has plans and won't want me there, Chris…I guess I could go see what he's doing, after all he always said I was welcome to come by un-announced. _Trish continued to walk, dragging her overnight bag behind her until she reached the house she was headed to. _I hope he doesn't mind cos' these are the nights I need him, _she thought.

_------------------------------------_

_yay! another chappy done sorry that there were a lot of scene jumps in here. i didn't really know what to write coz i thought it'd be boring if i dragged a scene on for too long. Please review i love reviews!_

_oh, and i don't own WWE or the songs i use as the chapter titles :) but i wish i did._

_- Sharie_

**review shout-outs:**

**_cenazlilbabeethug_ **_thanks for the review. LOL i try to make John and Trish's relationship cute, i love the things they do together. And, yes Trish is acting a bit weird with now John and Chris. You'll find out why in the next chapter...hopefully._

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** im glad you're interested in my first ever story. I'm actually so into writing it! hope you liked this chapter, i'll try to update soon :)_

_**AdrenalineXRush** lol, glad you think it's cute XD everyone seems to so far. But it's true, John and Trish are cute ;p _


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Four**

**Dirty Little Secret**

"Trish?" He said as he saw her standing at his doorway.

"Hey…John," Trish replied softly with a small smile. John motioned for her to come inside and they made their way up to John's room. Trish sat on John's bed and he leant against his desk.

"What…what are you doing here," he asked then realising her expression change. Trish frowned.

"Well it's all stupid fuckin' bitch-face retard STACY's fault!" Trish screamed. John just stared at here, taken back by her sudden outburst.

"I believe the correct description of Stacy is, smart, beautiful and my best friend," John joked. Trish was not amused.

"What, what happened?" he asked cautiously seeing Trish hadn't calmed down yet.

"I went over to her stupid house, only to find stupid Randy sitting on her stupid bed and then stupid Stacy saying that stupid Randy was staying the stupid night and she was cancelling our stupid sleepover!" Trish explained in rage.

John was quiet or a moment, not looking at Trish. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Well stupid that stupid was stupid very stupid mean stupid of stupid her stupid…stupid," John mocked, smirking at her. Trish frowned but couldn't help but giggle at John's comedic ways. They laughed together when John heard his phone beep and made his way over to grab it.

"Is it ok that I stay here, I don't wanna have to explain to my parents why I'm home so early?" Trish asked as John checked the message on his phone. It was from Stacy.

_You're welcome _

It read. He smirked. _Those two fuckin' retards have nothing better to do, thanks so much. _He thought, still smirking.

"What's so funny?" Trish questioned realising John was chuckling at his message. John looked at her trying to make a quick lie in his head.

"Um, one of those lame chain letters," John said quickly. Trish made a face.

"If it was a lame chain letter, then why was it so funny?" Trish asked cheekily. John glared at her.

"And yes, you can stay over," He quickly changed the subject. Trish squealed and bounced on the bed, as John chuckled.

"Let's watch this!" Trish said as she rummaged through the DVD collection and picked up a movie. Her grin faded when she noticed John wasn't smiling either.

"Don't you like The Notebook?" Trish asked John who was crossing his arms.

He shook his head, "Trish, one, no I don't like The Notebook, and two, we are watching a movie of my choice…don't think I didn't notice your little sleeping stunt last time!"

Trish giggled. "Ok fine, whatever you want Mr Cena…as long as it's not the Marine, yuck!"

John joined her at the movie collection and ran his fingers across each DVD searching for the title he was looking for. He came across is and pulled it out, looking at Trish and grinning. Trish's eyes widened and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen this in ages!" She cried as she grabbed the movie and scanned the cover.

"Remember, this was like the first movie we watched together, coz it was Halloween?" John reminisced.

Trish nodded. "I love Hocus Pocus!" she said after she put it in the player and hopped onto the bed.

John followed her and plopped himself down next to her. Trish moved in closer to him and buried her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close. As the movie played, Trish would begin to stroke John's body, occasionally ducking under his shirt to rub his skin. This time John wasn't so tense. He felt comfortable with what she was doing. He began to circle her hip with his thumb subconsciously. He heard Trish let out a soft moan and he chuckled.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"Are you getting turned on?" John said slyly, winking at her. Trish scoffed.

"More like are YOU getting turned on! Don't think I don't know what's going on inside those pants" Trish shot back, giggling. John just smirked and kissed her forehead. The two continued to watch the movie.

--

"Oh my god! How funny was the part when Sister Mary came out with the vacuum?" Trish said whilst laughing. John nodded.

Trish rolled over so that she was straddling John. She looked him in the eyes for a moment. John leaned in and kissed her nose.

"What's on your mind Trisha?" He looked into her eyes.

She leaned her face closer to his.

"I want… gummy bears!" She giggled before placing a quick peck on his lips and getting off him.

She rummaged through her bag until she found her stash of gummies. She hopped back on the bed and re-straddled John.

"What should we do now?" Trish asked as she popped a gummy into her mouth.

"How about…we play Truth or Dare?" John grinned. Trish's eyes widened.

"Yes! Then I can find out all you dirty little secrets and use them against you!" Trish joked.

"Haha, very funny Cheeky," John replied with sarcasm. Trish popped a gummy bear into his mouth and kissed his lips.

"Mmm candylicious!" she joked as she got off and sat in front of him. "You go first," she offered.

"Okay, um…." John thought for a while. Trish became frustrated.

"Hurry up loser, I'm getting old here!" Trish said, losing her patience. John looked at her.

"Yeah, you it's really obvious, you should consider a facelift," he joked. He received a slap on the arm from Trish.

"I'll go first then," Trish said. "Who do you like?"

"You," John simply replied. There was a pause. He then received another slap on the arm from Trish

"What was that for!?" John asked, rubbing his arm and wincing.

"For not being serious you jerk," Trish pouted.

"Fine…" John started. _There's no way I can tell Trish that I actually is her I like…oh man! What do I do? _"Umm… no one. I don't like anyone." He finished.

"Liar," Trish snapped not believing him at all. "You go now."

"Ok, um, what's the craziest thing you have ever done?" John asked hoping the answer was a good one.

Trish thought for a moment. "The time back in Canada when me and my friends put laxatives in the school bitch's soda and then just happened to "occupy" all the toilet cubicles," Trish replied honestly.

John stared at her in disbelief.

"You? Miss School Nerd did that?" John asked her. Trish nodded. "Wow Trish you can be a real bitch when you want to!"

"She spilled juice on the front of my jeans in pre-school and told everyone I peed myself…she deserved it," Trish explained. She and John both erupted in laughter.

"Ok my turn." Trish thought. "What is the worst way you have broken up with a girl?"

John giggled. This was an easy one. "I in the 4th grade I came into class early when no one was there and wrote, "Dawn Marie You Are Dumped!" on the chalk board."

Trish was shocked.

"Everyone teased her after that. She never forgave me," John finished.

"I wouldn't blame her John! That was nasty! I can't believe you!" Trish yelled. John looked at her guiltily. They both cracked up laughing.

"Okay, okay, my turn," John said, trying to contain his laughter. "How far have you been with a guy, okay well I know it wouldn't have been that far coz you would have told me but oh well, just answer," John finished, looking at Trish to answer his question.

Trish looked back at him for a moment and then looked away. John was confused. She got up off the bed and walked around.

"Ok John, you know how I said I had something to tell you…" Trish said. John nodded.

She came back to him and sat on the bed in front of him. Her guilty face soon tuned into a grin.

"The other night when I was Chris'…we…had sex!" Trish said happily and bounced on the bed a little.

John stared at her. _Did I just hear right? She slept with Chris? She didn't tell me! Look at her; she's so happy she did it too! _John thought.

"Um, hello?" Trish waved her hand in front of John's face. "Earth to John, you're happy for me right?"

John snapped out of his trance. "What? Oh yeah, yeah I am. Congratulations?" John said, not really knowing what to say.

Trish grinned even more and hugged John. She turned around and sat in his lap and brought is arms around her waist so she could play with his hands. John just slumped against the headboard of his bed. _I can't believe this!_

"It was so unexpected. Like we were just in his room making out!" Trish started to explain. John nodded. _Great now I have to hear all the gross details. _

"We both felt ready. I mean it was my first time and I was so comfortable with him and it was his first too…so we just did it!" Trish continued. "It was amazing!" she sighed, thinking about the events.

_It was amazing…_ John grimaced at those words. It stung him so much. "That's, that's great Trish," he said quietly.

Trish leaned against John and breathed deeply.

"I guess I win!" Trish said happily. John was confused.

"Win what?" John asked.

"I had sex before you did, so I win!" Trish threw her arms up and giggled.

'"It wasn't a fuckin' competition Trish; I want to have sex when I'm good and ready!" John snapped at her.

Trish moved out of John's lap and look at him.

"I was ready! We were both comfortable with each other…"She stated.

"Comf…Comfortable!? Trish you're comfortable with lots of people! Heck, you're comfortable with me but that doesn't mean you're gonna sleep with me!" John said getting a little angry.

"Would you calm down? What's the matter with you?" Trish asked, confused.

"Trish you had _sex_, you can't undo what you did! What if Chris isn't the right guy? You just threw everything away with him! You're so stupid" He blurted out unknowingly.

Trish looked at him hurt. John felt guilty.

"Trish, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, you aren't stupid," He tried to explain.

Trish just turned away from his and sobbed quietly. John moved in closer to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry! I just didn't want you to make any decisions you may regret…I love you and don't want to see you get hurt," John comforted her, hoping she would forgive him.

"I'm glad that you look out for me, but you have to believe me when I say that I was ready," Trish replied quietly.

John hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"John?" Trish whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

--

"I'm telling you Trish, you're going to want to have sex with absolutely everything now, now that you have experienced it!" John stated his facts jokingly.

Trish giggled, "As if, I can contain myself unlike SOME people!"

"No, I'm serious, soon you'll want to do me, and that chair," He pointed to the chair at his desk and chuckled. "Even that pillow you're holding! I bet you're thinking about how good of a screw it would be!" John joked.

Trish huffed and threw the pillow at him.

"You are so full of shit," Trish shot at him.

John hit Trish softly with the pillow and tackled her down.

"That comment is going to cost you!" John threatened.

Trish tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong. She begged him to let go but he began to tickle her to death.

"Please stop! Stop John! Please!" Trish pleaded. John laughed and continued tickling her.

"Only if you admit that I was right and you do feel like screwing everything in sight." John blackmailed her.

"OKAY JOHN YOU WERE RIGHT I WANT TO SCREW EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" Trish blurted out.

John stopped tickling and lay on top of her. He played with her hair and they looked into each other's eyes._ Oh god, I so badly want to kiss her right now!_

Trish stroked John's hair and leant in and pecked his lips. She held it for a little longer as she smile against his lips, before pulling away.

"Let's watch another movie," John said to try and avoid embrarrassment.

They both got into John's bed and Trish routinely snuggled into John's body and rubbed his body. She ended up falling asleep soon after the movie started. John slowly got up and turned the TV off. He looked at her beautiful body sleeping on his bed and sighed. John noticed that they were both still in their clothes. He quickly got changed into his boxers and took off his shirt. He made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a jersey for Trish to wear.

"Hey Trish, I'm just going to change you into something more comfy," he whispered quietly.

She obviously didn't hear, but he knew she wouldn't mind. John slowly pulled of Trish's shorts, revealing her pink underwear. He immediately looked away from them, but couldn't help but smirk when he saw their color. _Trust_, he thought as he reached down to slip her top off. He tried his best not to look at her body, even though he had seen it before…when they were in their bathers. John quickly slipped the jersey over her head. He then carefully got into be with her and covered them both with his quilt. Trish was facing away from him, but turned over somehow noticing his presence. She wrapped an arm around him and buried her head into his neck.

_She's so beautiful. There's no way I can have her now'; she's moved too far forward with another guy…_John thought. _The only way I can have her is in my dreams._

John took a deep breathe before closing his eyes to sleep.

_---------------------------------------_

_I actually kinda like this chapter. It's totally all Jorish My last chapter was disgraceful compared to this. i was reading over it and was like "GAH what was i thinking!?!?" i apologise if no one like it._

_And...it was actually John who ended up going to! I hope you liked that. After all he is her best friend ;_

_As for Trish's secret. I'm sorry if you were all hoping it was that she had feeling for John. But she had to tell John, it's the principle of best friends! No secrets! Even though he seriously lost it and called her stupid. But i don't blame him...Chris is bleh in this. But at least they are getting closer now...in that sorta way ;p And don't worry, if you are wanting to see JohnxTrish "you know what", it will come in future chapters, i promise. I don't like Chris at all in this story, so he'll get what's coming to him._

_As for now, i know exactly what i'm writing in the next chapter so please review your thoughts, ideas, the whole sha-bang. _

_and i totally don't own WWE or the superstars or the song titles i use in the chapters. _

_x Peace._

**Review Shout-Outs:**

_**cenazlilbabeethug **Stacy and Randy's plan worked after all. I hope you like that. I didn't really want her to go to Chris' coz Jorish is love XD And also, now you know why Trish was acting weird :) it wasn't actually good news for John (and us) but Trish was ecstatic, hmmf. I hope i made up for it with all the JohnxTrish stuff in this chapter...and also in the next chapter. _

_**TrishOrton** eek! i'm sorry if you're diappointed that Trish didn't tell her feelings for John, but it's all part of the story don't hate me! Let me know what you think of this chapter though _


	5. Get Your Freak On

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Five**

**Get Your Freak On**

John awoke from sleep feeling an increasing weight on his lower body. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he could see a dark figure slowly moving above him. As his vision cleared he was finally able to see who it was.

"Trish?" he whispered. "What are you…?"

John was immediately cut off when her soft lips touched his. She moaned into his mouth as he parted his lips letting her tongue enter his mouth. John kissed Trish back ever so passionately as he had been waiting for this moment for forever. They continued to make out, until Trish pulled away slowly. John looked into her eyes and she smile.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Trish whispered back, before kissing John once again.

He kissed her back softly, taking in every glorious moment before parting her lips and slipping his tongue in. Trish smiled against him as he explored her mouth in a way that he had almost wanted to. John broke away and looked at her. He touched her face lightly and grinned.

"I've always wanted to do that Trish, ever since I met you," he shyly admitted.

Trish smiled and began sliding her top off. "Me too," she replied.

"I'm so in love with you," John finally said, watching her.

John continued watched her before reaching out to help her undress. He admired her beautiful body and began kissing her neck. John moaned as she touched his body all over, making her was towards his boxers. John lay back on his bed thinking how lucky he was to have _a naked _Trish laying on top of him too. He moaned again loudly as she touched a very _private_ part of his anatomy…

"Owwww!!!" John screamed as he awoken by a shooting pain in his left arm. He opened his eyes only to see Trish, a very angry Trish hovering over him. She had just punched him!

"What the hell was that for!?" John whisper-yelled at her, careful not to wake the rest of his house.

"What the hell was that for?" Trish repeated. "For waking me up!" She hissed. John looked at her confused.

"You're making all these weird noises in your sleep, what the hell is wrong with you?" Trish said angrily. "Quit it! I have a math test tomorrow! I need frikken sleep!" She finished before turning her back to him in desperation to get her needed rest.

John stared at the ceiling. _What was all that about?_ He thought as he closed his eyes once again. After a few seconds his eyes popped open. _Oh no! _Realisation hit him. _She must have heard me…my dream…I hope I didn't say anything out loud…oh no! Oh no! _John tensed up. He hoped to god that Trish hadn't noticed what he was dreaming about.

--

Trish slowly opened one eye to glance at the clock. _6.27, perfect timing _she thought as she turned over onto her back. She stretched her arms out but quickly pulled them back in when she realised that she was still in John's bed and he was still fast asleep. She slowly turned her head to look up at him before turning onto her side and sat up leaning on one arm. Her eyes wandered across John's body, starting from his cute sleepy face, to his muscular _hot _abs, and continued down to his…_oh my…_Trish yelped in her head. She giggled softly as she noticed the bulge in his boxers. She looked back at John's face to notice he was smiling, and covered her mouth to contain her giggles. She watched his smile turn into a grin and couldn't help but smile too. However, just then…

"That feels so good…"

Trish looked at him, amused at his sleep talk. He was obviously having a sexy dream.

"Trish that feels sooo good!" John mumbled.

Trish's eyes widened. _Did he just say what I think?_ She continued to listen.

"Mhhmm, Trish I love when you do that to my peni…"

_Thud!_

John quickly shot up from sleep, startled by the noise. He looked over and saw that Trish was missing. It was then he saw a mess of blonde hair peeking from beside the bed.

"Trish?" John said leaning over. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Trish got up and sat on the bed next to John.

"I'm…I'm fine…um…how are you?" Trish stuttered as she tried not to laugh.

John looked at her and smirked as he lay back down on the bed.

"Fine…why?" He replied.

Trish lay down next to him and propped herself up with one elbow. She traced a finger across his chest, making her way down to his tummy just below his belly button.

"Are you sure?" she said quietly. John nodded and questioned why she was asking.

She giggled and looked up at him. "Oh, I was just wondering…because your shorts look awfully tight," she giggled and soon enough began laughing.

John looked down at his boxers and finally noticed what Trish was getting at. He jolted up and grabbed the quilt, hiding his shame. Trish continued to laugh and he kept telling her to shut up. John was severely embarrassed and he began to get angry. He tuned her back to Trish to hide his face.

"John, it's okay," Trish said as her laughter subsided. She reached over his body and leant her chin against his shoulder and rubbed his chest.

John ignored her and kept his back turned. Trish leaned into his ear.

"Do you really like it when I touch your penis," she whispered, teasing him before breaking into laughter again.

John's anger boiled as he shrugged her arm off him.

"John I don't care that you had a sex dream about me!" Trish admitted in giggles. "I don't blame you, I do hang around you a lot and naturally you would eventually have an erotic dream about you hot, sexy best friend!" she teased, touching John's back.

John aggressively shook her off and turned over even further. "Shut up Trish!" He yelled.

Trish stopped laughing and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry John, but it's really okay, I don't care!" She said softly, but failed to gain a reply from her friend.

"John?" she said his name quietly.

"Please say something," she said, hating when he ignored her.

John continued to face away from her, not saying anything. He was so embarrassed and just wanted her to go away. Trish finally gave up, and patted his shoulder.

"Okay I'm going home to get ready for school, see ya there?" she proposed, getting up and gathering her belongings.

John stayed in bed and buried his face into his pillow. Was he too hard on her? She was just playing after all. There was nothing to be ashamed of right? Trish even said she didn't care. _Who am I kidding, I wish I was dead!_

--

"Trish! Wait up!"

Trish rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice calling out to her. She continued walking until she reached her locker.

"Trish," Stacy said approaching her. "Oh my gosh, I nearly died running after you!" She said, trying to catch her breathe.

Trish sighed. "Too bad you're still alive," she said coldly and began arranging her books in her locker.

"Trish I'm so sorry about last night!" Stacy pleaded.

"Well I don't care I had way more fun with John," Trish said trying to make Stacy jealous.

Stacy grinned. "Ooh did you!? What did you guys do?" Stacy said, hoping the two made some relationship progress.

"Well we watched Hocus Pocus, our favourite movie in the world, then we played Truth or Dare…well mostly Truth and I told him that I slept with Chris, then we watched another mov…" Trish stopped forgetting she was supposed to be mad at Stacy. "Eh, stuff that I only do with FRIENDS," she finished, continuing her coldness towards Stacy.

"YOU SLEPT WITH CHRIS!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JOH…"Stacy stopped, realising what she was saying. "I mean, you slept with Trish, Oh my Gosh!" she hissed.

"How could I do that to whom?" Trish questioned. Stacy's eyes widened.

"No one, but I can't believe you did IT, me and Randy haven't even!" Stacy said trying desperately to get Trish's mind off her slip up.

"You haven't!? Wow, I though you guys we're well experienced!" Trish exclaimed, not bothering that she was "mad" at Stacy.

The two laughed and hugged.

"I'm sorry Trish," Stacy apologized. Trish nodded as they broke apart.

"So what else did you and John get up to?" Stacy asked as they went to meet up with the others for lunch.

Trish giggled, remembering the events of this morning.

--

"Yo Trish, where's John?" Randy asked, stuffing his sandwich in his mouth.

"How would she know, they hardly hang out at school, and EW Randy," Stacy said making a grossed out face at her boyfriend.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since I left his house this morning," Trish replied sadly.

"What happened?" Stacy asked.

Trish looked up and shook her head. "I don't know it wasn't even that big of a deal, I said it was okay and he just went all hormonal on me!" Trish said, unaware the others had no idea what she was on about.

They all looked at Trish confused. Just then Chris joined them. He kissed Trish on the lips before realising everyone was looking at her.

"What's going on babe, what's with the stares?" he asked.

"Shut up Chris, Trish is telling us a story about her and John," Randy snapped.

They all looked back at Trish.

"Well this morning when I woke up and looked over at John he was a little…well a lot _happy_…"she started.

"Happy? What does that mean…oh" Stacy said, answering her own question.

"Anyway, all of a sudden he was talking in his sleep and I guess he was having a sex dream about….me." She finished.

Everyone was hanging on her last words. Suddenly Stacy and Randy broke out in laughter, Chris did not look amused.

"He had a sex dream about you? My girlfriend?" Chris questioned angrily, already knowing it was true.

Randy laughed. "Duh who wouldn't, Trish is hot as and John gets to sleep next to her like every night!" he blurted out.

Chris' eyes widened and he looked at Trish. "You sleep in the same bed as him?"

Trish looked down guiltily. Stacy hit Randy in the arm for spilling.

"Yeah, but we're best friends, nothing ever happens…" Trish said slightly lying.

"Nothing happens? The guy had a sex dream about you!" Chris yelled.

"Dude, relax," Randy tried to calm Chris down.

At that moment John walked up to them. He was wearing a wife beater and sports shorts. It was obvious to everyone that he had been doing football training and just came from the showers. John sat next to Randy as far away from Trish and Chris as he could. Everyone looked at him, except Trish, who kept her eyes on her untouched sandwich.

John shrugged. "What are ya'll talking about?"

Chris stood up and eyed John.

"You sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend AND you had a sex dream about her!?" Chris spat.

John looked shocked. _She told!_ He was lost for words. She told. He couldn't believe she told.

"Nothin' happened…happens," John assured Chris.

"Well you better hope not!" Chris warned before walking away.

Everyone watched as an angry Chris stomped away and joined Jay and Adam.

Stacy and Randy looked at John, then at Trish. Trish continued to stare down at her sandwich, saying nothing. John sat there, shocked that Trish had told. He looked around at everyone, and stopped at Trish.

"You told!?" he yelled. Trish jumped a little and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but no one cared…they all though it was okay, right guys?" she asked confirmation from Randy and Stacy.

They both nodded. "Yeah, who cares I have sex dreams about Stacy all the time…and wake up happy too," Randy reassured John.

"I can't believe you told them about me being happy!" John said.

"John, we're all friends, it doesn't matter!" Trish said, feeling very guilty.

"Well it does! I feel so frikken embarrassed, Chris wants to cut my throat and it's all because of you!" he spat.

Trish began to tear up as John got up and left. She didn't mean to hurt him. It wasn't that big of a deal. She had hurt her best friend and her boyfriend. The most important people in her life.

--

Trish sat in Chris' room, waiting for him to come home from school. She wanted to apologise for not telling him the truth. She heard voices outside the door and footsteps becoming louder. Trish sucked in a breathe as the door opened revealing her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here," he said simply.

"I'm sorry," Trish whispered, still keeping her distance.

"It's okay," Chris said as he sat on his bed.

Trish didn't expect such a quick response of forgiveness. She joined him on the bed and he rested his head on her lap. Trish stroked his head, thinking what to say next. However, Chris beat her to it.

"No more secrets okay?" he stated.

Trish nodded and replied 'yes'. Chris sat up and looked into her eyes. He touched her face and she gave him a small smile.

"I don't care that you're so close with John, just let me know when you guys do stuff like that kay?" he asked her.

"Okay," She obliged.

Chris hugged her tight as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she stroked his body.

"You know what I like to do?" He asked her smiling and beginning to glide his hands under her skirt.

Trish smirked; "Be a perve?" she shot, wriggling around as he touched her upper thigh.

"No I like to um...i like to," Chris stuttered.

"Touch girls without their permission?" Trish giggled.

Chris grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. He lay on top of her and kissed her softly.

"No, but I like to touch my girlfriend…with her permission of course." He winked at her.

Trish kissed her boyfriend passionately, forgetting about her problems at the moment with John.

--

John paced in his room. He felt super guilty about yelling at Trish. She was his best friend, he shouldn't have snapped at her and blame her for his dream and…results of that dream. John grabbed his phone and walked over to the window. He dialled Trish's number and looked ahead to her room window hoping to see her emerge. John waited as the phone continued to ring but no one answered. He sighed and threw his phone onto the bed before slumping down next to the window. _She's probably ignoring me, like I so stupidly did to her! ARGH I hate myself!_

Hours passed and John lay on his bed hoping to see Trish's bedroom light switch or hear his phone ring. Frustrated he grabbed his phone and dialled her number again, only to hear it ring out again. _Where is she!?_

John then dialled Stacy's number.

"Hello?" he heard her ask.

"Hey, it's John do you know where Trish is?" John asked, getting to the point.

"Oh, so Mr Unhappy decided to stop being a mean jerk!?" Stacy said snappily.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but seriously do you know where Trish is, she isn't answering her phone."

There was a long pause from Stacy. John could hear her murmur something to someone else. It was most likely Randy. He listened in, but could hardly make out what they were saying. Finally Stacy answered.

"Randy says she's still at Chris'..." she told him.

John paused and sighed. "She probably forgave him and now their getting their freak on."

Stacy nodded even though John couldn't see her. He was probably right. John hung up and gave up trying to get a hold of Trish. Maybe he needed to just forget about his feelings for Trish. He had to move on. Trish had already found the perfect guy for her and it wasn't him, and he had to accept that. He and Trish had made it as best friends, but he knew they would never be anything more. It was time to move on.

_---------------------------------------_

_oh no! John wants to move on! EEK! Can he really forget about Trish!? NOOO! i hate myself, but don't worry faithful readers..this is a Jorish story _

_Anyway, John had a sex dream about Trish LOL! That was cute. Chris is so annoying. He is getting on my nerves. What to do with him??? Maybe he should fall off a cliff and die. XD Trish on the other hand, she's is totally blind. John is in love with her!!! Maybe someone will tell her? hmmm. ;p I have decided that this story has to move on a bit further so Chris is going to have a birthday...and a whole lot will go down there. That will be the turning point in the story._

_anyways hope you like it. Reviews? please? pouts inncoently_

_- Sharie_

_And i don't own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use as the chapter titles. p_

**Review Shout-Outs:**

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** OMG! i know. He should have been like "i'm serious" and maybe they would have been together. But sadly, that would mean the story would have ended there...and i'm not ready to end it xD But omg now John wants to let go of his feelings for Trish! That's a bummer, he can't they are meant to be together!!!_

_**cenazlilbabeethug **haha! John rape Trish...lol. Yeah John doesn't wanna do anything that might ruin his relationship with Trish. That's why he totally hasn't told her his feelings. Now that Chris and Trish are obviously stronger than ever he doesn't even want to try anymore. What to do???_

_**TrishOrton** omg i know what you mean. Trish totally doesn't mind touching John on any part of his body LOL. She isn't very conservative about sex stuff either haha. And me too, i'm not like that with my best friend-boy either! I don't think it'd work with us anyway...:/ Lol. _

_**JohnxoxTrish **glad you like the story i know you like Jorish..hence your name ;p_


	6. Hate That I Love You

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Six**

**Hate That I Love You**

It had been a whole. A whole day without speaking to Trish. John stagger to his room and collapsed on his bed. It was so tough for him to not talk to her. He felt mean for doing it, but he had to, just until he knew he was over her. _Who am I kidding; I'll never be over her. _Trish had tried talking to John, but he'd just make up some excuse and walk away. He was purposely sending her on a guilt trip, and he didn't even have a proper reason for doing so.

"_Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't pick up yesterday I was at Chris'," Trish said with a smile._

_John didn't even bother took look at her, let alone acknowledge that she was there. He just continued to fiddle around in his locker, hoping she would go away thus ending the pure torture of ignoring her._

"_Okay, I know you're still mad at me for yesterday's lunch time thing…" Trish started. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told everyone, that was a my bad."_

_John just scoffed, shut his locker and walked away leaving a saddened Trish Stratus looking on. _

He thought about it. That wasn't as bad as the rest of the day.

"_Hi guys, you'll never believe what Stupid Regal said to me today!" Trish said as she joined her friends._

_She sat her lunch down on the empty spot next to John before taking her seated. John shifted uncomfortably a little. Would he do it? He did. As soon as Trish sat down next to him, he got up and walked away. The others looked at him dumfounded and then looked at Trish. Trish sighed and lowered her head into her hands. Stacy swapped seats so she could comfort her now-crying friend._

"_Trish it's okay, John is just having a rough time, he's still not over it just yet I guess." Stacy said, secretly shrugging to Randy._

_The truth was, Stacy had absolutely no idea what the hell was wrong with John. He was acting so weird. Almost as if Trish was never his friend to begin with._

"_What…what do I do?" Trish sobbed._

"_Just give him time," Stacy said. She looked at Randy who mouthed that he was going after John._

_In the meantime John was seated under a tree on his own. He saw Randy coming up to him and groaned. He was in for it._

"_What the hell man!?" Randy yelled._

_John got up but only to be shoved to the ground by Randy. John looked up and knew he deserved that._

"_Why are you doing this to Trish? She's your best-fuckin friend and you're treating her like shit!" Randy screamed, shoving John again._

_John didn't say anything. Randy was right. He was treating Trish like crap and she didn't even deserve it. Randy stopped at demanded an answer from him. John took a long pause._

"_Well?" Randy questioned._

"_I'm in love with her," John said. _

_Randy sighed and nodded. He was beginning to understand._

"_I love her, but I can't have her…I have to move on now." John finished._

"_Then move on, but not like this," Randy said. "You can still be her best friend. It's not her boyfriend, but at least it's her best friend. John, man, you've got the spot of one the most important people in her life, you may not have both spots, but you have one and that's all that matters."_

_John nodded. She was…is his best friend. He was stupid to think he had to cut her out of his life._

John's mind popped back to reality at the sound of his phone beeping. It was a text message, from Trish.

_Window? Please? x _

John slowly walked over to the window and surely enough he saw the sight of his beautiful best friend staring back at him. None of them moved. They stood their looking at each other before John shot away from the window. Trish sighed when he didn't return. _Guess he hates me after all_ she thought. She sat on the floor and took out a box. On the top written in black marker it read; _John's stuff for Trish._ Trish carefully opened it and pulled out a few of its contents. She flipped through many photos of herself and John from the past. She smiled to herself remembering the fun times they had together. She began to cry. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by a knock at her door.

Trish wiped her tears and called out to the visitor.

"You're just a big cry baby aren't you?" John said as he smiled at her.

Trish gave a small smile.

"I'm crying because apparently we aren't friends anymore…and you hate me," Trish said looking down.

"Not friends? Hate you? Where did you hear such bullshit?" John smirked.

"You don't hate me?" Trish asked softly.

John approached her and gave her a bug bear hug. She sniffled into his top as he stroked her hair.

"I could never ever hate you Trish, promise," John replied. "Ps, I don't care that you totally left snot on my t shirt," he joked.

Trish looked up at him and scanned his shirt.

"I didn't! Where? I can't see anything," she said.

"Just tricking," he laughed.

John hugged Trish and held her in his arms again. He thought to himself. He was prepared to forget about his feelings for Trish, but not forget that she needed him and he had to be the best friend he had promised to be. For now he wouldn't let his love for her get in the way of his friendship with her. _I rather have her as my best friend and secretly love her than to love her and lose her at the same time. _John noticed that Trish had calmed down and her breathing had regulated. She had her eyes closed and John was pretty sure she was half asleep. He slowly pulled away from her. He lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the quilt. Before leaving, he bent down and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered before leaving her.

As John entered his room his phone bibbed.

_I love you too :3_

It read.

--

"Ooh guys, I'm so frikken glad you two made out…I mean made up!" Stacy squealed.

Randy gave her a glare, and so did John.

"John is a very forgiving person," Trish smiled at him. She turned to Randy, "Oh and thanks for hanging out with me after school."

"That's okay, nothing better to do coz Stace was at dancing so I thought, why not hang out with the depressed, emo Trishy!" Randy joked.

John gasped. "You two hung out together…after school!?" He said in a sarcastic surprised voice.

Trish and Stacy giggled.

"I'm so sorry John, it's just you weren't there for me and Randy was, it just sorta happened!" Trish replied.

John played along. "I can't believe this. My two best friends cheated on me with each other!"

"It was only one time, I didn't even enjoy it, honest!" Trish fake-sobbed.

"Was he better than me?" John asked trying to be serious.

Trish gasped, "John I was thinking about you the whole time, but it'll never happen again! I love you!" Trish sarcastically pleaded.

Everyone went quiet before cracking up laughing.

"Wow! You two should become actors, that was quite a show," Stacy praised.

Just then Chris and his followers made their way down the hall. Jay and Adam were yelling out stuff, but no one could really make out what they were saying. Everyone watched on as Chris handed out pieces of paper. Girls swooned over him as he would touch their chins after giving them the paper. John looked at Trish, who had a hint of jealousy in her eyes. He couldn't blame her. Chris had become a good for nothing butt plug. Chris made their way over Trish, John, Randy and Stacy and handed them each one.

"Your birthday party?" Randy asked.

"Yep, the greatest party this ass-clown of a high school has seen!" Chris bellowed, raising his hands up like he was the Lord. "There shall be sex, drugs and Rock and Roll!"

Some idiot guys behind them hooted him on.

"Sex and drugs?" Trish questioned.

Chris lowered his arms and smirked.

"Only with you baby," he winked.

The guys and Stacy rolled their eyes. Trish giggled and wrapped her hands around Chris' waist. He slid his hands and gripped her butt. John stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag as Randy and Stacy sniggered. Chris eyed them before kissing Trish full on the mouth. John watched in envy but showed no emotion on his face. Trish finally pulled away for air.

"And after the party, I have a special party just for you and me," Chris said arrogantly, knowing John was heavily jealous.

Chris kissed Trish once again, running his tongue against her lips before leaving the group to pass out more invites. Trish turned around to meet the faces of her grossed-out, pissed off friends. Stacy broke the silence.

"Well that was disgusting," she said bluntly.

--

"Hiii Steven!" Trish called as she made her way into The Cena's kitchen.

Steven gave a small smile before burying his face into his books. Trish walked over to him and glanced at the mounds of books and paper. She picked up a worksheet and scanned it.

"Hmm, trigonometry, wow these equations are so easy compared to what I get now!" Trish said slightly arrogantly, unaware Steven was having trouble.

"He's having a little bit of trouble," Mary filled in.

"Trig sucks coz I suck at it!" Steven spat.

Trish sat down next to him and sorted out his work.

"I could tutor you," Trish offered to the amazement of Steven and Mary.

"No, thanks Trish but I don't wanna make you do that," Steven said.

"You're not making me do anything, I want to help," Trish replied. "If that's okay with you Mary."

Mary made her way over to the two and thought. She looked at Trish who was smiling and nodding, eagerly waiting approval and then at Steven who also looked as if he wanted Trish to be his tutor but didn't want to show it.

"Trish, that would be lovely, I can pay you for your time too," she offered.

Trish shook her head. "No that's okay, you already pay with me you hospitality…you let me come and go as I please, that's payment enough," she said.

Steven looked up at Trish, "You really want to tutor me?"

"Yes, it'll be fun don't worry, you'll be the best at trig and soon will be able to do other things like Quadratics, Linear, Functions…"Trish stopped as Steven looked a little scared. "Let's just begin with trig," she suggested.

Steven genuinely liked Trish. She was so nice to him, unlike John who teased him for not being good at maths…like he could talk anyway. Even though Steven was a snotty little brother, he kinda wished Trish and John were together, that way he's be able to spend more time with Trish coz she was fun to be around.

John strolled into the kitchen to meet his mother, Steven and Trish. They looked like they had just had an important discussion.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Well honey, Trish is going to tutor Steven in math," Mary answered.

John laughed. "Bout time someone taught that boy to be smart!" John joked.

Trish frowned and punched John in the arm. He winced as Steven laughed. Mary giggled but covered her mouth to contain it. John looked at Trish and glared at Steven and his mother.

"I'm strongly against violence, but John you deserved that, don't be mean to Steven," Mary said sternly.

"Okay, ready to go?" John asked, rubbing his arm where Trish hammered him.

"Yep, Trish replied, gathering her bag.

John and Trish headed out, but Trish quickly popped her head around the corner.

"Oh and Steven, Tuesday's at 4, bring homework," Trish winked and dashed off after John.

Steven giggled but stopped when he saw his mother's look.

"No time for laughing, that homework isn't going to finish itself, and even when Trish is tutoring you I expect you're work to be done," Mary warned. "Just because it's Trish doesn't mean she'll let it all be fun and games."

Steven groaned.

--

John and Trish were heading over to Trish's pool to have a swim. Once they reached there, John immediately stripped off his clothes, down to his board shorts and bombed into the pool. His splashes wet Trish who was still in her clothes.

"Watch it splashy-mc-splashy son!" Trish yelled. She too took her clothes off and jumped in the pool.

"So how come you wanna tutor my brother?" John asked.

"Coz I wanna, got a problem?" Trish replied and splashed him.

John grinned, "You're gonna get it now Trishy poo!"

The two play fought in the water, splashing and dunking each other. After a while they got out to dry off. They decided to go down to the park, where they regularly used to hang out when they first met because both were embarrassed to have one another over at their houses due to their 'embarrassing' family.

"I call swing!" Trish yelled as she ran over and hopped on.

John joined her and began to push her slowly. He watched her swing back and forth, occasionally offering another push to keep her height steady. He thought about the past when they would have a competition to see who could swing the highest and jump off and land the furthest. Trish always won because she was much lighter than John and gained more air. Trish began to slow do, until she was barely swinging at all.

"John?" she said. He moved in front of her so she could see him.

"Do you ever think what it would be like if we dated?" she suddenly said.

John looked at her in shock. He quickly shrugged.

"Never thought about it," he lied.

"I do," she replied honestly. "I'm not saying we should, but imagine if we did…it would be…I don't know," she laughed.

John laughed too, to hide the awkwardness.

"Do you wish you had a girlfriend?" Trish asked him.

_Yes, you._ "No, I don't really care, it's not the end of the world if I don't," he replied.

Trish nodded. She slowly moved the swing back and forth with her feet still planted on the floor. John held her steady with one arm on each of the swing's chains. She looked up at him as he placed a peck on her lips. Trish, without thinking deepened the kiss and held his head with her right hand. She kissed him passionately before parting his lips to let his begging tongue inside her mouth. She let him explore for a second before pulling away. They had never kissed like that before. Sure, they shared chaste little pecks, but never kissed so passionately using tongues. It was a whole knew thing for them. John was about to speak when Trish grabbed his head and kissed him again. She shot her tongue into his mouth as they both kissed each other. Their tongues played with each other as they were lost in the passion. They were making out. It was wrong, but it felt so right. Trish finally pulled away and leant forward to rest her forehead against John's neck.

"Are, are you okay Trish?" John was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Trish apologized.

John rubbed her back gently before pushing her forward so he was looking at him.

"Don't worry Trish, it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything." He assured her.

Trish looked at him, worry in her eyes. "You, you won't tell Chris right?"

John shook his head and hugged her. _What the hell was I thinking? _Trish thought. Why did she kiss him like that? Why did it feel so good? Like it was meant to be.

John walked Trish all the way to her door, even though she didn't need accompanying because the lived next door to each other, but it was just the way it goes. John smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"See ya tomorrow, I'll wait for your call at 6.30 sharp?" he smirked.

"You betcha" she giggled.

John turned around and walked away. Before crossing the pavement that separated his house from Trish's, he turned around and did a secret sign for 'I love you'. Trish smiled and mouthed 'love you too' back before disappearing inside.

Trish flopped down onto her bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," the voice replied.

"Hi Chris," Trish replied yawning.

"Tired are we? What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just at home," she lied.

Trish didn't want to have to explain why she was with John. She didn't see why it was necessary for Chris to know every little detail about her and John.

"Anyway I wanted to know if you can come for dinner on Friday, my parents want to have you 'round," Chris said.

"Oh, but it's Friday, John and Trish night remember?" she said not realising how important Chris' dinner was to him.

"But my mom planned it and all, so you just get it off for one night kay babe?" he practically told her.

"Okay, I have to go, talk to you later," Trish replied and hung up before Chris could say anything.

She really felt bad for having to cancel John and Trish night. He had never cancelled on her. They hadn't missed a Friday together since they started the special night. _He's gonna freak! _All because of some stupid dinner.

Trish changed and got into bed. She closed her eyes and began thinking of John and their kiss they shared earlier. She reflected about how good it felt when his tongue was touching hers and how delicately he kissed her, but with so much passion. _Best kiss I ever had._ She thought. Her eyes suddenly opened and she stared at the ceiling. Why was she thinking about John? She's with Chris. Not John. But, she just couldn't help it. She eventually closed her eyes again as thoughts of John again swooped her mind automatically. She didn't really give a damn.

_--------------------------------------------_

_holy moly. another chapter. all in one day! i couldn't help it. smiles sheepishly i have work tomorrow so i won't be able to write :[ so i thought i'd be nice and give ya'll an extra one!_

_Anyway back to the story. HOLY MOTHER TRISH KISSED JOHN!!! everyone jump and scream. Frikken finally! And she didn't even feel bad! Wow. Hmm i woner why she kept thinking about him? Feelings maybe? Oh and what about Chris. Making her cancel John and Trish night! How frikken dare he! He's such a tool, making out with her in front on John, AND flirting with other girls right where Trish is! _

_But i felt so sorry for Trishy when John completely snobbed her off at school. Eek, i hated writing that! So so sad :[ But they made up, as always coz they are besties. At least Randy shoved the sense into John XD_

_Oh and i decided to put a bit of Trish/Steven stuff to show you all that they have a good relationship and they are pretty close. Aww he wants John and Trish to be togther. sweet. What else? Oh yeah, Chris' party, that'll come up in the next few chapters...still not ready for it. lol._

_Well i hope you liked it. I was a little iffy about the flashbacks...coz i didnt want it all to be the present time...makes it a bit more interesting._

_Pweaaase Review and i shall love you forever :D_

_And again, i don;t own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use as titles. Hmmf, just rubs it in making the pain worse everytime i write that. If i did though, you all know who's be paired together on the show! _

_- sharie _

**and to my lovely faithful reviewers:**

_**InsideMyHead** glad you like it :p and congrats on being my newest reviewer!_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** yes, i really should push Chris off a cliff. lol! John sadly yes, he is trying to move...but it doesnt seem to be happening...which is great for us coz we all know Trish and John belong together! Chris is scum, see how he flirted in front of Trish? Makes me sick!_

_**TrishOrton** I know, that was pretty darn silly of Trish, but, John kinda gave it to her (a little harshly). At least they are friends now. Aaaand they made out! eek! John save the day? i'll keep that in mind XD_

_**cenazlilbabeethug** lol yes, everyone seems to think Trish was a bit naughty revealing John's "event" but he forgave her...but became a little mean...:/ As for Chris cheating...maybe...maybe not. I haven't decided how i'm going to deal with him yet. He's a little scum-bag and doesn't deserve Trish. John on the other hand, he's a hunny bunch. Gosh, just go out already...but that defeats the purpose of the story :p_

**x Peace**


	7. From a Whisper to a Scream

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Seven**

**From a Whisper to a Scream**

"And then you square root the 24 to get 12, which is the hypotenuse," Trish explained for the millionth time.

"Mmhmm," Steven mumbled clearly not paying attention. He started doodling on his worksheet, bored out of his mind and completely unaware that Trish was getting beyond frustrated.

"Steven!" Trish yelled, startling him. "Pay attention or you're not gonna get this!" She felt bad for yelling at him but it had to be done. He was obviously more interested in drawing pictures of…what was it…curse words? Trish sighed.

"Steven, I know this is…" She glanced at his 'words' "fucking gay and a stupid gay waste of time," she quoted, "but you have to know these."

Steven buried his head in his hands. "It's too hard and I'm never even gonna use trig in my life so what's the point?"

Trish slumped in her chair and crossed her arms. She smirked. _The classic 'I'm never going to use this so what's the point' line. _She grabbed the pen and jotted down a few equations.

"Okay, you have to finish these by next lesson or else I'll tell your mom," Trish threatened.

"Well then you're a dobber," Steven complained.

"I don't care how you get them done, pay someone to do it, I don't care, I'm trying to help you and you're obviously not ready to be helped so whatever!" Trish yelled in a frustrated tone. She grabbed her back and headed for the door only to be stopped by Steven's voice.

"I'm sorry Trish," he apologized. "You wanted to help and I was just being a big jerk, I'll do the work," he said.

"By next lesson?" she arched an eyebrow. Steven nodded. She grinned and ran over and kissed his forehead.

"Ew!" Steven groaned.

Trish headed across the lawn, making her way to her own house. It had been a week since Chris had organised the dinner with his parents for her and she still hadn't told John. She had the opportunity to tell him the last Friday they had spent together, but didn't want to ruin the night in case John took it really bad. She'd been putting it off because she knew he wouldn't be happy that she was dumping him on their day for her boyfriend. She pondered on whether he didn't mind hanging out after school just for an hour or so before she went to Chris'. It was worth a try. She had to tell him now or never.

Trish entered her room and dumped her bag on the floor. As she got her phone out to call John (he was at football practice), her phone started to ring. It was Chris. She sighed and answered, even though she didn't feel like speaking to him at the time.

"Hi babe, I was just calling about Friday," he said. Trish didn't say anything. "Anyway straight from school you can come with me and I'll take you out to the shops so you can get something nice to wear for the night?"

Trish frowned. "So are you saying I don't normally wear nice things?" she arched an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

"No…no," Chris stuttered. "It's just you know, it's my family and all and it's pretty formal and, it wouldn't kill ya to wear a nice dress or something you know?"

"You don't think I look good enough for your family?" Trish spat getting really annoyed. Chris began getting frustrated.

"Oh my god Trish! If John offered to by you something you wouldn't say stuff like that to him!" Chris yelled.

Trish was speechless. "Why do you always bring up John, he has nothing to do with this!"

"Well maybe because he's always fucking with you every single moment. I bet there's something going on with you two! I mean you are so touchy-feely, you share the same bed I bet you've even slept with him!" Chris blurted out without even thinking.

Trish just stood still. She didn't say anything. The next thing Chris heard was a faint 'beeping'. She had hung up on him. Why did he have to say that, he thought. Trish was the best thing that had happened to him. John was supposed to be his friend, and Trish his girlfriend. It was so wrong of him to accuse her of such things.

Chris slumped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. _Shit. _

--

Trish threw her phone onto the bed before grabbing a pillow and burying her face into it. She screamed into it so it was muffled. She hated Chris right now. How could he accuse her of sleeping with John? She would never do that to him. Okay, she had made out with John, but that was a mistake. She would never go to the lengths of cheating on Chris by sleeping with John. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. _Maybe it's John. _She looked at the screen and saw Chris' name flashing. She wanted to answer, but instead put it down and let it ring out.

Trish was awoken by her phone ringing yet again. Ugh! Chris just wouldn't leave her alone! She turned over and grabbed it, deciding it was time to turn it off. Stacy's name was flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Trish answered.

"Wanna come over?" was all Stacy said. Trish nodded even though

Stacy couldn't see her. She probably heard from Randy what happened. Chris must have told. Trust him to try and get everyone on his side!

"Yeah, I'll be over soon," Trish replied before hanging up. It was just what she needed. A girl's night. No best friend-boys, no boyfriends, no drama.

Trish got up and began grabbing items to take to Stacy's. John immediately entered her mind. _I forgot to tell him about Friday._

--

"I can't believe he said that to you!" Stacy screeched as Trish settled her stuff down in Stacy's room. She nodded, trying to acknowledge to Stacy that she didn't really want to talk about it.

There was a silence. Trish grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her back as she sat on Stacy's bed. Stacy joined her and sat Indian style in front of her. She dug through Trish's bag and took out some gummy bears and marshmallows and set them between her and Trish. The silence continued until Stacy dared to utter the question that she wanted, no _needed_ to know.

"You haven't, have you?"

"Haven't what?" Trish replied, eyeing Stacy.

"You know, with John…you haven't…"Stacy eased out hoping Trish would catch on.

""NO! Stacy! I would never cheat on Chris, and with John too!" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe Stacy would think that.

"Okay, relax I was just asking." Stacy said. "Plus, you'd tell me if you did, right?" she said. She knew she was pushing it.

"Yes, yes I would…but I haven't!" Trish assured. There was another long pause.

"Would you ever, I mean if you weren't with Chris…or anyone for a fact," Stacy broke the silence once again.

Trish thought for a while. Would she ever do IT with John? It would be so weird, especially coz he was her best friend.

"I don't know," she finally said.

Stacy nodded and rummaged through the packet of gummies, before handing them to Trish. Trish began picking out the red ones and eating them. It was a bit of an OCD. She had to eat the red ones before any other colour, that's the way it had always been. Everyone payed her out for doing so.

Stacy giggled. "You're so weird!" Trish shot her a look.

"Can't help it."

Stacy re positioned herself so she was lying on her stomach. She took out a magazine and flipped through, not really looking at anything in particular. She glanced up at Trish who was still picking at the packet of gummies in search of red ones, hoping she would initiate conversation soon.

"So, um, I still haven't told John about Chris' family dinner, do you think he'll flip?" Trish finally said, totally breaking her vow of not talking about best friend-boys, boyfriends and the like.

"Hmm you still haven't told him, that's very irresponsible Trish," Stacy replied, not looking up from the magazine.

"I know, I know, but I just don't know what to say! Chris wants me to go shopping straight away so that means I won't be able to see John at all," Trish explained. "He's going to be so mad."

Stacy continued to scan the pictures in her magazine. "Well maybe if you told him straight after you found out about this dinner, Little Miss Trishy wouldn't be in this mess!" Stacy snapped.

Trish gave a confused look towards Stacy who even though wasn't looking up, still could feel Trish's change of vibe.

"Um, what's with the all of a sudden snappiness?" Trish asked.

Stacy wacked the magazine down and gave Trish an "are you serious" look. Trish just shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? You're still going through with Chris' dinner after the way he spoke to you?" Stacy spat, defending John.

"Well I can't just cancel! He's my boyfriend, what am I supposed to do?" Trish asked, rhetorically.

"Break up with him," Stacy mumbled. Trish barely heard but shot her a look anyway.

"What? Did you just say break up with hi…"Trish started before being cut off.

"I said, John is your best frikken friend and you're still blowing him off for your ass of a boyfriend! God Trish you make me so damn angry!" Stacy yelled.

"What the hell? How does it even bother you? Chris is my boyfriend, he was concerned, he was practically questioning our relationship so me going to his dinner is a way of reassuring that we are fine! John will understand once I explain to him what happened." Trish explained.

"Ugh!" Stacy scoffed. "It concerns me coz John is my friend too. He has feelings too. If you tell him you're blowing him off coz you and Chris had a tiff he's probably going to start questioning his friendship with you!" Stacy spat.

"And why would he do that?" Trish said.

"Because he…" _I can't tell her, John would kill me. _"Because you haven't been acting like a best friend should. Best friends never call off anything for a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Trish arched an eyebrow. "Then what was that the other night when you blew me off for your BOYFRIEND Randy?" Trish shot back.

Stacy's eyes widened. "Um…that…that was different, I was, um something came up and Randy was the only one I could consult at the time," Stacy lied. _Well she isn't going to believe you. _

"I so don't believe you, but okay, fine I'll tell John first thing tomorrow." Trish agreed. Stacy nodded.

"Moving on, before I start to hate you to, what are you going to wear to Jerkicho's birthday party?" Stacy said.

"One, don't call him that, two no one hates me and three, I don't know…any ideas?" Trish replied, shooting Stacy a glare for transforming her boyfriends name into "jerk".

"One, I can call him whatever coz he was and is a jerk now, two, everyone will hate you," Stacy stuck out her tongue. "And three, we can go shopping after school tomorrow…you know to get away from John…since he'll hate you after you tell him about Friday," Stacy joked about the last part.

Stacy laughed and got a pillow in the face by Trish who didn't think her boy issues were funny at all. Stacy got up off her stomach and hit Trish back with the pillow. Trish scoffed and tackled Stacy down and grabbed the packet of marshmallows. She squeezed Stacy's cheeks in order to slightly ajar her mouth, and began stuffing marshmallows in so Stacy couldn't speak…or scream. Trish giggled as she manoeuvred on top of Stacy and stuffed one more marshmallow into her mouth.

"Mmm gmma mll moo,"Stacy mumbled, unable to speak.

Trish giggled, whilst Stacy tried to chew her way to speech freedom. Trish watched her and giggled more, before realising she was actually straddling Stacy.

"You know, we could make a fortune if John or Randy were here right now," Trish said as Stacy swallowed her mass of marshmallows.

"We could always plan that for another time," she laughed and pushed Trish off of her.

--

Stacy and Trish walked side by side towards Trish's locker. Trish scanned the hallways looking for John, but he wasn't around. The two continued walking when all of a sudden someone slapped them both on there asses.

"What the F!?" Trish yelped as her and Stacy turned around to come face to face with a grinning Randy.

"Uh, Randy as much as I love you, I don't really appreciate you butt raping my friend or me for that matter," she stated. Randy chuckled.

"Sorry but you know how much I can't get enough of those fine buns," he said slyly, whilst eyeing the two girls off.

"Ugh, sicko," Trish spat and approached her locker. Stacy followed and leant against the locker next to Trish's. Randy stood in front of her and the two started making out. Trish glanced at them and gagged.

"Oh for the love of…you two are sick," she said and opened her locker so it blocked their faces.

She began grabbing her books for her first classes. _Let's see, English…with John, oh John I wish you were here…Ugh to take me away from disgusting Stacy and Randy and their tonsil hockey! Then…Ooh, then History, with John again. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She jumped, startled as she clenched her chest. Turning around, she met a smile of guiltiness.

"Oh, it's you," she said simply before turning around and burying her face in her locker.

"Trish, I'm,"

"You're what Chris? Sorry? Sorry for accusing me of cheating on you with my best friend!?" Trish said, trying not to yell too loudly.

"Would you please just…," Chris stopped and adjusted Trish's locker door revealing as startled Randy and Stacy, who awkwardly looked away, joining lips again as if they hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Hey um, do you reckon you two could give us some privacy?" Chris said, amazingly nice for once.

"No," Randy said bluntly. Trish shot him an 'it's okay' look and he nodded, grabbing Stacy's hand and dragging her away.

"Err, I don't wanna leave her alone with him, he'll say some sappy bullshit and she'll forgive him, I know her!" Stacy whispered as Randy pulled her around the corner.

"Just let Trish do her own thing this time, Chris is a jerk and she knows it, she's just nod ready to accept it." Randy said. He and Stacy poked their head around the corner to watch Trish and Chris' chat/argument.

"Look, I was out of line, and I'm so sorry babe," Chris apologized. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I understand if you aren't coming to the dinner anymore, but I just need us to be a couple again, I don't want to lose you over my stupidity," He said.

"We are a couple still, we never broke up," Trish said quietly. Chris smiled. He was so relieved that Trish had forgiven him.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I have complete trust in you," He touched her cheek.

Trish gave a small smile as he bent down and kissed her lips.

"Ugh! See! She fuckin' forgave the bastard," Stacy said as she was about to storm over to them. Randy grabbed her sleave.

"What the fuck are you doing, leave them alone!" He snapped.

Trish pulled away and hugged Chris, burying her face in his chest.

"And don't worry, the dinner is still one, and you won't lose me over stupid things you say," she giggled and kissed his chest through his shirt. Chris lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, kissing her full on the lips.

"Hey what's going on?" a voiced asked, behind Stacy and Randy. The two turned around suspiciously trying to make it look like they weren't spying.

"Uhh, nothing John," Stacy piped up. "Great to see you!" She chirped, hugging him tight.

"Great, to um, see you too," John replied, confused at the way she was acting.

"So have you seen Trish, we have English first, I wanted to walk her to class since her and Chris had that fight," he said, unaware the couple had just made up.

"Erm, I dunno where she is, I think she left already," Randy lied, trying to cover up John's view of Trish and Chris.

John shifted his eyes from Randy to past his shoulder. That's when he saw her, lip locking with…Chris. What!? He couldn't believe her. She made up with him after he said all that crap to her!? How the hell could she be so naïve?

John pushed past Randy and made his way over to Trish.

Trish was still embraced with Chris, but opened her eyes after feeling John's presence. She pulled away and gave him a big smile.

"Johnnyyy!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, but did not hold her as he would normally do.

"Hey T, Chris," he gave a nod, acknowledging the bastard. Chris gave a small smile.

"We have English now J.C, walk me?" she said, completely shooting down any chances of Chris walking her.

"Erm, I thought Chris would, right?" John said, much to Trish's disbelief.

He never gave up the opportunity to walk her anywhere. It was weird of him to do that. Trish looked at John, and then at Chris who just shrugged. Trish let go of John, but keeping one hand on his side.

"Oh okay then, we better go then Chris, meet you there John," she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. She and Chris walked off hand in hand, leaving John watching on.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he and Stacy joined John in front of Trish's locker.

John just shrugged. "She forgave him."

--

John tapped his pencil against the desk. He was sure as hell bored out of his mind. Clearly no one was paying attention, even Trish. He glanced around the room. Randy and Stacy making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, Maria_; whoa, she looks good today_, staring blankly into space, Dave Batista slumping in his chair as Candice and Torrie made eyes at him, Carlito swirling a pencil through his afro, Jay and Adam flicking rubber bands at each other, Paul and Shawn putting 'kick me' signs on Coach's back…and Trish. Beautiful, delicate, innocent Trish. Leaning on an arm, either writing sweet nothings on her page or _actually_ taking notes. John smiled discreetly before looking back Mr. Long. Just as he was about to cave and die of boredom, folded up piece of paper flung across his desk. He caught it before it could go any further. John opened it up and read it.

_Bored are we? What ya thinking bout Champ? x_

John laughed to himself. Trish was so cute. He quickly scribbled an answer and threw it back before Mr. Long could notice. Trish unravelled it as John had scrunched it up messily.

_Lol. About a girl that catch's my eye every time I look at her._

Trish wrote back quickly, waiting for the right opportunity before throwing it back. John opened it, surprised at her answer.

_Haha! Yeah, I saw the way you were looking at Maria, you two would look hot together! Ps, way to scrunch up the note loser! Jks. x_

John arched an eyebrow and shot her a look. He meant Trish, not Maria. He poked his tongue out at her. Trish just giggled and looked down. He threw back the ball of paper.

_Very funny Missy! Way till Friday, you'll receive your punishment then! Haha x_

Trish swallowed when she read it. Wait till Friday. Okay, it was now or never. She scribbled her confession down and threw it back, hoping for a response.

_John, Chris has asked me last week to a family dinner on Friday and to go shopping straight after school…I can't do John and Trish night this week. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. :[_

John's heart sank. She was just adding to his wounds. He scrunched up the note without writing anything and propped his head up with his elbow, concealing his face from her. Trish noticed and immediately felt so bad. The change over period bell rang and everyone stood up, exiting. John quickly got up and scurried out of the room to get away from Trish, even though he had his next class with her. Trish just sat there, blanked out. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You had to tell him sooner or later honey," Stacy comforted her. The two girls stood up and exited the room with Randy.

--

History seemed to go for a lifetime, so to speak for the rest of the day. John hadn't spoken to her, or even looked at her. At lunch he sat with Jeff, Matt, Amy and Maria. Trish waited by Stacy's locker. They were going shopping for dresses. Trish hoped that John would speak to her soon. It seemed like lately they were fighting more than ever! It never used to be like this. _What changed between us?_ Stacy finally came over.

"Sorry, got caught up with Randy," she merely said.

"Trust," Trish scoffed, before seeing John approach her. Stacy noticed and awkwardly said she forgot to tell Randy something.

"Hey," John greeted her softly.

"Hey," She replied.

"It's okay, I don't mind about Friday." He said. Trish took a breathe in.

"Thank you," she replied. John hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trish looked into John's eyes before pecking him on the lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she apologized.

"It's ok," John nodded. "We're best friends. No secrets remember? You can tell me anything, even if you think it'll hurt me," he whispered as she buried her head into his neck. She nodded so he could feel it.

"Love you forever plus a day," Trish whispered into his body.

"Love you too, T," he whispered back, even though he really wanted to scream it so everyone knew.

"Sorry to break up this love fest, but I just wanted to say, I'm glad you two worked things out," a voice said.

Trish and John looked up, John baffled by who owned the voice.

"Chris? You are?" John said.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, Trish, you're my girlfriend," he said pulling her away from John into his arms. "And John, we're friends, right?" John nodded. "Well I can't have my girlfriend and my friend fighting…especially when they are best friends, I mean whose side would I take?" Chris said, much to Trish and John's amazement.

Trish looked at him. "Wow, and all this time I thought you had a thing against mine and John's rela…friendship!" Trish giggled.

"Now what would make you think that?" Chris chuckled before kissing Trish's lips. He pulled away from her and did a man-hug with John.

"We cool?" Chris said. John nodded.

"Yeah, we cool."

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Sorry it has been like a week and i haven't updated...since i normally update like each day!! I've been sooo darn busy. I worked nearly everyday and started on my zillion pieces of homework that has to be done in a week! EEK! So sorry, but i hope you liked this chapter. It's my longest so far :)_

_OMG! What's with Chris? Why was he being so nice to John? Sudden change of heart maybe?? Ugh! but Trish forgave him!!! Why oh why? After he said all that mean crap to her. She's way to forgiving. But at least her and John aren't fighting...for once. Lols. I'm trying to make everyone get along just for a while...too much fighting. Hehe. Oh, and is there something with Maria and John? Haha you'll just have to wait and see ;) Oh and Trish and Stacy will become lesbians...jokes. I just put that 'wrestling' bit in there coz i was taching the episode of Friends where Rachel and Monica have a fight and wrestle eachother! _

_Me and my friend James had a major brainstorm and he helped me figure out what's going on with this story. I have the whole plane and i'm so excited to write it! Lol, some parts he'll co-write...I'll let you know what they are...give him some cred ;)_

_Finally, i have an important question: Does anyone have a problem with M-rated stuff? You know what stuff i'm talking about. Coz i will write some in the future chapters and ned to know if anyone is easily offended so i can change the rating...i really don't want to coz i dont think this story is **that **bad. lol but please just let me know in your review :) thanks. Please review, that makes me happy._

_I don't own WWE or the superstars or the song titles i use. _

**_Review Shout Outs:_**

_**TrishOrton** That would have been good for them, except stupid Chris wanted to hog Trish the whole afternoon before the dinner! Gah and after that fight...she's still going!! But Chris is being nice now...that's weird. Hmm._

_**InsideMyHead** thanks glad you like it. thanks for reviewing._

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** yeah, Chris has that effect on people. But now he's being nice and Trish is going to his dinner. But John's okay, he's so considerate :)_

_**cenazlilbabeethug** lol yeah John is trying his best just to be Trish's best friend...whilst having daydreams about what it would be like to be more than friends! Haha, and i'm glad that they are all back to normal, i was starting to miss their little 'pecks' and what-not._

_**LiLFiFix3x3** lol okay so John hasn't beaten up Chris yet, but i'll try and see what i can do about that ;) Thanks for reviewing._

_**JohnxoxTrish** haha, you'd like Chris to die. So would alot of people...but i need him in the story for a little while more :) It would be great if Trish just dumped him, but she loves him still. And no, John won't join the dinner, even though that would really make Chris maaaadddd!_

_**gen.pop.40** thanks for reviewing! i'm glad you like it :)_

_**JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan** hi, thanks for your wonderful reviews on each chapter! That would be great if John and Trish had their first time together...but they weren't going out or anything, and she has Chris. But i too love their little friendship kisses XD_

_x Peace._


	8. Oh, The Guilt

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Eight**

**Oh, The Guilt**

Trish leaned against the school fence waiting patiently for Stacy. She glanced around noticing all the other students walking around, joking, talking. Her eyes fell on a boy and girl. They looked younger than Trish, must have been 14 or so. They were laughing together as the girl fell into the boy, hugging him with all her might. They were best friends. _Just like John and I. _Trish thought before her mind jolted back to reality by someone blocking her view. Trish looked up and saw John Cena staring back at her with a goofy smile. Trish tried to look around him in order to see the boy and girl, by John kept blocking her view.

"Whatcha looking at Dollface?" He asked, leaning into her.

"You're ugly face!" Trish spat, jokingly. John clutched his chest, as if he were heartbroken.

"Oh Trish! You have broken my heart with that awful comment!" he fake-wailed.

Trish just poked out her tongue as John leaned next to her against the fence. He reached down and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Trish gave him a sweet, yet puzzled look.

"What was that for?" she giggled. John shrugged.

"Nothing, I just haven't been doing it enough lately," he said.

Trish awed and moved in front of him, standing closer. She grabbed his other hand and leant against his chest, looking up at him. She smiled, and he smiled back. She giggled and lifted herself onto her tip-toes to peck him on the lips.

"And what was that for?" John asked as their lips parted. "You always do that."

"Because you're my best friend and I love you," she said, her pitch increasing after saying the last three words. John smiled. She loved him.

"So," Trish took a step back, letting go of John's hands. "What's on your agenda this afternoon, since I'm not there to look after you and all?"

John chuckled. "A night out with the boys," he said. Trish chuckled. "Just me, Randy, Chris, Dave Jeff and Matt, we're just hanging out."

"Ooh, don't say anything about me!" Trish joked.

"And why would I do that? I would only share the moments I have with my girlfriend," John winked.

"But I practically am you're girlfriend," Trish said jokingly, but John just stood there in awe.

"Wha...what?" he stuttered. Trish giggled. Clearly he didn't get the joke. She slapped him softly on the arm.

"Duh, I'm your friend and clearly a girl!" she explained.

Before John could say anything to clear up any embarrassment that moment had caused him, Stacy came running over and joined them by leaning on the fence. She was out of breathe and half struggling to breathe.

"I'm…so…sorry…I'm…late…Trish," she huffed, clenching her chest.

John and Trish looked at her and laughed.

"Stacy I am so mad, you kept me waiting for ages! You are so unreliable!" Trish yelled.

Stacy looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, I got held back," she said. "I'm so sorry!"

Trish giggled and helped her friend stand upright. "Dude, I was just kidding, besides John kept me company!" she said, motioning her hand to John's chest. He just nodded, trying not to laugh at Stacy who was still trying to catch her breathe.

"Girl, you gotta get into shape! Remind me to enrol you into a gym!" Trish half-joked. Stacy just nodded, out of energy to make up a witty come back.

"Well we should get going," Trish said to John, her concentration still fixated onto Stacy though.

John nodded and bid them farewell before going off to find Randy and the other guys. Stacy and Trish waited for Stacy's mom to pick them up. Just then Candice, Torrie, Amy and Maria approached them.

"I told you they wouldn't leave without us Maria!" Torrie said as the group of girls joined Trish and Stacy.

"Oh Trish, I hope it's okay that I invited the others, I though it's be more fun," Stacy informed her friends. Trish nodded approvingly.

"Um, how are we all going to fit in the one car?" Amy said pointing out the facts.

"Relax; my mom has a seven seater. Do you think I'm that dumb to invite all you guys if I couldn't fit ya'll in?" Stacy said.

"Ahh, yes!" all the girls said in unison.

--

"Dude, we finally get you away from your arm candy!" Dave joked, punching John in the arm. The guys, except John and Chris laughed.

"Yeah, bet that makes you so jealous, ey Chris?" Jeff added. "She's your girlfriend, but Cena gets the goods!"

"Man, shut up, Trish is with Chris, we're just friends," John spoke up, hoping Chris wouldn't punch him out then and there. Jeff and Dave decided to back off.

The guys made their way to Dave's back porch where there were drinks and a deck of cards laid out on the table. It was finally good to have a boy's night out. Well, John truthfully loved spending time with Trish, but being with the guys let him forget about his feelings for Trish, just for one night…he hoped.

They all took a seat around the table.

"So Chris, man, you excited for your partaayyy?" Matt said, opening a can of beer.

"Yeah, it's gonna be one helluva night!" Chris bellowed as all the guys howled like wolves.

"How about adding some go-go dancers as entertainment?" Dave proposed. They all laughed.

"Yo man, Trish ain't gonna like that, neither would Stacy," Randy pointed out, even though he liked the idea.

"Or Torrie and Candice," Dave added.

"Man, you walk in the light!" Jeff said. "You got two girls all over you!"

"Go-go dancers would make the night great, but our girls wouldn't stand for it!" Chris said.

The guys all faded out, thinking of what could have been. "Damn!" They all said.

"Yo Chris, just get our girls to be the go-go dancers, that way it ain't cheatin'!" John spoke up. They all cheered and hooted, like guys do.

This was going to be a great night.

--

"Ooh! This one would so go with your hair Amy!" Trish squealed, pulling out a short black dress.

Amy nodded. "Hmm, yes and it would also go well with my exposed vagina!"

Trish pouted. "Fine, party pooper!"

Candice and Torrie were sorting through a 'new arrivals' rack, whilst Stacy and Maria were bombarding the 'sale' rack.

"Hey C and T," Trish called out. Candice and Torrie shot their heads up hoping Trish had found some dressed for them.

"So which one of you are going to Chris' with Dave Batista?" she asked.

Torrie blushed. And Candice smiled.

"Torrie is, I'm going with Jeff," They all giggled.

"That's so cute!" Trish squealed. Upon hearing those words Stacy and Amy joined them.

"What's so cute?" Stacy asked.

"Torrie is going to Chris' with Dave and Candice with Jeff," Trish filled them in.

"And I'm going with Matt," Amy said.

"And I'm going with Randy," Stacy followed the trend.

"And I'm going with Chris!" Trish yelped and threw her arms up. The girls laughed, as some shoppers gave them weird looks.

"Where's Maria, who's she going with?" Candice said.

"Girl, stop texting and get your butt over here, we're getting something to eat!" Amy called to Maria.

"So Maria, who are you going to Chris' with?" Trish asked the distracted brunette.

"Huh? Oh um, I don't know?" Maria replied. The girls all awed in sympathy. Trish dug into her salad and began thinking of who Maria could go with. _Hmm, Shawn? No, Kane? No way! John…John! OMG No way in hell would I let them go together…_

"John!" Amy exclaimed. The others looked at her in complete confusion.

"No honey, you're going out with Matt, not John," Torried said very slowly as she touched Amy's hand.

Amy tugged her hand away and shot Torrie a look. "I know! I meant John can take Maria!" she explained. They all understood now and immediately turned to Maria who just shrugged.

"I guess I could ask him…"she said quietly.

"Yes!!!" everyone hissed, except Trish.

_But John can't take Maria, can he? Why is it bothering me so much? He isn't my boyfriend, plus I was urging him early on that he and Maria looked good together. But seriously, he wouldn't take her right? _Trish thought. She was so confused as to why she didn't want John and Maria to go together to Chris'.

"Hello? Earth to Trish!" Stacy waved her hand in front of Trish's face. Trish blinked a few times realising all eyes were on her.

"Maria asked if you could ask John if he would take her to Chris'," Stacy filled her in.

Trish hesitated for a moment. "Erm, I guess so?" Trish said uneasily.

--

"John, hurry the fuck up!" Dave yelled at John who had been texting profusely throughout the night.

"Dude, stop texting lover-girl Trish and place a bet!" Jeff said referring to their game of Poker.

"I'm, I'm ahh, I'll raise 100," John said quickly as he placed a dollar bill which was equivalent to 'Poker 100' for them. He went back to texting. The guys groaned.

"Could you just play one round without having text sex with my girlfriend?" Chris joked and received a slap in the back of the head from John.

"Very funny dipshit," he smirked.

They continued to play, and John resisted the urge to pick up his phone and reply to the many texts he was receiving. Every now and then his phone would vibrate in his pocket, and he would hesitate whether check it or not.

"Haha losers, I win!" Randy gloated piling up the notes in front of him. Matt groaned.

"Dang, half that money was mine!" he complained. "What the hell will Amy say when I can't buy her nice things?" They all laughed. Jeff patted his brother on the back reassuringly.

"Pay her in sex man, she'll love that!" he joked, receiving a death glare.

"Speaking on sex, who plans on getting it the night of my party?" Chris said raising his hand informing that he certainly did. John rolled his eyes. _Same old jerk. _Dave, Matt, Jeff and Randy raised their hands to, smirking.

"Dude, what the fuck?" John mouthed to Randy, who put his hand down.

"Come on John, you're wrecking the thing we got, raise the hand and say you'll nail Maria or something!" Chris said lifting John's hand up. John just slumped in his chair as his hand fell back down as soon as Chris let go.

"So it's settled, Chris' party night, Saturday next week, is when us men become God's!" Dave bellowed like an idiot.

"I'm already a god, me and Trish did it a while ago," Chris said as the others agreed in unison.

"Well, I didn't know what else to say dumbass!" Dave shot back.

"Yo John, you still got your V's?" Chris asked questioningly.

_Crap. _

--

"Oh my gosh!" Trish yelped as she entered the room and dived onto John's bed. "J.C I got the most amazing dress! It's blue and it…" Trish stopped, noticing John wasn't even in his room.

She turned over and sat up. He must be here; otherwise Steven wouldn't have told her to go upstairs. Trish manoeuvred to the head of John's bed and made herself comfortable, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. She started picking at her nails, when she heard a humming from outside the room. She watched the door, knowing it was most likely John.

John opened his room door and dropped his towel on the floor.

"Arghh!" Trish screamed, and shielded her eyes with the pillow. John was so startled. He quickly picked up his towel and covered himself as Trish squirmed around on the bed.

"Trish, what the, what are you doing?" He stammered, adjusting his towel.

Trish kept her face in the pillow. "Steven let me in, he said you were here so I came up and waited." She said quickly, then realising what had happened. "That little brat, he's going to get it next time i see him!"

"Oh, um, Trish its ok, I'm, yeah," he said, signalling that he had his towel secured around his waist.

Trish slowly brought her head up from the pillow and peeked over at John who was indeed covered up. She sighed in relief. Her expression immediately turned into a frown as she got up and punched John in the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she yelled. John just looked at her confused.

"Prancing around naked in your room, knowing that I am always likely to be in here!" she said.

"What!? This is my room; I can prance around naked if I want to," he said, slightly laughing.

"It's not funny Cena, it's gross, I don't want to ever have to see your thingy ever again," she said, pointing towards his crotch.

"My thingy?" he teased. Trish just frowned.

John began fiddling with the top of the towel. Taunting the edge with his fingers. He moved closer to her and she too a step back.

"My thingy huh? You loooove my thingy!" He grinned.

"Don't you dare Cena!" she warned, backing away even more.

John began untucking the towel and slowly opening it. Trish put her hand in front of her, trying to stop John from coming any closer. She warned him not to go any further, but John disobeyed. He began opening up the towel to reveal his so called 'thingy'. Finally his whipped off the towel as Trish covered her eyes and fell back on the bed. She screamed as John grabbed her wrists to calm her down.

"T, Trish, relax, I was joking, look," he said.

Trish opened her eyes and saw John standing there in his boxers.

"I put them on when you were hiding in the pillow," he laughed. Trish frowned and punched his abs.

"Whoa no need to get violent. Just ask, and you can touch my body whenever you want!" he joked. Trish huffed and rolled over onto the bed. She layed on her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Be right back," John said, leaning down, kissing her cheek from the back.

"I need to text off your phone, I have no credit!" she yelled out to him as he left. She heard his approval so she grabbed his phone.

Trish opened up 'Message' and scrolled down. She accidentally clicked on 'Inbox'. _Wow, he has a lot from Maria! _Trish thought. She looked at the doorway to make sure John wasn't there. She opened up the first message and read it.

_Haha you'd really do that to me in front of all those people? Hmm, I cant wait for Chris's now xo_

What was all that about? Trish opened up the next message from Maria.

_Aw, are they really teasing you about still being a V? Don't worry I change all that :) xo_

_Okay…_Trish thought. She decided to open up the next text.

_I'm so jealous that Trish gets to spend most of her nights with you in your bed! Lols. If I were her I would have sexed you up by now ;)_

_Ew! _Trish gasped as she read that. _I don't spend most of my nights here…I don't think. And I certainly wouldn't 'sex John up!' would I? No. No. Of course not._ She went to John's 'Sent' list and opened up the last text to Maria. She read it and gasped.

_First I'd kiss your lips. Then make my way down to your neck, then boobs, and I'd tease your ni…_

"Trish?"

Trish immediately put down the phone and turned to John.

"Done texting?" he asked, smiling at her.

Trish nodded. _Was he really texting Maria all that stuff!? That's so gross! How could he do that? _

"Are you okay?" John said, noticing Trish's odd look.

Trish nodded and grabbed John's phone again. She scrolled through it and opened up a text. She eyed him and began to recite what was written.

"Oh I bet you are big Johnny boy! Haha! I wonder if I could even fit you into my mou…"

"Stop," John cut her off. He didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't believe that she had read that! He felt sick hearing Trish say all that stuff. His best friend saying those things to him was so wrong, even if he loved her so much and wouldn't mind someday doing things to her like that…but she was too delicate to speak that way.

"Stop? Hmm, I don't think you'd say that to Maria once she 'licked you till you melted'," Trish said, quoting one of the racy texts.

"Trish just give me the phone, it's private I was just having a little fun with Maria today," he explained.

Trish got up off the bed and stood in front of him. "Today? You mean when we went shopping? You texted Maria all this sex shit whilst I was with her!?" Trish said, her voice rising.

"Yeah, but I was…"John started.

"Trying to hurt me?" Trish said without thinking. John gave her a confused look.

"Hurt you? How does this even affect you?" John yelled slightly. Trish scoffed.

"You were sending her disgusting texts whilst she was with me, I was practically there John, don't you have any feelings!?" She yelled. She didn't understand why she was getting upset. John wasn't he boyfriend and she wasn't his girlfriend. Who John decided to be sexual with was really non of her business.

"You aren't my girlfriend Trish! It's not like I was cheating on you!" John spat. "I don't get why you are so worked up about it!"

Trish stopped, finally realising what she was doing.

"You're right. Why am I getting so bothered by this?" she said, sitting on the bed. John sat beside her and pulled her against his chest.

"Maybe you just thought you were losing me to another girl…which you're not," he said quietly. "You'll always be my girl, Trish." He rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry. You and Maria and nice together, I shouldn't stand in the way, I have no right to!" Trish said, amazed that she even tried to. She sobbed a little. Angry at herself for starting another fight between her and John. _Oh, the guilt! _

John nodded. "Well we aren't official yet, but we are taking it slow."

There was a long silence. John pulled Trish up onto the bed more as she slid off her clothes, except her bra and panties and slipped into one of John's jersey's he had handed to her. She decided to stay the night since they were going to miss their Friday together. John slid in next to her and covered them up with the quilt. Trish was lying on her back, a little further apart from John than she normally was still sobbing slightly. He cuddled closer to her and placed his hand on her abdomen to comfort her. The jersey was the only thing that separated his hand from her smooth, toned stomach. He hesitated for a moment before slipping his hand underneath the material and rubbing her belly. John moved his face closer to hers as she kept staring at the ceiling.

"Since you always comfort me this way, I thought I'd return the favour, "he whispered.

Trish giggled and placed a hand on top of his that was on her stomach. She stroked it lightly before turning into him and kissing his nose.

"John?" she said quietly.

"Mmm?" he replied as he continued to stroke her skin.

"Can I read the rest of your's and Maria's sex texts?" she giggled.

He gasped and softly pinched her tummy.

"No way in hell," he said, pecking her lips.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Yeah, i didn't relly like this chappy. It was so mediocre...or whatever. I just wanted to get Trish's shopping day out of the way and kinda seperate John and Trish for a bit...to show you that they do have other friends. lols. And i decided that John was secretly having a 'thing' with Maria, and didn't tell Trish...breaking his 'no secret's' policy. naughty naughty! But Trish was so obviously jealous, see how she reacted!? haha! _

_Anyways the next chapter will be about Chris' dinner, and i'll put a bit more Maria/John interaction...coz it's coming up to the party soonish. Other than that, if you want to see anything else happen (minimal things) just let me know and i'll try to write it in :) Please review! xx_

_- Sharie_

_ps i dont own WWE or the superstars or the song titles..._


	9. I Caught Fire

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Nine**

**I Caught Fire**

Trish admired herself in Chris' mirror. She looked stunning. Chris had taken her to every single store and let her pick out any dress she wanted to. She chose a LBD that was metallic material and had a row of sequins on the neckline and hem. She had short-listed a couple of other outfits, but chose the one she did because Chris had made faces at the other dresses, hinting that they weren't appropriate for the occasion. She was happy, and so grateful that Chris had bought it for her. Her mind wandered a little. _I wonder what John would think if he saw me in this…_

"You look so incredibly sexy," Trish turned around and saw Chris standing at the doorway. She smiled as he walked over and gave her a hug. She draped her hands around his neck and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much for this," she whispered.

"Anything for my girl," he said back as Trish pulled away.

She turned towards the mirror again and straightened her dress out. She noticed that Chris had a couple of photos fixed onto the mirror. She scanned over them and saw that there was many with him and the guys, his family, his sister and a couple of herself and Chris together. She stopped at one where they were photographer kissing each other and smiling. Trish reached out and lightly brushed it with her finger.

"That was a great night ey?" Chris whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

Trish nodded. She remembered when that shot was taken. It was near the beginning of when they started dating. Chris took her to Burger King. He got sauce on his face, she kissed his to 'get rid of it'. They were so happy then…and they are still now, right?

"Let's take another one, kinda like a then and now," Trish said as she turned around. She walked over an opened up some of Chris' drawers looking for the camera.

"Okay, but nothing's changed, we're still the same couple as we were in that picture!" Chris chuckled. "I don't think anyone can tell which was before and which is the after!"

Trish looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Except we'll look so much better in this picture!" she said. "Ugh! What was I thinking? A baseball cap?" She motioned towards the photo.

Chris chuckled. "Aw honey, the baseball cap was adorable, maybe we you should put one on again," he joked.

"Maybe, I shouldn't," Trish shot back. She made her way over to Chris, camera in hand. She handed it to Chris and leaned into him.

Chris held the camera in front of them and took the photo. He looked at Trish and leant down and kissed her passionately. Trish heard the camera click, and pulled away. She took the camera from Chris and reviewed the shots.

"Wow, that looks so great," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Trish nodded. It was great, but something seemed to be missing.

--

"Love?" John said as he and Maria walked through the park. "Have I ever been in love?" he repeated the question Maria had asked him.

Maria looked up at him as he stopped walking to look back at her. _Sure I have, I'm in love with Trish. _He grabbed her hand.

"No, I don't think so, but I hope to find the love with that special someone soon," he smiled at her.

"Maybe you've already for that someone," Maria said shyly, referring to herself.

"Maybe I have," John replied, all thoughts on Trish. Maria blushed and looked away.

"So um, I heard that Friday's are like some John-Trish Friday's," Maria touched on the subject, hoping John would tell her what they would do every Friday.

"Yeah, John and Trish night, we usual hang out together, but Trish had to cancel for some Chris thing," he said sadly.

Maria leaned into him and touched his shoulder. "We should make a John and Maria night, that could take place every night, I'd never cancel on you," Maria flirted and caressed his chest.

John smiled, nervously. "Oh she didn't want to cancel, it was a special night for her, so I don't really mind," John said, defending Trish.

They continued to walk, Maria clutched onto John's hand, which lightly held hers back. _I have to stop thinking about Trish. You're supposed to think about Maria now, forget Trish! _John thought to himself.

"John, I was wondering, has Trish said anything about who you might take to Chris'," Maria asked, knowing there was almost a hundred percent chance it was her.

_Trish again. Everything about her just keeps coming up. How am I supposed to not think about her when everyone keeps mentioning her!? _"Uhh, I was hoping to take you, Maria," John said, much to Maria's delight.

Maria squealed. "Ooh yes! I would love to, it's a date!" she chirped. "And don't you worry, with me as your arm candy; you won't need to think about Trish!"

_Doubt it. _"What?" John asked, confused. Did she know about his feelings for Trish? No. How could she? He shrugged it off when Maria didn't answer.

Maria turned around and looked at John. She smiled at him. He smiled back as she moved closer.

"John, I um, I just want to, well I," Maria stuttered, not sure if she should say it or not.

"What…what is it Maria?" John asked a little worried.

"I…I…I've kinda…I like you…like you," she said as if she were a little school girl confessing her feelings to her first crush.

John looked at her. _I would have never known…_"You…you do?" he said, already knowing she did. Maria nodded and waited for him to say something.

"I…I…I mean…I like…y," John kissed Maria full on the lips. He didn't, well he wasn't ready to say that he liked her…liked her yet. _Do I like her though? _

John continued to kiss Maria as she moaned into his mouth. He felt Maria's tongue snake across his lip, begging for entrance. He quickly pulled away before she could get in.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Maria sighed as if she were in love. "Don't be, that was amazing, you're a great kisser.

John beamed. He was? _I wonder if Trish thought so too, _John thought about the park incident with Trish.

--

"Might I say Trish, you look stunning this evening," Mrs Jericho complimented Trish in a very formal tone.

"Oh, thanks," Trish replied, not following the formality.

Chris looked at Trish and gave her a wink. She smiled and began to fork her vegetables.

"Chris has been on cloud nine ever since you two began seeing each other," Mrs Jericho continued. "I can see why, you are such a lovely girl!"

"Yes, yes you are," Mr Jericho added. "I'm glad we could finally get to know you, Chris was keeping you all to yourself."

Trish smiled. It was true. Sure she had met Chris' parents before, but never really interacted with them. Chris would always run her up to his room or out of the house without her even greeting his parents.

"Well, you know Chris, he's so sweet, he just probably wanted me to get comfortable before I like, you know, got to know you all personally," Trish made something up quickly.

Chris nodded. Trish was great. His family loved her, things were going great. He wasn't sure if Trish would fit in with them. He was doubtful that her 'Girl Next Door' attitude would comply with his family's formality. But they seemed very approving of Trish. Much to his delight.

"So Trish, is Chris your first boyfriend?" Chris' sister, Jenna asked rudely. Chris shot her a look.

"Um, well…no," Trish said uncomfortably. Jenna was a bitch to her. Trish didn't even know why, but she had a feeling that it was because of her close relationship with John. Everything always revolved around that.

"Oh, really!?" Jenna said fake-shocked. Mr and Mrs Jericho and even Chris looked at her. Their eyes urging her to spill on her ex's.

"Well my only other serious kinda relationship was in Canada. It was a neighbour, we were close and dated for a little while…but nothing as long as my relationship with Chris." She hastily explained.

"Oh a neighbour, similar to John?" Jenna asked smugly. Trish froze, as did Chris.

"No, he lived in my street, not next door," she replied calmly.

"And how did it end? Cheating? It's always cheating," Jenna shot.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Chris interrupted, noticing Trish's saddened face. "Trish is with me now, and I don't compare to any other boyfriend right Trish?" he said kissing her cheek.

"No," she shook her head. "You're so much better."

Chris' parents awed as Jenna just rolled her eyes. _God I hate her! _Trish thought.

"The dinner was delicious!" Trish complimented the Jericho's work, changing the focus of topic. "Thanks for making me feel so welcome!"

"Oh that's quite alright, we're glad to have you part of the family now," Mr Jericho said.

_Part of the family. What? Like I married Chris? Okay, let's not get too ahead of ourselves._

"Hey Trish, come upstairs with me, there's something I wanted to show you," Chris said, grabbing her hand.

"You two behave now," Mr Jericho joked.

Chris eye his dad and mouthed, "Oh my gosh, stop!" His dad just chuckled leaving a very uncomfortable Chris following Trish up the stairs.

Trish walked into Chris' room and took a seat on his bed. She watched as her rummaged through his side table drawer. He finally found what he was looking for, but his it in his pocket before she could see what it was. Chris laid down on the bed next to Trish, pulling her closer to him. He looked into her eyes and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much, you were great tonight," he told her.

Trish blushed. "Nothing I can't handle," she smirked.

He kissed her softly and pulled away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He grabbed Trish's hand and slipped on a silver ring.

"Oh my…" Trish whispered.

"I love you, and I wanted to give this to you," he said. "It's not like I'm proposing, it's kinda like a relationship ring," he explained.

Trish discreetly sighed in relief. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Just like you," he kissed her softly, then deeper, pulling her on top of him.

Things were getting a little more heated up until they heard Mrs Jericho calling Chris' name.

"Chris! Phone for you!"

Chris groaned. He took his hands out from under Trish's shirt as she got off him.

"Sorry," he apologized as he went out of the room.

Trish sat on the bed. She couldn't believe that Chris had given her a ring. It was so gorgeous. Things were definitely looking up for them. _I was so crazy to ever doubt our relationship. _Trish's thoughts began to wander as she was thinking about John. _I'll call him and tell him the good news! _She fumbled through her bag and took out her phone, dialling John's number.

--

John moaned into Maria's mouth as her tongue played with his. He was on top of her. They were making out. And his thoughts were on Trish. Maria sneaked her hand up John's shirt as he rubbed her side. Just as he did, his phone started to ring. He groaned. Whoever it was, he was disappointed his make out session was interrupted. John quickly got off Maria and searched for his phone.

"Just don't answer it and come back to the bed," Maria said, still lying down in the position John had left her in.

"I can't, it's Trish," he replied as he walked out into the hall.

"Hey T," he said into the phone.

"J.C, guess what!" she squealed. John held the phone away from his ear, as Trish's squeal was quite loud.

"I give up!" he said childishly.

"Chris gave me a ring!" she squealed again.

John was lost for words. "A…a…what?" he stammered.

"A ring," she confirmed his worst nightmare. "Well a relationship ring, not like an engagement ring or anything," she laughed.

John breathed deeply. "Oh, that's cool, Trish," he said. He didn't really care. How could she not get that by now?

"The dinner was great! His family loved me, they said they were glad to have me part of the family," Trish continued.

John just uttered an acknowledgement, not really wanting to know about her 'great' night. Trish continued to ramble on about what they said and then what she said, eventually leading up to how their make out was interrupted and she ended up calling him.

"Trish, as much as I would love to um, hear about you and Chris making out…I gotta get back, I have company," he said bluntly.

"Oh, um, who?" she questioned.

"Johnny baby, I'm still waiting and heavily turned on!" Maria called out in the background.

"Who was that?" Trish asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Coming!" John called back. "Um, it's um, Maria, talk to you later." And with that John hung up leaving Trish shocked.

_Turned on? What the? Ew! John doesn't turn people on…okay guilty, but ew, what did I interrupt…okay I don't even want to know!_ Trish sighed. Why did it bother her so much? She said it was fine. It was fine. She had…has Chris. John can do what he wants.

"Sorry babe...you okay?" Chris questioned, concerned when he saw Trish's face.

"Yeah, just, um, let's finish what we started," she said semi-seductively.

--

"What did she want?" Maria asked as John sat on the bed.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry," he replied.

"Is everything okay," Maria asked softly, trying to act like she cared.

"Yeah, yeah she was just um, making sure I was okay," he lied.

"Weird, but at least you could tell her I'm keeping to more that okay," she teased his earlobe with her lips as she stressed the 'more'.

Maria started to massage John's shoulders. She began kissing his neck causing John to moan. She giggled and moved around so she was straddling his lap. Her kisses moved towards his chin, then his lips, capturing them passionately. He lifted her up and placed her lying down on his bed. John moved on top of her like he was before and continued to kiss her. Maria slid her hands up John's shirt and began lifting it. Even though he didn't want to continue as much as he thought he would, he let her take it off completely.

John flipped them over so Maria was on top. She trailed kissing down his neck to his chest and down his abdomen. John watched her. Guilt swept over him. _Trish…_ Maria began to unbuckle his belt. He didn't do anything to stop her.

_Oh god. Was this it?_

--

"Wow, Trish that was like the angriest sex we have had!" Chris said to an exhausted Trish, who didn't really feel like discussing what they just did.

He kissed her sweaty forehead. "I didn't know you had that in you," he said, almost chuckling. "Wait till the boys hear about this!"

Trish's eyes shot open. "What!?" she said, sitting up.

"Just kidding!" he giggled and stroked her under the quilt.

"Oh my gosh!" Trish said, coming into realization. Chris stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What about your parents!? Oh crap, they would have heard! Shit! How embarrassing!"

Chris chuckled and moved his hand away from her. Trish looked at him, giving him an 'I'm serious' look.

"Relax babe, they went next door to the neighbours," he said. "If they were here I totally wouldn't have let you make so much noise!"

Trish's jaw dropped. "Me? It was you!" she shot back.

"Me? What about this," he said lying on his back. He began thrusting his hips forward. "Oh, yes, harder, oh gosh, oh my god, I'm nearly there…" he starting yelling.

Trish almost died. "Stop it! I wasn't like that!" she covered his mouth, as he pulled her on top of him.

He mumbled something into her hands. Trish uncovered his mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, I love you," he smirked.

"Me too," she rolled off him onto her back.

"You know, you haven't mentioned John this whole night…I have to say I'm proud of you!" Chris half-joked.

Trish ignored the comment. Why did he have to bring John up? _Luckily he can't read my thoughts. _She turned onto her side, he back facing Chris.

"I wonder how the guy is coping without you, I mean one whole night without his best friend to care for him…come on," Chris continued. "I bet he's just in his…"

"Chris!" Trish snapped.

"What?" he replied unaware he was pissing her off.

"Can we…can you just not talk about John right now?" she asked, but more told him.

"Oh okay, yeah sure, it's just that normally you can't stop talking about him and since you didn't talk about him all I night I just figured…" he just kept going.

"Chris!" Trish sat up angrily as she clutched the quilt to her chest.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I won't talk about him anymore…" he apologized.

Trish lay back down, turning her back to him once again. Chris stared ahead, confused as to why Trish was so heated up by the mentions of John. He leaned over to her and rubbed her bare back. He left a trail of kisses across her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to go too far…I'll just be in the bathroom," he whispered, still not receiving any sign of acknowledgment from Trish. "You just, um, rest or something…probably need it after that session," he chuckled, hoping to gain some sort of response from Trish. Nothing.

Chris got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Trish lying there, having thoughts that she certainly shouldn't be having.

She had thought about John the whole time. She actually was imagining it was John she was with. _What is wrong with me!? _Chris had given her a ring! A ring that represented their whole relationship. She was like…breaking the vows! _Vows_? But seriously? John? Her best friend! _Why do I doubt my relationship with my boyfriend?_

"I hate angry sex…" Trish muttered.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_GAH! i'm sorry that everyone hates that i used Maria! I'm sorryyyyyyy ( But i had to. I would have used Candice, coz she's cool, i like her...but i hate Maria so i used her instead. Lols. The character that John 'moves on' with has to be hated and a slut face whore...and thus i used Maria coz i don't like her :)_

_Sorry again for everyone that said 'Maria! I hate her!' or something along the lines of that. _

_But other than that, this chapter is a little shorter, but it said what ever had to be said. Lols i even put a but of raunchy-ness into it coz you know, that's what everyone wants to read these days. Jokes. I didn't put much John/Trish interaction coz i wanted this chapter to mainly be a contrast of John and Trish's love life...like a 'as she was doing this, he was doing this' type of thing...i hope it worked._

_Please Review pouts and batts eyelashes_

_**Review Shout Outs:**_

_**InsideMyHead **lol she should just do that...but Chris is nicer now, and John and Maria..oh-ohh...Trish is a little jealous!_

_**cenazlilbabeethug** i know, Trish can be a bit of a 'stupid head' ( i say that as nice as i possibly can), Chris was out of line, but he seems to be trying to make it up to her. And as for Maria, yea lots of people hate that! haha sorry :( but at least Trish is starting to feel different i mean her thoughts always wonder to John and if he was with her instead of Chris...tsk tsk tsk...she still can't figure out that she actually is in love with John, but i guess she needs more time...she's a little slow lols._

_**JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan** Chris does seem up to something...and the go-go dancing...it shall be discussed in the next chapter or so lols._

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** i know he isn't doing a great job with the no secrets thing...He should tell her i mean for god's sake he thinks about her whilst he's making out with Maria! So to speak for Trish...very naughty._

_**TrishOrton** i know, Chris is acting weird, too nice for him...Maybe he's just turning over a new leaf coz he feels guilty about what he said to Trish? I dunno...okayyy i do know why ;p_

_**JohnxoxTrish** Yeah Trish did cancel with John...but she got a ring out of it! And some other stuff. And John got time with Maria...lols okay that's no good for us...Sorry but i had to use her coz i hate her...she was the perfect candidate! dont hate me XD_

_**gen.pop.40** lols its nice that you want John's virginity to be saved for Trish...but he was moving pretty fast with Maria O.o hmm so we'll just have to see!_


	10. Foolish Games

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Ten**

**Foolish Games**

Trish, Candice, Torrie and Amy and Stacy were seated on the floor in Candice's room. They were having another 'girl's day' much to Trish's disappointment. She knew Maria was on her way and didn't really want to talk to that…whore. _That was mean; she's supposed to be your friend Trish! _Trish rolled her eyes when Candice's mom came in and announced Maria was here. Maria skipped over and took a seat next to Amy, directly in front of Trish. She seemed so happy. _I wonder why…_

"My, aren't you girls so precious, having a lady's day!" Candice's mom chirped. "Oh I remember the days when I and my friends would gather together like this…we'd go shopping, talk about the boys, get our nails done…oh Candice one day I can take all you girls and we can get facials!"

Candice stared at her mother. "MOM! PLEASE...get…out!" Candice yelled feeling extremely embarrassed by her mom. The other girls giggled.

Candice's mom finally left. Candice sighed and looked at the other girls who giggled more.

"Wow Candice, your mom is um…not like mine," Amy said, still giggling.

"Oh, shut up!" Candice snapped back. Amy poked her tongue up.

"It's okay C, at least your mom offers to do that stuff," Trish comforted her severely embarrassed friend.

"Anyway, Trish how was your dinner with Chris?" Torrie asked. Trish shrugged.

_It was terrible, I thought about John whilst I was having sex with my boyfriend, Chris! _"Um, it was okay, his family was nice, except for his snotty sister," Trish replied.

"Ohh," they all replied. Everyone knew Jenna could be a bitch.

"Does anyone want to know what I did!?" Maria piped up as all attention was on Trish.

The girls turned to their friend who looked very eager to tell them about her night. Maria giggled.

"Well…spit it out!" Stacy said bitterly.

"Well last night I went and spent time with John…"Maria started. Trish rolled her eyes.

"And…"Amy urged.

"And we did IT!" Maria exclaimed and clapped her hands. The others looked at her, wide-eyed, especially Trish whose jaw just dropped.

"Are you frikken serious!?" Torrie squealed. "Oh my god! You are so John's first ever!"

"I couldn't believe it! We got back to his place, and before i knew it...he was kissing me. Then..." Maria muttered.

"What? What Maria? Oh my God!" squealed Stacy.

"I touched his thingy!" Maria blurted as Trish noticed herself getting a little pale in light of this horrific news.

"He started feeling up my thingies...and before i knew it his thingy was in my hand! And then like i stroked his thingy and he felt up mine!" She squealed like a child. "It was so amazing. Suddenly he started touching my..." Maria hesitated.

"Thingy?" Candice answered for her.

"Ha! Yeah MY thingy!" It was like whoa...and then he suddenly stuck his thingy in my thingy!" Maria explained.

"What..." the girls muttered. "Are you saying you slept with John...like it IT?"

"They thingied..."Amy said.

Maria nodded. She was so proud. Trish felt sick. How the hell could John do that…with Maria!? Trish went pale and clutched her tummy.

"Hey Trish, are you okay?" Candice asked as she touched Trish's back. Trish nodded, and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll go," Stacy said and ran after her friend. Maria gave a confused look.

"Trish?" Stacy said as she opened the door to the bathroom. "Oh honey, are you okay?" She made her way over to Trish who had thrown up into the toilet.

Trish sat down after ridding herself of sick as Stacy rubbed her back. She sighed. She couldn't believe that John sleeping with Maria made her feel so sick…literally.

"It took everyone by surprise Trish, don't worry," Stacy comforted her.

"I just can't believe he did, and after I just spoke to him on the phone, and I threw up over it!" Trish said.

"He's your best friend, what person wants to hear that their best friend had sex straight after you had talked to them…" Stacy replied, still rubbing Trish's back to ease her sickness. Trish nodded.

"At least we know you aren't pregnant…" Stacy blurted out. Trish glared at her.

"As if, me and Chris are safe!" They giggled.

--

"Hi Johnnnyyyyy!" Trish sang.

John laughed and watched as his best friend danced around his room before collapsing on his bed.

"You're in a good mood," he said.

"Yup, I felt a bit sick before when I was at Candice's but now I'm okay," she said.

"Good, well I'm dead tired after last night, and today's training…coach made us do a 5 miler!" John said as he collapsed next to Trish.

"Hmm yeah, so what made you so tired from last night?" Trish casually said as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Oh you know, just having Maria over and um late night," he said coolly.

Trish gave him a discreet look and laid her chin on his chest. She was trying to urge him to tell her that he had slept with Maria, coz he hadn't yet.

"Oh, so what did you and Maria do that made you so tired?" Trish said, being really obvious.

"What…what do you mean?" John said as he received a look from Trish. She sat up and looked at him. She was done trying to make him tell her.

"Oh John, I'm not stupid, Maria told me that you and her slept together!" she spat.

"What!?" John said, sitting up.

"Why didn't you just tell me…I told you when me and Chris did it!" she said, really annoyed.

"But we didn't!" John admitted. Trish shot him another look.

"What?" Trish said confused at the information she was receiving. "But Maria said…"

"Well Maria lied!" John yelled. "We made out and well she touched my um, yeah and i did um touch um her and stuff, but that's it! We didn't do anything that…_drastic_!"

Trish went quiet. She believed him. Maria was such a little slutty liar!

"Look, she wanted to, but ahh, I said no, I'm, well she isn't the person I wanted my first time to be with," John said truthfully.

Trish moved closer to him and hugged him with all her might. She apologized for snapping and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her hands around his neck and sat on his lap. Trish smiled and looked into his eyes.

"So, who were you saving yourself for?"

--

"Maria what the hell have you been telling everyone!?" John yelled as he entered Maria's room.

Maria gave him a seductive look. "Well okay I lied, but it's what everyone wanted to hear!" she traced a finger down his chest.

"No, no it wasn't," he said, pushing her away. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know maybe coz I felt like shit coz you said no to me!" Maria said, becoming upset. She sat on her bed. "You rejected me, what? Am I not good enough!?" she began crying.

John felt sympathetic. He sat next to her and put one arm around her loosely.

"It really hurt me that you did that, but I didn't want to not coz you aren't good enough, but coz I wasn't ready," John explained as Maria continued to cry.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I made you feel that way," he replied and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for yelling too."

"How did you find out?" Maria asked as her crying ceased.

"Trish," he began. "Trish yeah, I felt so guilty for making her think that I'd done IT, and she was so upset when she thought I wasn't telling her," John continued not letting Maria speak.

"It caught me off guard when she told me, and…"

"Do you like Trish?" Maria said, cutting John off.

"What? No!" John said, completely stunned at her question. Maria decided not to proceed with anymore questions about Trish.

--

"I can't believe John slept with Maria!" Randy exclaimed, unaware it was a rumour.

"She didn't," Stacy filled him in. "The slut made it up, Trish told me she talked to John and he said it wasn't true," Stacy crossed her arms.

"Oh, that makes sense…"Randy said, still confused.

"This is just great!" Stacy said. "What about Trish and John? If John is with Maria, how the hell are John and Trish meant to be together?"

"And Trish and Chris are a problem too," Randy added. Stacy nodded. Operation 'get John and Trish together' was not working at all!

Stacy began pacing her room. Randy watched her. She looked confused, frustrated, and angry- all at the same time.

"These days everything is going wrong! People are fighting like cats and dogs and tensions are so damn high!" She yelled at no one.

Randy stood up and massaged her shoulders, attempting to calm her down a little. He began thinking to himself. What they all needed was a night to relax, forget about relationship problems and relax. After all Chris' party bash was on next week! Randy finally thought of something. He squeezed Stacy's shoulders really hard by accident.

"OW! You idiot!" Stacy yelled as she tended to her sore shoulders. Randy apologized, but his mind still on his plan.

"What is wrong with you?" Stacy asked.

"A sleepover!" He smiled. Stacy gave him a confused look. "I'll have a sleepover at mine tonight, and invite Trish, John, Chris, Maria, um, Torrie, Dave, Candice, Amy, Matt, Jeff and um yeah." He said.

Stacy looked at him, still not getting it.

"We can just chill out and put all this drama behind us and just have fun…plus we can play Truth or Dare and someone can dare John and Trish to do stuff," he winked slyly.

Stacy grinned. She liked that idea. Operation 'get John and Trish to do stuff at the sleepover' was now in order.

--

John's phone bibbed, as did Maria's. They both looked at their phone, each receiving the same message.

_Sleepover at mine. Tonight at 8, be there or be square (Stacy told me not to write that but I thought it fit in good) x Randy. PS No negotiations, you have to come!_

"Wow, that's a scary threat!" Trish said sarcastically as she and Amy put their phones away. "Guess we'll have to go," she said.

"Otherwise we're…square?" Amy said and raised an eyebrow. Trish giggled.

--

"When are the guys getting here with the McD's!?" Stacy whined, referring to Dave and Matt who were taking forever with the food.

"Relax you oinker, didn't you just eat like a million Twinkies?" Torrie snapped.

Stacy gave her a death glare. She turned to Randy and pouted.

"Am I an oinker?" she stuck out her bottom lip.

"No, babe," Randy said and chuckled. Stacy glared at him.

"You so think I am!" she whined.

"Stacy shut the fuck up!" Trish snapped and massaged her temples as Stacy's voice was irritating the crap out of her.

"Yeah Stacy, I think it's safe to say that your voice is like killing everyone's ears here," Chris said as he laid Trish's head in his lap and massaged it.

Stacy crossed her arms. "I hate you all!" Everyone just giggled who just closed her eyes and enjoyed Chris' head massage.

A few minutes later Matt and Dave barged through the door carrying like a million bags of food.

"Does anyone here like FOOD!?" Matt hollered as he began throwing a bag to each person.

"I do!" Stacy piped up as she grabbed a bag. Everyone gave her a look. Amy and Torrie pushed their noses up with their finger insisting she was a little piggy.

"Yo Dave, pass me two, Trish's got a headache and yeah," he said, lifting his arm up. Dave threw him a parcel.

John was sitting next to Trish…and Chris since they were practically sharing the spot. He looked at her as she lay there with her eyes closed as Chris fed her bits of French Fries. Maria noticed John looking at Trish. She moved across so she was sitting in his lap and shoved a nugget in his mouth.

"I'll feed you," she grinned and pecked his lips.

John looked over her shoulder and noticed the looks the others were giving him. He glanced down at Trish who was also now looking at him. He played along and opened his mouth so Maria could feed him another piece.

Randy and Stacy shot each other a look.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Stacy piped up.

"In a sec! Just coz the oinker's eaten, give us some time jeez!" Jeff joked with her.

Stacy pouted again. She wasn't an oinker. Just a growing girl. She leant her head against Randy's shoulder and sulked.

Finally everyone had finished eating. Maria was still seated in John's lap and was giving him small pecks on the lips. Trish was secretly fuming as she sat up from Chris' lap. _That is so gross, I would never…okay whatever, but still! I am right here! _She moved closer to Chris and hugged his arm.

"Okay, now we are ready to play," Jeff said as he grinned at Stacy. She just poked her tongue out at him.

They all gathered in a circle. Randy got up and ran to the kitchen to grab and empty beer bottle. He placed it in the middle and returned to his seat next to Stacy. Trish, in the shuffle formation on a circle had moved so she was seat on the other side of Chris, so she wasn't next to John and Maria's icky pecks.

"I'll spin first," Jeff said as he grabbed the bottle. It spun around and landed on Stacy. Jeff laughed. "Ha, easy target! Truth or Dare?"

Stacy sighed, "Dare...Go ahead."

"Stacy Keibler, I dare thee to…wear Dave's underwear on your head for the rest of the night!" Jeff said.

Stacy shrieked. "NO WAY! That's gross and so unhygienic!"

"A dare's a dare," Jeff stated. Everyone nodded. Even though it was completely gross. Dave grinned and nicked off to the bathroom. He returned with a pair of red briefs in his hand and handed them to Stacy.

"I'll wear them for two people's go's okay?" Stacy said. Jeff nodded.

She slipped Dave's red material on her head and everyone burst out laughing. Stacy saw a flash, Candice had a taken a photo.

"If that is shown out of this room, you head is mine Candice Michelle!" she threatened.

Stacy grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Randy. She smiled.

"Truth," Randy said before Stacy could even ask.

"Is it true that you love me?" Stacy said as everyone groaned. Randy nodded.

"What a fuckin waste!" Matt yelled.

Randy spun the bottle. It landed on Chris. Chris grinned smugly. He was up for anything.

"Bring it!" he bellowed.

"Truth or Dare?" Randy asked.

"Dare, I'm no baby," he said, directing the comment at Randy.

"Fine, I dare you to give Matt a lap dance..." Chris' jaw dropped, as did Matt's. He shook his head profusely. "I'm not finished," Randy continued. "Whilst wearing Trish's thong!" he smirked.

"What's with everyone and other people's underwear?" Torrie said.

"Err Orton, how do you even know I'm wearing a thong?" Trish spat.

"Saw it earlier," he smirked. Trish glared at him.

Trish got up and took Chris out of the room. They soon returned and Chris was fully naked besides Trish's lacy blue thong. Everyone erupted in laughter. Trish sat back down, not realising she sat back next to John. John eyed her. _She's going commando…that's so hot. _Chris made his way over to Matt who was being held down by Randy and Dave. Torrie pushed on the radio and "Clothes Off" by Gym Class Heroes played.

"Perfect song, ey Chris?" Candice yelled out.

Chris groaned as he stood in front of Matt, who was squirming around under Randy and Dave and now Jeff's grip. Chris began to hastily move his hips. Matt screeched and kicked. Chris danced along to the music.

"Give him a front or we'll make you keep going!" Amy yelled.

Chris turned around and started to shake his hips in front of Matt's face. The torment was finally over when Chris dashed to the other room and changed. He gave Trish back her thong. She stuffed it in her pocket. John grinned to himself.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Matt said, covering his mouth. Amy hugged him.

"This is your entire fault!" he snapped at her. Amy backed off. She did urge Chris to do a front on.

Stacy whipped Dave's icky underwear off her head as it had been two peoples' turns. She threw them at him and he winked at her.

"Ugh, sicko," she muttered.

Chris grabbed the bottle and it landed on Candice. She froze, knowing terrible things were coming her way.

"Truth or Dare?" Chris said. He was going to get someone back for what he was forced to do.

"Um, I won't be boring, so Dare!" she said almost regretting her decision.

"Hmm, brave one…okay um…I dare you to call up Jeff's parents and make it sound like you're having sex with Jeff!" he laughed.

Candice froze and looked at Jeff.

"No way! She can't do that!" Jeff said, defending her. Candice shook her head.

"A dare's a dare!" Chris shot back.

Candice sighed as Randy handed her the phone. She sighed and dialled Jeff's house number. Matt was laughing hysterically. He knew their parents would have Candice and Jeff's head for this! Trish pushed the loudspeaker button so that everyone could hear. Candice turned around so she wasn't looking at anyone.

"Hello?" Everyone heard what sounded like Jeff and Matt's mom.

Candice hesitated, but received urging looks from the others. She took a deep breath and began her fake sex sounds.

"Oh, oh god, yes, YES…" she breathed into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Jeff's mom said.

"Oh god, Jeff! Oh, Ahh, Oh god I'm coming, OH GOD!" Candice continued.

Everyone covered their laughs to muffle their laughter. Jeff was dying inside. He couldn't believe this. His girlfriend making sex sounds as his mom listened.

"Who? Who is this!?" his mom shrieked into the phone.

"Oh Jeff AHH OHH I'm coming! Harder, harder! HARDER!" Candice yelled. She gave one final scream, "OHHH JEEEEFFFFFF!!!!" and slammed the receiver down.

She turned around and saw everyone looking at her. All hell broke loose. The girls and guys erupted in a fit of laughter. Jeff crawled over to Candice and hugged her in comfort.

"She's gonna hate me" she said sadly. Jeff patted her back and kissed her on the lips.

"That was ingenious!" John praised.

"Jeez I think everyone got turned on by that!" Torrie laughed. "Even me!"

Candice glared at everyone and snatched the bottle. She spun it and it landed on John. Randy looked at Stacy. _They couldn't wait to get Trish and John together. _

"Hmm John, Truth or fuckin dare!?" she spat.

"Ha, Dare, Truth is for pussy's!" he grinned.

"Let's see…" Candice looked at Randy and Stacy who were looking between John and Trish eagerly. She smirked. "I dare you to full on tongue-inside-mouth make out with…TRISH…but, in your underwear!" Candice said, bringing back the underwear trend.

"WHAT!?" Chris screamed. Randy and Stacy discreetly hi fived each other. Trish froze. John's heart fell out of his chest and the rest were like -SHUT-the-fuck-UP!

"I can't do that, she's my best friend!" John protested.

"So, I had a fake orgasm over the phone to my boyfriend's mother! Now do it!" Candice snapped.

John began taking his shirt off.

"No way Trish, you aren't doing this!" Chris stood up.

"A dare's a dare Chris, you said it yourself," she got up and dashed to the bathroom to put her thong back on.

Trish came back in her lacy blue thong, which everyone had already seen and a matching bra. John had stripped down to his boxers and was seated on the floor. Maria and Chris were scowling in a corner. Trish made her way over to John and sat in front of him. Everyone watched the two. It was something all of them knew would happen sooner or later. Trish and John had secretly made out already…but this was in front of people…and they were in their underwear. Trish looked and John and sighed.

"Lets just do it, get it over with," she said.

She leant in and touched her lips to John's. No one said anything. The two kissed as Trish opened her mouth letting John's tongue inside. John's tongue played with Trish's. It felt so good. He didn't care that Chris was looking, or Maria or anyone else. He secretly loved the fact Candice had dared him to do it.

Trish continued to kiss John. She was actually enjoying it. It was so much better than the last time they did this. She too was secretly happy that Candice had dared John to do this. Trish deepened the kiss, hoping no one noticed as John lightly teased her lip. She moaned, loud enough for people to hear. Shocked, she pulled away and ran off to get changed. John looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Stacy and Randy gave him an approving look; Candice, Jeff, Torrie, Amy, Matt and Dave were actually smiling.

John got up and grabbed his clothes. He came face to face with Chris and Maria. They looked pissed.

"That's the last time you'll be doing that, John," Chris said bitterly. John nodded and went to get dressed.

"That was…whoa!" Dave broke the silence.

Everyone nodded and then looked at Chris and Maria. Maria was pouting in a corner, her arms crossed. Chris was just staring at the direction Trish had gone, hoping she would come back soon. He was worried she was with John.

She soon returned, fully clothed and sat awkwardly next to Chris, who wrapped a protective arm around her. John came back and sat down next to Maria, not looking at Trish and especially Chris.

It was awkward.

"Um, how about we watch a movie now?" Torrie said as she grabbed her bag. "I have Legally Blonde, Lucky Number Slevin, Brokeback Mountain and um…Billy Maddison!" She said as she placed the DVD's in front of her.

"Um, Billy Maddison? We could all use a laugh," Matt said as he voted for everyone. No one cared.

Stacy and Randy cuddled up together on a single sofa. Candice leaned against Jeff's chest on the floor. Torrie was on the couch with Dave on one side and Chris and Trish on the other side. John and Maria occupied the floor to the left of Chris and Trish and Amy and Matt took the other single seater.

"Oh my god the start is hilarious!" Torrie laughed. Everyone told her to shut up.

Trish leaned into Chris' body and he wrapped his arms around her. She glanced at John. He looked back at her. She gave a small smile as did he.

"I still love you," she mouthed.

"Me too," he said back, as they turned to watch the movie.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_OMG! might i say i love this chappy! Not to be full of myself. Well i didn't like it that Maria and John are like together...but everything else was gold! I decided to put another heated kiss coz everyone wants that. Let me know what you're fave part was. _

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Before i forget. Cred for the whole scene about "thingies" goes to my friend James. He is an avid helper and we were waiting to write that into the story. We had discussed it coz he made fun of me ever writing sex scenes and said i'll probably say them like that (which i wont) and so he's been helping me come up with the concept so bravo to him!_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_And, John and Maria didnt sleep together i know that practically everyone hated the chance that they might have in the last chapter!...but they are kinda a couple, even though John is hesitant and Trish is jealous._

_Oh and LOL at Candice. haha! That was my fav part. She's like one of my faves, so i made her do something funny/embarrassing. She's cute. lol. That's why i mentioned her a lot in this chappy. And i made up all the dares...non of them have happened in real life...but i secretly wish one of my friends did the Candice dare ;p haha! I wanted more friend interaction too, that's why i made this chapter for a bit of fun ;)_

_oh and i know it's like saturday or something in this chapter...but next chapter i'll skip to friday coz i dont wanna waste time on useless crap. So it'll be Friday then the much anticipated PARTAAAYYY!!!! yayness!_

_coolies. So i dont own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use as titles! Please Review, especially this chapter coz it's my favourite:)_

_**x Peace**_


	11. Into You Like A Train

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Into You Like a Train**

_ARGHHH!!!!_ Trish's mind screamed as she stormed out of her house and slammed the door behind her. She had to get away. She was so mad at her parents right now and just had to get away. Trish glanced around. It was 6.15am. She was still in her PJ's. _John won't mind. _Trish crossed the lawn. She was in her socks, and they were now all wet as the lawn was dewy. _Ew. _She shrugged it off and decided to borrow a pair of John's for school.

Trish quietly knocked on the front door, hoping Mary was awake. For the first time she felt intruding.

"Trish, how lovely, I see you're an early bird," Mary chirped as she motioned for Trish to come inside.

"Yeah my parents and um, stuff, yeah, sorry to barge in on you like this I just wanted to be with John…well not with John I mean um…" Trish stuttered.

Mary chuckled. "Trish, honey you're always welcome here, John's still asleep but you can go wake him up for me," she smiled as Trish made her way upstairs.

"Oh and Trish, thank you so much for tutoring Steven, he's improving so much these days," Mary praised a beaming Trish.

"Ha, no problem, last lesson he danced around and was singing I got an A; I got an A-ayyy!" Trish mimicked and sang quietly. Mary giggled softly as Trish continued up to John's room.

The door was closed. Trish quietly creaked it open and saw John's figure lying face down on his bed. She giggled and crept in. She tip toed over to John and put her face close to his ear.

"Jo-ohn…" she whispered. John twitched. Trish grinned evilly. "Ooh, Jo-ohn, that feels sooo good!" she muttered into his ear. "Mmm keep going uhhh…"she continued.

John turned over onto his back in his sleep. Trish jumped back a little, hoping he hadn't woken yet. She leaned into him again once it was safe.

"Mmm John, touch me heeerrrrree…" she half giggled. John started to grin and Trish noticed.

"Oh Trish, you're so hmmm," John muttered in his sleep. "I…uhh…I am soooo…"

Trish giggled into her hands as she continued to listen to John.

"I am sooo…GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!" John yelled as her jolted up and grabbed.

Trish squealed and desperately tried to get out of John's grip. John grabbed her around the waist and threw her down onto the bed. John got on top of her and pinned her down.

"Trish Stratus today is my day for REVENGE!" John grinned and began tickling her.

Trish screamed as she grabbed a pillow and started hitting John. He kept tickling her as his force was too much for her. Trish covered her face with the pillow and screamed into it. John finally stopped and stared at her…well at the pillow.

"Trish…Trish!" he called her. She didn't answer, just kept the pillow shielding her face.

"Fine," he said. He leaned his face closer to the pillow.

Trish slowly removed the pillow from her face. As soon as she was uncovered her lips were touched by John's. John quickly pecked her and rolled off of her, laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" Trish whined.

"Gotcha!" John giggled. Trish pouted. She curled up on the bed and watched John walked around the room, fiddling with everything.

"What are you doing here so early anyways," John asked. His back turned as he rummaged through his closet.

"Meh…had to get away from the 'rents ya know?" Trish said. John didn't reply, he grabbed a couple of things and headed out.

"Shower, be right back."

Trish grabbed John's phone of the bed side table. Stacy was supposed to meet Trish at her place, but since Trish wasn't going to be there she decided to let her know.

_Stace, I'm at John's meet here instead x T ...PS Bring clothes for me xD_

Trish waited a few minutes. She listened intently at John's shower singing. It was pretty muffled but she could still make out the song.

"If ya see us at the club, we'll be acting real nice, if ya see us on the floor you'll be watchin all night…" Trish sang along and tapped her fingers against the bed, before she was interrupted by John's phone bibbing.

_Okay, I'll be there at 8. White wife beater and ¾ Lee's? or reg jeans…actually no jeans, they're way too long for you Shorty ;p_

Trish frowned. She replied 'yes' and gave Stacy bit of abuse about her 'Shorty' comment.

--

"Oh my gosh! I am so stealing these!" Trish said, as she admired Stacy's Lee's she was wearing.

"Pff as if you are," Stacy pinched Trish's arm.

Trish, Stacy and John then headed off to school. It was Friday. It was going to be a good day. John and Trish night. And Chris' party was tomorrow! _Eek! _

"Holy crap, I am so excited for Chris' party you guys!" Stacy squealed and jumped up and down. Trish joined her as they both sang.

"Party! Party! Chris' Pa-ar-tayyy!" The danced around as they walked.

"Why, it's just a party," John said, not amused. Trish and Stacy stopped dancing.

"Just a party?" Stacy repeated.

"It's Chris' eighteenth. EIGHTEEN John!" Trish tapped on his head. "It's gonna be sooo good!" she yelped.

"Oh joy," John rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up, at least you can spend the night with Maria since you're dating and all," Stacy said. Trish went quiet, as did John.

"Hardly…like, yeah hardly," John was lost for words.

"Um, we ALL so the way you two were at it at Randy's the other night," Stacy said as she made kissy faces towards John.

John pushed her away. Trish couldn't help but giggle, even though she didn't think Maria and John were 'cute' or anything.

"Fuck off Stacy!" John growled and grabbed her cheeks. "Stop or I will have to lick you," John said as he poked his tongue out.

Stacy squirmed and backed away, hiding behind her petite friend. Trish rolled her eyes. The three kept walking. They began hearing a faint voice. It was getting louder and louder. John turned around and was immediately overthrown by Randy who tackled him down.

"What the fuck!" John cursed as he shoved Randy off him.

"Ha-ha, sorry I was just tryna catch up to ya'll," he grinned as he greeted Stacy with a kiss and hugged Trish.

"Why do they get hugs and kisses and I get shoved to the ground?" John asked as he brushed himself off.

"Dude, do you really want me to hug and kiss you?"

--

John's eyes were fluttering closed. It was English. He was dying, like always. He glanced over at Trish who was taking notes off the board. John took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. He discreetly threw it to Trish who picked it up and read it under the table.

_You nerd. You're actually paying attention. Ha-ha love you x_

She giggled. She eyed Mr Long as she wrote a response and chucked it back.

_Yes I am. English is very important if you want to have a career John Cena! _

John chuckled.

"Mr Cena, are we okay?" Mr Long arched an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh yes, Sir," he muttered. The class giggled. John took his pen out and quickly wrote back before he got into trouble again.

_Maybe you can become a stripper, like Chris …I'm referring to his show at Randy's. _

He threw it back, but misjudged the distance and it landed near Stacy's feet. She picked it up and arched an eyebrow. Despite John's attempts to not allow her to read it she opened it anyway and read. She got her pen out and wrote down something and flung it back to John.

_Maybe YOU should become a stripper and dance for the boys! You're just teasing Trish coz you secretly wish you got to give Matt a lap dance. Ps DON'T call Trish a nerd, you homo!_

John glared at her. Before he could write back, Candice grabbed it off his desk and read it. She passed it to Torrie who also read it and wrote added her part. She flung it to no one in particular. Trish grabbed it.

_Candice and I think that John should also be a male on male stripper! Trish is not a nerd and Candice wants to say that she isn't welcome at Jeff's place for a whole month…she's been banned but doesn't think she'll show her face to Jeff's mom anyway and it's all your guy's fault! And your's Torrie! _The last part was quickly added by Candice.

Trish giggled out loud.

"Miss Stratus! What may I ask is so funny about The Kite Runner?" Mr Long glared at her.

"Uh. Nothing. Sorry Sir," Trish slumped into her chair. She hid the note in her lap and quickly wrote something. She passed it to anyone who would grab it. Dave behind her grabbed it and chuckled after reading the various rants of his friends.

"MR BATISTA! Give me that note right now." Mr Long bellowed.

Dave got up from his chair. His head down as he handed the note to his teacher. Mr Long unfolded it and eyed his students.

"Now, let's see what couldn't wait till after class!" He said as his eyes shifted to the paper.

It was covered in various students' handwriting. Someone writing in blue, someone in red, blue again, pink… After scanning over the note, Mr Long scrunched it up and stood from his chair. He cleared his throat and eyed each student.

"Miss Stratus, Mr Cena, Miss Kiebler, Miss Michelle, Wilson, Batista and ahh Hardy…" Mr Long called out the names.

"Uh, which one Sir?" Matt asked.

"Jeffery," Matt laughed and punched his brother' arm.

"Matthew, you can join the list." Mr Long said.

"Sir Stacy is clearly just an innocent bystander!" Randy protested for his girlfriend as he stood up.

"Mr Orton, nice to know you would like to join your detention buddies!" Mr Long said. "Anyone else have anything to say?"

Everyone kept quiet. The detention crew all glared at John. This was _all_ his fault for starting the note in the first place!

--

"Nice going Cena!" Randy slapped his friend on the head.

"Hey cut that out," Trish stood up for John. "We all wrote in that note, so it's not just his fault."

"I didn't!" Randy said raising his hands.

"Yeah, it's not Cena's fault. It's Dave's! Him and his stupid chuckle!" Stacy growled.

Stacy and Randy held hands.

"Well we'll catch you two tomorrow for Chris' party yeah? Meet at yours Cena at like 8?" Randy said. John nodded and he and Trish headed back to John's as Randy and Trish went their separate ways.

"So um, I was thinking, instead of staying home for John and Trish night, maybe we could go out to dinner?" Trish asked as she looked up into John's eyes.

John smiled. "Okay, it's a nice change." Trish grinned and hugged him.

The two reached John's place and bounded up the stairs to put their stuff away. Trish noticed Steven's door slightly open so she decided to go in and say hi.

"Hi Ste…oh oops," Trish stopped.

Steven pulled away from the girl he was kissing. They look at her awkwardly and then looked at each other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Trish giggled.

"No, no we were just, um…"Steven stuttered.

"I'm going to go okay?" The girl said as she stood up and straightened her skirt out. "I'll see you soon yeah?" Steven nodded. The girl scurried past Trish.

"Whoa, who was that? She was cute!" Trish squealed as she entered the room more.

"Shut up please," Steven wailed as he tried to shove Trish out the door.

"Okay, okay, but who is she?" Trish asked as she held onto the door frame so Steven had more trouble to get rid of her. He stopped pushing.

"Her name's Kelly." Steven sighed.

"Kelly who?" Trish grinned.

"Kelly Kelly," he replied.

"Kelly Kelly who? What I don't get it?" Trish said getting confused.

"Just forget it, you don't know her okay, so shut up now!" Steven said grumpily.

"Okay jeez, relax. So you going out with her," Trish beamed hopingly.

"Nope, she's got a boyfriend…"

Trish stared at him. Did she hear right. She has a boyfriend.

"Um, what? Why were you making out with her then?" Trish placed her hands on her hips.

"We weren't…well okay, I like her…and the guy she's with is a jerk…it just happened! We were supposed to be studying!" He sighed.

_Sounds scarily similar to…wait no. _Trish sighed too. She placed an arm around Steven's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Listen if this guys a jerk, then she deserves better…you can be the better," She reassured the boy.

"How?" Steven sad sadly. "I can't tell her, I don't know how to!"

"Just be there for her. She'll need you eventually," Trish said trying to give him the best advice she could.

John leaned his head against the wall. _So she'll need me eventually too. Just be there for her John. _Trish kissed Steven's forehead.

"Don't tell John about this?" he said quietly.

"Don't worry, I promise," Trish said before leaving his room.

John quickly ran to him own room before Trish caught him. He dived onto the bed, and was out of breath. Trish came in and gave him a weird look.

"What are you…why are you so out of breath? She gave him a quizzical look. "You know what, I don't even wanna know dude," she finished.

"What, no I wasn't doing _that_…" John tried desperately to convince her…but knew her mind was set.

Trish giggled. John poked out his tongue as he got up and walked over to his closet. He fingered through the various shirts and picked out a blue one. He pulled off the top he had been wearing that day and replaced it with the shirt. He turned to Trish.

"Whaddya think? Hot right?" he grinned.

"Ooh so this is a dressy dinner?" She slapped his arm gently. "I better get changed too then, I don't wanna look like a scrag next to you!" she giggled.

"Trust me, you could never look like a scrag, you're beautiful and oh so sexy," he winked at her.

"Sexy huh? I try," she giggled.

_Oh my god John. Don't tell her she's sexy, you're so being obvious now. Bad, bad, bad! Unless she wants me to call her that. Yeah I bet she loves it when I call her sexy. I wish she'd call me sexy too…_

"You look sexy in that shirt too," she grinned at him. "And out if it." She concluded.

John laughed and blushed. He turned around so she wouldn't notice. _She thinks i'm sexy when i don't wear a shirt...maybe i should go topless more these days._ Just then Trish's phone rang. She looked at the called ID and groaned. It was her parents.

"Hello?" Trish said with a sigh. "What? But I'm with John. But…but…it's John and Trish night! I'm going out…Oh my god why? I refuse too. No. But. I'll do it later. Oh my. I don't even want...FINE. I'll yell if i want to. But Please just let me. Fine." And with that she hung up the phone. Trish turned around and gave John a very sorry look.

"You cant um, you gotta go home yeah?" he said as he lowered his head.

Trish nodded and hugged John. He hugged her back as she began to sob.

"It's okay, we'll hang later."

Trish continued to hug John with all her might, as if she never wanted to let him go. John noticed this and returned the hug.

"What was that call about anyway?" he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, nothing, stupid lame stuff, don't worry," she said as she leaned into the crook of his neck.

John rubbed her back. Trish pulled away a little and gave him a peck on the lips. She said bye and walked out of the room. John watched her. He was so into her. He wondered what was up. This morning. Just then. His thoughts were broken as his phone rang. John looked at the caller ID. _Maria. _John hesitated. He wanted to just ignore it, but picked it up. After all, she was supposed to be his 'girlfriend'.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_soz this chapter is much shorter than the rest. i had trouble thinking of something to say. it was pretty pointless really, but i needed to put a weekday in there coz otherwise i would have skipped from sunday straight to next saturday..._

_But the good news is that next chapter is the party!!!!!! YAY. i know everyone has been waiting for it ) i'll promise i'll make it really good! I'm glad people liked the last chapter, it was a nice fun change. At least Randy's plan of relaxing everyone worked._

_And when all these random things come up...like The Kite Runner and like the whole passing notes thing...stuff like that happens in real life. :) so yeah when i need randomness i just use things from what happens in my school day!_

_Please review even though this chapter totally sucked ass! lols._

**_and to all my lovely faithful reviewers that have been reading and reviewing, i'd like to thank you all for being stars )_**

**_cenazlilbabeethug_**

**_TrishOrton_**

**_Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100_****_T_**

**_JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan_**

**_JohnxoxTrish_**

**_LilFiFix3x3_**

**_gen.pop.40_**

**_InsideMyHead_**

****

**_x Peace_**


	12. Wouldn't Get Far

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Wouldn't Get Far**

She was so excited. Chris' parties were always fabulous. They were always fun and lots of stuff always happened. They were never boring as there were always the right number of people who came, so the party wouldn't die out or there were never too many for it to get out of control. Plus, since it was Chris' her boyrfriend, she'd also be part of the attention. She liked that.

She admired herself in the mirror of John's bathroom. She held the blue dress she had bought for Chris' party against her petite frame, and then swapped it over to another dress. She was so undecided. She loved the dress that she had picked out originally, but also loved the other dress she had picked out. Okay, so she had bought the blue one specifically but she didn't know. She became frustrated and tired of contemplating on which outfit to choose and hurried off to John's room.

"Jooohhnnn!" she wailed. "Help me I can't decide what to wear!"

John turned away from his open closet. He too had been studying his various shirts, undecided on what to wear that night.

"Don't tell me you still aren't ready," he smirked; noticing she was still wrapped in a towel and her hair was damp.

"Well clearly you aren't either!" she said, dropping her hip. She held out the two dresses. "Help me choose please!"

"Wait, didn't you buy that blue one coz of this party?" he asked.

"Yeah but I also like this one," she held the other dress out further. "That's why I need you to decide what looks better on me."

John studied the two outfits, imagining what each of them would look like on her. The other dress was one that he had seen before. He figured she'd worn it to another party or outing. It was black, and he remembered that it really complimented her figure. But he also remembered her saying that the black one made her look bottom heavy…or something like that. He didn't really think that was a problem.

The blue dress. The one she had bought specifically for the party, but probably had second thoughts about wearing it. It was shorter than the black one, but not too short. The colour would really go well with her skin tone, and make her legs looks stunning. However the black one had more of a plunging neck line and that was always good.

Okay, so he wasn't supposed to be making the decision based on that. It'd have to be the blue one, it was new and he hadn't seen her in it yet.

"Um…the blue one," he finally said and confirmed by nodding.

She turned the two dresses around so she could look at them herself. She eyed both of them and bit her lip. "You're right, the blue one's way better, and after all I did buy it for the party." She giggled and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for your help J.C."

He watched her turn around and head back to the bathroom.

"Oh and I think you should wear the white shirt with the blue and pale stripes and stuff on it, ya know the one I gave to you last birthday," she called from the bathroom.

John chuckled and turned back to his closet, taking out the white shirt she had just described.

--

Stacy awed at John and Trish. She thought they looked so cute coz they matched with the blue and all. She gave Randy a little whisper abuse as they got out of the car because he hadn't bothered to match her dress.

Trish rang the doorbell twice before Chris answered. He looked very handsome. He wore faded jeans, and a pale purple pin stripe shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Trish giggled when she noticed Chris had added a big buckled belt to his outfit.

She threw herself into his arms as he kissed her deeply. John brushed past them as he made his way into the house, followed by Stacy and Randy.

"Wow babe, you look amazing," Chris said, admiring his girlfriend.

Trish lightly slapped his chest. "Same to you, oh and Happy Birthday," she replied, quickly giving him another peck.

Chris grabbed her hand and led her to the main area, where everyone else was. Trish glanced around. There were a lot of people. Many of Chris' older friends, but she still recognised others. She gave small smile-greetings and waves as Chris pulled her towards the drinks area.

"Here babe, have a drink," he motioned to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Adam will look after you; he's mixing things up, yo." Adam gave a nod.

Trish grabbed a Cruiser. She wasn't ready to go heavy just yet. She spotted Stacy by the DJ and went over. Stacy was requesting songs that the DJ really didn't want to play. Trish chuckled and handed her a Cruiser.

"Leave the poor guy alone," she said as she dragged Stacy away by the hand.

"But I want to dance to 'Girlfriend!" Stacy whined. Trish rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her drink.

"So the party seems to be doing alright," Stacy yelled over the music.

"Yeah," Trish nodded. "I knew it would be though, Chris' are always really good. Heaps of hot guys too," she said, glancing around the room as she eyed off all of Chris' mates.

"Oh my god," Stacy nudged her. "You have a boyfriend, and this happens to be HIS party!" she laughed.

"I know, I know," Trish chuckled and took another sip. "But he doesn't have to know, it's not like I'm gonna jump into bed with any of them!"

Stacy chuckled. She looked around and came across the girls. She waved to their attention as they made their way over. Amy was wearing black skinny jeans and a tube top and killer heals. Candice and Torrie were in to-die-for dresses and Maria was…not with them.

"Oh my gosh Ames!" Trish squealed. "You look hot! But no dress?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd be different you know," she replied. "Unlike all you skimpy hoes in your vagina showing dresses," she chuckled, referring to them.

Trish glared at her as did the others. She looked at the other two friends. "Wow girls, you two look amazing as well!" she complimented. "Besides what Amy says, just coz she's jealous that Matt hasn't even noticed her.

Amy slapped Trish on the arm. "Fine, I'll have fun without you bitches!" she spat and walked off towards the bar.

"Yea we ended up swapping coz Torrie was complaining she had man shoulders in this one!" Candice pointed to the dress she was wearing totally ignoring Amy's bitch fit. The others laughed. Torrie shrugged.

"Its true, they were like Dave Batista man shoulders!" she shrieked.

"Torrie you could no way have Dave Batista man shoulders!" Chris said as he placed an arm around Trish's waist. "All you ladies are looking so fine!"

They all blushed. Trish decided to hang with Chris for a little while. She pulled him over to the couch and sat on his laps. John, Randy, Dave, Jeff and Matt were all seated there talking about random somethings that Trish couldn't really figure out.

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned into him. She was getting a little bored of the boy talk. She wanted to dance! She eyed them all, picking out who would be her victim.

"Chris, dance with me?" she pouted. She turned around a little so she was facing him. He kissed her nose and gave her an apologetic look.

"Aw babe, we're talking about stuff at the moment," he slurred a little. It was obvious he had already had a fair bit to drink. She didn't think he dance great anyway being in the state he was.

"Fine," she turned around and pouted. She looked at the other guys, and each of the looked away awkwardly not wanting to get up from their position. "John? Please? Pretty please?"

As much as he didn't really want to, John could never say no to such a face. He sighed and got up, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Trish was ecstatic.

_Caroline! Caroline!  
All the guys would say she's mighty fine  
But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time  
And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short  
Yeah, now dig this, even though (even though)  
You'd need a golden calculator to divide (to divide)  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!_

Trish wrapped her arms around John's neck as they danced together. They were use to dancing so close. She was grinding against him, and he was touching her back. Anyone who didn't know them would have seen it as romantic and sexual, but it was all too natural for them. He began to sing the lyrics to her as they danced.

_I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like boo-boo  
Yeah, roses really smell like boo-boo  
_

Trish giggled. John was so cute. He loved it when he sang to her. He was like the only one that did. She thought it was adorable.

"Do you really think that i think my shit don't stank?" Trish said to him as he sang.

"Yes," he said and kissed her nose. "But i also think you're mighty fine," he winked at her.

As the song began to fade, the pair was cut off by Chris' hand on John's shoulder. He immediately pulled away from Trish.

"Mind if I cut in?" he slurred. Trish could smell the alcohol on his breath, but didn't mind. A dance with her man was always so nice. Trish wrapped her arms around Chris' waist. They weren't really dancing. It was a fast song and they were just stepping from side to side, as Chris didn't seem to have much rhythm left in him.

"So what are your plans for after?" he smirked.

"Um, well I'm supposed to be spending the night at this guy's house having incredibly great sex all night long…" she giggled.

"Oh, what a lucky guy!" Chris exclaimed. Trish responded by kissing him on the lips. He deepened it as they moved slowly to the music.

"Don't get too wasted for me okay?" she said, pulling apart. "I don't wanna have to carry you to your room," she chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't as long as you won't," he chuckled. The two danced for a while before heading off the dance floor. Chris had a few more to drink and was becoming a lot closer to becoming drunk.

"Babe," Trish said, cutting off his half-conversation with Dave. "I think you need to take a time out, you're getting a little…"

"Yeah I should take a rest, a breather, whatever," he agreed and started hobbling toward the stairs.

"Oh, Dave help me get him upstairs?" Trish said as she leaned one of Chris' arms on her shoulder. Dave grabbed onto Chris' arm as the two slowly made their way up the stairs. Even though Dave was a big guy, they still had trouble getting Chris up coz he began to get jelly legs.

"God I am gonna kill Chris for having stairs once he's okay again!" Trish groaned.

"Let's just get him in here," Dave said as they placed Chris on the bed. Trish went around to Chris' side and rubbed his forehead slowly. He was so out of it.

"You know, Chris really would do anything for you," Dave said as Trish looked at him. "He's lucky to have a girl that'll do anything for him too."

Trish looked back at Chris. A little guilty for her past actions with John. Chris was actually really dedicated to the relationship and made Trish feel so great. Sure there were times when they would have arguments, but still, he always managed to still love her.

"Yeah, he's great," she said and continued to slowly rub Chris' forehead. She moved so she was sitting next to him on the bed. "Do you mind handing me that trashcan?" she said as she pointed to the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah sure," Dave said as he grabbed the can and emptied the contents on the floor. "Okay well, I'll be down there if ya need me," he said and made his way out of the room leaving Trish alone with Chris.

Trish placed a blanket that was on the foot of the bed on top of Chris. She placed the trashcan next to the bed and gave Chris a warm hug. "I'll be downstairs okay," she whispered and received a groan from Chris. She kissed his cheek before hurrying downstairs.

Just because her boyfriend was out for a while didn't mean she couldn't have a good time.

_Now to find someone who'll drink with me._

--

John leaned against a random wall, downing his drink. He felt a bit tipsy, but hadn't had enough to be full drunk yet. Trish was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She look so beautiful tonight, he just wanted to be with her, hold her, kiss her. Just like he did that day at the swings, and at Randy's.

"Hi baby," Maria said as she leaned next to John.

"Oh hey," he greeted her with a peck on the lips. John wrapped an arms around Maria who snuggled into him. She sipped at her drink as John subconciously stroke her hip with his thumb.

"Whatcha been up to?" Maria said looking up at him. "Haven't seen you in the scene much."

John shrugged. "Nothin, just hanging, drinking, you know what you do at parties," he chuckled. Maria traced a finger along his chin. He watched her as she moved in front of him and leant her hips against his.

"You know what else you do at parties?" She started to slowly grind against him. "Hook up." She kissed him hard on the lips. John kissed her back, but kept his eyes on the crowd, just in case anyone, including Trish was watching him. He began to feel a little uncomfortable coz Maria tasted like beer and spirits. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She pressed her lips against his.

"Uh, nothin, i just need another drinkm could ya get me one?" He made something up quickly.

Maria nodded and traced her hand down John's body.

"When i get back, we can pick up where we left off," she winked at him and pecked his lips before walking off to grab them some drinks. John groaned. He wished an excuse to go away would come up.

He nodded his head to the beat and scanned the room. He came across a tipsy Trish, staggering towards him. He dropped his plastic cup on the floor. _Someone else will clean it. _He admired her body. That dress really did compliment her figure. She was so gorgeous it hurt knowing that he could never have her. He saw her smile at him and his heart melted. _That smile, those lips, those eyes that face. _He smiled back and mentally laughed in his head and caught her as she fell into his arms.

"Woop, I'm not drunk yet, are you?" she giggled and kissed him hard on the lips. John held her up as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Not yet Missy, why are you trying to get me drunk so you can get me into bed and take advantage of me?" he gasped. Trish giggled.

"No silly, but I do need some fresh air," she said, lifting her head in search of Chris. She finally remembered that he was upstairs and slapped her forehead. "Can you take me to the balcony please?" she looked up at John.

John helped her up the stairs. She pulled him into Chris' room and to the balcony door. She fiddled with the lock, finding it hard to open. John laughed.

"Here, I'll do it," he said as he unlocked it and let her outside.

"Hmm, great night isn't it," she said. "Great night to be outdoors." She continued not letting John reply. "I'm glad you're here." She sighed and leant against the railing.

"Anything for you Trishy," he chuckled. "I'm glad you're having a good time." He said with a hint of sadness. His thoughts were concentrated on how much he wished she was having a great time with him. He wished she was with him. He just wanted to hold her and be with her.

"You're not having a good time?" Trish asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No, no I am," John replied quickly.

Trish moved closer to him and leaned against his body. He in turn wrapped an arm around her middle. He wanted this moment to last forever. He loved being able to be there for her. He inhaled her scent and took a deep breath.

"What are you thinking John?" Trish said quietly, wondering why he was being so quiet. He pulled her closer as she hugged him.

"How much I love you," he said as Trish looked at him. "And how lucky I am to have you as my best friend." He heard Trish sigh.

"I'm also glad you are my best friend," she whispered. "And I love you too."

He discreetly cringed at those words. The 'I love you' that she casually would say to him would sting. Knowing that she never would mean in the way he wished she would. He sighed. He wondered how she could be so clueless sometimes. Don't get him wrong she was a very smart girl, but when it came to love, she didn't have the slightest idea about his feelings.

"By the way, you look so sexy in that shirt!" Trish exclaimed, slightly tugging on the front of his clothes.

"You think I look sexy?" John said in a surprised voice. "Well I think you look sexy too," he chuckled. Trish gave a small laugh and held onto John tighter.

"Oh I should check on Chris, it's been a while," Trish said as she pulled away.

John followed her to the next room where Chris was still laying on the bed. He seemed to be asleep but when Trish approached him she heard him mumble something.

"What was that baby? Are you feeling better?" Trish said as she tended to his head.

Chris opened his eyes and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. She looked so beautiful even though his vision was a little blurred. She rubbed his body.

"Are you ready to head back out, or do you need more time?" She said quietly.

John looked on. He admired how Trish was so loving and caring to people. He knew she'd do the same for anyone. He didn't think Chris deserved a girl as compassionate as Trish, but hey, what could he do?

"Ah, maybe in a sec babe, still feeling a little…" Chris forced out.

"Yeah okay, but you gotta come down soon to make you're speech!" she said excitedly. "It's your eighteenth after all!"

Chris chuckled and nodded. He glanced over at John who was standing in the doorway. He gave a slight acknowledgement and John did too.

"Look after her till I get back kay?" he said.

"Oh yeah of course man," John said and nodded to confirm. Trish looked between her boyfriend and her best friend. She had two guys that loved her so much. She was so lucky to have them.

"Don't worry I plan on getting John totally wasted and then getting Maria totally wasted and then you know what'll come next!" Trish giggled evilly.

"Ohh noo Trish, no love matching or getting laid plans for me thanks!" John spoke up.

Chris chuckled. "Trisha, please leave the man alone. If he wants to stay a virgin then it's his decision. Just coz we are all men and he's a boy doesn't make it a bad thing." Chris joked.

"Yo Chris, if you weren't all like this I'd beat your face in right now, so shut it!" John joked back and punched his fist. Trish laughed and stood up.

"He sounds serious," Trish giggled and placed a soft kiss on Chris' lips. "Come down soon kay?"

Trish and John made their way out of the room. It was really stuffy in the house so instead of heading back to the party, they headed back to the balcony instead. Trish walked outside and leant her back against the railing as John stood beside her.

"Trish, you're such a doll, the way you take care of Chris like that," John said.

"Yeah well, I'd do the same for you, you know that right?" she looked at him. He opened out his arm motioning for her to come closer. Trish moved in as he wrapped his arm around her. She was still facing him with her back to the railing.

"You wanna know a secret?" Trish said. John chuckled.

"Okay so we're playing that game," he winked. "Go for it."

"You're my best friend in the whole wide world!" Trish squealed! John groaned and shook his head.

"Trish, babe I know that already, you're tipsier than I thought!" he shrieked. Trish gave him a small punch on the arm.

"I haven't finished!" she spat. John gave her a look and placed a hand on his chest as an apology, urging her to go on. "Well you're my best friend in the whole wide world and um, when we first started hanging out I…I…used to have a crush on you!" she blurted out.

John was stunned. He couldn't believe it. She, Trish Stratus had a crush on him! John Cena! How could he not know this!? Then again she didn't know about his feelings for her.

"Wow Trish, that was a nice secret," he chuckled, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Yeah well it was coz you're my best friend and it's hard to admit that I used to like you!" she giggled.

"You have no idea…" John muttered.

"What did you say?" Trish looked at him. John looked back at her.

"Uh, nothing." He stammered. He wanted to tell her so bad about his feelings. It seemed like the perfect time, but he couldn't. _Why do I have to be so chicken shit! _He mentally cursed himself.

"Do you want to talk?" Trish waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't realise he had zoned out. What could he say. 'I'm in love with you?' pff as if! He looked at her. Why couldn't he just say it. I...Love...You. That was all he had to say. Three stupid words.

"Sorry," he said.

"That's it?" Trish arched an eyebrow hoping that he would have at least initiated conversation. John chuckled.

"What do you want me to say!? He said taking a step back and raising his hands in defence.

"Um, you could say, Trish you look so darn cute tonight I just wanna kiss you?" she half joked about the kissing part. She didn't know why she said that, but she kinda wished it would happen. _What the hell!? I have a boyfriend and i'm at his party!_

"Okay, Trish you look so darn cute tonight and I just wanna kiss you," he repeated her statement. Trish looked at him. She stared into his crystal blue eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad…and ironically she did too.

Trish stepped forward as John opened his arms and held onto her. Their lips touched and they both felt the spark. John deepened the kiss as he kissed her just the way he always wanted to. Like she was his. Trish pulled away from him, leaving her lips gently touching his. She enjoyed it so much. He enjoyed it so much. Trish stayed in his arms and buried her face into his neck, inhaling his cologne.She kissed his neck as John held her, never wanting to let go.

"We should um, go downstairs." She whispered and pulled away, heading back inside.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I please have all your partay attention!" Chris slurred. He had slightly recovered, but was still quite under the influence as he had another drink in his hand.

Everyone looked up at their host. Trish and John stood next to each other with Randy and Stacy. John looked behind him and saw Maria approach him. He groaned to himself. _I can't deal with this right now. _He fake smiled at her as she came up and hugged him. He lightly hugged her back and placed an arm around her waist. Trish eyed the two.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Maria said looking up at him. "I came back withthe drinks and you were gone!" John looked at her. He felt bad.

"Oh just out to get some air...you know, it's like hot and stuffy in here, needed to relax," he said.

"Maybe after we could go back to mine and i'll help you relax," she said into his ear. Trish heard what she had said and gave a disgusted look to John. He saw and pretended to ignore both the girls. They turned their attention back to Chris.

"Thank ya'll all for coming. I've had a great night, thanks for making it great, Adam thanks for being a great mixer, thanks to the great DJ." Chris continued his speech.

"I wonder who else he thinks is great," Randy whispered to Stacy.

"Himself?" Stacy smirked.

John listened uninterested to Chris' draining speech. He kept thinking of his kiss with Trish. It felt so good. And she wanted it too. She like actually kissed him! John touched his lips subconsciously.

Trish glanced over at John. She noticed him playing with his lips. The lips she had kissed, voluntarily. The lips she wanted to kiss again. Her attention quickly shot back to Chris who had just said her name. She felt guilty for not paying attention.

"Trish, baby come up here," Chris waved an arm at her. She grinned and made her way to Chris.

He wrapped and arm around her waist and continued to address his guests.

"This is my most wonderful Trish, my girlfriend who I probably wouldn't get far without," He hugged her waist with his free hand. The other gripped his beer and the mic together. The crowd cheered and Trish blushed.

"She has always been there for me, she is beautiful, smart, sexy, totally great in bed…" he winked at her and heaps of the guys hooted. Trish shot a look at Stacy who rolled her eyes.

John groaned. He was so full of crap. Flaunting his girlfriend like she was a sex slave. He was so disgusted. He'd never do that to Trish. He wondered what other crap would come out of Chris' mouth.

"I love her so much," Chris continued. "And I'd love her even more if….," He turned around and looked at her. Holding onto one of her hands. She smiled at him and awaited his words.

"She wasn't such a SLUT!" He yelled into the mic.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Woot! The party has begun! OMG WTF IS CHRIS DOING! All that fake nice stuff, what a bullcrapper! i left it as a cliffy. So you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what the heck happened! And oops John and Trish kissed again. Feelings are in the air. lols. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up! I started school today and its been so hectic. I had soooo much homework to do! GAH_

_hope you liked this chappy anyway :P_

_**i also need to know if i need to change this story to M coz there will be some soon. Its not that bad, and i wont make the M stuff heaps bad either. Let me know if you have a problem with it.**_

_Please Review :) Especially for this chapter. There's more party stuff next chapter, i'm not gonna skip anything dont worry._

_I dont own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use at titles. XD_

_**x Peace**_


	13. Fuck The Pain Away

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fuck the Pain Away**

A series of gasps flooded the room. Everyone was looking before them in shock, astonishment and confusion. Did he really just say that? Why? Mumbles of questions began to fill the air as the tension was left so thick. Trish's heart sank. She stared at her so called boyfriend, confused about why he had accused her of being something of such a horrid name. She trembled as he began to speak again.

"Yes, you all heard me," he spat. "Trish Stratus you are nothing but a little cheating slut, and you are no longer anything to me!"

Her heart broke. She and everyone else at the party had heard him correctly. No one knew why this sudden change of attitude came across, but they all were sure curious. Trish's eyes watered as she opened her mouth, although frightened of what would happen if she spoke.

"Wha…what?" she stammered, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to break down in tears. She hoped that Chris had just had too much to drink and everything he was saying wasn't really coming from the real Chris.

"Do you have hearing problems?" he said rudely. "I said YOU. ARE. A. SLUT!" he screamed, spitting as he enunciated the last stinging word.

Trish took a step back. She was frightened. This wasn't Chris! He would never speak to her like this. She leant forward a little and held her hands out trying to reason with him, trying to get him to calm down and not reveal anything infront of such a large crowd.

"What, what are you doing, babe? What's going on?" she cried.

"Babe," he scoffed. "Babe? Seriously?" he laughed cockily. "I was never you're babe! But we all know who was…" he screamed into the mic.

Trish's eyes immediately glanced at John who had a very confused and angry look on his face.

"Ah, clearly you know who I was referring to," Chris said as he motioned his hand towards John. "John, John Cena everyone!" He pointed down to her best friend.

Everyone turned to look at John. Maria let go of her boyfriend's hand and stared up at him. John began to sweat. He froze, not knowing how to handle this situation.

"John, what's he talking about?" Maria said. John glanced down at her and swallowed hard.

"Yes JOHN. Tell the people what I am talking about," Chris butted in. John kept quiet. He didn't know what to say. This whole situation was so surreal to him. All he cared about right now was Trish's well being.

"Oh, so you don't remember making out with my girlfriend just before whilst I was in the next room?" Chris announced the reason for this whole ordeal.

All the bodies who were witnessing this event gasped. A sequence of 'Oh my God's', 'Holy Shit's' and 'What the hell's' were whispered throughout the crowds. Stacy covered her mouth and gave a look to Randy who was looking between Chris, Trish and John.

"You what!?" Maria yelled. "You made out with her!?" she grabbed the sleeve of his arm. "You said you would never, after that stupid Truth or Dare incident," she whispered, not wanting everyone to hear that last part.

"I…I…I didn't…" John stuttered.

"Oh, yes my mistake," Chris chuckled sarcastically. "You didn't…" He turned to Trish's direction. "But you, you miss Trash Stratus, well you did!" he pointed towards Trish's delicate face.

"Oh crap," Stacy breathed.

Trish froze. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She did. It was true. She did kiss John. She had done it more than once too. Now she was paying the price. Her face scrunched up as she tried desperately to blink the tears away. She was overwhelmed and broke down covering her face and bolting out of that room as if a bomb were about to reach 0. The crowd parting, allowing the heartbroken beauty past.

Chris laughed. This was all to amusing for him. How could he be so stupid!? Of course, no boy and girl could ever be friends without becoming even more…that's what he thought anyway. He felt so blind and naïve to think he could trust the one he loves with one of his good friends.

"Oh and cue John!" he looked at John who stared at him. "Go on, you're her hero right, go on and run after her!" he waved his arm in the direction Trish had left.

Stacy took this as her cue to step in. She pushed past the onlookers and ran after her friend.

--

Trish ran, ran as fast as her heels would let her. Her feet hurt, her heart hurt, her mind hurt. She needed to get away from there. She couldn't deal with the humiliation she had just suffered. She ran until her body had to stop her from going any further. She collapsed onto the sidewalk, her dress becoming ruined as she lay on the ground and cried. Cried like she had never cried before.

"Trish!" Stacy called as she frantically searched for her friend. "Trish!"

Stacy hurried around; looking behind every corner, tree, car in search of Trish who she knew would not be able to run that far. She scanned the darkness until the light from the street lamp let her catch a glimpse of metallic blue bundled on the sidewalk.

"Oh shit, Trish!" she called out as she ran towards the figure lying in a heap.

Stacy approached her, taking a quick second to look over her friend. She had so much sympathy for her. She didn't deserve the humiliation she went through. Stacy bent down, pulling her dress up so it wouldn't get ruined. She placed a hand on Trish's back and stroked it.

"Trish, honey you need to get up," she said softly. There was no response. Trish continued to cry and sob. Stacy ran her fingers through Trish's blonde hair trying to calm her down.

"Please Trish, you have to get up," she said a little sterner. "Look, you're dress is getting wrecked."

"Who cares," Trish spat. "This is where I belong, I'm dirt, and trash as Chris put it." She sobbed getting a little ruder. "The ground can appreciate me then."

"Trish you aren't dirt or trash!" Stacy said trying to get through to her. She became fed up of reasoning. She pulled Trish off the ground and held her.

Trish complied and immediately started to break down again. She gripped Stacy as tears fell down her cheeks profusely. Stacy held onto her allowing her to let out all her hurt. She needed a friend right now; she needed to let it all out.

"Stace, why?" Trish cried.

"Why what honey?" Stacy said as she rubbed Trish's back to soothe her.

"Why did this happen?"

Stacy didn't know what to say. It was just one of those things that you can never predict. "I don't know, but it'll be okay."

She felt Trish move as she pulled away from Stacy. She wiped the tears out of her eyes with her hands and sniffled.

"It won't." she said. "I did it…I kissed John," she admitted.

Stacy looked at her in disbelief. She thought that John had finally kissed Trish and she was just covering for him. She didn't at all think Trish would have kissed John like that.

"You…you did?" Stacy said quietly. "Why?"

Trish just looked at the ground and played with her hands. Why did she do it? She had really no clue, it just sorta felt like the right thing to do at the time, even thought it clearly wasn't. _I just had kinda feelings for him at the time. _

"I don't know." She said. "It just sorta felt like right ya know." Stacy shook her head. She didn't really understand. She wanted the full story.

"Well, I was with John out on the balcony, after we checked up on Chris coz he was resting in the next room, and well we talked about stuff and it just happened…I kissed him." She explained.

"What, what were you talking about that made him…you kiss him?" Stacy asked. She needed to know every detail.

"Well I told him that I used to like him like ages ago, and I dunno it just kinda lead to that," she said casually as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Oh you did? Did he tell you that he…uh nothing, um so that's it?" Stacy quickly said.

"Did he tell me what?" Trish asked, looking Stacy in the eyes.

--

"Wow now wasn't that a nice D&M we all just had!" Chris chuckled. "It was nice to get everything in the open."

John stared at Chris angrily. He felt like killing Chris, he didn't care if he went to jail. Just at this moment, Chris being non existent seemed fine. He took a few steps forward and clenched his fists. John was mad. The way Chris treated Trish and humiliated her at his own party was just out of line.

"What the fuck was that!?" he yelled as he approached Chris.

"Oh don't play dumb Cena!" Chris spat as he stepped into John's personal space. "I saw you two, on the balcony going at it!" he jabbed a finger into John's chest.

John shoved his hand away and grabbed Chris by the collar. Chris dropped his drink and the mic, fear building in his eyes. John was much bigger and stronger than him, but he thought he could take it. He laughed in his face.

"So?" John yelled. "Take it out on me, not her, she doesn't deserve this!"

"Pff, she deserved everything I gave to her, you and her can go get married for all I care and have you're little slutty babies too!" Chris yelled back.

Everyone watched the argument. Randy stayed close just in case something happened that could cause serious trouble. John gripped Chris closer, hurting him around the neckline.

"Well if you treated her right, maybe she wouldn't have done what she did!" he said.

"John, why were you even kissing that Slut back!? Why didn't you stop!? Maria butted in. John looked at her. She looked mad, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Stay the hell out of this Maria!" he shot back at her before turning his attention back to Chris who was squirming around in his grip.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Chris yelled at John.

"Oh so I can't talk like that, but you're allowed to call a perfectly gorgeous girl who was supposed to be your girlfriend a cheating Slut!?" John shot back.

"You're right," Chris sighed. "She's not a slut, she's a stupid fucking WHORE!" he yelled.

The next thing Chris felt was a sharp shooting pain in his left cheek. As he saw John's overpowering figure above him. John had just punched the living daylights out of him. Chris held his jaw and got up, lunging back at him. The two tackled each other to the ground. A series of punches were thrown between the two guys. Chris began choking John as Randy, Dave, Matt and Jeff intervened. With the help of a few other random guys they managed to pry the guys apart. Chris kept lunging forward to attack John.

John broke free from the guys holding him back. He shrugged them off and came face to face with Chris who was being held back. He pointed a finger straight into Chris' face, almost touching his nose.

"Don't you ever go near Trish again or I swear I'll beat your face in!" he threatened.

"Fuck You!" Chris spat.

John smirked and knocked him straight in the jaw before storming out with Randy following.

"Dude, where are you going?" Randy called after John who was frantically running around the street.

"Looking for Trish, what do you think!" he yelled.

"Maybe you should give her space, let her and Stacy talk about it," Randy offered. John turned around and stared at him. He walked towards Randy.

"Why the hell would I do that!?" he asked. "She's my best friend. Its times like this she needs her best friend," he yelled at him.

"Okay, yeah you're right, she's lost the boyfriend, she needs the best friend," Randy said to himself as he ran off to catch up to John.

Where is she? John was so worried. He had to find her. Make sure she was okay. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have even been up there with her. But then again, if he hadn't she'd still be with Chris. They were now over, Trish could be his. _What the fuck!? Her heart has just been broken by the guy that she thought was her life! You shouldn't be thinking about moving in so soon. Be her best friend._

John turned the corner in a hurry and immediately saw two figures sitting on the ground. _Trish and Stacy. _He called out to them as he jogged over. Upon reaching the girls, he noticed Trish's red eyes. He hated that sight, the sight of her when she had just cried. He wasn't there to comfort her, but he was there to witness the pain that still lurked inside of her.

"Trish, babe…" He knelt down and cradled her in his arms as she began to cry again.

She couldn't help it. As soon as she saw John she felt like crying. She needed him more than anything in the world.

"Shh, its okay, I'm here now," he whispered into her hair. He stroked her back and held her tight.

Stacy stood up and walked over to Randy. He held her hand as they watched the pair. They were perfect. She looked into his eyes, as if she were lost and didn't know what to do next. He gave her the same look. With John there, she'd eventually recover.

"John, will you take her home or…" Stacy interrupted them.

"Yeah, nah, I'll take her don't worry," he said. He began to stand up, bringing Trish to her feet with him. He steadied her with one arm, so she could gain her balance. "Thanks so much Stacy for being there, you know for her," he said as Stacy leaned over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"How's...um...what's going on with Chris?" Trish said quietly. The three friends looked at her, surprised she'd even ask.

"Um…"John started not knowing how to tell her the hell that broke loose when she left. "Um…ah…"

"Chris and John kinda got into a fight but yeah it wasn't bad. We took control," Randy cut it. Trish looked up at John.

"Yeah its okay, none of us are badly hurt, I just had to set him straight," he explained.

"Thanks," Trish replied, giving a small smile. He hugged her tight as she leaned into him as if to seek protection. He'd always protect her, no matter what.

"Okay well, we should get goin then?" John asked, looking down at Trish and then up at Stacy and Randy.

Stacy nodded. "Yeah, be safe and if you guys, Trish, if you need anything just call us okay?" she said with a smile.

Trish nodded as Stacy moved in and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Stace, love you," Trish said as they broke apart.

"Love you too," she replied.

Randy hugged Trish too and gave a shake to John as John guided Trish away, keeping her close at all times.

--

Trish flopped down on John's bed and curled up into the foetal position. She didn't want to be alone tonight, she rather be with John. She wasn't interested in being interrogated by her nosey parents as to why she wasn't at Chris' and why her eyes were so puffy and red...and why her dress was dirty and crinkled so much. It was late, John's family was asleep so he came into the room quietly and shut the door.

"Hey Trish…" he started.

"John, I don't really want to talk about it," she said quietly, her back turned to him.

He looked at her and nodded even though she couldn't see him. He decided to give her some space; she'd had a rough night after all. He paced around the room for a little bit, wanting to say something to break the awkward silence. They never had awkward silences. There was never a moment where one of them wouldn't be talking. He sighed loudly making his way over to the dresser.

"I don't regret it," he heard her say.

"What…don't regret what?" he asked.

"Kissing you," she replied, not moving.

John was surprised. She was thinking about the kiss. Shouldn't that be the last thing on her mind? He gave a small smile to himself. _Who cares, that means she was thinking about him. _

"Oh um, we don't have to talk about it…" he said as he fiddled through the drawers searching for some clothes for Trish to wear for the night.

"I want to now, I just want to talk...to you," she said as she turned around.

John grabbed a t-shirt and turned around to face her. He smiled when he saw her face. She looked so beautiful even though her makeup was barely there since she'd been crying, her hair was a little messed up, but it still looked good.

"I want, I don't mind talking to you either," he gave a small laugh. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed placing the clothes on the bed. "So what do you wanna talk about?" he smiled.

"Did you um, never mind," she said turning her face away. She didn't want to make him answer that question. _Of course he'd regret it, why don't I? He probably thinks i am a slut or something. I'm so stupid. _

"No, I don't regret it, it felt good, right you know?" he placed a hand on hers. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're not weirded out by this whole thing," she said. "I actually don't care Chris saw us." She blurted out.

"You…you don't?" John asked slowly.

"No, it made me see the real him," she said. "He was jealous of our close relationship; I don't want to be with someone who has a problem with my best friend!"

_Best friend. _"Yeah, yeah you're right." He said a little disappointed.

Trish lay back on the bed and sighed heavily. John lay next to her as they both stared up at the ceiling. She touched his hand before placing hers in his. She turned her face to his and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Do you reckon you could do something for me?" she asked. John nodded. "Get some drinks, I feel like drinking away my shittiness," she giggled.

"Oh, um yea sure, I'll be right back," he said, rising off the bed and hurrying out the door.

--

"Shhh! Gosh Trishy you gotta be quiet!" John said as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Oopsie daysies!" she giggled and placed her finger on his lips. "Shhh, hee hee!"

He kissed her finger as they giggled. The two of them had been downing drink after drink. They were completely wasted, but having the times of their lives. Trish started dancing to no music and grabbed John's hand swinging it around. They danced together around the bed, trying to be quiet but not very successfully.

"You're a good dancer Johnny!" she giggled.

"As are you Madame!" he bowed and erupted in a fit of giggles. She poked his tummy and jumped around. But she stopped when she noticed a dark patch on his face.

"What's that?" She asked, lifting her hand to his face. She touched his temple on the right of his eye.

"What?" John shrieked. "What is it!? Get it off!" he started freaking out.

"Calm down!" Trish shushed him. "That there," she touched it and he winced.

"Oh that, ha ha," he shrugged it off. "That's just when stupid Jerkicho punched me!" he giggled.

"Oh does it hurt?" she asked him as she traced her finger down the side of his face. John shook his head and smiled.

"I bet he has a couple since I gave him to pops to the jaw," John said triumphantly. Trish giggled and did the whole 'Bow to the King' to praise him. He laughed when she applauded.

"Thank you, thank you, I'd like to thank everyone for recognising my achievement, it's great to be here…" he pretended to recite a speech.

Trish giggled. John's grin turned evil as he lunged towards her and began tickling her. She shrieked and threw her arms around and kicked her legs desperately trying to get free. John tackled her down to the bed and hovered on top of her. He stopped tickling her as she looked into his eyes. She was so wonderful. Even though her heart had just been ripped out her chest she was still able to turn her frown upside down just to have fun with him.

"Ya know, I think that you're wayyy hotter than Chris, and way sweeter," she giggled.

"You do, really?" John said as he smiled. "Can't say I blame ya, I'm gorgeous!" he joked. He stroked her hair and kissed her nose.

"John?" she whispered.

"Mhhm?"

"Can you kiss me?" she whispered. "Can you please kiss me on the lips?"

John looked at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but did she really mean it? She was clearly drunk and so was he. But he was able to realise his state of consciousness. He looked at her, at her lips. He so badly wanted to.

"Please?" she asked him again.

John leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was so nice. She kissed him back, her tongue tracing his lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth and explore. She was so great; it felt so wonderful to be kissing her like this. Like he always wanted to. John shot his tongue into her mouth as he roamed every inch of it, tasting every part, taking in any moment.

Trish began to run her hands up his shirt. She lifted it up and over his head, taking it completely off. He broke this kiss and watched her as he admired his body. He was so toned and his abs were so hot. Even though she had seen them before, her being drunk just made them look way nicer. She traced a finger across each defined ab as he shivered at each touch.

"What are you?" he started, making sure she knew what she was doing.

"I…I want to," she whispered.

She began to unbuckle his belt, tugging at the buckle. He chuckled and reached down to help her. His fingers played with hers as they wrestled together to unfasten the buckle. Finally unclasping it, she tugged his pants down a little before John stopped her.

"You don't want to…" she said quietly as she broke eye contact with him.

He touched her face and kissed her again passionately lifting her up to unzip her dress from the back. She started kissing his neck as he slipped the zipper down and began pulling down her dress. Freeing her from the dress he laid her back down on the bed and moved his kissed down her neck, to her collarbone. Of course he wanted to.

He admired her bra. Black, lacy, needed to come off. She smiled and lifted herself off the bed a little, just enough so he could reach around and unclasp it. He looked at her, she was so completely beautiful. Her body was so great, her breasts were gorgeous, better than he imagined.

She pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him hard on the lips again. He kissed down her body as he caressed her side with his hands. His kisses traced down to her breasts before stopping. He glanced up at her, her eyes were closed. She was enjoying it. He gave her a smile that she didn't see and brought his mouth to her left breast. She moaned loudly, enjoying what he was doing to her.

He was taking his time, not wanting to do anything wrong. He brought his hands to her thigh and caressed it. He began to run his hand up further towards her lacy material, wavering at the crotch. He hesitated, wondering if he was doing okay. She moaned again and touched his hand, bringing it closer into herself. With that approval he took it off and touched her warm centre.

It was okay.

_Because I love her. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_has a heart attack omg Trish and John are doing IT! I **had** to update quickly i couldnt help myself! haha. And i felt bad for leaving you all hanging like that. __lols i am sorry if its not raunchy enough...i had problems writing it, i'm not much of an erotic writer sorry. It was embarrassing, i did laugh a little coz it was so unlike me to write stuff like that! But it's just so you get the jist of what's going on. :) There was touching and other stuff and descriptions, but its a T story so i tried not to go too far with it._

_This chapter is dedicated to all my beautiful reviewers who have been wanting the following for a while:_

_- John and Trish to get together...like that_

_- Chris to get knocked out by John _

_- Trish and Chris to finally be over _

_- John and Maria to breakup_

_I hope you're happy that all this was acheived in this chappy :) Please Review and tell me what you think about what went down in this one! An once again i totally do not own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use as the titles...wish i did though as does everyone. I'd be totally rich-bitch. XD_

**_Review Shout Outs:_**

_**JohnxoxTrish** omg yes i know. Chris is such a douche bag. But it's okay, He got what he deserved! I'm glad you like it :)_

_**TrishOrton** lols i know but at least John gave him a few good knocks! Chris is a complete ass, he never deserved Trish in the first place!!!_

_**La La ** yeah everyone totally couldnt believe the words that came out of Chris' mouth. Totally out of line. tsk tsk tsk_

_**WWEAngel** omg thanks so much! This is my first story and im glad you think that! I don't know how i come up with stuff. Me and my friend had a huge brainstorm over msn and came up with the plot of the story, and i just add stuff in from there! lols. So far its been working, glad you like it!_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** you were so right! Chris saw John and Trish, got mad and hello, Trish was left heartbroken. John's picking up the pieces but what we have to see is if Trish even remembers...i mean the two were drunk after all so there were no 'i love you's'...John should just tell her already! gahh._

_**InsideMyHead** haha sorry! i really wanted to put a cliffy in there, make you all wait but i updated quick...i just couldnt wait to write the next chapter! haha. so technically it was only a short wait._

_**LiLFiFix3x3 **yeh the cliffy was a bit of a nail biter, but yes Chris meant it. Even though he was totally drunk and out of order, he seemed pretty clear about his opinion on his girl...i mean EX girlfriend! Hope you like the JohnxTrish stuff in this chapter! And Maria, yeh she ruined her chances with John by calling Trish that word ;P_

_**cenazlilbabeethug** haha first i'll apologise for being 'mean' by leaving a cliffy! sorry. Yeah Maria is annoying so i totally made John go off with Trish, which he would gladly stand anyone up for ;P Chris also got the crap beat out of him, so that was good! I hope you like this chapter, i know you were waiting for this certain JohnxTrish interaction!_

_**JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan** lols i had to make John beat Chris up, what kind of a friend wouldnt if a guy called his best friend that! And as for the sequel, i don't know...i kinda have a plan for this story...so it may or may not have a sequel. Undecided for now._


	14. Perfect

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Perfect**

Trish groaned as she began to move slightly. Her head was pounding as if someone were continuously bouncing a basketball on the walls surrounding her brain. She slowly turned over so she was lying on her stomach in an attempt to soothe her headache. She winced not realising how much pain she was in.

She shrugged it off. What had she been up to last night? Her thoughts immediately drifted to the events with Chris. She had a moment of realisation; her relationship with him was now over. She sighed, not really wanting to think about it, knowing she'd break down in tears again and she didn't really feel like waking John…wait John! She opened her eyes, seeing that she was in John's room. She didn't think much of it since she'd slept in John's room so many times before. Memories of the previous night entered her mind. Chris humiliating her, Stacy, Randy, John…oh John taking her back to his place, talking, drinking. She smiled to herself. It was a fun night...in the end.

Trish decided to turn around to cuddle up to her best friend that had so selflessly taken care of her the night her heart was broken. She fiddled with the sheets as she turned over, but almost screamed bloody murder when she came face to face with a naked John. She shifted away, yelping when she nearly shifted right off the bed. She grabbed at the quilt, covering herself up as John shot his eyes open and sat up.

"Ohmygodwhatthehellhappened!" she whispered-yelled at him. She clutched the quilt closer to her body so he couldn't get a peek. They couldn't have. But, oh God. Memories flooded her brain. Her and him. Kissing. Touching. _Shit. _"Oh shit, how did this happen!?" she stared at him.

"I dunno!" he hissed back. It was true, he could only remember as much as her. They were both so wasted. He, honestly, had a vague idea what was happening at the time, but he only assumed that she knew too.

"What!?" she whispered back. "How could you not know, you were there!"

"So were you!" he shot back, covering himself up with the other half of the quilt. "Okay so I remember drinking and kissing and touch…"

"You remember, you knew what was happening?" she hissed.

"No, but, you asked me to!" he blurted out. Trish glared at him. "I didn't know what I was doing, I just followed you!"

Trish paused for a moment to recall her thoughts. She remembered. _Can you kiss me on the lips. _Oh crap. She remembered. Stripping of clothes, unbuckling of belts, touching, moaning, arghh!

She bit her lip. John looked at her. She knew that he could tell she remembered now. What were they going to do? What could they do? It's not like she's with Chris, and John is her best friend…it's not like he's some random guy she didn't know.

John looked at her. Both of them soundless. Trish stared into space as John studied her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Last night was so...wow for him. She hoped she enjoyed it too, now that she remembered. Like who was he kidding, she initiated the whole thing right? So technically she wanted him too. This was it, he had to tell her he loves her.

John opened his mouth to speak until he was interrupted, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Trish shot him a wide eyed look, she must have heard them too. She didn't want John's parents to see them like this. Questions would be asked. Interrogation about the party, Chris, them being more than…

"Oh crap, quick hide!" John hissed as he grabbed the quilt from her. Trish fell down to the floor, gathering any clothing items large enough to cover her nakedness. She darted for the curtains, shielding herself from view. John covered himself with the quilt and lay back down, pretending to be just awoken by the morning. His eyes quickly caught a glimpse of Trish black thong. He jolted from the bed and grabbed in, diving back under the covers as the door opened.

"Morning John," Mary chirped as she entered the room. "Are you okay, you seem flustered and out of breath," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um…" he made a face, trying to come up with a decent answer. "I…I had a um nightmare, about um killer um underwear?" he cringed. _Underwear, killer underwear? Seriously?_

"Right…" Mary said not buying it one bit. She floated across the room towards the curtains. "Hmm, it's so dark, let's let some light in…"

"No!" John jolted up, clutching the quilt to his bare body. "I mean, no, I'm not adjusted to the light yet, I'll do it when I get up," he quickly finished.

Mary gave him an accusing look. "Okay, well get dressed and come down for breakfast soon," she said as she began to leave the room. John sighed in relief and gripped the sheets tight. She stopped and turned to the curtains. "Oh and Trish honey, you're welcome to stay for breakfast too."

John cringed. Trish froze. Mary gave a small smile. "Thanks Mary," Trish poked her head out from behind the curtain and forced a smile. Mary nodded and shot a look at the two before exiting.

John stared at Trish. She knew Trish was there. How fricken embarrassing. "Well, that was really bad," he said as he got up and began gathering clothes off the ground.

Trish shielded her eyes with the curtain edge. "John could you please put something on before you do that?" she winged. "Oh and get out so I can get dressed too."

"Why?" John looked at her, still nude. She popped her head out, not focusing on his nakedness, but fuming at his stupidity.

"Because I don't want you to see me naked!" she snapped. John opened his mouth to say he had already seen her naked but she spoke again. "Just chuck me my panties and get out."

"Um, Trish…you do realise you're standing in front of a window?" he pointed out. She gave him a 'so' look. "People can see you, and you're naked remember?" Her eyes widened as she ducked away from the window, crawling out to the middle of the floor.

John chuckled and grabbed the quilt, holding it out in front of him. She waddled over to it and he wrapped her up so her nakedness was hidden. He picked up the rest of the clothing and handed her garments to her. She gave him a small smile reluctantly accepted a small peck on the lips from him.

"That wasn't so bad…right?" he looked at her, hope in his eyes that she'd say it wasn't.

"No, no it was fine," she replied as he walked out to get changed. "Meet you down there," she called out to him.

John entered the kitchen cautiously with Trish following behind him. They were met by stares from Mary, Jack and Steven. Trish hesitantly passed John and took a seat opposite Jack who looked down back at his newspaper.

"What?" John said as he took a seat next to Steven, across from Trish.

"Huh, ah nothing," Jack replied, not looking up from the news column.

John nonchalantly forked his scrambled eggs, hoping his family would think everything was normal. Gosh who was he kidding? They all knew and they had no intention of hiding the fact they knew! Trish quietly bit into her toast as she occasionally looked up and caught Steven giving her looks.

"So um, how was the party last night kids?" Mary obliviously asked, unaware of what had happened.

"Uh, good um yeah just... it was okay," John quickly said, not wanting Trish to have to tell what had happened.

Mary nodded. "Oh good, so Trish, I bet Chris loved the way you were looked in that dress," she continued to add to the tensions. John froze and was about to cover for Trish again but was a bit too late.

"Chris and I broke up…" she muttered and placed her toast on the plate.

Mary stopped fiddling with the dishes. Steven propped his head up from his plate and Jack coughed his coffee going down the wrong pipe. No one said anything. The awkwardness building up.

"Oh Trish, honey I'm so sorry…what…what happened?" Mary hesitated to ask.

"Mom! Please!" John scolded her.

"It's fine, um sorry I don't really feel like talking about it…I guess it just wasn't mean to be," she whispered, not really wanting everyone to hear.

"Chris was stupid anyway, you're lucky you aren't with him anymore," Steven blurted out, trying to be helpful.

"Steven!" John yelled and gave him a severe death glare.

"Sorry, but at least you got Trish to be with you!" He spat back, before quickly covering up his mouth.

John froze and looked at Trish. She continued to stare at her plate, tears filling her eyes. _Oh crap, how could he say that. _John reached out to touch her shoulder. It was so awkward with his family there and all.

"I'm going to go, thanks so much for your hospitality," Trish said as she got up and made her way out of the kitchen. Mary felt guilty as she watched her son's best friend dart out of the room, trying to hide her tears. She glanced at John who's anger was building up at his brother.

"John please, don't he didn't mean…"

"Steven! What the hell was that you idiot!" John screamed at him. "Now look what you've done!" He flung his arm in the direction Trish had left.

"What!? Me? You're the one that screwed her the night Chris dumped her!" Steven unwittingly blurted out. He looked at John apologetically after realising what he had just said.

"Steven that was very inappropriate..." Jack told his son as he looked up from the paper.

John didn't say anything; he didn't know what to do. He looked at his mother searching for answers. She gave him a look. A look that didn't help him at all. He nodded and went up to his room. _Give her space. _

--

"Trish!" Stacy yelled as she opened her door and motioned for her friend to come inside. "I was so worried, gosh after last night…you're okay right?"

Trish didn't say anything. She continued to walk up to Stacy's room. Stacy followed her cautiously, knowing that something had to be up. Trish was acting weird. She took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Trish's head was bowed down as if she were hiding something.

"Trish, girl what's going on?" Stacy asked, getting a little worried now.

"I slept with him." She whispered. "With John," she clarified.

Stacy's eyes widened. "What!?" she squealed.

"Shhh!" Trish quietened her not wanting the whole world to know about what had happened.

"What? How? Oh my god! Trish!?" Stacy urged her to tell the whole events after the two had left together. Trish sighed. She almost regretted mentioning it to Stacy but she had a right to know. Maybe she could give her some advice.

"Well we got back to his and talked and had some drinks and we um did it," Trish said bluntly.

"Um a bit sceptic on the details?" Stacy said. "But seriously Oh My Gosh! I can't belive it! This is so exciting you and John!" she clapped her hands and bobbed up and down on the bed. Trish looked at her and wondered why it was such exciting news for her.

"Can you relax please?" she said as Stacy stopped jumping about.

"Sorry but this is so cool! You're best friends and OHMYGOSH!" she squealed. "So...what was it like?" she began to pry a little, eyes wide itching for details.

"I dunno!" Trish wailed. "I…I kinda like started it," she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "It was me, I asked him to, and now I don't know if I regret it coz he's my best friend or if I…I dunno," she trailed off.

"Or if what?" Stacy said. "Enjoyed it? Happy that it happened? I mean you and Chris are over so I guess…"

"Guess what!?" Trish snapped. "John is my best frikken friend and look what I did! I have potentially ruined my friendship with him!" she cried.

Stacy pulled Trish into a hug. What if Trish knew John loved her. Then she wouldn't be so sceptical about the whole situation. If she just told Trish about John's feelings everything would be all okay and they could finally be together. She rubbed Trish's back to calm her down before pulling her away to face her.

"Trish we need to talk," she said in a serious tone.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me too?" Trish said, trying to cheer herself up a little bit.

"I'm serious, it's about John. I need to tell you this, it'll clear up everything," She explained.

"Just spit it out!" Trish said getting a bit agitated by the dawdling. What did she have to say? How could it possible clear things up?

"Okay, well John…he…um…he's…" Stacy hesitated. Was she doing the right thing? But Trish had to know. It was the right time. If John wasn't going to tell her she would. Trish looked at her friend urging her to continue. Stacy sighed.

"He is in love with you."

Trish's eyes widened. "What?"

"John is in love with you. Like serious mad in love with you," Stacy repeated.

Trish froze. How could this be? For how long? Why didn't he say something? He was her best friend. You can't fall in love with your best friend. Could you? She was so confused.

"Since…since when?" Trish whispered.

"Like forever Trish," Stacy replied uncertain as to what Trish's emotions where at that point.

Trish was overwhelmed. Forever? Like when they first met? When she was with Chris. John loved her. Stacy knew. That would mean Randy did too. And they didn't tell her. Trish began to fume. If John had been 'in love' with her for song long, hat would mean that he had intentions and thoughts of her breaking up with Chris.

"I guess his dream has come true!" She said.

"What?" Stacy asked confused as to what Trish had randomly said.

"John wanted this to happen," she gave a little laugh. "He wanted Chris to dump me so he could catch me on the rebound!" she yelled and got up from the bed. "And you knew all this time!"

"Trish calm down, what are you on about?" She reached out to grab her friend. "John would never do that to you!"

Trish took a step back, away from Stacy's grip. "Yeah so is that what he didn't do last night!?" she cried. "It was all part of your plan. You three secretly hating on Chris saying all you're mean things so he and I would break up!"

"Trish what the hell we're your frie…"

"Friends?" Trish scoffed. "Friends don't scheme to break up their friend's relationship!" she spat. "I hope you're happy that your plan worked. Me and Chris are through. John and I slept together," She waved her arms around being all sarcastic. "Woo hoo Stace, you're fuckin plan worked!"

With that Trish stormed out of the room. She was fuming. She couldn't believe her friends would do this to her. She couldn't believe John would do this to her. Her best friend. Lying to her. Using her. She totally regretted sleeping with him. She hated him.

Stacy was left in her room. She was stunned at what had just happened. _Did that just happen? _Trish was being so…so…so delirious! What did she think? That they were like on some special mission to break up Chris and Trish and swoop John in there to claim his girl? Stacy took a moment to think. _Shit. _That was exactly what they were doing.

--

"Shit, so you slept with her, for real?" Randy exclaimed and gave a clap of his hands.

"Yeah, yeah I did, but don't tell anyone kay?" John placed his head in his hands. Randy nodded and pretended to zip up his lips, swearing to secrecy.

"So what's the problemo?" he asked John who seemed a little stressed.

"The problem is she totally wasn't all there when we did IT!" he shot his head up to face Randy. "She barely remembers and now she's all freaked out coz we're best friends and blah blah blah…"

"Oh…" Randy didn't really know what to say.

"But man, it was so wow, like it felt so good and it was like she was finally mine, like I was with her finally," John laid back on the bed and rested an arm over his face. "Why can't it just work out for us?"

"Well maybe you should tell her how you feel and then you'll both be on the same page," Randy stated. "I mean she still doesn't know that you love her man, you have to tell her soon."

"Yeah," John's thoughts danced in his mind. He remembered how they promised that they'd keep no secrets. Always there for each other no matter what. His mind fluttered, all thoughts on the girl he loved.

"Um earth to John?" Randy waved his hand in front of his friends face.

"Huh, oh um, sorry. I should go, maybe see Trish," he replied.

Randy watched his distressed friend leave. Why couldn't he just tell her? It was killing them both, all these hidden feelings. If they both knew it would all be okay. He was interrupted from thoughts by his cell phone ringing. It was Stacy.

"Hello? Stace?"

"Trish knows about John."

--

John dawdled on his way home. He needed time to think. He kept flipping through the pro's and con's of telling Trish about his feelings for her. Pro, she loves you back. Con, but not like that. Pro, um…skip. Con, she isn't over Chris. Con, our friendship might be over. Con, she gets mad at you and never wants to see you again. So far this project was a complete dud. The cons outweighed the pros. John sighed. _What the fuck do I do? _

John kicked at the ground, still wasting time as he got closer to his home. What if she was there? What should he say? He loved her with all his heart, but why was he finding it so damn difficult to tell her the truth. As he wandered on, he subconsciously ended up at the doorstep of the Stratus residence.

_Oh, joy. _He gave two slow knocks and awaited the door to open He was nervous. He felt like rolling over and dying. This was it. He was going to tell her.

"Oh John, how nice Trish is upstairs in her room," Mr Stratus said as he greeted John. "Why so gloomy?" he asked noticing John's expression.

"Oh um, nothing I'm fine just here to see Trish," he said and made his way inside.

"Oh she's been ever so down since the news; maybe you can cheer her up." Mr Stratus said before disappearing into the next room.

News? What news? _Must be talking about the Chris thing. _John assumed as he trudged up the staircase. Reaching the top her saw Trish's room door slightly ajar. He could see her legs through the crack, her feet tapping. He smirked; _must be listening to her Ipod. _He pushed the door open so he could fit through. She hadn't seen him yet. He crept in and stood in front of her. Her vision was broken from her magazine as she glanced up a little to see who it was.

"Hey…Trish." He whispered. He went to take a step forward but her words stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped and whacked her magazine down on the bed. John looked at her confused.

"Um I came to tell you something," he shrugged a little. "Really important."

Trish scoffed. "Important?" she stood up from the bed. "Since when do you know what _important_ is?"

John was really confused now. What was she talking about? Why was she being so snappy? "Umm…what?"

"Did you think it was not _important_ to make sure I was sober before you slept with me?" She took a step forward. "Did you think mine and Chris' relationship was not as _important_ as your 'wanted' relationship with me?" she placed on hand on her hip and pointed at him directly with the other.

"Trish what's going on…" John looked at her confused.

She continued patronizing him. "Did you think that it was not _important_ that I would find out about yours, Stacy's and Randy's little evil plan to break me and Chris up so you could have me all to yourself!?" her last statement was the closing.

"Trish, it's not like that!" John tried to assure her.

"LIKE WHAT JOHN!?" she screamed at her. She didn't care that her parents could hear. She had to give it to him now. She had to vent out all her emotions on him. "Are you going to stand here and lie to me and tell me that was not what you were doing!?"

"No I wasn't!" he started to explain. "Well I did, but no you're my best friend I didn't want anything for this to happen…I just um, I'm just, I'm…"

"You're what John!?" she yelled.

_Nothing's gonna change _

_The things that you said _

_Nothing's gonna make this right again _

_Please don't turn your back _

_I can't believe it's hard _

_Just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand_

He sighed. He was really getting pissed off with her attitude now. He was trying to confess his feelings and she was going ape shit at him. He stormed toward her and gripped her shoulders. He stared her dead in the eye, his jaw clenching as he eyed her.

"You want to know what I am!?" he yelled at her. "Huh? You really want to know!?" he gave her a little shoved and gripped her shoulders tighter. "I'm fucking in love with you Trish! I fucking love you…" his voice softened a little.

She looked at him. Stacy was right. Her eyes filled with anger and John noticed. She shoved him away as her anger boiled.

"You don't love me," she spat. "If you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did, if you loved me you wouldn't have denied my relationship with Chris, if you loved me you wouldn't have allowed what happened the other night."

"Trish, I love you so much," he pleaded with her. "And the other night wasn't just me, I was drunk too…I didn't know what I was doing and neither did you!"

_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

"Just please, get out," she said quietly. He was right about the whole sleeping together thing…it was both of them. She sighed. But that can't cover for the fact that her three best friends tried to ruin her relationship with her boyfriend just coz her best friend loved her. What kind of a best friend was John? Allowing them to do that and being part of it. He had to go. She couldn't be around him.

"Trish…" he whispered and took a small step forward.

"Get out, just get out," she began to tear up.

He sighed and turned around. He decided to give up. He had told her the truth and she blew up over it. He slumped down the stares, ignoring the fact Trish's parents were peering out from the other room concerned as to why all the yelling took place. He gave them a look, a small smile and hurried out the door. As soon as he stepped outside, he had to fight back his tears. He didn't want to cry. But his heart was breaking and his tear ducts were filling.

_  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back;_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_oh no! oh deary me! Trish has totally cracked and is helluva mad with John. I know she's being really nasty. I mean John finally tells her he loves her only to get it thrown in his face! tsk tsk tsk. Now she's mad at all her friends...jeez. Drama Drama Drama._

_I actually spent a lot of time on this chapter. i wanted to make it like serious you know:) i hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be an OHMYGOSH okay? so keep reading XD_

_Please review coz that'll make me ever so happy:) _

_i don't own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use at chapter titles._

_**Review Shout Outs:**_

_**cenazlilbabeethug **oh everyone always says that John should have beaten Chris up more...but i didn't think it was necessary to blab on too much...even though he deserve it! And so drunken sex didn't turn out too good...eek. sorry if that disappointed you:(_

_**WWEAngel** happy they got together too, but sadly in this chapter Trish didn't take it all too well. thanks for reviewing!_

_**gen.pop.40** glad you liked it. Oh and sorry i leave it a little late to review your story...i keep forgetting but just remind me coz i do read it everytime you update :)_

_**La La ** haha yeh i'm glad too that John beat up Chris lols. Everyone seems to be ecstatic that John and Trish did IT...let's see everyone's reaction now..._

_**JohnxoxTrish** hope you like the update...evern though it was all drama...things with john and trish still haven't been perfect. But at least Trish and Chris are over right?_

_**TrishOrton** oh i loved it when John finally got to beat Chris up...even though he didn't do heaps of damage...he still got it though :P _

_**InsideMyHead **haha yeh about time john and trish got together, everyone has said that! lucky i left you guys hanging there... :) But i'm a little worried, Trish and John have had another falling out..._

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** okay so that was creepy...you totally predicted what i was going to write...and were correct! Trish remembered, but totally blamed John! Gahh she's getting a little annoying...i purposely made her a little two faced and hypocritical in this chappy...its all to do with the story, dont worry :)_

_**JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan** o jeez i LOVE roses by outkast! me and my friend reckon its just one of those songs you can never hate and never ever get over or tired of it! i love it to death:) haha. This chapter was Simple Plan...yes they are pretty lame but their lyrics are awesome, so i had to use them._

_**Trishrocks** im glad you started reading my story! and i'm happy to get such a positive review XD Trish rocks...she sure does ;p_

**_x Peace._**


	15. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

John casually leaned against Trish's locker, worry filling his eyes. He had to talk to her. He had to explain that she was just getting things all mixed up. He loved her, a lot and she had to know that it was genuine and he wasn't scheming to try and leave her heartbroken just so he could swoop in and have her to himself. No, it wasn't like that. He loved her so much and would never EVER do that.

He took in a deep breath. _Five minutes till class starts, where is she? _Trish was never late. He scanned the hallways in search of the petite blonde before coming across Randy and Stacy approaching him.

"Any news from Trish?" a concerned Stacy said.

"No…no not since our fight last night," John shook his head noticing the other two's confused look. "I went to see her; I told her…that I loved her and she um…"

"Said you were just out to break her and Chris up so you could have her all to yourself?" Stacy interrupted knowing that's exactly what happened. John nodded and lowered his head.

"Yeah man, don't worry she said that to us, well Stacy too," Randy said as he patted his mate on the shoulder.

"What do I do?" John muttered, sadness filling his tone.

"John, don't worry she'll come around soon…" Stacy replied.

The first period bell sounded and there was still no sign of Trish. They all had English first up, Trish was always there. He hesitated leaving Trish's locker, but soon hurried off to class hoping she was already there.

John took his usual seat which was next to Trish's usual seat. He glanced over. _Empty. _She wasn't there. John looked over to Stacy and Randy who just shrugged. Maybe she was just late…unlikely.

Mr Long strode into the classroom and began taking attendance. Everyone listened un-interested. John's mind kept wandering, thinking of where Trish could be. He began to get worried.

"John Cena? John Cena? Mr Cena!" Mr Long interrupted John's thoughts and gave him a stern look.

"Oh um sorry, I'm here," John looked down. He glanced back at Trish's desk. He wasn't used to looking over and seeing no one filling that spot. He used to look over and see his beautiful best friend either frantically taking notes or making faces at him. Faces that made him laugh, making her laugh too. He chuckle quietly to himself, snapping back to reality at the sound of Trish's name.

"Trish Stratus? Does anyone know where Trish is?" Mr Long looked around the student body. "John?"

"Um, nah I don't Sir…I…I don't," John replied quietly. That was a first. He always knew where Trish was. If she wasn't with him, she was with Stacy or Chris…well not Chris anymore. That was besides the point. He should know where she was.

"Psst, John," Stacy hissed across the room. John glanced towards Mr Long who had his back turned to the class before turning around in Stacy's direction.

"Where the heck is Trish?" she whispered. John shrugged and mouthed back an 'I don't know.'

Stacy looked at Randy with a worried look before taking out her phone. She quickly typed in, 'Trish where are you?' and sent it. She glanced up seeing Mr Long giving her a frown.

"Sorry." She quickly said and placed her phone back in her pocket. Randy smirked receiving a punch from Stacy.

Minutes passed. Twenty two to be exact and still no reply from Trish. John kept turning around discreetly hoping Stacy would give him the thumbs up about contacting Trish. She shook her head and he sighed, turning around and placing his head in his hands. This class was going forever without Trish. He turned around again.

"Call her," he whispered.

Stacy shook her head. She didn't want to risk being caught with her phone out again. But seeing John's sad face she sighed and took out her phone and dialled Trish's number. She purposely dropped her pen on the floor and ducked her head under the table so Mr Long couldn't see her. Randy kept eyeing her, as did John, laughing at how weird she looked.

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up…" Stacy muttered into the phone. After a minute it had rung out. She sighed, sitting back up in her chair. She shook her head and mouthed 'no answer' to John whose face fell.

"Try and call her again please?!" John whispered a little louder than expected.

"Mr Cena?" Long interrupted. "Is there a problem?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"No…no I was just," he stuttered.

"Okay I know we are all deeply saddened by Trish's sudden absence but let's try to move on please?" he said as he turned around to the board and continued writing up notes.

_Deeply saddened? We're just worried she's not here. _John glanced over his shoulder again and saw Randy and Stacy's weirded out looks.

"He made it sound like a funeral speech," Randy muttered as Stacy and John giggled.

"Mr Orton would you like to share your comments?"

--

"Um where the heck was Trish?" Stacy shrieked as the three headed out recess.

"I don't know, try calling her again?" John asked as he took a seat.

Stacy dialled Trish's number again, taking a seat across from John. He and Randy watched Stacy's face as she continued to hear the ringing tone. She tapped at the table muttering for Trish to pick up. After a little while she sighed and hung up like she had done before.

"No answer again." She said sadly.

John slammed his apple on the table causing it to splatter everywhere.

"Oops," he mumbled as Stacy and Randy picked off pieces of apple shrapnel off their clothes. They glared at John who smiled goofily. Their gaze was broken at the site of Trish's ex striding cockily behind John with his followers. John turned around and pure hatred filled his eyes. He clenched his fist and began to get up before Stacy grabbed his shirt.

"Don't. Don't get involved Trish wouldn't want another fight," She said as John sat back down.

"If he ever goes near her again I swear to god…" John gritted his teeth.

Chris shot a look at the three giving them an arrogant acknowledgement. "How's Trish? She cried herself a swimming pool yet?" He laughed loudly, getting louder with the surrounding laughs of Adam and Jay.

John slammed his fist on the table and stood up and paced over to Chris. Stacy and Randy quickly followed his grabbing him back.

"No I wanna beat his stupid fuckin face in!" John screamed as Chris stuck his finger up and continued to walk away.

"John stop! Let's go!" Randy calmed his friend down as he and Stacy dragged him away.

"John you have to stop being so aggressive," Stacy said.

John slumped against the lockers. He hated Chris so much. The nerve of that bastard to say stuff like that about Trish. He didn't care one bit! He probably never did. He never deserved Trish. It suddenly hit him. Trish was alone. She needed someone. Chris was being the biggest fuck head ever and Trish was alone. John was too busy trying to convince her that his love was real, he forgot about being her best friend.

Okay so it wasn't the first time he had done that, but still he knew now. He had to be her best friend. Be there for her to make her smile no matter what.

"I'm gonna go visit her after school," he said straightening himself up. He waited for Randy and Stacy's approval, getting a little frustrated when they didn't respond. "Hello? Any support, what should I do, say…anything?"

"No. You can't," Stacy said. John gave her a confused look. "John she's vulnerable right now and she's super sensitive around you…maybe you should give her a little space," she said much to John's dismay.

"But…I don't want to," he replied.

"You have to, do what's best for her…she's just broken up with her boyfriend and listened to her best friend telling her he's in love with her…how much more can she take before she's pushed over the edge?" Stacy explained.

"She's right man, maybe Stacy goes just to explain a little and make sure she doesn't wanna like kill you," he joked. John glared at him. "Okay just to make sure that she's okay…"

--

Trish lay sprawled across the couch. She was watching The Marine. She remembered that night that she had gotten away with not having to watch it with John by pretending to be asleep. It hadn't turned out to be that bad. The main guy was totally hot, John Triton or something. _Looks a little like my John. _She heard someone knock at the door. She groaned hoping her dad would open it or something but when the knocking continued she huffed and got up.

"Hi…Trish," Stacy said nervously as Trish opened the door.

"What…" Trish said rudely and placed a hard hand on her hip.

"Can I come in…so we can talk?" Stacy asked politely not liking Trish's facial expression towards her. She swallowed hard and gave Trish a pleading look. The next thing she knew was she was getting the door slammed shut in her face.

"Okay, that's a no."

Trish stomped up to her room. The nerve of Stacy to even show her face to her! No she didn't want to talk! Especially to any of them! She reached her room and slammed the door shut. Why couldn't anyone get it through their thick skulls that she needed to be alone? A-L-O-N-E. ALONE!

She slumped down on the bed in much need of relaxation. She suddenly jumped at a noise coming from her window. She jolted up in bed and stared at the window hearing weird noises. _Oh my god a robber! _Trish quietly hopped off the bed and grabbed a ruler off the desk. _A ruler? What the hell…oh crap someone's hand on the window!_ She positioned herself at a safe distance in front of the window watching timidly at the figure pulling open the window.

_Oh crap what do I do? What do I do? _She raised her ruler up and noticed a mess of blonde hair through the glass. The hand had manicured fingernails and she heard someone yelp…a girl yelp.

"Stacy!?" Trish exclaimed, astonished as she dropped her ruler and headed to the window. She pried it open and helped the struggling girl into the room.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Trish yelled as Stacy collapsed in the room. "Are you crazy!?"

"Sorry," Stacy said clearly puffed out. "I…had…to…get…in…to…talk…to…you."

Trish left Stacy on the floor and grabbed a magazine from the desk then taking a seat on the bed. She began flipping through the pages her attention focusing on anything but Stacy.

"Talk away."

Stacy got up and brushed herself off and took a few steps towards Trish. "Okay, Trish on behalf of John, Randy and Myself I would like to say sorry." She waited for a response from Trish. Trish continued flipping through the magazine. "Okay well we didn't mean to hurt you, we weren't trying to break you and Chris up we just wanted to help John tell you his feelings for you!"

Stacy began pacing in front of Trish. She was thinking of anything and everything she could say to make it up to Trish. "Um, John really wants to talk to you, he wants to sort things out with you coz he doesn't want to lose the best friendship he's ever had," she quickly said. "So if you could maybe call him, or go see him…Trish are you listening?" Stacy diverted her attention towards her friend.

Trish scanned the pages of the magazine pretending not to hear Stacy. She mumbled to herself a little before blinking a little and casually looking up at Stacy.

"Oh I'm sorry were you done?" she said coldly.

"Uh, I was…Trish why can't you just listen!?" She raised her voice. "I'm trying to help by coming here and apologizing and just acting like the biggest baby…bitch face arrogant bitchy bitch ever!" she blurted out.

"Get out." Trish said without even making eye contact with Stacy.

"Trish I'm sorry…" Stacy said, regretting what she had just said.

Trish didn't say anything. She got up and opened the room door awaiting Stacy to leave. Stacy sighed and began to leave, Trish not looking at her once. Stacy walked out and felt the door almost hit her as it slammed shut. She cringed and slapped her forehead.

"Trish i'm so sorry, i didn't mean it please just please like talk to us when you feel better," Stacy called through the door. "You aren't a baby, or a bitch face or arrogant or whatever else i called you!" With no response, Stacy left.

Trish leaned against her door. Was she too harsh? Stacy was right, she was acting like a total baby and a bitch. These were her friends. Would they really scheme to ruin her life? _Of course not. _She slumped down to the floor and hugged her knees. Her heart needed them, especially today but her head told her to keep pushing them away.

--

"Why did you call her that!?" Randy yelled after hearing what went down between Trish and Stacy.

"I don't know!" Stacy cried and began to tear up. Randy went over and hugged his girlfriend. "It just slipped out; I didn't mean it she was just making me so frustrated. She's gonna hate me!"

"It's okay babe, it's not your fault, and she definitely won't hate you!" Randy comforted her.

John cursed as he hung his phone up and threw it on the bed. He strode over to the window and peered out hoping to see Trish. Her bedroom light was on, so she was probably in there. Definitely ignoring his calls. He banged his head lightly against the window and turned around leaning on the window sill.

"Why can't she just talk to us?" John said in a frustrated tone.

Randy shrugged and shook his head. He held Stacy close as she was still worked up about the names she had called Trish. John thought for a while about how it used to be. They had never fought like this. All four of them had clicked straight away. He chuckled at the memories where they had officially all become best friends.

"Remember the camp?" John said. That was all he had to say. Randy and Stacy knew what he was referring to and chuckled.

"_Oh my gosh where the heck is John!?" Trish yelled as she tapped her finger against the veranda pole. _

"_I know, Randy isn't here either…their group had swimming first up they should be done by now," Stacy said and gazed around the camp grounds. _

_It was their school camp. Ace High Ranch. It was like all olden day times. Horses, cabins, dirt. It wasn't compulsory but Trish decided she'd go; camp was always a good way to get away from the school and home and parents. Plus she got to spend a week with their friends. Being new and all she needed times like camp to get to know people. _

"_Let's go look for them," Stacy broke Trish's thoughts. _

_The two girls walked across the camp grounds. They asked everyone if they had seen the two boys they were looking for. They were no help all they could do was stupidly shrug and give idiotic answers like 'no but I was in their swimming group.' Err! Who gives a crap if you were in their group, were are they now!? Trish rolled her eyes at the students that clearly had no brains. _

_Stacy and Trish continued to walk around the swimming area. There was no sign of their clothes or anything. Their attention was diverted to Adam and Jay laughing like stupid retards. _

"_Those losers wish I had a camera to see their stupid faces!" Adam laughed._

"_What should we do with these?" Jay said as he held up a lump of material. _

_Trish and Stacy watched curiously at the two mischievous boys who were heading to the horse stables. Trish shot Stacy a look as Stacy nodded. Adam and Jay were obviously up to no good and it was most likely involving the whereabouts of John and Randy. _

_They watched as the two guys dumped the material into one of the stables and laughed hysterically as they ran away. Trish quickly hurried off towards the stables as Stacy followed. Stacy kept guard and Trish opened the Stable door retreating the items._

"_This is John's t shirt," Trish said recognising the Boston Red Sox shirt. _

"_And Randy's Hulk Hogan top!" Stacy shrieked and grabbed the top._

"_Oh yeah," Trish chuckled as she recognised it because she'd always 'borrow' it from Randy and wear it. _

"_Trish! Somewhere John and Randy are stranded somewhere…naked!" Stacy squealed!_

"_Ew..." Trish muttered as they gathered the clothes and rushed off in search of John and Randy. _

"_Jooooohhhhnnnn!" Trish called out into the male change rooms. "Are you here?" _

"_Trish? Oh my god thank god!" she heard John call out in a distressed tone. _

"_Randy? You there too?" Stacy called out and heard a faint 'yes'. _

"_Okay well we are coming in!" Trish called out and started to walk into the change room. _

"_No! You girls can't come in here!" John cried out. Trish sighed and dropped a hip even though John couldn't see her._

"_Do you want you clothes or not?" _

_Trish and Stacy entered the bathroom immediately seeing John and Randy standing there covering themselves with their hands. Stacy started to giggle hysterically. Trish soon joined. John and Randy glared at them. John almost reached out to grab Trish but then realised he shouldn't remove his hands._

"_Well aren't you two the damsel's in distress?" Trish joked._

"_Our clothes please?" John said bluntly. _

_Trish handed the clothes to them and headed out with Stacy, still finding the whole situation ridiculously funny. _

_--_

"_That so wasn't funny!" Randy said as he grabbed Stacy into a tight bear hug._

"_Yeah, it was." Stacy replied trying to escape from his grip._

_The four of them were sitting at the dinner table. John and Randy were receiving taunting looks from Adam and Jay. John started to get angry and stuck up his middle finger. Adam and Jay just laughed and pretended to cover their bits in an attempt to tease Randy and John._

"_Just ignore those idiots," Trish said. "What we need to do is get revenge!" Trish said with and evil smile._

"_Ooh yeah like what?" Stacy said enthusiastically. She leaned in closer to Trish as did John and Randy. They watched as Trish's expression changed into one that was evilly scheming. _

"_How about we scare them a little tonight?" Trish replied. The others looked at her eagerly as she began to explain._

_It was dark. The four friends quietly gathered around Jay and Adams cabin. John held a carton of eggs in his hand. Randy had a hose and Stacy held a bag of flour. Trish had gathered a pile of stones that they would use to fling onto the windows, creeping the guys out a little. _

"_Okay phase one, Stone Age," Trish said as she jiggled a few stones in her hand. "Oh crap, what should to fling them? We might break a window if we throw them!" Trish pointed out. _

"_Problem solved," John said as he pulled a couple of white material things out of his pocket._

"_Eww! Are those…" Stacy shrieked and covered her mouth and nose with her hand._

"_Jockstraps," Randy chuckled. "Don't worry they're ours you don't have to touch random gross ones."_

"_That's still feral but whatever let's do this!" Trish said and grabbed a jockstrap. _

_They positioned themselves in a line close enough to make the distance, far enough to escape in case someone, mainly teachers caught them. In time, they all loaded up their jockstraps with a stone and flung them towards the cabin windows. As each rock hit the target windows they all snickered quietly. _

_The cabin light turned on and they saw shadowed figures move around the room. Phase one had obviously worked. _

"_Phase two, Bogeymen!" Trish chuckled as Randy and John took positions outside the windows. _

_On Trish's cue John and Randy began to scream and howl tapping and banging on the windows to scare the two boys inside. They all heard screams from inside and footsteps hurrying around. _

_Trish and Stacy laughed, covering their mouths as John and Randy continued to torment Adam and Jay. They banged louder on the windows and yelled and howled, scraping against the glass. Trish and Stacy saw the figures run toward the door. They signalled for Randy and John to get ready for Phase Three, Human Batter. _

_They moved to either side of the door and Stacy stood in the middle, all waiting for the boys to run out. Trish positioned herself holding a camera ready to take the golden photos._

_The door flung open and a screaming Adam and Jay came bolting out of the door. Randy immediately drenched them with the hose as John pounded eggs onto them. Adam shrieked and grabbed Jay to shield him. Stacy laughed and flung the bag of flour causing a cloud of white powder to fill the air. _

_As the flour subsided, Trish snapped a picture of the now covered in batter Adam and Jay. Trish, Stacy, Randy and John erupted in laughter as Jay and Adam stood their in shock, not believing what had just happened. _

"_You are SO DEAD!" Adam screamed as the four friends ran off knowing teachers would be on their case soon enough. _

_--_

_Trish, John, Stacy and Randy sat on the edge of the pier, their feet dangling over the edge. They had got into major trouble from the teachers but they didn't care. Revenge was sweet. _

"_That was gold! Great plan Trish," Randy complimented the petite blonde._

"_That's how I do!" Trish said triumphantly. _

"_We should make this a business. Like a pranksters club!" Stacy squealed. We could be TSJR club." _

"_Hmm and that would stand for…" Trish asked as Stacy shrugged._

"_The Secret umm…" John started, trying to think of an Acronym._

"_Jockstrap Rogues!" Randy finished and began to laugh. The others laughed to. That was brilliant. _

"_The Secret Jockstrap Rogues! That's so good!" Trish exclaimed and clapped her hands. They continued to laugh at how ridiculous their club name was, but it was so amusing to them. John stopped for a moment to think._

"_That means my initial stands for Jockstrap!" he pointed out. "Great, now I'll probably adopt the nickname Jockstrap Cena…" he pouted. _

_The other three laughed. John whinged and crossed his arms, pouting even more. Trish leaned her head against John's shoulder. She sighed. She loved her friends so much._

"_Best Friends Forever?" She said quietly. They all nodded._

"_Yeah, Boofs," Stacy randomly said. She received weird looks from her friends. "What? Best Friends Forever…B.F.F." She explained with her friends still not getting it. "BFF, when you say it as a word BOOFS, yes? Are we getting it now? She said slowly._

_Trish, John and Randy nodded slowly, her explanation finally getting through their heads. Stacy just shook her head letting them take a moment to get it._

"_The Secret Jockstrap Rogues…Boofs for life," John said. _

--

"Give me my phone," John said as he reached his arm out towards Stacy.

She passed him his phone and he took it away and walked towards the window and looked out it. He fiddled with the phone. Stacy and Randy got up and followed him, curious as to what he was doing. They peered over his shoulder as his fingers quickly typed an SMS.

_The Secret Jockstrap Rogues…Boofs for life x_

He took a moment so that his other two friends could read what he had written. They smiled and the sentence. Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder and the other around Stacy's waist. He was brilliant. John sighed, _Hope this works. _He pressed 'send'.

The three peered through the window, eyes fixated on Trish's room. They eagerly awaited a response from their friend. There was no movement, no sign of her. They all sighed. It was worth a shot. Suddenly Trish's room light switched off and John's phone bibbed. Their eyes diverted to the small screen.

_I'm moving back to Canada tomorrow._

_-----------------------------------------_

_okay i'm totally prepared for hate mail. Yes, Trish is moving its not like a hallucination...sorry :( _

_Oh and if you're wondering wear the whole jockstrap thing came from...me and james were brainstorming acronyms for all their intitial and that was the best thing we could come up for 'J'...totally random i know. Anyways i hope you all aren't too mad about the cliffy at the end that you wont review, coz reviews are awesome :) omg i'm totally up to 101!!! that's great, thank you all so much!_

_Please keep reviewing xp_

_i dont own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use as titles._

_**Review Shout-outs:**_

_**SimplePlanFan188** gahh! sorry but i had to tortue you readers! It's all part of the suspense and my goal of winning over readers! It's not like i leave you hanging for ages right:) oh and YES, John and Trish are the best couple EVER:D_

_**gen.pop.40** thanks and i'll read your new chapter as soon as i finish this :)_

_**pierzynskifan12** dont worry Chris will never be with Trish. That is a no no. lols Yeah Trish needs to stop pushing John away, i reckon they need a whole D&M session :) Thanks for the review._

_**WWEAngel** i'm glad you like it :) Yeah i reckon Trish knows she has feelings for John but doesnt want to admit it coz she's just had so much painful things thrown at her so far...i mean she's moving right? she is leaving her beloved John! eek! everyone wants them together really bad, so i'm sorry im keeping you all waiting :(_

_**cenazlilbabeethug** okay Trish was keeping a huge secret. She has sorta come to her senses...but not with John. At least she responded to them right? Please dont hate me :P remember...all part of the story. xp_

_**Trishrocks** thanks, glad you like it. Yeah she's had a depressing couple of chapters lately...the saddness keeps on coming. I'm sorry i dont like depressed Trish i feel bad for making her like that...but that's how she needs to be right now, tough times. _

_**InsideMyHead** evil is my middle name XD okay its not but whatever. I guess im satan with this chapter. eek!_

_**La La **thanks for your suggestion about randy and stacy. me and my friend were discussing it and we have come up with something...it also involves a kind of spin off for the sequel. yes, a sequel...but its gonna be way different. :)_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** yeh i feel so terrible for making Trish have a hard life. She's been a miserable little wreck but i had to. for the sake of the story! lol. And im curious to know what happened with you being in john's position and all...hopefully it worked out. _

_**TrishOrton** SORRY! eek! lols i had to! its the way the story goes:( And before i make my next point...she finally responded to her friends. AND OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW! you're so psychic gahh. yes she is moving back!!! that's ridiculous, i have to learn to keep secrets better haha!_

_**JohnxoxTrish** sorry you didnt like the last part but i had to do it! lol and yes Chris is a jerk and will never have Trish and Maria is a a you know what and John is over her. John and Trish need to get with each other and be done! lol._

_**JohnAshley n RandyMickie** Fan yeah i know she totally took it the wrong way...poor John. _

_**x Peace.**_


	16. Thanks For The Memories

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Thanks For The Memories**

_I'm moving back to Canada tomorrow. _

Those words displayed on the small screen. Three pairs of eyes stared at those words in disbelief. Did it really say that? Trish is moving back to Canada…tomorrow?! This was so out of the blue. No warning whatsoever.

Overwhelmed by the text message, John's leg half collapsed causing Stacy and Randy to return to reality. No one said anything. Each friend gave each other a confused look, even though they all knew clearly what was going on.

John glanced back at Trish's window. It was still full of darkness. With that he ran out of the room. He actually ran. It didn't take long before Stacy and Randy followed. John darted down the stairs, pushing past his dad who came to see if the kids were alright.

_Trish. Trish. Gotta get to Trish. _John repeated in his head as he crossed the lawn over to the Stratus' property. He didn't want to cry. Not yet. Not until he knew for sure that that was the truth.

Reaching the front door, he banged loudly with his fists. Any harder and he probably would have cracked the glass. John kept banging on the door as Stacy and Randy caught up to him and also began to abuse the door.

"John?" Mr Stratus said as he opened the door, stopping the loud banging of John's fists. "Stacy, Randy…how nice of you to come by."

"Tri…Trish," John managed to say out of breath as Mr Stratus nodded. He moved aside to allow them to enter. Stacy's eyes widened.

"Boxes…" Stacy whispered. Packed up boxes filled the front area besides the stairs. Randy peered to his left into the lounge.

"Boxes…" he confirmed.

Upon hearing the astonished kids, Mr Stratus gave a small smile. "Yes, Trish has so upset lately, probably thought her friends weren't going to visit her before we left," he said naïvely. "But I guess that's not the case since you're all here, go on up."

John slowly climbed the stairs. Okay so the evidence was piling up. Boxes with packed up belongings. Trish's dad saying that they were leaving. But, still he had to hear it from Trish. And more importantly why she didn't tell any of them. Why she didn't tell him.

John stood in front of the off-white wooden door. He raised an arm to knock since the door was closed. His fingers traced the letters of the 'Trish' sign attached to the door. _T-R-I-S-H, _his mind spelt out as the tip of his index finger outlined each letter carefully. He sighed as Stacy placed a hand on his shoulder urging him to go ahead.

He gave two strong knocks and pushed the door open, his eyes immediately falling to the corner of the room where Trish's figure sat. He flicked the light on revealing her tear stained face. Hearing Stacy sigh, John quickly rushed to her and scooped her into his arms, nurturing her sadness.

It was pretty evident that she had been crying all day. The sight of her broke John, Stacy and Randy's hearts. Her red eyes, her hair slightly messy and she was wearing an oversized jumper that belonged to John. There were several tissues surrounding her feet and an open photo album. It was obvious she had been reminiscing.

Stacy and Randy took a moment to let Trish cry in the arms of her best friend in the whole world before joining them. There, the three of them stayed together for a moment to comfort Trish, holding her close not wanting to ever let her go.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Trish quietly sobbed.

Her friends pulled away from her. Her face had 'guilty' written all over it, but no one had the heart to be mad at her for not telling them.

"It's…it's okay Trishy, don't cry please," John touched her cheek lightly in an attempt to stop her tears from falling.

Trish began to shake her head, "No, no, no it's not okay," she said in a more angry tone. "It's not okay because I had all the time in the world to tell you and I decided to be selfish and keep it a secret and now I am leaving tomorrow and I don't even get to spend time with my best friends," she said all at once.

"Trish honey, you weren't selfish," Stacy said as tears formed in her eyes. "And we are all here now."

"Yeah, it was obviously a hard time for everyone with everything that happened over the last few days," Randy said, refraining from bringing up the specific events. "It's okay coz we know now and we are all here for you," he leaned over and hugged her gently.

Everyone just stayed quiet for a moment. The news of Trish's leaving had hit them all hard, even though none of them had the slightest clue as to why she was leaving. John reached out and touched Trish's hand.

"T baby, um…how…how come you're," John started but Trish cut him off.

"My dad got promoted to store manager of a supermarket in Canada," she said quickly. "Don't worry it has nothing to do with the stuff that's happened."

"When did you find out?" Randy asked.

"Almost a week ago," She turned to Stacy. "You know the day I came storming out of my house in a shitty mood?"

Stacy nodded. She remembered. John remembered. He also remembered the night Trish had cancelled their John and Trish night, it made sense now. She had to go home and pack.

"Yeah well, I've known since then and kinda put it off for telling everyone coz it didn't seem like the right time…" she explained. "And then after Chris' party, I just couldn't tell you guys and add to the list of bad things that have happened and make you all feel even worse."

"Oh no Trish, we're your friends we'd never hold something like that against you," John reassured her.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry," she said quietly and looked at each of her friends.

"Don't be," Randy said. "We should be sorry for the things we did!"

He looked at John and Stacy and they both had guilty looks on their faces.

"We're really sorry Trish," Stacy said. Trish gave a smile. She loved her friends to death. The fact they were with her now outweighed the things that they did. It didn't matter anymore.

"Oh jeez, I didn't even realise," Stacy suddenly said. "You're room is like totally empty!"

All eyes scanned the room. All that remained were a few items on the carpet. Everything else was packed away in cardboard boxes, each labelled with specific categories. _Clothes, clothes, clothes…_ John mentally laughed. She had heaps of clothes. _Books, pillows, shoes, CDs/electronics, John stuff…wait what? _He turned to Trish.

"John stuff?" he asked, amused.

Trish giggled. "Yeah well it has Stacy stuff and Randy stuff and other friend stuff…but John stuff claims the majority of the box."

John smirked. It probably consisted of random presents he had given Trish, for valentines, Christmas, her birthday, and just for no real reason. Plus, it would definitely have t shirts and jumpers of his that Trish had never returned and had no intention of ever returning.

"Hey, I have an idea," Randy piped up breaking John's thoughts. "Maybe be could like sleepover here right, then we'll all be here with Trish and spend every moment we can on…her last night," his voice faded with the last three words.

"It's perfect," Stacy agreed. "Well, we'll go get some stuff like sleeping material and other jazz and be back ASAP," Stacy said as she got up.

She bent down and gave Trish a tight hug and so did Randy. She smiled as John gave her a hug too, clinging to him not wanting him to let go. He smiled; slightly saddened that he was leaving her even though it was for a brief moment.

"Be right back," he whispered to her. "Love you."

"Love you too," she replied.

John smiled again. It had been a while since he had heard that from her.

Trish leaned her head against the wall behind her as she watched her friend reluctantly leave. She loved them. She felt so lucky to have great friends. But then again, her sadness overwhelmed her. She wasn't going to see them again. All their future dreams together weren't going to come true.

_Trish squealed as John pushed her harder on the swing causing her to go higher and higher. She kicked the air and begged him to stop._

"_Joooohhhnnnn! Stop I feel sick!" she pleaded._

_John laughed evilly. He loved pissing her off and teasing her. He loved how they were becoming so close. He didn't think they would in the beginning, When they first met it was awkward, but their relationship progressed. They had a lot to talk about and he loved hearing Trish's explanation about Canada. One day he wished to go there with her. _

"_I'm seriously going to throw up you jerk!" Trish yelled._

_He chuckled and stopped pushing her. As her swinging began to subside he caught the chains of the swing to stop her. He stood in front of her and chuckled at her expression. _

"_What?" he said teasingly._

"_I so hate you, if I throw up it's all your fault!" She clutched her tummy and leant forward. _

"_Relax, you're such a cry baby!" he joked and poked at her stomach._

_Trish glared at him and punched his abdomen. "You suck." She spat. "What if I died of like motion sickness and the police came and found me in the park and had to investigate and accused you and you got put in jail for my murder?" she exaggerated. _

_John couldn't hep but laugh at her melodramatic speech. "Yeah well I don't think that would have happened but it would be sure fun to investigate, I'd be the best investigator on the job," he replied. "I'd call the case; 'Teen girl died after puking to death on playground swing," he motioned his hands in the air as if to read a headline of a newspaper. _

_Trish pouted. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm Cena, plus I would be a much better investigator than you, coz I plan to study criminology and become THE best," she said matter of factly._

"_Oh my god, get out!" John blurted out as Trish gave him a confused look. "So do I!" _

"_So do I what?" Trish asked still confused. _

"_I wanna study criminology too!" John said. A smile spread across Trish's face. That was weird. They both wanted to do the same thing when they grow up. They were definitely destined to be friends._

"_That is awesome," Trish squealed. "We can go to the same college and hang out in each others dorms and work together in class and be friends forever!" She jumped off the swing and bounced around. _

_John chuckled. "Best friends?" he asked as she stopped jumping. "Do you consider us best friends?" He hoped she'd say yes._

_Trish smiled and stepped closer to him. "Of course…do you?" _

_John nodded and grinned at her. He had the coolest most beautiful best friend in the world. Trish smiled and giggled. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He held onto her and heard her sigh._

"_I'm glad you're my best friend," she said. _

_John didn't say anything. He pulled away and grabbed her hand and led her towards one of the park trees. Trish followed without any control as John was pulling her along. When he stopped at the tree she gave him a strange look._

"_You want me to watch you pee?" she joked. John poked his tongue out at her. _

"_No," he said and knelt down and began carving something in the tree with a stick. Trish watched on not being able to see much because most of John's body covered what he was doing._

_She crossed her arms and waited. Finally John stopped and blew on the tree to remove the dust. He stepped aside to let her read the inscription. She smile when she saw it._

_J.C T.S_

_BFF_

_It was so cute._

Trish traced her fingers against the photo of the tree inscription. She had taken photo of it a while later when they went to see if it was still there or if someone had childishly written some rude crap on it. But it was perfect. She snapped it so she could always have it with her.

"Miss us?" Randy broke her thoughts. She grinned at her three friends standing in the doorway. Their belongings bundled at their feet but each of them had their hands behind there back.

"Whatcha got there people?" she asked eyeing their mischievous looks.

"I'll go first," Stacy said and took a few steps towards Trish. "We all brought you something to take back to Canada, so you'll remember us," she said.

"But I'll always remember you guys," Trish said.

"Well just in case you don't," Stacy said and brought the mystery object out in front of her.

Trish began to tear when she saw what it was. It was Stacy's stuffed rabbit. Even though it was totally lame that Stacy had it, she loved it and always said she'd never get rid of it. Trish used to tease her and ask her why she called it "Ducky" when it was a rabbit. Stacy would say that she got it when she was little so she didn't know any better.

"No, Stace I can't take Ducky, he's yours," Trish said.

"Just take it, I know you'll take care of it," Stacy urged. "Hopefully it reminds you of me."

"Yeah with those gigantic ears that resemble Stacy's," Randy chuckled. Stacy shot him a look and handed the rabbit to Trish who wiped her tears away. She hugged Stacy who sat next to her.

"Okay me now," Randy said and held out his item. "My Hulk Hogan t shirt that you always wore in summer…and on camp, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Trish said. She smiled as he handed it to her.

She loved that top for two reasons. One, it was a Hulk Hogan top and everyone loved Hulkamania. And two, it belonged to one of her best friends who didn't care that she would borrow it without asking even though he loved it just as much as she did.

"Thank you," she said quietly and gave Randy a hug. He kissed her cheek.

"Gonna miss you so damn much," he said getting a bit teary.

"Phew, guess it's my turn now," John said with a smirk. He knelt down in front of Trish and handed her his item.

Trish placed a hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had just been given. It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a hear pendant. John placed it in her hand as she noticed there was an engraving.

_J.C T.S_

"The back," John said as he flipped it over.

_BFF_

"Just like the tree," Trish whispered. John nodded and took it from her hand to put it on her.

"I got it the other day when we were having that fight…" John said. "I was going to give it to you today to say sorry and stuff at school, but yeah…"

Trish felt bad. She hugged John and rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you guys so much," she whispered and wiped a few stray tears away. "I…I don't have anything for you but…" she looked at them sadly.

"Don't worry, we don't need anything," Stacy said.

Trish fiddled with the photo album, pulling out a particular photo. She handed it to Stacy as they all looked at it. It was the four on them at camp. It was taken by Randy who had had held the camera out in front of them. It had taken a few shots to get them all in, but this one had the perfect view all of four of them.

"Would you look at that, The Secret Jockstrap Rogues fresh from their first line of pranks," Randy chuckled.

"Ew!" Stacy shrieked. "Look at my top, what am I wearing!?"

The others laughed. "What were you thinking!?" Trish joked. "Anyway you guys can keep that as a memory of our friendship together…that's all I have, I hope it's okay."

"It's perfect."

The rest of the night they all talked and shared memories of their time together. Although the morning Trish would leave was creeping up on them, they didn't waste one moment to spend their last night altogether.

John, Trish, Stacy and Randy lay on the carpeted floor, smothered in four mixed up quilts and pillows everywhere. Stacy and Randy were asleep in each others arms. Trish lay on her back staring straight ahead as John lay next to her, his arm sprawled across her body holding her close. His face lay above her shoulder against her neck.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he whispered.

"What?" Trish turned towards him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for what happened between us, I just want things to be normal again," he said quietly.

"It's okay, I don't regret it anymore, it was meant to happen, we're friends again," she sighed.

"Best friends?" John whispered against her neck.

"Best friend's forever," she replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he replied leaning over her. He gave her a small peck on the lips, not wanting to over do it.

She smiled against it as he lay back next to her and buried his face in the crook of her next, holding her closer and tighter. Trish breathed deeply and stared up at the ceiling. This was it. The last night she had with her friends. The last night in this house. The last night she'd see John. Be with John. Lay next to John. Kiss John. She was potentially losing her best friend after this last night.

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Oki doki, so it's been a while, longer than usual for me to update. Again i must blame my stupid homework which piles up suddenly and takes up all my time. But hopefully you guys like the chappy. It's shorter i know, but i didnt want to ramble too much and repeat stuff you have already read. But don't worry this story is still going strong and myself and James have totally written summaries and plots for the sequel (sorta) or follow on story, it's pretty awesome and completely different. I'll let you know later about it._

_okay now, I dont own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use as titles...for the millionth time._

_**Review Shout Outs to my lovlies:**_

_**pierzynskifan12 **oooh sorry but Trish is indefinately moving. But at least she has made up with her friends and they all had a happy little moment. But it's not the end don't stress, they shall re unite eventually._

_**cenazlilbabeethug** yes yes i know, to quote Carlito 'that's not cool'. But John didn't cry...so that's okay. He remained strong for Trish even though his heart was torn out of his chest :( And thanks, the flashback was pretty random, but the story needed a random in it. I'm trying to incorporate more flashbacks so everyone can find out what the past was like...they'll come about occassionally._

_**LiLFiFix3x3** haha is that a good thing or a bad thing? i hope its good that my updates 'knock everyone off their seat' but please just dont get hurt ;p and yeah Chris gettin punched was awesome, glad you liked it_

_**Trishrocks** well at least she isnt leaving coz of that situation. she has no choice her dad got a new job! how suckish. but yes she is going back to Canada, can't be entirely bad right?_

_**JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan** sorry freakin that freakin you freakin had freakin to freakin use freakin 'freakin' freakin so freakin much freakin...wow that's annoying lols! yes everyone hated me for making her move, but i HAD to...remember, all part of the story ;D_

_**WWEAngel** stop her at the airport is like so movie cliche, but i wish i could do it...but no she's going and John can't stop her this time. ;/ sucks heaps i know. lol and please forgive me in advance coz they shall be reunited soon enough._

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** yeah John definately was crushed, even though he didnt show that much emotion...he will later. And i hope that it works out for you, dont be a 'john' for too long :)_

**_SimplePlanFan188_** _he did run to her, but couldnt change her mind, it was out of his reach. sorry. Lol is being suspenseful good? hope so._

_**TrishOrton** gosh you are so psychic. and hey, lets call it even, you figured out my storyline and i made trish move...even :) And you also found out why she is moving...totally random lol, not even her idea._

_**gen.pop.40** those two words tell me soooo much. you arent a happy camper lol!_

_**InsideMyHead** satan, yes i know. just like addison (was) on grey's anatomy if anyone watched it...but she's cool, so technically i'm cool too! lol yeah i tried to make the flashback amusing ;D_

_**gurl42069** sorry but she has too, her father's job requires her to move! but yeah they should have at least worked it out and hooked up right? ;p unlikely. _

_**JohnxoxTrish **please tell me you didnt 'die' that would be terrible. omg yeah they should go with her...but they arent lol, they are 17. so i cant do that right now. _

_**La La ** yes sequel will happen, glad your happy. Umm...they still 'love' each other...they are just long distance and wont be seeing each other... ;/ eek okay that's bad._

_**x Peace.**_


	17. It's The End Of The World

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**It's The End Of The World**

_John blinked back tears as he hauled the suitcase into the trunk of the car. He couldn't believe this was it. Trish was leaving him, forever. He wished he could just keep her with him. She didn't have to go, she had to stay. For him. For his sake. _

_"There enough room in there for another couple of cases?" Trish's dad chuckled as he passed another one of 'Trish's' suitcases to John._

"_Uh, yeah heaps," John replied quietly as he placed the suitcase carefully and slowly hoping that the slower he did things the more time he kept Trish from leaving._

_He loaded a few more luggage items, his heart breaking as reality was hitting him harder. She was really, seriously leaving. Seriously. A slight hint of happiness filled him as he heard Trish call his name._

"_John, oh there you are," She smiled at him as he approached her. "I want to take a few photos before I um, before I go, and some with just you and me okay?" she glimpsed up at him, her eyes filling with slight tears and hopefulness._

_She looked so beautiful. Although she still had hints of the sadness in her face, she still manage to take his breathe away. He smiled to himself noticing that she was wearing Randy's Hulk Hogan t shirt and clutching Stacy's rabbit in her hand. His eyes trailed across to her neck where the necklace he had given her sparkled against the sun as she fiddled with it. _

"_Of course Trishy babe," John replied and brought her in his arms hugging her tight. "I'm gonna miss you so damn much," he whispered._

"_Don't, Johnny please don't say stuff like that right now or I wont be able to stop crying," she whimpered. John looked at her apologetically. "And I'll look like shit in all the photos," she giggled._

_John gave her a squeeze. "Err, you couldn't look like shit even if you tried," He laughed and kissed her on her nose gently._

"_Okay lovebirds let's get this show on the road!" Stacy called out waving the camera in front of her._

_She and Randy gathered their friends and they ran off to Trish's backyard to take pictures. Every moment John wanted to remember. They were all together. Even though it was meant to be a sad day, being there with his friends, with Trish, made him feel better. _

_He watched as Trish and Stacy took random photos of themselves together at the edge of the pool, of them hugging, Randy pretending to throw Trish in the water. John chuckled, amused at his dorky friends._

"_Okey Dokey I think its time we get a love...I mean best friend love shot of John and Trish," Stacy giggled and grabbed Trish's hand leading her over to John. _

_Trish wrapped her hands around her best friend's waist and leaned in close to him. Stacy took the photo. John looked down at Trish and she grinned at him. He winked when she mouthed 'I love you' to him._

"_Me too," he whispered and leaned it and gave her a small kiss on her lips, which she returned._

_Stacy snapped the last shot. _

_Trish held onto her friends tight. It was time to go. Stacy and Randy gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you guys so much," Trish sobbed as Stacy wiped Trish's tears away, and then her own._

_She turned her attention to John who was again fighting back his tears. They didn't say anything just hugged each other with all their might. Trish cried into his chest as he gripped her tighter. _

"_Trish, honey we have to go now," Trish's dad called from the car. _

_She pulled away and began to back away from her friends and got into the car. John looked at her. His heart tearing in half as the engine started and his Trish waved slowly back at him. He waved with Randy and Stacy as the car pulled away and slowly drove down the street, away, away from him._

_--_

John sniffed deeply and wiped a few stray tears away as he lay on his bed. He clutched a photo to his chest and sighed. That was three and a half years ago. Three and a half years. That's how long it was since Trish had left. Since he had seen her. And for three and a half years he had been thinking about that day, practically every single moment of his life. 

He brought the picture out in front of his face. He slowly traced the edge. It was him and Trish in mid embrace. The last kiss he and Trish had shared. He always wanted to thank Stacy for taking it. 

"Man, are you okay?" Randy interrupted John's thoughts. 

"Uh yeah, yeah I am," John said as he sat up from his bed. He leaned up to his pin board and fastened the photo back in place with a thumb tack. He sighed and touched it one last time before turning to Randy who flopped down on his own bed across the room.

John and Randy shared a dorm room in College. Randy, Stacy and himself had decided to go to the same college so they wouldn't have to go through losing each other as friends…like with Trish.

John had gone ahead and followed his dream of studying Criminology/Forensics. Randy had decided he'd focus on Football whilst studying Sports Psychology. Stacy was always unsure what she wanted to do so she just decided she'd become an Elementary teacher so she didn't have to stick to one certain major. 

The three regularly spent time together and Stacy often sneeked in to stay the night with Randy, which then forced John to go share a room with Eugene. He was weird and talked in his sleep. John always reminded Randy he owed him for doing that.

When it came to Trish, although John thought about her 24/7, Stacy and Randy tried not to mention her too much hoping John would move on. But it was too hard for him. He missed her and wanted to see her again. He needed her. 

"Hello, earth to John?" Randy shouted to get his attention.

"What?" John snapped shaking his head.

"I said, it's Summer Break and me and Stacy agreed we don't wanna spend here at Springfield State so what should we all do?" he repeated.

John shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I dunno, you and Stacy go for a romantic getaway and I'll stay here," he replied rudely. 

"Dude, we aren't gonna leave you here to rot we're all going together," Randy shot back. 

"I don't want to," John sighed and brought his knees up to his chest.

Randy groaned in frustration and got and paced around the room. He began thinking up ideas that the three could do and that would cheer up grumpy John.

"We could go to um; um we could rent out a cabin?" Randy proposed, immediately shut down when John scoffed. "Okay we could um get together with the others; Jeff, Dave, Torrie, Matt, Candice and stuff and stay out near the beach," he flopped down on his bed again and sighed.

"Or we could just take a road trip to like New York and hang there or like out to Cali or if you are up to it, Canada or something, I dunno you think of something Shithead!" Randy snapped fed up that he was the only one coming up with ideas.

John shot him a look. Canada. Trish lived there. If they road tripped to Canada he could find her and see her again. Oh how he wished for that to happen, and now it could.

"Let's do it." John said as he stood up.

"Do what?" Randy buried his face in his hands.

"Road trip to Canada." 

"Whoa really?" Randy asked surprised John had actually responded to one of his ideas. John nodded with a grin. 

There came a quick knock at the door and Stacy entered. She was really tall now and had grown up heaps, well grown up from what she was when she was 16. She strode over to Randy and greeted him with a kiss.

"So," she pulled away. "Have you told John about summer?" she asked and looked between both her friends. 

Randy nodded. "Yep and we, well I threw around some ideas and we decided on a road trip to Canada," he said, pleased with himself.

"Oh cool," Stacy praised and nodded with a smile. "Canada I've always wanted to go there ever since Tri…wait a minute." Stacy turned to John and glared at him. "Did _you_ choose to road trip to Ca-na-da?" she questioned John as she eyed him.

John shrugged and tried to hide his real intentions of finding Trish. He knew Stacy and Randy would disapprove. They had discussed stuff like this before, well once. They told him it wouldn't be a good idea to go find Trish coz he'd fall in love with her again and they wouldn't be able to be together coz they lived in two different countries and crap like that and people would get hurt blah blah blah. News flash. John was still and always had been in love with Trish. 

"Why what's the problem with Canada?" Randy asked Stacy and gave her a confused look. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he would soon catch on. Randy continued giving her a confused stare until it clicked.

"Heyyy," he turned to John and glared at him. "You shit! You just wanna go to Canada to find Trish!" he pointed at John.

"No I don't," John denied. "I just thought it'd be fun."

"Cut the crap John, we no what you're up to," Stacy shot and crossed her arms. 

"Okay fine you pieces of shit," John said and flopped down on the bed. "So what? Why can't I find her?" he asked already knowing why hey disapproved. "Don't even answer that, I don't care what you guys say!"

"John we're serious you can't, it'll just be for the worst, you'll both be left unhappy and heartbroken like last time," Stacy said. She knew it was harsh, but it was the truth. John couldn't go and find Trish, it would be a mistake. 

"Yeah man, Stace is right." Randy added. "I mean when you find her what are you gonna do? Bring her back? As if, she probably has a life there…it's been three years, she's probably forgotten about us."

"No she hasn't!" John yelled. "She can't!" 

"John," Stacy said softly as she sat next to him on his bed. "Let's just do our road trip. We can still go to Canada but you can't use up all your time worrying about Trish, you have to move on."

There was a long silence. John didn't know what to do. He so badly wanted to see Trish, but his friends were right. He wouldn't be able to see her long and he would just end up being hurt. Worse, she'd probably be hurt. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, road trip to Canada…I won't look for Trish," he barely managed to say the last part.

Stacy smile slowly. Randy leant over and gave John a pat on the back. 

"Anyways, we should leave tomorrow morning, bright and early." Stacy giggled and left the room.

--

John beeped the horn frustrated as he and Randy impatiently waited for Stacy. They were supposed to leave an hour and a half ago and Stacy was taking a million years to get ready. John groaned.

"Dude go tell your girlfriend to stop fucking every guy in the building before we leave, it's taking too long!" John snapped before smirking at his friend.

"You know what, shut the fuck up," Randy shot back and left to go see what was taking Stacy so long. 

John climbed into the driver's seat and took out a small piece of paper. He unfolded it and leaned against the steering wheel. 

_Canada, Toronto- Trish._

He read the words to himself. He was going to find Trish- secretly. Stacy and Randy didn't need to know. For all he knew they'd be off doing the nasty the whole trip than to care what the hell he was doing. 

John didn't have much information as to where Trish lived. Well he practically had none. He cursed to himself. This was going to be beyond tough to find her, but he knew he had to. He thought to himself and doodled on the paper as he waited for the other two to return.

He was so eager to know what she was like now. What she looked like. He knew she'd be as beautiful, if not more as what she was when he had seen her last. He wanted to know what her life was like now. If she decided to do Criminology like they had discussed when they were younger. What her new friends were like. What her…if she had a boyfriend. John's heart sank. He hoped she didn't have anyone. But he also wanted her to be happy when he found her and if that meant she had moved on with some lucky guy then so be it. Even though it would kill him.

"Dude, remind me to chuck Stacy's hair straightener out the window when we're driving," Randy whined as he placed a couple of bags in the trunk.

"What, what took so long?" John said, leaning his head out the door.

"Stacy," Randy yelled. "Decided to get her hair caught in the straightener, lucky she turned it off otherwise she'd probably be bald," he laughed.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Stacy whinged and threw her bag at Randy. "It was a freak accident, but I got it out!"

"Yeah after I came," Randy added.

"Dude, hair straighteners seem dangerous," John stated and returned himself into the car fully.

Stacy got into the rear and Randy jumped into the passenger seat. 

"What's that?" Stacy asked and peered over John's shoulder.

"Nothin'," John folded the paper up and stuffed it in his pocket. "Just directions."

"Good we don't want to get lost, lucky Randy isn't driving," Stacy giggled. Randy glared at her through the passenger mirror.

"That's enough from you," he snapped.

John chuckled and started the engine. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see her again. Once he held her, he so wouldn't let her go again. 

"So what attractions are there in Canada for three college students to do?" Stacy piped up from the back.

Randy and John sighed. It was so like Stacy to start asking questions as soon as they left. Before they knew it she'd be asking 'are we there yet' and singing songs like '1000 bottles of beer on the wall'. They just hoped she'd fall asleep some time soon.

"Well I googled it and there was stuff about the CN Tower and there's a glass floor at the top that you can stand on and see below or the Niagara falls and there's like plenty of stuff to do there like go to the clubs, casino, shops, great restaurants and hotels…and sometimes they do fireworks over the falls, and then there's Toronto Island Park, that has four main islands with trails, beaches and children's amusement rides" Randy almost recited the list of things.

"Wow, Mr Canada, you'd probably give Miss Canada Trish a run for her money!" Stacy quickly stopped, cringing at what she just said.

John glanced at her through the rear vision mirror and then looked over at Randy. He turned his attention back to the road. "It's okay losers, I am not gonna break down at the sound of her name, jeez!" he chuckled. 

"Right, um anyway how about we sing some road trip songs or play some games?" Stacy chirped.

"NO!" Randy and John yelled.

"Come on, Eye Spy is fun!" she giggled. 

"Stacy I'm sorry if you start any of those stupid songs or games I will seriously throw you out of this car!" John growled at her.

"No you won't!" Randy snapped. Stacy poked her tongue out at John. "I will throw you out of the car Stacy!" Randy finished.

She pouted and kicked both their seats. "I hate you both." She moved to the left of the back seat and leant her head against the window. 

--

"God finally, the beast is asleep," John groaned as he caught a glimpse of Stacy's sleeping figure in the rear vision mirror.

"Hey, that that beast is my girlfriend," Randy said. "But yes, at least she's asleep."

They had been driving for a long time now. They made a couple of stops at gas stations to take a leak and stretch their legs. They also decided to stop at a local road stop for lunch. It was coming up to dark soon; John began getting tired as he'd been driving the whole time.

"You want to me to take over?" Randy offered. John decided it was best to and they quickly stopped and swapped. 

"So, um…when are you gonna get a girlfriend man?" Randy randomly asked John.

"What the hell, why do you even care?" John gave Randy a weird look.

"I don't know I didn't know what to talk about!" Randy chuckled sheepishly.

After Trish had left John hadn't really dated. He had gotten back with Maria for a little while, but it was nothing serious. She really wasn't for him so it ended quickly. Other than that he'd been on occasional dates, but never took anything further. 

"What about you and Stace, you've been together forever now," John changed the focus to Randy. 

"Yeah well we've been through heaps and she's great," Randy blushed.

"Aww how cute Randy boy is blushing!" John joked and wiggled his finger near Randy's face. 

"Piss off I'm trying to drive!" Randy swatted John's hand away.

"Yeah well you two spend an awful lot of time in the sack I wouldn't blame her for being the one for you…you guys are like sex maniacs." John laughed. 

"What can I say, a guy needs what a guy needs!" Randy joked. If Stacy had heard she would have thought he was a complete pig. But she was dosed out.

"Yeah well be careful, you don't wanna have an accident and then have little Randy's running around," John playfully punched him.

"Yeah I don't think so," Randy waved off the remark. "And at least I'm getting some."

John elbowed his friend hard. "Whatever."

John chuckled. His attention was soon focused ahead when he saw red and blue lights flashing ahead of them. As they came closer it was clear that they were police cars and the whole works. The area was decked out in barriers and cops everywhere. A few cars had also been stopped.

"What the," Randy said as he slowed down to the officers directions ahead. 

An officer approached their car and Randy wind down the window. He had to lean right through the window to see the officer because he was so short. John leaned over and listened to what the officer was saying.

"Evenin' Sergeant Horneswoggle NYPD, we are just doing random people checks tonight, if every passenger could step out of the vehicle to be checked," his voice boomed which woke Stacy up.

"What's going on?" She said sleepily. 

"We have had a tip that drug smugglers have crossed in and out of the border and we are checking everyone in the immediate areas," he explained.

"But we aren't even near the USA/Canada border yet," Randy said.

"You're close enough."

The three got out of the car and followed Sgt Horneswoggle to the drug van. They had to be tested one at a time and Stacy was sent in first. John tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"How long will this take?" he asked a nearby officer.

"Maybe be a few minutes, could be over an hour or two…you just have to bear with us Sir," he said.

John and Randy cursed. "So much for the vacation of our lives," Randy sighed.

John nodded. Okay so they'd hit a slight delay. He'd reach Canada soon enough to then start his search for Trish. He kicked the dirt impatiently. He hoped this would be quick. An officer beckoned him towards another van.

It would all be worth it once he found Trish. 

�

_----------------------------------------------------------_

�

_Reeeooooooowwwwwwwww! Another chappy snappy :) _

_First, apologies that it took way longer than in usually does.�I just got caught up and�kblahblahjhfkh#WRWRSE VFGTRwtdg F#$#$#$...�I don't really know what happened. Writer's block. Hmmph. But yeah i finally updated. I didn't abandon the story because it's my first one ever and i HAVE to continue. _

_I still have a fair few things to get through until the sequel so the story isn't ending right now. But i will totally update faster coz i'm going on School Holidays in a couple of days :D yayay!_

_I would also like to thank and give full cred for the 'Randy reciting Canada attractions' part to Jhanelle aka **TrishOrton** coz i asked her a while ago what cool stuff there is to do there and VOI-LAHHH she listed a nice little bundle of stuff for me to incorporate :) Thank you muchly._

_And i don't own WWEor the superstars or the songs i use as chappy titles. _

�

_Review Shout to the Outs: _

_**Tom 67**� thanks for the review. I did another chapter and its not the end yet, there's still heaps to come before the sequel :) keep reading!_

_**LiLFiFix3x3**� haha yeah homework has been a pain but its all good since i go on break soonles :) so yeah more time dedicated into making john and trish get together! woop._

_**Jerico the savior**� yeah i was thinking about making it so that they grew up and became wrestlers and met there, but i didnt want them to grow up too much coz the next story requires them to be in college and studying still. But maybe for another story i could use that :) And i chose�Jericho coz he and Trish have that 'couple' look you know? Even though Edge would have been a good 'bad guy' Jericho and Trish made more sense than Edge and Trish. I know you like Jericho and sorry if you hated i made him the bad one ;(_

_**gen.pop.40**� yeah tell me about it. Updating takes a while. I changed this chapter so much coz i was getting frustrated about what the hell to write! and no worries about the swear lol i do it too :P_

_**InsideMyHead**� haha i have to make it depressing and sweet at the same time :P _

_**Trishrocks**� yes she left for real. but john is gonna go look for her! thats good right? lol i'll make it more interesting in the next chapters._

_**cenazlilbabeethug**� yes i am making a sequel and trish did leave...but the sequel is after this...dont worry� :) its gonna be completely different and yeah i dont wanna reveal too much coz i havent even started to write it haha! but i have heaps of summary stuff :) I'm glad you liked the chapter._

_�**La La ** yeah i like to put the suspense in :) its fun. haha and WOO for sequel. but it'll be a while, have to wait till i finish this story :P_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100**� i know when i was writing the presents bit it was really sad. I would so cry if that happened to me lol. XD and John is gonna go look for her, but secretly shhh :P _

_**TrishOrton**� lol heaps of ppl ask about the sequel but its not gonna be about them reuniting, thats for this story, maybe :) the sequel will be way different and more like 'mature' in the way that its a more serious fic...i hope anyway lol :) me and my friend are drafting and coming up with all the little things to make it awesome! And thanks so much again for your help with the Canadian stuff :) _

_**JohnxoxTrish� **okay so she left and she didnt keep in touch. But i explained it all :) its all okay coz john is gonna look for her! ps, i really want to see that video or whatever about john talking about trish or something you were telling me about ages ago...i'm really curious i forgot all about it!_

**_x Peace._**


	18. Now You're Gone

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Now You're Gone**

_Her giggle made him laugh. She was tugging at his belt buckle, struggling to get it undone. He gave her a sympathetic look when she pouted at him; he covered her hands with his own and helped her unbuckle it._

_He noticed her giggle again as he impatiently kicked off his pants, before crawling on top of her and smothering her in kisses. His hands traced all over her exposed body as they continued to kiss. He felt her smile against his lips as he tickled her sides. _

_She lightly pushed him away, swapping there positions so she was now looking down on him. He brushed a few strands away from her face and brought his lips up to his neck. Her arms roamed his toned body, touching him everywhere possible._

_They kissed for a couple more minutes, and then he swapped their positions again, bringing himself lightly on top of her. He gave her a soft smile when he felt her hands glide down towards the elastic of his boxers._

John moaned in his sleep and shifted in his position. He felt so uncomfortable, but his dream was changing all of that. He furrowed his eyebrows at faint voices that began to grow louder and louder. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, the memory of where he was ruining his wonderful dream.

He felt tugging against his jeans. "Are you okay Mr Cena?" It was Sgt. Hornswoggle bearing a clipboard in one hand and yanking on John's jeans with the other. "Do you know where you are?"

John cleared his throat. "Yeah, what's going on, can we leave?" he asked, straightening himself up from the slump position he was currently in.

Sgt. Hornswoggle turned away and began scribbling into his clipboard before turning around to face John again. "Yes, your friends are in the other van, they'll be out soon." He said before leaving.

John sighed in relief. _Finally. _He hopped off the bench, clutching his arm feeling a slight pain. He rubbed it remembering the shots he had for the testing. John groaned and got out of the van to look for Stacy and Randy.

John squinted as the glare of the morning sun hit him. Creating a visor over his eyes with his hand he scanned the patrolled area. "Where the heck are they?" He said getting frustrated. He wanted to leave. The sooner they were back on the road, the sooner he could see Trish.

"Yo John!" Randy waved his arm in the air. He darted past a few cop cars and jogged up to John. "How long have you been out?" He placed his hands on his hips to catch his breath.

"Just got out then, you?" John stepped across so Randy's head was blocking the sun.

"Ah, ages now," He slapped John on the arm. He winced and Randy giggled. "Where's Stace?" He looked around his shoulder. He made his way over to a nearby officer. "Excuse me, have you seen our friend, my girlfriend…she's.."

"Still in the van, she'll be out soon," The officer replied.

Randy and John leant against their car and waited for Stacy. They couldn't figure out why she was the last to com out when she went in to be tested first. "Bet she's on drugs," John laughed.

Randy paused for a moment. "…Yeah I agree, probably why she acts so mental!" The two laughed and continually bagged out Stacy until they heard a male and female voice. It was Stacy. They decided to wait inside the car whilst she made her way over.

"Okay Miss Keibler, you are free to go," Sgt. Hornswoggle informed her. Stacy smiled and began to walk away. "Oh," he continued. "And good luck with your baby."

Stacy froze. Did she just hear correctly? She turned around and started at Hornswoggle. He just nodded before turning away to get back to work. Stacy slowly looked back towards the car. She could see John and Randy waiting for her.

She couldn't be pregnant. No, she would have realised. She and Randy had been so careful. She panicked a little, and then a lot. She didn't know what to do. Stacy clutched her heart and began taking slow steps towards the car, how was she going to tell Randy?

"Yo Stacy hurry up, by the time you get here we'll be married and have kids!" John yelled out to her.

Stacy froze again. _Kids? _

**JxT**

"So how long more until we get to Toronto?" Randy asked as he fiddled with the keys to the motel they were staying the night at.

"Toronto? I thought we were going to Vancouver!" John said with a shocked expression.

"What!?" Randy yelled and dropped the keys. "But I booked places in Toronto not in…"

John broke out in hysterics. "Dude, you-are-so-easy-to-get!" John said between laughs.

"Fuck you." Randy growled and opened the motel door.

"Well, we should make it to the city by three if we leave in the morning, say eight?" John said, throwing his belongings onto one of the single beds.

"There are three singles, how are me and Stacy supposed to share?" Randy whined. "Maybe if I pull—"

"I'll just have my own," Stacy said quietly and lay down on the corner bed. She turned her back to them and faced the wall. Ever since she had found out about the pregnancy she had been quiet. Randy and John hadn't even bothered to ask what was wrong.

"Stace," Randy crawled onto her bed and placed a hand on her waist. "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply, just squirmed a little in an attempt to rid Randy's hand from her body. Randy gave John a look who just shrugged. He decided to leave the room so that Stacy and Randy could have a moment.

"Stacy babe talk to me," Randy slowly rubbed circles on her hip. "Did something happen at the drug tests?" He looked at her for a moment hoping she would respond. Nothing.

He continued to comfort her. He leaned in and hugged her softly. Stacy groaned and shrugged him off her and scooted across to the edge of the bed, further from Randy. Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want to be so rude to Randy, it wasn't his fault; but she felt so confused and scared. She brought her hand up to her face to quickly wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Babe you're crying," Randy leaned over her body to see her face. "What's going on and don't say nothing."

"Just leave me alone," Stacy sobbed. "I don't want to talk to you about it," She pushed him away.

"You don't want to talk to me!?" Randy's voice grew. "What did I do? I'm just trying to figure out why you've been such a pms-ing bitch the last few hours!" He quickly went quiet, regretting what he said

Stacy sat up and narrowed her tear filled eyes at him. "PMS-ING BITCH!?" She yelled and got up from the bed grabbing her purse. "Calling me names like that won't persuade me to tell you what's wrong!"

Randy opened his mouth to say something but Stacy stormed out of the door leaving him alone. He sighed and slumped down on the bed.

"Randy what did you do to Stacy—oh," John said as he re entered the room. "Man, are you alright?"

Randy shook his head and stood up. "Do you know where she went?"

"No she just stormed past me, she was crying; what happened?" John said as he looked through the window to see if he could see Stacy.

"I don't know what happened!" Randy raised his hands up in defeat. "One minute she was all hormonal and I asked her what was wrong, and the next minute she's screaming and bolting out the door!"

"So you don't even know what you were fighting about?" John raised an eyebrow and shut the curtains.

"No—well she, I um called her a…" Randy began to mumble.

"Called her a…" John urged Randy. "Must have been pretty bad."

"Pms-ing bitch." Randy said guiltily.

John chuckled. "Yeah, you're dead when she gets back!" He collapsed on his bed and placed his arms around the back of his head. "Anyways, it's getting dark, maybe you should go find her coz after all the fights and all the pain, she is still your girlfriend."

Randy grabbed his jacket. "I'm taking the car." He said before leaving.

"Yea sure, I don't need it, I'll just stay here and watch the TV that I have to insert two dollars into, I'm fine, the car is nothing important it won't come in handy if I need to leave the motel and drive somewhere…"John said to no one as he inserted coins into the TV slot.

**JxT**

Stacy crossed her arms over her chest as the cold was getting to her. She was so overwhelmed right now; the pregnancy, not being able to tell Randy…how this was going to affect school, her parents! She began to cry. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve she turned into a drug store.

Stacy eyed the store pharmacist as she dumped her purchases on the counter. She watched as he smiled and scanned each item. Kleenex tissues, Soothers; the cold was making her throat sore, pink nail polish and, and a home pregnancy test.

"Um…excuse me, is it okay if um…do you have a bathroom here?" Stacy asked the pharmacist hesitantly.

"Through the back Poppet," he pointed to the back of the store and gave her a smile.

"Thanks," she replied and grabbed the pregnancy test.

Okay, she was just making sure. It was obvious that if the tests taken by specialised…drug testers…whatever, showed that she was pregnant, she was; but she needed to be sure. She needed to see it for herself.

"So, how did you go?" the pharmacist asked as Stacy returned to the counter.

"Huh?" Stacy said a little dazed. "Oh," she gave a sarcastic laugh. "It's positive."

The pharmacist sighed and nodded. "I've had a lot of young ladies like yourself come here with the same story," he said sympathetically. "But you look like the type that does have people to support her, don't you?"

Stacy looked at him with a confused expression. "You don't mind…"

"No, not at all," he shook his head. "I have nothing better to do at this hour than sit her with my trusty shot gun in hand waiting for idiots to try and rob me for my drugs," he said.

Stacy didn't say anything. "I'm kidding," he chuckled. She gave a small laugh and pulled out a tissue and blew her nose.

"Well I have a boyfriend, he doesn't know yet and I don't think I can tell him he'll freak!" She said.

"Oh no, you have to tell him, otherwise you don't know what he thinks," the pharmacist said. "He can either be there for you and support you, or, he can not, but he needs to know before he makes that decision."

Stacy nodded. "You probably rehearsed that to a million girls already," she giggled and popped a Soother into her mouth.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied.

"Stacy!" Randy yelled out to her and came into the drug store. "I've been looking for you everywhere, you scared me to death!" he pulled her into a hug.

Stacy glanced over at the pharmacist who gave her a nod and disappeared through the aisles of the store. She looked up at Randy and smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "What are you doing here anyway?" he rubbed her arm.

"Um, I was just getting some tissues and menthols, the cold weather um gave me a um, cold."

"Oh okay, well let's get you back to the motel then it's really late and we have to leave early," Randy grabbed her hand.

"So Stace, are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or what was wrong with you before?" Randy asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Wait, first, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, forgive me?" he pouted and leaned into her.

Stacy giggled. "Okay you big dummy." She couldn't be angry at him when he made cute faces like that.

"So…" Randy reminded her of his question.

Stacy sighed. She had to tell him. It was now or never. "Okay, Randy…" she turned to face him and pulled her feet up. She hesitated.

"Babe, you can tell me." He took his hand off the stick and placed it over her hand. He glanced over to her and flashed a smile.

"I'm pregnant."

She immediately felt his hand loosen on top of hers. She swallowed hard and looked up at him to see his expression. "Say something, please?"

"Wha…What. How? How could this happen!? He slammed his hand on the steering wheel causing Stacy to jump a little.

"I don't know!" Stacy stammered. "I was...I don't know!"

"When did you find out?"

"They told me at the drug testing, I had no idea and I was so shocked," she began to cry.

"You have known all this time and you didn't tell me?" Randy took his eyes off the road for a brief moment o look at her. "All this time Stace! And you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you would say and how you'd react!"

"React? What I'd say? Stace I'm freakin' out! How can we take care of a baby!?" he yelled as they pulled up to the motel.

Stacy stormed out of the car and into the motel room, immediately waking up John. She went to the bathroom and locked herself in. Randy came in after her and tried to open the bathroom door.

"Stacy, Stacy!" he yelled through the door. "Open the door, I'm sorry, but we need to talk about this!" he pounded his fist on the door.

"What the hell is going on?" John said as he got up, stretching his arms out.

Randy stopped yelling through the door. He turned to John and sighed. "Stacy's pregnant."

"Whoa, what?" John replied completely caught off guard. "Are you sure?"

"Well that's what she freakin' said, that's what the cop's freakin' said!" Randy snapped.

"Okay," John made his way over to the bathroom door and shoved Randy aside. "Stacy baby girl, come out of there please?" he said through the wood.

"No."

**JxT**

John's head fell back as the door opened. He had fallen asleep leaning against the bathroom door. All night he and Randy had tried to get her out, but she had stayed in there.

He propped himself back up and held his head. He looked up as he opened his eyes, meeting the legs of Stacy. He quickly got up and hugged her. She clutched onto his t shirt and sobbed quietly.

"Stace, it's okay, we're here for you." He whispered. He slowly rubbed her back in circles. "Okay, I think you should tell us the whole story."

Stacy pulled away and sniffled into her sleeve. "Okay…" she looked around the room. "Where's Randy?"

They both looked around. Randy wasn't there. "Where, where is Randy?" Stacy began to worry. "He's taken off hasn't he?" she looked up at John.

John dropped his head and placed his hand on his hips. "Shit."

* * *

_Hmm, it's short i know. But yeah. I really don't have an idea about what to say about this chapter, it's so...bleh. Okay anyway i would still love to see what you think! And yeah i know it's really Stacy/Randy centric, but i thought i'd mix it up a bit. I didn't want to always be talking about John and his thoughts about Trish. That would be too repetitive and boring. Hope you like it though. _

_Next chapter will be them making it to Toronto and John's search will continue. Randy and Stacy's issues will also be mentioned. :)_

_Oh and off topic...i am totally going to schoolies at the end of the year! i'm so insanely excited!! :D We are staying in the really cool resort that provides breakfast and dinner everyday and EEK! Okay back to the story._

_Question: Would it be totally lame if i wrote myself and james into the story...minor parts...i just don't want to use wwe characters for these roles coz i want it so Trish has a completely different life with regular people...just let me know coz i could just use different names. _

_Okay and before i respond to reviews: I don't own WWE or the superstars or the songs i use as chappy titles. Yeah._

**_Review Shout to the Outs:_**

_**JohnxoxTrish **Thanks for reviewing. I'll update this hopefully soon. I'm on holidays now...but only for one more week :( And thanks for the link to the video it was really funny!_

_**Jerico the savior** Yeah the drug bit was kinda random, but i needed it lols. And thanks I want John's character to be **still** majorly in love with Trish and so all his thoughts basically revolve around her. _

_**cenazlilbabeethug** Okay so he hasn't found her yet because of a little minor set back. But he will, eventually :) I'm still deciding whether it should be a straight forward him going to her house or them romantically bumping into each other :P lol who knows._

_**JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan** Haha yeah everyone can't wait for them to reunite. Like hello they are meant to be together! But not yet. I know it's been like forever and i feel like i have totally abonded Trish coz she hasn't been written in in the last few chapters. :(_

_**InsideMyHead** i like where this is going too :) i want to go to canada too since EVERYONE seems to be going there! _

_**Trishrocks** When i was writing this i totally felt like going on a road trip! i am going to pencil it in and eventually go on a road trip._

_**La La **haha yep they are going to Canada :) But only John knows about the plan to find Trish. Randy and Stacy obviously have other issues to deal with!_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** I hope you liked it, even if it made you teary...that was my main goal though; leave all my reviewers emotional. :P Um as for Trish, hopefully she remembers John and stuff...and if she has a boyfriend John can just beat him up or something... _

_**Inday** Only John is trying to find Trish, Randy and Stacy don't know about his plan, but hopefully he can still find her._

_**TrishOrton** Okay so they didn't keep in touch, maybe Trish had reasons? But they are soul mates, it kills me to keep writing so that they aren't together but if i suddenly write "John and Trish found each other and lived happily ever after" the story would be pointless, so i have to keep going with how i am :) hopefully its not disappointing._

_**gen.pop.40** oh jeez I KNOW it took me SO long!! i couldnt help it i got really busy and didnt have time! But i'm learning and trying to update a little faster :) _

_**Tom 67** Yeah good theory, It'll be explained later why they didn't keep in touch and yeah we'll see how they react to each other. I know that now, seeing people randomly from like when i was 12 it's weird and awkward even if you were once best of friends!_

_x Peace._


	19. Just Like a Tattoo

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Just Like a Tattoo**

Stacy watched John pace around the room in front of her whilst she sat on the edge of the bed, before placing her face in her hands. John walked up and down not knowing what to do. Who would think Randy would be a childish bitch and abandon them well…Stacy like that!? He kept glancing over at Stacy's unhappy figure, opening his mouth to say something but just closing it again not knowing of what exactly to say. He sighed deeply feeling sorry for her, and stop pacing for a moment to look at her sympathetically.

"If you're going to just look at me like I'm a little girl whose puppy just got hit by a car- don't." Stacy mumbled without lifting her face from her hands.

John's heart sank. He didn't mean to give her that impression. "Sorry," he said softly. After a long pause he spoke again. "So um, don't worry Randy isn't like that he wouldn't just…"

"Take off!?" Stacy's voice rose as she lifted her head up to look at him. "Where the hell do you think he is now John!?" she screamed. "Is he here with us, can you see him!?" she got up and took a few steps towards John who began to back away a little. She pointed and prodded her finger into his chest. "He's gone John; he's gone because of me and the fact that I'm pregnant with his baby!"

Tears began forming in her eyes. John could tell she was trying to be fierce and angry, but her misery and vulnerability was showing through, a lot. "Stace…it's okay," he whispered and reached out to touch her.

She brushed his hand away and continued her rage. "It's not okay! Stop saying shit like that!" she yelled, tears evidently streaming down her face. "It's not okay because…because…" she began to stutter, not wanting to finish her sentence.

John pulled her into a hug against her will. She tried to push away but did not have the energy. "I need him, I need him John," she cried into his shoulder.

He carefully rubbed circles on her back to calm her down. "I know babe, I know but he'll be back."

Stacy's breathing began to regulate and John heard her sniffle. Her grip loosened from his shirt as she pulled away, wiping her tears from her eyes. She didn't look up at him, just receded back to the bed and sat down. John took a moment before he joined her. He touched Stacy's shoulder and hoped her expression would show a slight smile. It didn't. She took in a deep breath before scooting herself backwards to the head of the bed. She laid her head down on the hard pillow, turning her back to John, drawing her knees up to her chest. John didn't really know what to do so he just followed her and lay next to her staring at the ceiling ahead. He could hear her faint breathing, and occasional sniffles. She was still fighting tears, still thinking about Randy.

"Stace, are you okay?" John turned to face the back of her head.

"No," she simply replied.

"Okay," John said and turned to face the ceiling again. "Do you want me to leave?"

There was silence. John began to lift himself off the bed to leave.

"No," Stacy said in a small voice.

John nodded even though she couldn't see him and returned to his spot on the bed. He didn't mind just laying there to keep her company. She did the same for him after Trish had left. Even though he would say he wanted to be alone, she stayed by his side to keep his mind off things. Even now, even though he wasn't talking to her or anything he knew that he being there was what she needed.

For a long time, what seemed like an endless lifetime of silence occupied the room. John tried his best not to move around or shake the bed as turned onto his side as he was certain Stacy had fallen asleep. John leant against his arm, as he began to think about Trish again. He smiled, unable to help it.

"Why do you always think about Trish?"

John jerked at the sound of Stacy's voice, which he hadn't heard for hours. "What?" He turned around quickly, coming in contact with the back of her head again.

"How come you still think about Trish after all these years?" she rephrased her question.

John sighed in relief, almost having a heart attack thinking Stacy had like read his mind and known all this time. "Well," John propped himself up onto an elbow. "How do you feel when Randy is not here?" he said cautiously.

"Uhh, like crap." Stacy scoffed.

"Right, that's how I feel when Trish isn't here," he admitted. "And you feel like Randy is the love of your life yeah?"

Stacy nodded, and John barely saw it. "I feel like that with Trish."

"But it's been like forever, you practically don't know her anymore!" Stacy said a bit more loudly.

"I know, but if I'm still thinking about her all these years then it's gotta mean something, right?" he answered hoping she'd agree.

"No," she said bluntly. John's heart sank. "No because it just means you haven't gotten over her, you've still got your crush; you haven't even tried to move on seriously."

She finally turned around, only to see John's heart broken face. "I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm just trying to bring you to reality John…"

"It's okay, I get what you mean." He said gloomily.

Stacy leaned over and hugged him. She felt bad for mentioning it. For all these years, her and Randy had tried their best to keep John's mind off Trish, and today just coz she was feeling crap she felt the need to bring something up to make someone else feel crap too.

"I'm sorry," she hugged him tighter. "That was wrong of me, totally un-called for."

"S'ok," he kissed the top of her head.

John continued to hold her in a tight embrace; he quickly glanced at his watch. _2.25. _Okay, so it was a little too late to continue to Toronto now, unless someone was willing to drive in the pitch black night for eight hours straight. He certainly wasn't. But John knew he had to go and find Randy. Stacy's life was hell with him gone, and they would never make it to find Trish if he was missing the whole time. He sucked in a breath which caused Stacy to look up at him.

"Um, you should get some rest, it's pretty late," John said quietly. "Did you want me to stay, coz I was thinking I'd go look for Randy." He paused for a moment, studying her expression. She looked away for a moment, then back at him, nodding. "Okay, well I'll be back really soon okay?'" he said hesitantly, not wanting to leave her alone. "Just stay here."

He moved a pillow across and placed it against her side in an act to keep her safe. Grabbing his jacket, John took one last look at the distraught girl on the bed before leaving the room.

**JxT**

_Dear __Diary__ Oh who am I kidding, I never keep a diary anyway. I just really need to vent some of my feelings out right now. Okay, where do I start? I am practically about to release all my feelings out to stupid note pad I found in the drawer of this grungy motel. That's right GRUNGY! I cannot believe that John and Randy would allow me to stay in this filthy place. When I was in the bathroom last night I sat on the bath mat, not wanting to move as I was horrified by the millions of tiny diseases crawling on the tiles. Gross. But anyway, that's not even half of my problems._

_I'm pregnant. I am pregnant. Me, Stacy Keibler, 20 years old, has a human being growing inside me. I have to rephrase it a thousand times, to keep reminding myself that this is reality. It just came right out of the blue! One minute we were getting tested for drugs and shit, and then next I'm being told by a total stranger that I am going to have a baby! What is that!? How could I not realise though. He said I was what like two months or something!? Wait…oh crap. It's been just over two months. It all makes sense now. Fuck, how can I be so stupid and naïve!? Randy and I did it, unprotected. Yes, yes I know, totally idiotic and irresponsible, but whatever. And yeah I haven't gotten my period, ha, I hadn't even realised. That's what you get, stupid dumb fuck Stacy. I think I'm about ready to shoot myself. _

_The truth is though; I really don't know what the hell to do! I am totally 100 per cent clueless. Like, there's no way I would terminate, that's just wrong and I wouldn't have the heart to, but I have forgotten to mention something. Randy left. Well not left left, but he's missing, after I told him my joyous (not) news. I really cannot deal with this right now. First I find out I am pregnant, and then my effing boyfriend takes off!_

_How frikken brilliant aye? He is supposed to be grown up and mature, and he just leaves without any warning! I can't believe him, I am so mad at him! If he doesn't come back I don't think I will ever forgive that bastard. But then again, if he does, I probably won't forgive him anyway. Like, seriously HE LEFT! _

_Sometimes I just wish he was more like John. We'll keep that a secret. John is so mature and understanding and caring. Why can't Randy be like that? We aren't 17 years old anymore, why can't he just grow up!?John was so comforting and sensitive to me when I told them about this. It just frustrates me because he's not even my boyfriend and he's practically acting out all the things a boyfriend is supposed to do. Whoever ends up with John would be so lucky. Trish, now she would have been lucky. _

_But anyway, this isn't about John, or Trish. I still love Randy. I don't think this will make me not love him anymore, I just can't. We're having a baby, together or not. I believe that even though I say I can't now, I should be able to raise this kid. And I have plenty of people to help. Okay so there's, Mom, Dad, John (most likely), Candice and Torrie; they're pretty into that stuff, and like everyone else from school right? That's plenty. Randy can just do whatever he wants, I'm not going to force him to be apart of this. He can go fuck himself for all I care (right now, i know I'll read back over this and regret all the mean things i say, but right now I couldn't care less)._

_Hmm, can I tell you a secret? Of course I can der. Well part of me is actually a little excited about this whole pregnancy thing. It's weird. At first I was so freaked out and crap, but now that I have had a chance to think, I am actually feeling okay. _

_I've always wanted to have a kid, maybe not this soon, but still, I get to be a mother. Me, a mother! Can you believe it? It sounds so…not me. Like once this baby is born, she/he is mine. I can raise them how I want to, dress them so cute, watch them grow up…it's pretty cool. And of course, I'll be a young mom. Possibly, no certainly a milf. LOL, don't tell anyone I thought that ;)_

_Oh and with our incredibly good looks (me and Randy) our kid is sure to be a total hottie, yay! But not that it really matters…_

_Anyway, I think that's enough of that. I kinda want to finish off with a brighter note so that when/if I read this in the future, it's not all bad and awkward memories. Future Stacy, this was written on the way to our Summer Vacation trip to Toronto, Canada. Myself, John and Randy (if we find him) are taking a road trip, and we have been driving for ages. So far it's been full of everything with the 'you know what' but hopefully it'll become more, cheerful? I'll let you know later what the outcomes of this trip are. _

_With that, catch ya later…maybe._

_Love, (pregnant) Stacy._

She ripped the pages she had noted on off the pad and folded them into a neat square. She decided to keep it in her purse where she was certain she'd one day empty it out and find the letter. With that done, she climbed back into the bed to try and get some rest.

**JxT**

John pulled up the car, which luckily Randy hadn't taken, into the car park of a local diner. He peered through the windshield at the luminosity of the building. It was like one of those Grease Diners with the pink Cadillac on the roof and the neon lights, and if you went in you'd expect to see all the waitress in roller-skates and mini yellow frocks.

John entered the building discreetly, it wasn't like his vision. There were like three customers; an old, dirty looking man at the stools and a couple sharing a booth, and a fry cook in the back and a waitress dressed in flour-covered plaid pants. He shivered and took a seat in the nearest booth. He crossed his arms over his chest to warm himself up, and looked around to try and make eye contact with the waitress to get her attention.

As she approached she took out her pad and pen and gave John a glaring look. "What can I get you?" she said in a husky voice.

John glanced up at her, but looked down again, not wanting to look directly at her. His eyes studied the menu. "Um, just a Coke and um a Cinnamon Donut," he said quietly.

The waitress rolled her eyes and scribbled down the order. "That it?" she said. John nodded and closed the menu. Just as she was about to turn away he called out to her.

"Oh sorry, excuse me but I was just wandering if I could ask you something?" he said carefully.

"No, I am not interested in you, I am happily married," she replied in a monotone voice.

John gave her a confused look. "No I just wanted to now if you have seen someone," he continued. "He's like about 6'4, built, um brown hair, he has tattoos on his arms and…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" the waitress laughed.

"What, no!" John said quickly. "He's my friend and I've been trying to find him." _Crazy bitch. _

"Well you haven't been searching very hard," she leaned in near John's face. He could smell the cigarette on her clothes and held his breath. "If I'm not mistaken, that's your guy over there," she pointed to a person in the corner booth with his back to them before walking off.

"Son of a," John cursed and quickly got up from the booth and stormed towards the person. He placed a hard hand on their shoulder, yanking them back. "Randy, what the fuck!?"

Before Randy could reply he was being dragged out by the front of his shirt. The waitress and customers looked at the two as they left the diner. John continued to drag Randy with force before giving him a harsh shove, sending him to the cemented ground. Randy pulled himself up slowly. His body was immediately yanked at again. John grab a handful of Randy's shirt and held him upright. He glared at Randy in he eyes and pushed him into the wall.

"As I said before, Randy what the fuck!?" John yelled at his friend.

"Please, let me explain," Randy pleaded, trying to struggle out of John's grip. The pressure on his body decreased as John let go and took a step back. Randy brushed down his shirt and stretched his neck.

"You know that time you shoved me around when I was a jerk to Trish?" John managed to puff out. Randy nodded. "Well this is what happens when you're a jerk to Stacy."

Before Randy new it he had been knocked to the ground with a sharp pain increasing in his jaw. John had punched him, hard. Randy groaned and held his mouth, staggering to get up to his feet. John came closer to him and Randy hunched over, blocking himself with his arms.

"Relax," John said. "I'm not going to knock you out again." Randy uncovered himself, relieved. "That was just a warning of what will happen if you ever do something fucked up like this again!" He helped Randy upright, noticing his mouth had a little blood on it. "Yeah, and sorry about that."

Randy spat at the ground. "Yeah, it's okay" he massaged his jaw. "I deserved that one."

John patted his friend on the back and they made their way back into the diner. The got weird stares from the people as they took their seats in the booth. John looked over at the waitress who was watching them in awe.

"Uh yeah, I'll get another order of Coke and Donuts thanks," he said. He looked over at Randy who was wincing in pain. "Um and some ice please."

"Okay so what the hell happened man?" John said as Randy placed the ice in dish rag on his mouth. "You had me and Stace worried sick, dude she almost gave up on you!"

Randy looked down guiltily. The last thing he wanted to do was make Stacy feel horrible. He loved her with all his heart and would never hurt her like this on purpose. He sighed loudly. "I, I got scared man." John nodded and urged him to keep going.

"C'mon seriously, Stacy's pregnant," he stated the obvious. "She's having a baby!"

"Just her?" John said.

"I mean, we're having a baby," Randy replied guiltily. "This is as much part of me as it is her." John nodded in agreement. He decided to let Randy continue on with whatever he needed to say.

"I got scared, so I ran," he cupped his chin with his hands. "I felt like if I wasn't there, I wouldn't have to deal with the whole situation; but naturally that's not the case." He began to fidget and tap his fingers on the table. "But then I saw this." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny crumpled up piece of material. As he unfolded it John made out what it was.

"How cute is it?" Randy ask rhetorically and held the tiny Hulk Hogan baby jumpsuit against his chest. "How can anything capable of fitting into something so tiny be scary?" he said admiring the Hulkamania logo on the front.

After placing the jumpsuit back into his pocket, Randy sighed, but with a smile. "I think I can do this."

"Man, I know you can do this," John replied and shook his fist in encouragement. "But, now, you need to get back to the motel and talk to Stacy."

**JxT**

Randy and John entered the dark motel room. Randy's eyes immediately fell to the bed, where Stacy's figure lay, curled up in the foetal position. He whispered her name softly before he approached her. She didn't answer. Randy looked at John.

"I think she's asleep," he whispered.

"I'm not asleep you knob," Stacy's stern voice tore through him.

"Um, I'll give you guys a minute," John said and left without waiting for a response from the other two.

Randy slowly sat down on the bed, Stacy's back facing him. He hesitated and then placed his hand softly on her side carefully pulling her back to turn her over to face him. She flinched in an attempt to shrug him off. "Don't touch me," she said.

"Stace please," Randy calmed her down. "I want to explain."

"Explain?" she turned around to face him, sitting upright. "Explain why you left me here, why you took off, why you don't give a rat's ass about me or the baby!?" she yelled.

"Okay, calm down," he put his hands up in defence. "Now, you can choose to listen or not, whatever, but I'm going to tell you what happened and then you can decide if you're gonna hate me forever, or kill me or um marry John in spite of me…"

Stacy smiled a little, but quickly hid it not wanting to show Randy that he had humoured her. As he explained everything that happened she looked away from him. She did not want to look into his eyes, afraid she would hate him. However when he told her to look up at the reason he had changed his mind, she couldn't help it.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled. "It's so adorable, and to think our baby can wear this and be a little Hogan."

Stacy smiled and took the garment out of Randy's hands. She felt the material and held it to her tummy. "Baby, one day you're going to fit into this, you'll be so tiny and cute and I…" she looked up at her boyfriend. "We will love and care for you forever."

"I thought I lost you today," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll always have me," he assured her.

Randy smiled, not wanting to shed a tear and be a cry baby in front of Stacy. He hugged her carefully, not putting pressure on her stomach. Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips, placing a hand on her belly.

"We're gonna be awesome parents."

* * *

_:) I finally updated! It took me ages to write this coz i had nooo idea wth to put in here. Lol, i hope it came out okay though, i don't think it's the worst i've done so that's a plus. I've been pretty busy (like always) and distracted and lost inspiration, lmao, so i put off writing the next chapter...but here it is ;D_

_oh and before i continue, any Aussies reading watch the new Gladiators? :D omg i love it, if you do tell me coz i love talking about it!_

_Okay anyway moving on, next chapters will be about John and Trish and yeah, the main stuff, coz we all know what the deal is with Randy and Stacy now. Aaaaaand...please review, not that you don't my lovely faithful reviewers! And i don't own wwe pr the superstars or the songs i use as titles. Oh and the part about the abby jumpsuit was inspiration from Friends- "the one with the wedding part 1"_

**_Review Shout Outs:_**

_**xCeNaBaBiix** i'm glad you started reading my story :) i love it when new people review! Stuff on John and Trish will start now, coz they're finally gonna reach Toronto!! yay._

_**Insidemyhead** thanks for reviewing._

_**Trishrocks** haha yeah Stacy and Randy's baby thing was a little side story to keep everyone a little bit more entertained. And Trish, yeah i can hopefully think of an interesting new life for her lols maybe something way cool. Annndd, i got a few thumbs up about writing a part for myself and james, so i'll probs do that...i just really need characters for a minor part ;D_

_**Inday** yep so Randy didn't take off, i hope your happy chappy with that! keep reviewing :)_

_**pierzynskifan12** haha yeah noone really expected Stacy's pregnancy lol so i'm glad i threw it in coz lots of people were happy about it! Lol i had to go back and read what your questions where, there were so many...um okay now you know where Randy went, and he's back, Trish is in Toronto (hopefully) and you'll find out soon enough if John sees her first or she sees John first ;)_

_**Jerico the savior** lol you and your jericho...haha we'll see. But without giving anything away, Jericho maybe be in this story, or the sequel...so yeah :) i'll see what i can do._

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** yay Randy and Stacy are having a baby! And Randy is too good to just leave her like that ;D so cute. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

_**La La **haha that's okay i know who you are still, i wish i could do it off my phone, then i'd have fanfiction everywhere :D and yes shes preggerz (lmao at you being hyper) And at least Randy came back, hopefully he isn't seen as mean anymore, coz i think the whole jumpsuit thing was XD oooh and i totally can't wait for them to find Trish too, i feel so bored not being able to write her into these last few chapters! its a John and Trish story for crying out loud, i really should knock myself out for cutting her out for so long!!_

_**Tom 67** eek okay Randy isnt dead in a ditch, just miserable in a dumpy diner :) lol and i know i already replied to your whole 'going to toronto and running into trish and kidnapping her', but that's funny. Good Luck with that. Seriously. :)_

_**TrishOrton** gahh as i said before i totally can't wait to bring trish back into this! it's so sad not having her in it!! and John, i want to cure his misery and broken heart...i should reunite them soon O.o lol._

**_x Peace._**


	20. Stop And Stare

_Just before i start, and totally obstruct you from reading this chapter...OMG how awesome, Trish was on Raw. I nearly missed it and like flipped it back and was like ARGHHH. She is so insanely awesome. ;3 Okay, enough distraction._

* * *

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Stop and Stare**

"Okay mom, yes, okay, I know, yeah," Stacy mumbled nonchalantly into the hotel room phone. "Irresponsible I get it, okay, well you're breaking up, what I can't hear you, ok bye, bye you're breaking up, BYE!"

Stacy slammed the receiver down without waiting to her a response from her mother. "Well she officially thinks I'm the worst daughter in the world," Stacy sighed. "Oh well."

"Um, I told you," Randy said in a know-it-all tone. "We should have done it in person."

Stacy scoffed. "Why, so my dad can literally get his hands on you and beat you to a bloody pulp?" Randy gave her a shocked look. "No thanks Randall I really don't wanna be raising this kid on my own." She placed a soft hand on her stomach.

"Okay, you're probably right, but we're gonna have to face them sooner or later," he said as he sat down next to her. "Are you sure you don't wanna go back home, we can take another trip somewhere else later?"

"No way!" Stacy laughed. "I did not spend like a million days in a cramped backseat just to find out I'm pregnant and head straight home!" Randy nodded. He decided not to push it; it seemed like Stacy's mood swings had already started!

Randy, Stacy and John had finally reached Toronto a couple of hours back and checked into their hotel room. On an unemployed college student budget, the three decided to all share one room. Once they had gotten there Randy had repeatedly asked Stacy if she wanted to go back home so she could tell her parents face to face about her pregnancy and also get properly checked up. Stacy repeatedly refused, and so they settled for telling everyone when they got back from their trip.

John on the other hand; as soon as they dropped their belongings off at the hotel, he told the other two he was going to go 'sight seeing' and check out the area. Randy and Stacy insisted on going with him, but he managed to stay solo. John didn't want to waste a minute on his quest to find Trish.

He really had no idea where to start as he hadn't really drawn up a proper plan. In other words he was basically winging it. John decided he'd just wander along the city's streets checking out local places where Trish might hang out, and hoped she'd grown up to be a total celebrity in Toronto and lots of people would know her. It wasn't so simple, and it was going to take him a long time.

"John's been gone for ages now, where did he say he was going?" Stacy said, sitting up against the bed head.

"Yeah I dunno, but who cares, I feel bad for the poor guy, he's kinda the loner one," Randy laughed. "You know, I've got you and you've got me and uh John's got no one."

Stacy gave him a weird look. "Riiiight, nice theory." Randy poked his tongue out and gave her a small pinch on her side. "Don't!" Stacy whined. "Can you just give him a call, I'm getting worried now."

"Why, John's a big boy he can handle…" Randy stopped after he saw Stacy's expression change to the 'don't make me tell you twice' look. "Okay, dialling."

Stacy smiled triumphantly. She knew that look always worked. She leant over and gave Randy a small peck on the cheek and leant on his chest listening to his conversation with John.

"Yo John, where you at, Stacy's been crying like a baby asking where you are," Randy laughed, but winced when Stacy slapped his chest hard. "Joking," he added.

John stammered a little. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was trying to be alone to find Trish; he knew his friends weren't that naïve so he decided it was time to end the search for now.

"Oh I was just checking out some restaurants and um bars and clubs and stuff," he half lied. "How about we all meet at this place um, Mink, I hear it's pretty good."

"Yeah sounds good, hold on" Randy placed a hand over the receiver. "Stace babe you up for going out?" Stacy nodded an approval. "Yeah John, we'll meet you there."

John closed his phone and sighed. Okay, so it was only the first day, he couldn't expect to find Trish within hours of arriving in a new country. John gazed around at the many people in the Toronto city streets. This was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated.

**JxT**

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Randy slapped John on the back as the three entered the lounge area. "Man, look at all those babes, I swear if I wasn't taken I'd…"

"You'd what?" Stacy raised an eyebrow at him, hands on hips. "Hmm if you weren't taken you'd what?"

Randy stared at her, thinking up many responses he could give her that wouldn't result in him getting a kick in the nuts. "Umm, I'd totally NOT go over there and hook up with any of those…sluts," Randy gulped trying to hide the fact he was lying.

"Right," Stacy grinned slyly. She turned around and grabbed a random girl by the arm. "Excuse me honey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the girl nodded.

Stacy smiled mockingly. "See this guy," She pointed towards her boyfriend who was giving her the weirdest look ever. "Isn't he totally hot, don't you just wanna go over there and hook up with right here and now!?" she squealed.

The girl eyed Randy up and down seductively. "Damn straight I do," She began to step forward towards Randy but she was forcefully stopped by Stacy pulling her back by the shoulder.

"Well…you can't," She said. "This is my boyfriend, yes MY boyfriend," Stacy's voice grew louder and a few more people turned their heads. "Yes he is TAKEN ladies, so don't even try!" She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Randy who turned away, cheeks turning bright red.

Stacy turned back towards the girl. "Okay I'm done with you; you can go back to being a slutty bitch now."

"Ugh, freak!" The girl spat and flicked her hair before walking away.

"Bye to you too," Stacy waved after her. "Aren't Canadian chicks so hospitable!?"

Her hand was immediately shoved down by Randy. "Oh my god Stacy, what the fuck was that!?" he yelled, causing more people to look. "Oh mind your own fucking business," he glared at them.

Stacy pulled her hand away. "I was just making sure everyone knows that you're mine," she laughed and walked off to join John at the bar. Randy stared after her, speechless at what she had just done.

"Hi, how are you?" A girl approached him and placed a hand on his bicep.

"I…ah…I…," Randy stammered, and caught a quick glance of Stacy. "I'm taken, sorry," he quickly said and went over to join his friends at the bar.

"That was quite a scene you caused there," John laughed as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, well someone's gotta keep Randy tamed," She replied coolly. "If I wasn't here, you would have had to do it!"

John laughed and decided not to even respond to that comment. He gazed around the club at the people dancing and socialising. He hoped that some how he'd meet the face of Trish, but it was a long shot. He bopped his head to the music beat and sipped at his drink, oblivious to the fact his two best friends were still arguing about the previous event.

"Stacy, never do that again!" Randy screamed over the music. "And oh my god you aren't supposed to drink! You're pregnant!" He reached out to grab her glass.

Stacy abruptly pulled her hand and glass away from Randy's reaching hands. "Err, do you think I'm a spaz, its lemonade you douche!" she took a sip and poked her tongue out at him. "And quit yelling out that I'm pregnant, hot guys aren't gonna wanna dance with preggo chicks!" she laughed.

Randy's jaw dropped. "You're waiting for a hot guy to ask you to dance…" Randy yelled. "Wait, you're actually, you'd actually dance with some random!?" Stacy nodded. "What the hell happened to not socialising with other people coz we're taken?"

"Don't worry, cool your jets," Stacy giggled. "I'm only waiting for a certain hot guy to ask me to dance."

Randy looked at her confused. His smile faded. "Fine go dance with a random, I'll just wait here and try not to watch and feel jealous. Stacy gave him a sympathetic look without him noticing.

"Dude, she's talking about you, you fuck!" John yelled over to Randy.

Randy looked at the two still confused. "But she said a hot guy…oh." Randy smiled and leaned in a kissed his girlfriend passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stacy said as she kissed him again.

John pretended to gag as he watched the two kiss. "Please leave now." He said, interrupting the kiss.

Randy glared at him and pulled Stacy to her feet as they headed for the dance floor. John watched his friends. They had been through so much, but remained to be so in love, even after fights and disagreements. He thought to himself, him and Trish could have been like that. John turned back around and ordered another drink.

"I'll get that," a feminine voice said.

John watched as a freshly manicured hand held out a note to the bartender. His eyes moved across to meet her face. He smiled at the blonde, who flashed a smile back at him.

"Uh, I kinda feel like a douche, guys are meant to buy the girl a drink," He smiled goofily. "I kinda feel like a girl."

The woman gave him a weird look and laughed. "Does that make me the guy?"

John froze. "Oh um, no, no I didn't mean it like that, oh shit I'm so…"

"It's okay," The woman laughed. "You're cute, want to dance?"

John hesitated. Part of him wanted to get up coz the girl was really hot, and nice. The other part felt like he was cheating on Trish, even though she hadn't been part of his life for many years, it still felt wrong.

"Um, sorry, if you don't want to that's okay…" The woman said a little sadly. "Nice to meet you...ah?"

"John, John Cena," he replied. "And I don't mind dancing with you," he smiled softly at her. He watched as her eyes lit up, which made him smile a bit more. "I'm sorry I didn't catch what your name was?"

John watched as she blushed. He knew she could tell he was checking her out. She was really pretty and John couldn't help but stare.

"It's Michelle, Michelle McCool," she finally said.

"Nice to meet you, Michelle," John said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Shall we?" He stood up and led her towards the dance floor where Stacy and Randy were.

John immediately felt a connection with Michelle. She was so nice, and extremely sexy. The two danced really close and John subconsciously began to touch her, drawing her closer to his body.

Randy's gaze fell upon the two and he leaned over to get a better look, knocking a music-enthralled Stacy.

"What the hell Randy," Stacy yelled angrily. He vision was diverted towards Randy's pointing direction to John and Michelle. "Oh my, he's actually out there, with another girl!" She squealed.

"Dude, look at them go!" Randy said, referring to how the two were know grinding really close. "They are so gonna do it," Randy chuckled.

"Don't say that, John isn't a man whore like you, and don't call me Dude," Stacy replied, as she watched John and Michelle dance.

John smiled to himself. For once his mind wasn't on Trish, it was on Michelle. He had just met her, but she made him feel a whole lot better. Michelle turned around so she was facing John and noticed he was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" She yelled over the music.

John shrugged sheepishly which made her laugh. "You," he managed to say. The next thing he knew his lips were attached to hers. He didn't stop the kiss, instead he deepened it.

"Holy mother…"Stacy let out a small cry of shock.

"Whoa," Randy added as the two watched John make out with this random girl they didn't even know.

John and Michelle continued to kiss. Suddenly thoughts of Trish flooded John's mind as he was hit with reality. He couldn't form a new relationship, he was here with Trish and he wasn't going to ruin that but kissing random girls. He was here for Trish.

Michelle gave John a confused look as he quickly pulled away from the kiss. John stared at her, guilt washing over him as he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's not you, it's…it's someone else," he said before turning away and leaving.

**JxT**

John collapsed on the hotel bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what just went down. He felt horrible for leaving Michelle like that, but it was Trish. Trish was the most important thing to him right now and he had to stay focused.

_But how am I going to find her. _John fiddled around the side table drawers, opening and closing each one, not searching for anything in particular. He opened one, seeing a phonebook placed there. _Damnit! _He cursed himself. Why didn't he think of it earlier!? All he had to do was look up her name. _John you're such a stupid bimbo idiot. _As he called himself that, he thought about Torrie and chuckled.

He quickly flipped the pages, reaching 'S'. _Stanley, Stratfield, Stratigius, Straun…too far…Stratus…STRATUS! _John rang his finger across the four 'Stratus' surnames printed. Since there was know P.Stratus…or T.Stratus, he assumed Trish wasn't listed on her own, or under the name Patricia. There were four phone numbers, only four that kept him away from Trish.

John looked at the time, it was late. As much as it killed him, he decided to wait until morning before he pestered the four different Stratus residents.

Just as John was about to lie down and go to sleep, the hotel room door opened, revealing a very exhausted Stacy and Randy. They noisily entered the room and saw John lying on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, John!" Stacy squealed and jumped on the bed. "Why did you leave that poor girl there!?" Stacy asked much to John's annoyance.

"Just because," John replied hastily. He felt Stacy's unimpressed vibe. "Fine, I don't know, I didn't really feel like I wanted to, I'm not looking for relationships right now." He lied.

"Didn't feel like it!?" Randy butted in. "So you didn't feel like ramming your tongue down her throat, but you did it anyway?" he laughed.

"Just shut up, I'm not in the mood, I have a busy day tomorrow," John said quickly.

"Why, what are you doing without us?" Stacy asked as she leaned against John's chest to see his face which was turned away from her.

"Uh, nothing just some stuff, I'm tired so get off now." He snapped.

Stacy crept off him and joined Randy on the double bed. "Jeez, someone's got their period," she shot back.

**JxT**

"FUCK!" John swore, causing a few glares from passers by. "Sorry," he apologised to no one in particular.

He had rung three out of the four listed Stratus', and none of them knew of a Trish. John thought surely one of them had to be related to her, but with his luck, none of them were. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. This was it, the last one. He hesitantly pressed each number and listened for the ring tone.

_Hi, you have called Harry and Pamela Stratus, sorry we are unable to take you're call right now as we have gone on vacation, but please leave us a message and we'll get back to you shortly…_

John's heart sank, why did he not remembered the names of Trish's parents!? He swore again, but quietened down as the message continued.

_Oh and or those looking for Trish, you can also leave a message and we'll pass it on, thank you._

John almost screamed. They just said Trish. Trish! That was them. He just wanted to grab the nearest random and hug them, but he didn't. He hung the phone up so the message didn't record anything he may yell out. However, his state of happiness subsided when he realised they said, _we have gone on vacation_. They weren't even in Toronto at the present time, most likely.

John placed his head in his hands. He felt like crying. After all that, he had no chance of seeing Trish, it'd be too late and they'd have to head back to Boston. John slumped in the bench he was sitting on, not wanting to think of his problems anymore. _I just can't catch a break anymore. _The sound of his cell phone built up his irritation.

"What," he said rudely into the phone.

"He's still snappy," John faintly heard Stacy's voice. "Hey um John, could you please pick up some stuff for me on your way home?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you need," he sighed.

"Um a hot water bottle, make sure its pink, milk and um Oreos…oh and peanut butter and get like a whole lot of candy bars and Randy wants some Cheerios and what? Hold on John," her voiced faded a little. "And a couple of soda cans, please?"

John couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like the oinker's back," he joked and hung up. John headed into the nearest supermarket. _Coway…_he said to himself as he read the name of the store.

John gathered Stacy's list of shopping and dumped them on the conveyor belt. He was still thinking of how his whole 'mission' was screwed up. _Why did they have to go on fucking vacation!? _He frowned, hating the world right now.

"Rough day?" The check out girl asked. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, just my lame attempt of trying to cheer up the customers."

John laughed a little. "Yea, it's been a pretty shit day."

The girl nodded. "Yeah I've heard a lot of venting from customers, I'm use to it so if you need to vent, I have like a million items here to scan here and the payment process time for you to tell your story."

John laughed louder this time. The girl looked about 16 or 17, and he thought it was kinda weird that he was actually considering telling her his whole Trish story, but it was true, he needed to vent and she offered to listen. "Okay, you really wanna know?" he asked, chuckling slightly, still taken back by her offer.

The girl nodded. "Yep, but first, so I'm not a complete random listening to your issues, I'm Sharie, 17, work here at Coway, have nothing better to do with my life," she grinned.

"Hey can I here you're story too?" the check out guy behind her turned around to face John. "Jo's gone on break so I'm bored now."

Sharie sighed. "This is James, he's totally obsessed with our supervisor, Jo," she explained. "By the way she's like old and gross and...you don't want me to go there." she scruntched her face up, causing James to frown and pout.

John laughed, "You guys are random."

"Yea, we're check out operators, nothing better to do remember?" James said. "Oh my gosh there she is!" he said as he watched a blonde haired woman walk past.

"Gross James," Sharie whinged.

"She's pretty fine," John added. "For an older woman."

As she walked past, Jo looked at the three and gave a small smile at John and James. John winked at her but James just clutched his chest and pretended to have a heart attack as she walked away.

"Oh get over it," Sharie spat. "You guys disgust me."

"See! She is so hot." James concluded. "Sharie just has issues coz Jo totally favours the guys and totally dumps all the shit shifts and jobs on her."

"Shut up, she's like more than double your age! It's sick! Okay back to the story…um?"

"John," John replied. "Okay, this is weird, well there's this girl, who I was best friends like almost four years ago back in Boston."

"Whoa Boston," James butted in. "I here that they have a really good…"

"SHUT UP," Sharie yelled as she placed the bag of John's purchases on the counter.

"Anyway," John chuckled at the two. "We were really close, spent a lot of time together, like best friends do, but she had a boyfriend and I was just the uh…friend boy. Um and one time after a really rough night between her and her boyfriend we had an…encounter, if you'd call it that and she ended up moving away, but because her dad got a new job," John's voice faded as he was getting a little emotional, but hid it well. "Anyway we didn't keep in touch, and I came here to try and find her coz I think I'm totally in love with her and have to find her and tell her…" he finished. "Its lame I know." he blushed.

"It's not," Sharie assured. "That's really romantic!" She sighed and smiled at John. John's cheeks turned red. He couldn't believe he just told a couple of random people his Trish story.

"Dude, don't you feel like a douche telling complete randoms stuff like that?" James laughed. "I wouldn't tell Sharie anything, she gets too involved."

Sharie glared at James and elbowed him in the stomach. "That's way cute, so what's her name, the girl you're looking for?"

John hesitated for a moment. "Um, it's Trish," he said quietly.

James chuckled. "How funny, we have a Trish that works here she's over there, imagine if it was her!" he said pointing in a direction to a girl talking to a man.

John sighed at the two and reached for his bag of belongings, catching a quick glimpse of the girl's face. His eyes widened as he stumbled with his belongings and knocked them over causing the items to spill out on to the floor.

"DAMNIT!" John yelled really loud and crouched over purposely behind the counter.

"Dude, way to cause a scene," James laughed. "Everyone's looking at you now."

John stayed low for a moment. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be her. He clenched his eyes shut hoping that when he opened them, it wasn't a figure of his imagination. _Okay, one, two…three! _John peeked open his eyes coming face to face with a pair of black shoes. His eyes wandered up the figure's body, stopping and staring at their face.

"John?"

"Hi…Trish."

* * *

_So, you like? John has found his Trish!! Bout time, i know. To tell you guys the truth, i was going to push it and leave it till next chapter until he found her, but then i would have had to use so many fillers and pointless crap and it would have been boring as._

_I'm really happy now coz i finally get to write some Trish stuff, it's a killer not having her in the story for so long! Also, i don't mind Michelle McCool so i didnt want to make her a total skank bitch whatever, i felt bad for crushing her heart like i did but JOHN is there for TRISH, i couldnt go through with he John/Michelle romance. _

_Anyway, i really want to see what you guys think, and what you want to happen! Like anything you got, just tell me and i'll see what i can do! :)_

_Okay enough of me, let's get reviewing._

_And i dont own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as Chappy Titles._

**_Review Shout Outs:_**

_**JohnxoxTrish** thanks for reviewing, and its okay you didnt review all chapters, i just like when people review in general, not how many times they review! Umm oh the video, yea i uploaded it coz its so cute :) And Trish and John having a baby...hmm well the kinda just got reunited after almost 4 years...it's a long shot that'll happen anytime soon._

_**Trishrocks** it would have been funny if the waitress was Trish and she turned out to be a dirty old freaky gross woman. But no, i would never make her that lol!_

_**Inday** Randy and Stacy are fine, thankfully!_

_**behindURlies** lol, thank you, that one word tells me so much! :)_

_**WWEAngel** hanks heaps, i'm glad you like it! And hope you liked that they finally reunited...sorta._

_**Jerico the savior** speechless, i hope thats a good thing ;)_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** haha yeah Randy and Stacy would have total kids that are babes. LOL and well John has finally found Trish, and you're 'feeling' that he might get hurt, i also hope that's not true!_

_**pierzynskifan12** okay so i brought Trish back into the story...sorta lol. I hope you liked it. _

_**TrishOrton** yay, i hope you're happy! i finally decided to bring Trish back in! it makes me so happy coz she's way cool. I mean did you see her on RAW!? OH MY GOSH SO COOL!_

_**La La **no i havent heard of that song, what is it? Did you bring it up coz it has some sort of significance to the story...or just coz you like it lol?_

_**Tom 67** lol it was a filler chapter. Having Trish out of the story for so long takes a toll on my imagination, and i dont know what to write! Oh ps, i'll be needing her back now for my story, so unchain her and um you can have the pretzels all to yourself...or you could kidnap someone else? say...Michelle McCool since she's a bit down at the moment ;P_

**_X Peace._**


	21. Better In Time

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Better In Time**

"_John?"_

"_Hi…Trish."_

John hesitated for a moment as he stared back at the girl of his dreams. He slowly began to get up, dropping his purchases from his hand until he was standing upright, staring down at her tiny frame. He couldn't believe it. After all this time…all those agonising years of waiting, wishing…she was now right in front of him. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for so long.

"Hi," he repeated, exhaling deeply as he didn't really know what else to say.

Trish's expression changed a little as she slightly scrunched her face giving him an odd look, "John…what are you doing here?" she muttered quietly.

_Her voice has changed_, John noticed. It was more mature, and seemed less like the whiney teenager he once knew, but all the same it belonged to Trish and he automatically loved it. His thoughts broke when he become aware of the confused look she was giving him.

"Umm…I came to see you, Trish," he willingly admitted. He scoffed at the blatant atmosphere. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, that is so sweet," Sharie's voice whispered behind them. John glanced at her and gave her a nervous half-smile before turning back to face Trish, awaiting her response.

"Way to be obvious!" James leaned into and whispered yelled at Sharie. Ignoring him, she also watched Trish eagerly awaiting her response to John.

"Answer him, answer him, answer him Trish…just answer him…" she quietly muttered over and over again.

Trish took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders a little. She sighed and shook her head slowly, trying to formulate the right set of words to say. "John I…I mean that was so long ago, I…I don't know what to say," she finally said.

John's face fell a little. It wasn't the response he hoped for. He somewhat had the feeling that she wasn't really happy to see him, but he was determined to change that. He took a small step towards her, "Then say you'll, I don't know, meet up with me later and we can talk?" he asked buoyantly.

"John, I don't think that'd be…"

"Please?" he said quietly. Trish's heart sank when she saw the expression on his face. It was so genuine and full of hope, and never broke eye contact with her, not once.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, much to his delight. "There's a Starbucks down the street, we can meet there in about a half hour?"

John smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but was beaten.

"I have to get back and finish my shift," Trish said uneventfully. "I'll see you soon." With that, she turned around and walked away from him.

John pursed his lips together and gave a small nod even though she wouldn't have seen. He took a step back, swinging his arms a little, making a fist into his other hand as he turned to face Sharie and James. They both gave him mixed expressions.

"That didn't really go as well as I anticipated…" John said before either of them could say anything.

Sharie gave him a sympathetic look, but James was the one to respond. "It's been ages since you've seen each other, you can't expect things to fall into place easily…just give it some time and it'll all work out eventually," he assured.

"Wow," Sharie dragged out to add emphasis. "That is like the nicest thing you have ever said to a person!" she turned towards John. "He's never given advice like that before."

John gave a small laugh. "Okay well I better go practice what I'm gonna say to Trish when I finally get a…private chat with her without snoopy Coway workers eavesdropping…" He smirked before turning around to catch one last look of Trish before leaving.

"I really do hope it works out for the poor guy," James said as they watched him leave.

Sharie nodded and made her way over to Trish who looked quite distressed as she scribbled down in a log book. "Oh my gosh Trish!" she said and stood next to her friend. She didn't realise Trish sigh and roll her eyes. "Can you believe he came all this way…for you!" she smiled, trying to cheer Trish up. "Come on, he travelled all the way to another country just to find you, that's so cute I'd love a guy to do that for me!"

"You'd just love a guy!" James called out across from the register he was on. Sharie leaned over and glared at him.

"Sharie, it's not cute…I've moved on," Trish snapped as she threw her pen down. "It's taken me so long to try and forget all those memories of John and my life back in Boston." She glanced outside to see John kicking at the pavement.

"Care to fill us in on those memories?" Sharie asked as Trish hadn't told her or James anything about John, only vague things about living in Boston.

"No, but I'm going to head off now and try to sort this whole situation out or something." Trish said as she began to walk away and gave a small wave to her two friends. "Talk to you guys later."

Sharie watched her leave before returning to her place back at the registers next to James. They both exchanged looks, not really knowing what to think in this situation. Trish had never ever mentioned anything about John before, and she was one of their closest friends!

"So, what do we do to help?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Well…" Sharie thought for a moment. "First we're gonna get Trish to spill on all the details of her life in Boston," she replied before turning her attention to assist a customer. James nodded in agreement and leant against the counter.

"James darl, I don't mind if you're not doing anything, just try to make it look like you're productive," Jo called out to a swooning James. "Oh and Sharie could you come here, I need you to clean some baskets and mop parts of the floor, coz I'm going on break soon."

Sharie frowned discreetly so Jo wouldn't see. James chuckled, "Have fun little one!" He scoffed.

"Shut up you jerk," Sharie spat. "Stupid fucking Jo bleached haired whore…" Sharie muttered profanities under her breath as she made her way over to the stack of baskets. She turned to glare back at James, "You make me sick!" she mouthed to him.

"Just like the inside of those baskets will," he smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

**JxT**

Trish made her way over to John who was seated on the bench outside the supermarket. The sound of her footsteps caused him to look up at her and smile.

"I thought I'd just wait for you here and we could walk together," he explained. Trish couldn't help but smile softly at his sweet gesture.

The two walked in an awfully awkward silence to Starbucks. The only times when they spoke directly to one another was when Trish said that it was just around the corner, and when John asked where Trish wanted to sit inside the coffee house.

Once seated with their orders, the silence still remained for quite some time. They sat at opposite ends of the table. John glanced at Trish, who had been avoiding eye contact with him the whole time since they met earlier. His heart sank, _why is it so different now? _John just wished things weren't so awkward between them. He wanted it to be like the old days where Trish would be so close to him that people would think they were together. He wanted her to be her giggly up-beat usual self, he new she couldn't have lost all that after all these years…it was still inside her, she just didn't want to show it.

He took this moment to admire the way she had changed. She had grown up, a lot, a lot more than say Stacy had. She had so much maturity about it, the way she presented herself especially. She was beautiful though, always had been, and John knew she always would be. He could still resemble her to her teenage self, she hadn't changed in looks that much, she was still the Trish he remembered. He smiled slightly as he took in that this was his Trish, _his _Trish.

He noticed her look up for a second; just long enough to give him a small flash of a smile that made his heart melt.

"You look great by the way," John finally managed to say. "I just thought I'd let you know that you look beautiful…not that you ever stopped being beautiful or anything like…"

"Thanks John," she cut him off. "You look great too," she said honestly. She eyed him carefully to notice that he too had grown up. He was a lot taller and she could tell he worked out or something coz his arms were very toned.

"Uh, thanks," John blushed slightly thinking she had only said it because he had complimented her. "You know, you're a really hard person to find," he said whilst giving a small laugh hoping she too would laugh for him.

With a barely noticeable chuckled she nodded, "Yeah, it's coz I recently moved out, a lot of people still call my parents asking for me," she decided to reveal a little more about her life to John.

He nodded. "Ah okay, that explains why I called them and the answering machine said that they'd pass on messages to you." He watched her nod and take a sip of her coffee. "So uh," he continued cautiously. "You um work at the supermarket full time?"

She shook her head delicately. "No, no I only work part time there whenever I can, I'm actually in college and live with one of my um…classmates." She explained. "What about you?" she asked John back, noticing his eager expression to keep the conversation flowing. He seemed so interested in anything she had to say.

"Oh well I'm just in college too, studying criminology…"

"Criminology?" Trish interrupted. "Get out, me too!" She playfully giggled. "Wow, we both stuck to what we planned on doing!"

John grinned at her in amazement. "You…you remember that?"

Trish laughed again, "Of course I do, how could I forget that? We use to talk about all the kinds of crimes we could solve!" she trailed off with a giggle.

John beamed. He was glad that she had started to loosen up and be her old self. He especially loved that she too had stuck to the course they had discussed when they were younger. "Yeah and I said that one time I would be the investigator in some case about you puking to death on the swing."

Trish settled her soft laughter. "Oh you were saying? Before I rudely interrupted…" she gave him a guilty look.

"Ah it's okay!" John reassured. "Um yeah well I share a dorm room with Randy, you remember Randy right?" Trish nodded, saying she could never forget him and also mentioned that she still had the Hulk Hogan shirt he had given her. John chuckled, loving it every time she brought up old memories which helped his assure that she hadn't entirely forgotten about him.

"Anyway um, well Randy and Stacy are still together," John informed a fully interested Trish who leant her chin on her hand, leaning into John's words. "Well they are having a baby together and um…"

"Wait, what!?" Trish said, totally taken aback. "Stacy's pregnant!?" John nodded and laughed at her surprised expression.

"Yeah we all pretty much had the same response to the news," he chuckled. "Except Randy of course took off during the night and freaked everyone out, and then came back and…well we wont go into that, that can be a story for another time that you can remind me to tell you," he smiled at her and gave her a quick wink.

She smiled back at him. This time it was the smile she would give him back when they were in Boston. The 'best friend' smile that said things like 'you always know how to make me smile', 'I can't live without you' and the infamous 'I love you.'

John sighed at the sight of her. He admired her gentle face and the way she looked at him as if to be asking 'say whatever it is you want to say.' "You're beautiful Trish," he breathed.

She giggled. "You've already told me that," she pointed out.

"I really want you back in my life," he admitted before he had the chance to change his mind.

Trish's expression changed and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. John mentally smacked himself across the back of the head. _Stupid, stupid! Why the hell did you have to go and say that!? It's too soon and now you've made it awkward for her and yourself! Things were going fine until you opened you big, fat mouth and said…_

"John, what are you doing?" she looked up at him. "Like seriously, what are you doing here?"

John shrugged, slightly confused. "I came to see you, I came here for you…didn't I tell you already?" John mentally asked himself, thinking back and recalling what he had said to her.

"Yes…yes you did, but why John? Why after all these years?" Before John could answer she spoke again, acting as f her question was almost rhetorical. "I can't, I just can't deal with this right now John. I've tried so hard to move on and I finally am, and I just can't do this," her voice began to shake.

"Trish but…"

"No," she said bluntly. "I've seriously tried so hard to move on and forget you and just everything that ever happened…" she slightly regretted being so harsh to him.

John felt his whole body just collapse on the inside. He couldn't believe Trish had tried, actually tried to forget him. She had said, and he remembered her saying she didn't regret what happened. He didn't look at her, for the first time he just couldn't look at her.

"John…" Trish said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"Upset?" John questioned. "I'm not upset," he lied. "It's fine, now I know why we never kept in touch or anything so it's cool, I can see you've changed and that's fine like it's been ages, I just thought, maybe, we could rebuild our friendship or something…"

Trish swallowed her guilt hard. She felt terrible. John was trying to play it cool and not make it obvious that he just wanted to cry right about now. A best friend could always tell.

"We can, we can rebuild our friendship…of course we can," she said, smiling a little to try and cheer the atmosphere up a little.

John returned the smile, still a little disappointed that she hadn't just automatically wanted to be with him. He knew that he was pretty much aiming too high when he thought his whole meeting up with Trish would be like something out of the movies; the whole meeting up and staring into each other's eyes and then without saying anything, sealing it with a kiss. Yeah, that was a long shot. That never happens.

"John?"

His thoughts returned back to the beauty in front of him. "Yeah?" he said a little unenthused.

"Oh, you kinda zoned out a little there…" she laughed. "I was just wandering if you wanted to go for a walk, there's a great park nearby…with swings?" she grinned at him suggestively.

John chuckled. "I was wrong, you haven't changed at all, Stratus, you're still a little kid that plays on the swings!"

Trish laughed and playfully hit him from across the table. "Hey, as if you don't wanna do it!" she pointed out as she stood up grabbing her bag. "Coming?"

John watched her start to walk away slowly, holding out her right hand behind her for him to grab. He hesitated, but softly held onto her hand as she led them out.

**JxT**

"Do you remember that time I rang you at like six in the morning and made you make me breakfast?" Trish laughed.

"Uhh how could I forget!? I slaved away in that kitchen for like a million years!" John groaned. "How did you manage to eat all that anyways, there was like a tonne of food it could feed an army!?"

"Ah genius it was like a couple of pancakes and toast and like juice or whatever, that's hardly a meal for like one army guy!" Trish retaliated as she sat down on one of the empty swings.

"Yea whatever, just coz you pulled a Stacy and were a little oinker…" John muttered under his breath as he made his way around her and began pushing the swing slowly.

"I heard that," Trish snapped.

John pushed he slowly, barely letting his hands leave her lower back as she swung back and forth. He watched as she kicked her legs up each time so they wouldn't hit the ground. His mind wandered to the time when she had kissed him whilst she was on the swing. It was there first full on kiss. She tasted so sweet and he just wished that moment could have lased forever.

"Hey J.C do reckon you could push me a little higher? I'm not like two years old, I can handle it," she giggled.

John apologised. He noticed that she had called him J.C, which she'd call him when they were younger. He gave her a harder push so her feet left the ground without her having to lift them higher and then walked around so that he was now in front of her, far enough so she wouldn't knick him in the face, but still close enough so if he reached out he could touch her.

He followed her movements back and forth, until she came to a subtle slow and looked back at him smiling.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?" she said naturally. It became more and more obvious that she was starting to relax around John and be her old self.

John shrugged. "You….naturally."

Trish arched an eyebrow at him. He hoped to god that he hadn't gone too far again. "Yeah I'm pretty spectacular, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone who walked past me just automatically thought about me 24/7," she joked. "So um, it's getting kinda late, I think I should probably go home," she said looking down at her watch. "Yeah, Ron must be getting a little worried…"

She said the last part pretty quietly, but John still heard. "Ron?" he asked, already thinking about the worst.

Trish looked up at him almost as if she was kicking herself for letting the mention of Ron slip out. She saw John's eyes burning into her, she knew this was gonna take him down, hard.

"Um…Ron, he's well, I live with him…" she said quietly, looking down at her shoes. She hesitantly looked up slowly at John who still had piercing eyes at her, wanting her to say what he didn't want to necessarily hear. "He's…he's my boyfriend."

John stayed quiet for a moment to let it all sink in. Why hadn't she just said that before? After this whole time together, it was like she wasn't even going to mention the fact she had a boyfriend! Determined to not let this affect the day he'd spent wit her, he just nodded. "Oh okay, been together long?" he said coolly.

"A couple of months…" she replied.

John sighed discreetly. So it wasn't that serious yet, he hoped. "Well, can I walk you home then?" he asked, wanting desperately to change the topic. Trish nodded and hopped off the swing. She strode towards him and grabbed onto his arm, almost hugging it, hoping he wasn't angry about the Ron thing. John returned by pulling her in for a hug and then grabbing her hand as they walked off to Trish's place.

**JxT**

John lent against the wall next to Trish's apartment door. It was a nice place, and seemed very college-y. He rested his head on the wall as Trish fumbled through her bag looking for her keys.

"You always lose everything," John said, his eyes closed as he relaxed against the wall.

"You know what?" Trish said a little aggravated. "Shut up, okay? Just shut up, I haven't lost them, there just impossible to find in this stupid bag!" she cursed as she began furiously shoving things out of the way.

John laughed at her aggravation. He opened his eyes when he heard the jingle of the keys. "Finally…" he muttered smugly.

"Finally!" Trish mocked in a high pitched voice. John poked his tongue out and gave her a light shove.

She chuckled a little, before clearing her throat. "Well it was actually really nice spending this time with you John…" she admitted and fiddled with her keys.

"Yeah, it really was," John smiled, showing off his dimples. Trish tensed up at his cuteness. "Anyway I have your number, I'll call you?"

"Yeah," she replied simply.

John swung his arms a little and propped up on his tippy toes as an attempt to not have to leave so soon. After neither of them had anything to say he finally gave up. "Well, I'll see you soon…bye…" he said silently and turned to walk away.

He was immediately stopped by Trish's voice. "Are you joking? Are we best friends?"

"What?" John asked, slightly confused.

"We're best friends, that's not the way we do it…" she said as she walked up to him.

Before John could say anything he felt her lips attach to his. As he tried to savour the kiss, she had pulled away much to his dismay. She gave him a sultry look as she stepped backwards a couple of times.

"That's how we say goodbye," she said with a wink before opening her apartment door and disappearing inside, leaving John with his fingers to his lips she had just kissed.

Trish sighed deeply as she dropped her bag onto the floor next to her. Before she could think about John anymore she was interrupt by a greeting from her boyfriend.

"Hey honey, how was work?" he asked as he made his way over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Trish didn't reply straight away. She felt different and she didn't know why. She made a face which in turn made Ron make a confused face back at her. "Oh, it was okay…" she replied and made her way over to the couch and took a seat.

"Okay…and did you go out after?" he asked her as he disappeared to the kitchen area.

"Um yeah, just with a friend…" she said, being a little unrevealing. She rested her head against her hand as she propped herself up with her arm.

Ron reappeared with a sandwich and glass of wine in his hands and took a seat next to her. When she didn't respond her looked at her with concern. He scooted towards her and rested a hand on her thigh.

"Baby are you okay?" he said, his voice showing worry. "Did something happen?"

Before could Trish could think she replied, "Yes."

Ron blinked at adjusted himself in his seat. "Well what was it? Is there something I can do to help?" he held her hands.

Trish wriggled out of his grip and scooted away, which failed as she was right in the corner of the couch. "Ron, we need to talk…" Ron just looked at her, trying to urge her to go on, but his eyes fearing for what she was going to say next. "This…this isn't working, I think we should…I think it's over…" She said before she could stop herself to try to reconsider breaking this man's heart. He had been so good to her and she had just dumped him without giving him her explanation.

_Wait, why did I just do that?_

* * *

_YES! WHY DID SHE DO THAT!? DOES SHE POSSIBLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR JOHN!?_

_Phew! Anyway that was like so hard to write!! It's difficult when i havent written in like weeks...or is it months!? Okayyy so its been ages and i totally admit that i neglected this story. I have exams coming up in 4 days so you are all lucky i sat down and wrote this! Okay now i sound like a bitch... sorry :P  
Anyways i feel terrible that i left this story in the gutter all helpless and abandoned! But, I've picked it up again, and brought out a new chapter!!_

_I hope you guys like it, I'm not sure, i have a feeling i'll get a mixed reaction. Anyways please review and tell me whatcha thinkles! Kay?_

_Annnnd i dont own wwe or the superstars duh or the songs i use as titles..double duh._

_**Review Shout-Outs** lol thanks :) yay he found her! double yay! they are pretty much friends!_

behindURlies

_**Jerico the savior** i know FINALLY!! Like seriously could John take any longer!? lols, and lol i can only imagine what Randy's dad would do...but i wont go into that i dont think._

_**Trishrocks** Hmm Trish had a mixed reaction, but luckily she isnt married, but she was in a relationship...but for how much longer O.o_

_**pierzynskifan12** aww i felt bad for michelle too! she was nice and i totally made John abandon her :(( Lol and yeah i am writing the Coway kids in as Trish's friends, i would have used real wrestlers but i didnt wanna overdo it coz the majority of them went to school with her and i really dont like some of the other divas and lame superstars ;P Unless you dont like the Coway kids??_

_**WWEAngel **oohhhh im trying to make them happy, but i need a storyline! thats wy im doing it the way i am! sorry if you just want Trish to jump into Johns arms, if it were any other story i'd totally do that, but i cant right now :( but if it were real life, i would totally be for it ;D_

_**JohnxoxTrish** haha you wrote so much for me to reply to!! Ok i'll take it in steps:  
1. I'm glad you like the story  
2. The video WAS cute! I totally wish they were together in real life :) they'd be awseome!  
3. I like your videos, so i subscribed :))  
4. Lol Trish and John have a baby? We're just gonna leave the baby thing to Stacy and Randy for now, until John and Trish get together ;D  
5. Again with Michelle, it was pretty spontaneous what happened between her and John, but i did feel bad for breaking her characters heart :(  
6. I freaked out too when i saw Trish on raw, even though that was like forever ago now! _

_**cenazlilbabeethug **YAY im glad everyone's happy that he finally found her! And i know i didnt really make Trish react to John how everyone would like, but we'll see what her heart tells her soon ;D PS YOU KILLED TRISH OFF YOUR STORY!! NOOOOOO its so upsetting :( i wanted to cry! Okay im done now :)_

_**TrishOrton **ARRGHH i didnt update soon! Im sorry, it was so bad of me :( this story doesnt deserve me! But my exams and shiz have really put me off and im so stressed! But i hope you liked it! And im so glad i watched raw that day too :)_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** Okay so you can now tell me if you liked what happened between John and Trish, and stuff you didnt like co i need the feedback, the good and the bad! Andd what was the other thing, oh yeah she did find out about Stacy's baby, but she still doesnt know that they are here and Stacy and Randy dont know about Trish because John was keeping it a secret remember coz they always diverted John from doing that...if that made sense...they might eventually find out what John has been up to though :)_

_**La La** ohhh okay i'll look into it and have a listen, coz i am going on the plan on finishing each story i write before i start a new one coz im no good at multi tasking lol. But i'll try and do my best :)_

_**Inday** yes! FINALLY!! haha._

_**SimplePlanFan188 **lol review vacation..all is forgiven i do that too! :) tell me what you think about this chapter :) _

_**Tom 67** yeah i really wanna know what you think of this one though! i wasnt sure on it but i know where im going with this just in case you were like "okay wth she just wrecked the story with this chapter". Anyways, poor Trish! Unchain her at once, she has a yoga studio to manage!! LOL_

**_x Peace. _**


	22. American Boy

_HOLY CRAP! How good was the draft!! I was so impressed with the people they drafted over! Love it love it love it!!  
_

_Anyways on with the story._

* * *

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**American Boy**

Trish stared at her apartment door. The door that Ron, the man she thought she was falling in love with, had just exited out of.

He hadn't continually asked or begged her to stay with him like she expected. He had simply nodded and asked "was it me?" She had immediately said no, it wasn't him and she made sure he knew that. Barely being able to look into her eyes, or even directly at her face he sighed deeply and replied, "Okay" before getting up and heading for the door. Trish didn't watch him leave; she just sat there with her head hanging, waiting for the sound of the door to slam shut. Instead, "I'll come by later for my stuff," drained into her head as she heard the door click close.

That's when she finally looked up in the direction he had just left. Too late to even explain why she had done what she had. That's what was eating her up inside. She hadn't given him an explanation, not that he asked for one anyway. In a way she was glad she didn't. She didn't want him to feel worthless or embarrassed or like he wasn't good enough. She knew he would make someone else happy, just not her.

Trish sat on the couch, in the same position, for some reason feeling scared to move, just in case she came face to face with Ron. Questions began to flood her mind. _Why did I break up with him? Am I stupid!? We were fine; we live together for crying out loud! All this shit just came around after John came…_John. Trish gasped softly coming to realisation. _Did I do this for John? _She jumped back a little as the phone began to ring. She didn't feel like talking to whoever it was so she let the machine take it.

"Hi this is Trish," she heard her recorded voice say.

"Hey! It's Ron here too!" she cringed when she heard his playful voice.

"We aren't here to take your call right now so please leave a message and we'll get back to you!" She wanted to giggle and the hilarity of her own voice, but as she heard the caller's message play through, her smile faded.

"Hey Trish…it's John." She stared wide eyed at the machine. "Umm okay so you aren't home right now but I was just wandering if you wanted to…"

Trish slammed her hand down on the answering machine, cutting off the rest of the message. She didn't want to hear his voice or see him or think about him right now. She rubbed her temples softly before getting up and padding towards the kitchen.

Grabbing a wine glass and a new bottle, she made her way back to the couch and flicked on the TV. Right now, all she needed was to convince herself that she did not just change her life for the best friend she tried so hard to get over.

**JxT**

"Dude, have you fallen in love with the phone or something?" Randy gave John a strange look. "Who are you waiting for to call anyways?"

John stopped pacing around the phone and shot a look at his friend. He couldn't tell Randy he was waiting for Trish to call. But, he couldn't say no-one because he'd been hanging around the hotel phone since he had woken up that morning.

"Umm, I'm just waiting for um, this place I wanted us to go to call back…" he stammered hoping Randy would buy it. "Where's, where's Stacy?" he quickly added in attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, she's gone out with Michelle, she should be back soon…so where's this place?" Randy replied as he flipped through the TV channels.

"Michelle?" John said with a confused look. He hoped that it wasn't the Michelle he was thinking of. The poor girl he had blown off the other night at the club. "Who's Michelle man?"

Randy was about to reply when, as if on cue, Stacy burst through the door, overloaded with a million or so shopping bags. John whipped around and gave her the biggest glare. "So STA-CY, who did you go shopping with?" he said gritting his teeth.

Stacy flowed into the room towards Randy, planting a kiss on his head. She looked up at John and smirked. "Oh, you remember Michelle right John?" she watched his face turn pale. "From the club?" she added.

John turned around to see Michelle standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. John gave her an awkward smile before turning back to Stacy and sneering at her. "Oh, yeah, of course I remember…hi Michelle," he said and gave a small wave at her.

"Hi John," she said politely and made her way into the room, taking a seat next to Randy. Stacy grinned at John who was sending her daggers.

He motioned for her to follow him into the bedroom with his hands. "Michelle, make yourself comfy, can I get you anything? Can John get you anything?" she smirked as John screwed his face up. Michelle shook her head and Stacy followed John.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" John tried to whisper yell. "Stacy what is she doing here, I frikken shut her down what makes you think I want to see her again!?"

"Calm yourself down," Stacy slapped his arm. "She's not here for you!"

"She isn't?" John asked feeling a little dejected.

"No she isn't!" Stacy snapped. "After you abandoned the poor girl Randy and I talked to her and in case you were wondering, she's a pretty cool chick!" Stacy informed John in a snappy voice. He knew it was payback for what he had done to her. "Anyway we exchanged numbers and made a date to go shopping today, which you would have known if you had been here, where were you anyway!?"

John blinked. "…That's not the point." He quickly said to avoid explaining his whereabouts. "I can't believe you befriended her!" he sighed at rubbed his forehead. "Okay whatever just be friends with her; just know that we don't wanna date each other so don't try to set us up!" he slightly jabbed her shoulder.

"Ow, jerk," Stacy rubbed her shoulder. "And I never said anything about HER not wanting to date you," she explained. "You may not be interested in her, but she is sure still interested in you!" she smirked and patted his stunned cheeks.

Before John could say anything else Stacy bounded off back to Randy and Michelle leaving him shocked, confused and helpless.

John took a moment to regroup from all the information he had just received before joining the others. He cautiously walked in receiving a smirk from Stacy, a small smile from Michelle and a "sucker" face from Randy. He just wanted to punch that fucker in his stupid grinning face.

"Hey Randy…" Stacy said after a moment of complete silence. "We need to go and check up on that thing…right?" She said suggestively.

Randy gave her a confused look, but then nodded after getting it. "Right, yeah we should go," he said as he stood up.

"Go where!?" John snapped at eyed the two off. "Check up on what thing!?"

"Umm…check up on this thing…for the baby…" Stacy lied, obviously. "We'll be back soon, stay here with Michelle okay?" And before the other two knew it, Randy and Stacy had left them alone.

John cursed under his breath. It was so like them to come up with crazy schemes to get him with a girl. Like he wasn't capable! Just like the time when Stacy blew Trish off and she came running to him…he liked that one though.

"Hey John?" he heard Michelle's soft voice, forgetting she was there. "Could I talk to you for a second?" she said and patted the seat next to her.

John, although he wanted to refuse, nodded and took a seat next to her, as far away as he could. He looked up at her and then away after noticing she was looking directly at him. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"Well I'm just going to come out and say it," she said, getting straight to the point. "I like you."

John puffed his cheeks out and nodded. Okay, so she had revealed her feelings really quickly. Why couldn't Trish bloody do that!! If this girl could, certainly Trish should be able to! Something was seriously wrong with that girl. Before he could reply, she spoke again.

"Oh, no not like that…at least I don't think…" she said leaving John confused. "I mean I like you as a friend and I'm not mad about the club thing, I think you're cool and that we should be friends."

"Oh, ohhh…" John said, sighing in relief. He received an odd look from Michelle. "Oh no! Not ohhh as in thank god, oh as in okay," he quickly corrected. His cheeks became flushed as he looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact with her.

Michelle let out a soft giggle and made herself more comfortable in her seat. There was a brief moment of silence. "Do you want a drink, I'm gonna go get some wine…I think we need it." John said and hopped up before she could answer.

He quickly returned with two glasses in his hand and a bottle of the mini bar wine. "This is gonna cost a fortune but we so need it," he laughed. He swiftly poured Michelle a glass and then himself and sat back next to her, closer this time.

"So, I didn't really get to talk to you much the other night…fill me in," he said casually.

"Well, my name is Michelle McCool…" she started.

"Cool," John said and chuckled.

"And I use to live in California, but I moved here to Canada about 6 months ago to be a personal trainer…I got a job offer and I've always loved Canada." She smiled.

As she kept talking, John couldn't help but admire her. Her blonde hair reminded him of Trish, except Trish's was longer and wavier. He had to admit that Michelle was very beautiful; any guy would be crazy to not go after her. He was crazy.

"Yeah and I've always been super sporty and yeah it was funny because everyone used to say that I preferred hanging out and acting and playing sports with the boys than worry about my looks…" she chuckled a little.

"Don't worry you don't need to worry about your looks…" John said before thinking. "Uh, I mean…"

"It's okay, thank you…" Michelle blushed.

They sat their in an awkward silence. John wanted to say something but was chicken after his embarrassing comment. He glanced over at her. She was tracing her finger on the rim of her glass like she wanted to say something too.

John sighed deeply and scooted closer to her. "This is silly," he said with a smile. "We can't keep having these awkward silences! So what else…" he was cut off by Michelle's lips against his own.

She was pressed up against him for just a moment, before quickly pulling away. "I'm sorry I…"

John groaned and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. He couldn't help himself but the sexual tension between them was killing him. As much as he didn't want to, he had to. He continued to kiss her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as she parted her lips to allow his tongue in. John deepened the kiss more and leant into her more causing her to fall back against the arm of the couch. _Damn, am I really going to do this?_

Their kiss was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. John groaned not really wanting to stop kissing her. As the knocks kept going he finally pulled away and cursed.

"You better get that," Michelle laughed and wiped her mouth, sitting up as John moved off her.

He stormed towards the door. "Dammit Stacy this better be good coz me and Michelle were just…" John's words stopped dead when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "Trish…shit I thought you were Stacy," he mentally kicked himself. _Shit, I hope she doesn't figure out where that sentence was going. _

"That's okay," Trish replied, a little shaken at John's yelling. "Am I interrupting something?" she peered past his shoulder to see Michelle on the couch quickly giving her a small smile before getting up and approaching them.

"No, Trish it's okay we were just…" John tried to explain to her. Trish had a disappointed look on her face and it killed him knowing what he had just done.

He felt Michelle's hand on his shoulder. "Hey John, I can give you two some time if you need to talk," she glanced at Trish. "It seems important we can just continue later?" she gave him a seductive look and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

John glanced at Trish from the corner of his eye. He saw her expression change as she looked away awkwardly. He wanted to scream his lungs out.

"No, you stay, Michelle is it?" Trish assured. "It's not important, you stay and I'll just…" she looked at John and gave him a scornful look. "…go, you're busy." And before John could protest she was dashing down the hallway.

John clenched his fist and slammed the door shut. "John are you okay? Who was that?" Michelle asked feeling concerned.

**JxT**

Trish jabbed her fork into her lunch pack, practically taking out all her anger out on the sandwich in there. Sharie and James approached her; unaware of the mood she was in.

"Hey Trish, I don't think the sandwich is mad at you, so why are you so angry at it?" James asked as he watched her jab her forked into it aggressively. He glanced over at Sharie who shrugged.

"Stupid, fucking, I break up with my boyfriend, change my mind and he's so fucking stupid…" Trish muttered under her breath barely making it audible.

"Wait, what!?" Sharie exclaimed and slammed her lunch down. "Start from the start."

Trish looked up at her friends. She really appreciated she had them. When she moved back to Canada and starting working there she was so upset about her USA life and they made her forget. She felt bad for never telling them what had happened between her and John.

She sighed and knew this was the time.

"What do you want to know first? That I broke up with Ron? No, no maybe I should start with the fact that I actually fell for John again!" She laughed sarcastically at herself.

James and Sharie exchanged looks, both wide eyed at the few details they had just heard. "The floor is yours Miss," James shrugged.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Well basically we went for coffee, I couldn't hold up my 'I've moved on' act, we talked and laughed, I told him about Ron, then I broke up with Ron, then I went to John's this morning to find out he has a girlfriend," she said in a heartbeat.

Her friends looked at her, mouths gaping. "Okay, go back to the part where you said 'Well basically…' and continue from there," Sharie said.

Trish huffed. "We went to coffee and talked heaps, and all these memories of all the good times I had with him and my other best friends from Boston, Stacy and Randy, and I just couldn't help but miss that," she said more slowly. "Yea, I tried really hard to convince myself I wanted nothing to do with him coz I had tried so hard to move on but yeah…"

The other two nodded and urged her to go on.

"And then I asked him why he was doing this, why he just couldn't forget me and we had this whole thing, and in the end we decided to be friends again."

"With benefits…" James joked and received a death glare from Trish. "Continue, please," he said as he sunk lower into his chair.

"And then we went to the park and I ended up mentioning Ron and had to tell him…then when I got home I broke up with Ron," she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, my, holy, fucking, gosh!" Sharie yelled. "You broke up with him!?"

Trish nodded. "I kept telling myself that it wasn't because of John, but by morning I came to realise it was because of him," she looked both her friends in the eyes. "I finally fell for him."

Sharie and James were speechless.

Trish chuckled. "Oh and did I mention that I kissed him too?"

Sharie's shrill scream filled the tea room. "What!?" James blocked his ears before covering her mouth with his hands.

"Why Trish?" James quickly said. "Because you loved him? What did he say?" He held his hands over Sharie's mouth even though she had stopped screaming, clearly trying to piss her off.

"No, no it was just one of our best friend kisses, we use to do it all the time as kids…it felt right and we are…were best friends." She said a little gloomily. "ARGH! Why did I have to fall for an American Boy, there are so many perfectly good Canadian boys!" She glanced at James who was grinning and raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Canadian boys like Ron…" she added.

Sharie tried to speak but all that came out was a mumbling noise. She pried James' hands off. "You guys still are best friends!" she managed to say. "You like him and he loves you with all his heart!"

Trish scoffed. "News flash, he has a girlfriend, he lied to me, and all that bullshit about loving me forever and crap," she yelled. "I went there this morning and he had some girl there and I interrupted god knows what!"

"Maybe they weren't doing anything just…playing a nice game of chess?" James suggested.

"She came up and kissed him in front of me."

James looked at Sharie. They both agreed...this was bad.

* * *

_Are you guys proud of me! I didn't wait till like a month to update!! I finished my exams and i was like "hmmm i'll update the story" :) i hope you liked it! I know its shorter, but it was pretty straight forward.  
What i wanna know is what you would like to see, More Michelle? Trish avoiding John More? John doing a whole special thing to win Trish back? Stacy and Randy finding out about Trish?_

_And no, i cant just make John go up and kiss Trish and they end up together with know story leading up to that! Lol, anyway also there's only a couple more chapters to this coz there isn't a lot more, i have my ending and it'll come soon...i dont want to rag on the whole John chasing Trish thing on forever coz he's been doing that the whole story :D_

_And one more thing, the sooner i finish this, the sooner i wrote the next story! yay._

_Okay. I dont own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles..._

_**Review Shout Outs:**_

behindURlies Thanks :) i try.

_**allyxwilsonx3** Thanks for reading my story! i love when i get new readers its so cool! lol i totally love the John/Trish pairing too :D_

_**JohnxoxTrish** Lol yeah Ron wasnt in it for very long, but that was the idea to break them up quicker! lol. And what? divorced? i dont know... i was watching her stuff on E and she said she's still married..._

_**WWEAngel** haha yes the path...well i kinda avoided the path this chapter. Michelle screwed it up! not me!! lol. _

_**Tom 67** ok, I tried a little to clear up Trish's bipolar-ness with John. Basically, Trish had tried to move on and didnt want anything to do with John because she was so close to him and had so much history with him and he reminded her of when she slept with him and troubles with Chris back in Boston and allthe bad stuff...and even though they figured it ut before she left she thought it was best she didnt get involved coz it was too painful. Then she was happy because being with John now reminded her of all the happy times together they had and she realised she should have remembered those rather than the bad stuff. And yes she hasd a boyfriend, but the kiss was the "best friend kiss" it's kind of a reflection with how she acted with John when she was dating Chris...does that make sense?  
Anyway, ok, she's flexible, she already shows you? i don't even want to know how she shows you. But seriously, let her go or she won't be able to do her travel show! How can you deprive her of her travel show!? :(_

_**La La** like OMG OMG says alot. :) _

_**cenazlilbabeethug** Lol yes, she finally admitted that she had feelings for him! Stupid Michelle i know...But anyway, if you're going to do a sequel then that's okay coz you need your OC. lol BUT, that means some day you're going to have to write another John/Trish where Trish (and John) stay alive and happy together :) thats a demand... haha jks_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** i know i made Trish really hesitant about being friends with John again, she came off a little mean. Lol John should have cried. But Stacy and Randy will find out eventually, they just keep missing Trish by a minute! lol. _

_**Trishrocks** Trish was acting weird, and woop she does/ did :( have feelings for him. And dont worry Ron is out, he was just a very minor character i had to put in! lol_

_**TrishOrton** Haha yeah i had to put in a kiss, even though it was a bestie one. Its a totaly John/Trish thing to do ;D Annnd thanks for the luck for my exams i totally crapped up my biology one, it was so stupid and hard!! And one more thing...you HAVE to write another story! i re read your John/Trish one...it was SOOO EFFIN GOOD!! like i was hooked!! please please please!!_

_ **pierzynskifan12** Lol the Coway kids. Yeah they're just Trishy's friends, supportive and caring :) Based on me and my friend...lol shh. I really want to know what you thought was going to happen :) please tell! lol._

_**x Peace.**_


	23. Old Flame

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Old Flame**

Trish sighed and pushed her now devoured sandwich away from her and slouched in her seat. She was miserable. She began to regret her decision of dumping Ron. At least he wouldn't have lied to her and led her on whilst seeing another woman. At least he didn't make her heart hurt so much when he said he loved her. At least he hadn't crossed a whole country to come see her and tell her he loves her and capture her heart and make her break up with her boyfriend only to turn around and rub it in her face that he's with some other girl! John was such a jerk. That was her conclusion.

"Trish, honey?" Sharie hesitantly reached out to grab Trish's hand. "What are you thinking about?"

Trish huffed. "John is such a jerk."

"Amen to that!" James bellowed and slammed a fist down on the table causing the other two to jump in shock.

Sharie gave him a baffled look, "Not helping." She turned back to Trish to say something, but she really had no clue as to what.

"I think I'm going to fix things with Ron, I was better with him anyway," Trish suddenly said. "Everything was great with Ron." She smiled hopelessly into space. The other two dropped their heads. They didn't see that coming at all. Trish wants Ron back now!? She was so delusional.

"Michelle." Trish scoffed and received confused looks from her friends. "Her name is Michelle or something." The other two nodded. They thought it was best to just let Trish vent in her own way, even if she didn't make sense. "Michelle, what a stupid name, she's stupid; she's a stupid boy-stealing jerk whore." Trish crossed her arms. She was moving into the bitterness phase.

"Okay…" James dragged out trying to formulate a response. "Now we have two Trish conclusions; one, John is a jerk; and two, Michelle is a stupid name." He leant back in his chair and entwined his fingers. "Hey, I'm no psychologist, but it seems like we've made excellent progress in today's session!" he grinned.

Trish eyed him, as did Sharie. He was definitely on crack. "Now how would you like to pay me? No bulk billing." He smirked. He was trying to be funny. It wasn't helping.

"You're a moron," Trish spat and got up from her seat. "I'm gonna go back to work."

Sharie and James watched hopelessly as she walked back to work. This wasn't going well at all. Everything was going fine, until John failed to mention his so called 'girlfriend'. What was he thinking!? Of course, as Trish's friends they'd take her side, but both of them really 

wanted things to work out between the two. And now Trish wanted to get back together with Ron!? And Sharie and James both knew Ron was a nice guy and loved Trish with all his heart, he'd take her back.

"Trish is right; this John guy is a jerk!" James sighed.

"Yeah," Sharie nodded. "She's also right about you being a moron, I mean what the hell was that!? _I'm no psychologist_" she imitated.

"What?" James asked. "I was trying to cheer her up! Being funny, she likes funny!" he said in defence. "I didn't see you trying, _Trish honey, what are you thinking about?" _he made puppy dog eyes and mocked her in a high pitched voice.

"Ugh, I wasn't like that, and I was TRYING to get her to talk to us," she snapped. "And it wasn't the time for funny, when Trish is mad, she's mad, you should know that!" She then got up and made her way back to work.

"Yeah, I should know that…" James thought.

**JxT**

John fiddled with the hem of his shirt thinking about what had happened with Trish. He had wanted to explain to her, but then again, what for? She had a boyfriend so it shouldn't have affected her so much. The image of her disappointed face kept flashing in her head. The look she gave him when Michelle came up and kissed him. Why did he even feel bad anymore? It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to. She had a boyfriend. He could never be her boyfriend. And plus, Michelle likes him. And he likes _liked _Michelle.

"Hey you," Michelle whispered into his ear before coming around and sitting on his lap. "What are you thinking about?"

_Trish. _"Um you…" he forced a smile out as she kissed his lips softly.

"I like it when you think about me," she giggled and kissed him again more deeply. She shifted in his lap so she was now straddling him as she forced he tongue into his mouth causing him to moan.

"Hello…lovebirds," Stacy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two making out. "Hmm looks like we are having fun here!" She laughed.

Michelle blushed and got off John and made her way of to Stacy to help her with her stuff. Randy followed through the door noticing the guilty look on John's face and Michelle's flushed cheeks. "What's going on?" he smirked.

John didn't say anything he just pretended to be involved in a magazine and Michelle pretended not to hear as she dug through Stacy's shopping bags. Stacy grinned and looked up at her boyfriend. "I walked in on them," she started.

"Having sex!?" Randy blurted out. John immediately looked up from the magazine and sent daggers towards Randy. Michelle started wide eyed at him and gritted her teeth, blushing profusely.

"No you wank; I walked in on them making out!" Stacy snapped. Randy blushed and nodded slowly.

"Oh okay, makes sense coz you guys are fully clothed…" he said and looked at the two. "And Michelle doesn't have sex hair or anything…makes sense."

John finally got up and clenched his fist. "Not helping _Randy," _he glared at him. He joined Michelle as they rummaged through Stacy's bags.

"Um, yeah these would be great for the baby…" John frowned as he held up a bikini top.

"Huh?" Stacy said tiredly as she sat on the couch. "What are you talking about Cena, hey are for me."

"I thought you said you guys were going to get _baby_ stuff?" John raised an eyebrow.

"W-w-we-we did…" Stacy stammered looking at Randy for help.

"These don't look like baby stuff," Michelle chuckled and held up a pair of shorts and a tank top."

Stacy quickly got up and grabbed her things from the two and stormed off towards the bedroom. "They're my maternity wear okay!?" she yelled. "You wouldn't know you aren't having a baby!" John and Michelle laughed.

"So I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of being in this hotel room," John said as he stood up and stretch. "We gotta get out, let's do something!" He looked at Randy for ideas. "Come on man, you said you looked up all this stuff."

"I did, and me and Stacy have done it, you've been…I don't even know where you've been, you missed out!" Randy retorted. "What have you been up to all these days?" he questioned John.

"Aw, I don't want to go out, I'm too tired," Stacy complained as she returned and cuddled up to Randy. "I need sleep, I'm exhausted from shopping."

John rolled his eyes, "Fine…we'll stay in."

"No…no John I'll go somewhere with you," Michelle offered and smiled at him sweetly. "I know plenty of good places, I'll take you," she received wide grins from Randy and Stacy.

John eyed the two and then looked at Michelle. "Are you sure, I mean you're probably sick of me by now we've spent the whole…"

"Don't ridiculous, I love spending time with you!" she chuckled. "Get your stuff and let's go I have an idea."

John didn't hesitate. He liked being around Michelle. She had a lot of good energy, and good other things. He didn't realise it, but when she talked to him, he payed attention to her and for once didn't think about Trish. He saw the looks Stacy and Randy gave him as she grabbed his hand and led him out the door. He poked his tongue out at them, knowing what they were thinking. _I'm not falling for her, am I?_

**JxT**

"So where are we going Miss McCool?" John chuckled as she swung their arms whilst they held hands. She winked at him and leant in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but there's this park and since it's a really nice afternoon I thought we could have a picnic…" she studied his face to see his reaction. "Or not, if it's weird and childish I totally understand and we can do something more normal…"

Her words were cut off by his lips lightly on hers. He smiled as he pulled away. "I think it's a great idea." He thought to himself that this would be something he and Trish would do; picnic in the park, but they hadn't had one together before. Instead they preferred to have John and Trish nights; and be indoor movie people.

"So is this like you taking me on a date?" John said suggestively.

"Maybe, dates usually end with some sort of goodnight kiss or something…we'll have to see," she giggled.

"Okay, so if we're going to have a picnic, where's our stuff?" John asked hoping she had an explanation.

"Duh, we're going to go buy it, that's why we're here," she stopped and pointed to the building.

"Coway?" John accidentally said out loud. "I mean, right…let's go then."

John walked cautiously hand in hand with Michelle down the aisles hoping he wouldn't run into Trish…but also hoping he would run into her just so he could see her. He didn't realise that he was starting to lag behind.

"Honey, are you okay?" Michelle looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "You're kinda slowing down a lot and I don't want to pull your arm off," she giggled.

_She called me Honey…_That took John by surprise. Endearments already? He liked it, but wasn't sure why…they weren't going out officially right? "Oh sorry, I was just looking for stuff we might need on our picnic date," he grinned at her causing her to giggle again.

"Okay, so we've got this pov picnic mat, plates, plastic cutlery, bread rolls…you know what, we're going to need a trolley, I'll go get one kay?" she didn't wait for an answer but dropped John's hand casually and walked away.

John took this opportunity to stroll down the aisles slowly hoping once again he'd run into Trish. He pretended to look at the shelf items, whilst occasionally peering up to glance around.

"Well well, look what we have here," a very annoyed sounding voice surrounded him. "What brings you back here John?"

John cringed and looked up to meet the faces of Trish's Canada best friends. He immediately could tell they were pissed. She obviously told them what happened. "H-hi guys, how are you?" John said hesitantly.

"How are we? How are we!?" Sharie yelled, but quietened down after realising there were customers around. "We are watching our friend go through hell coz of you, what were you thinking!?"

"Yeah, she said you are a jerk, and we agree, you are a jerk!" James spat before John could explain.

"Are you seriously retarded?" Sharie crossed her arms. "You came here to tell her you love her and then when she finally admits she loves you too, you make out with some bitch in front of her!?"

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend!" James said taking John by surprise.

"What, hold up, I do not have a girlfriend, I love Trish!" John raised his hands in defence. "Wait…did you say she admitted she loved me?"

"Yes, but she doesn't anymore, that's not the point. What are you a sad asshole player?" Sharie replied. "Coz quite frankly we aren't so nice with sad asshole players."

"Look I'm no player, I love Trish and I don't have a girlfriend," John stated.

"Hey Hun, what else do we need for our _date_?" Michelle said as she pushed the trolley up to them. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

Sharie and James raised an eyebrow at the girl. They shot John a look that said 'so know girlfriend huh? Then who's she?' John swallowed and looked between the three people in front of him. "No…um you can go ahead and I'll catch up okay?" he said nicely to Michelle. She nodded and gave small smile to the other two and walked away.

"Let us guess, that's Michelle?" James asked. "She's hot." He grinned receiving a hard slap on the arm from Sharie.

"Focus!" she glared at him. She looked back at John. "Seriously, explain."

"Okay, Michelle isn't my girlfriend, and I do still love Trish," he started receiving unconvinced looks. "Trish has a boyfriend, I, I though Michelle could take my mind of her and help me move on…and Trish sorta caught us kissing…sorta." He sighed. "It's not like it should affect her, she's got Ron, so how can she love me."

"News flash, she broke up with Ron!" Sharie snapped. "For you, coz you came and you won her over…now you wrecked it and she's broken."

"In other words, fix it man," James shook his head at John.

"I can't right now…I'm on a date with Michelle I can't abandon her," John said sadly not wanting to hurt Michelle's feelings.

"Seriously?" Sharie gave him an unimpressed look. "What is she like your Rent-a-Trish?"

"No!" John quickly said. "I feel bad, she's nice, I can't just ditch her…"

"Dude, what are you like a pimp?" James scoffed. "Trish and Michelle, how d'ya do it?" He grinned.

"I'm not a pimp!" John said defensively. "I love Trish; she's like…my destiny."

James and Sharie exchanged looks and tried to hold back their laughter. "Destiny?" James chuckled. "Dude, you are so gay, go watch some ESPN." John glared at him.

"Is Trish here, maybe I can talk to her?" John asked.

Sharie shook her head. "She's left already, but I'd talk to her soon, she's thinking about getting back together with Ron," she said sadly.

"And I'd do it fast, trust us, Ron will take her back if she asked." James warned him.

John nodded and began to walk away. This whole talk really cleared everything up. No wonder Trish was so upset about seeing him with Michelle. _She loves me…loved me…loves me? _John cursed quietly. The date with Michelle was going to be weird.

"Hey John," he heard Sharie and James call his name. "By the way, you might want to do something about Michelle, she seems really into you, and you wouldn't want to hurt her…"

**JxT**

John slouched against the wall outside Trish's apartment. He breathed deeply trying to catch his breath. After the picnic with Michelle, he ran. He ran all the way to Trish's apartment. He had to get out of there. No, he didn't break up with Michelle; he acted as if nothing had happened. It went nice, and he enjoyed it. A bit too much. So he said he'd call her and then he ran to get his mind off it.

John collected his thoughts before he knocked on the door. He wanted to know exactly what he was going to say before he saw her. He softly repeated the things he wanted to tell her out loud before lifting his hand to knock but before he could the door opened.

"What do you want?" Trish asked in an annoyed tone. He looked at her, stunned. "I could hear you mumbling outside my door, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk…"

"There's nothing to talk about John," she said blocking the doorway. "Shouldn't you be with you _girlfriend_?" she spat.

John groaned. He was getting frustrated now. He clenched his jaw and pushed past her into her apartment. "What the hell are you doing John?" Trish yelled at him only to have him pull her inside and slam the door.

"Shut up Trish!" he yelled. "Just seriously shut up please," he repeated in a more calm tone not wanting to scare her. "Don't talk, just listen."

Trish was about to speak when she saw the stern look on his face. Her focus dropped from his face to the ground as she gave up the floor to him.

"Okay, all I want to say is, Michelle is not my girlfriend, I thought you were still with Ron so I did have a thing with her, briefly…" He started. He received the same look from her as he did from Sharie and James when he told them. "I still love you, and I seriously always will, and your friends they…"

"My friends have names; Sharie and James," Trish said coldly. "If i can learn to say Michelle's stupid name, learn to say their names."

Right...Sharie and James said that you…well that you loved me," John aid quietly. "Is that true?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "John, seriously get out, I don't want to talk to you right now," she said.

"Okay," he replied simply. "But just answer the question, did you fall in love with me?" he said putting her on the spot again.

Trish hesitated for a moment before storming off into another room. She quickly returned with a box and a half angry-half guilty look on her face. John could see tears forming in her eyes. He didn't want to make her cry. She dumped the box on the floor near his feet and looked up at him waiting for him to realise what it was. John cocked his head to the side so he could read the black marker on it. 'John's Stuff for Trish'. He sighed.

"What are you doing?" He looked up at her noticing she was now crying.

"This is memories, my memories of you John," she started to yell. "I cannot deal with these memories, they hurt me because you hurt me, and I need you to take them because I never want to see them, _or _you again!" she screamed at him with tears flowing down her face. "Get out, and take these stupid memories with you because I want nothing to do with them!"

John lowered his head and took in all her screaming and anger. He didn't try to fight or argue with her, he just played submissive. As she continued to yell at him he knelt down and picked up the box.

"Now get out! Get out and don't ever come back," She screamed through her crying.

"Okay Trisha…" he whispered as she stopped yelling and focused more on crying. "Bye…"

He took one last look at her before heading out and hearing the door slam shut behind him. Trish leant against her door and slammed her head back. She didn't want to cry like this. She didn't need him. His words played in her head. _Did you fall in love with me?_

"Yes…" _I still fucking am._

* * *

_Okay first before i forget and coz i'm completely annoying and paranoid, I made a banner for this story...it's on my profile. But just to warn you i'm completely shit house at Photoshop and its the best i could do without watching a billion tutorials...anyway check it out if you want to, not demanding you have to or anything. ;D_

_Wow. I don't have much to say really. Just let me know what you think about this chapter...it took ages to write coz i didnt know how much to put in because i have stuff saved for the next chapter!  
Speaking of which, there's the next chapter, and then there is the final chapter...so technically that means the story is nearly done, BUT don't forget, sequel. Yes?_

_Anyway enough talking on with the reviews. _

_I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the Songs i use as Title..._

_**Review Shout Outs:**_

_**pierzynskifan12** Wow your review was massive :) lots to talk about!! I like your idea about John helping Trish with Ron and that could have worked but i wanted it so that their relationship is a bit awkward still coz they havent seen each other in ages. And Stacy and Randy wont find out yet, lol i'm okay with keeping them in the dark for now. And i put in a little of John and Trish talking but my main thing is that they tell their seperate sides of the story and in the end Trish is really fed up and cant handle it, but dont worry its not over yet. Thanks for reviewing, i love reviews with alot of opinion and ideas._

_**Fullmoon22** Thanks so much! i love getting new readers :)_

_**behindURlies** Thanks for being a faithful reviewer, all the "amazings" make me ;D_

_**Trishrocks** So Trish is ignoring John like you wanted it, well she yelled at him , but ignoring now...And Michelle is grr was getting so annoyed writing her, but i have to make her like that for the story. She's John's Rent-A-Trish yes? :) And i know how John is going to win her over...i hope you'll like it._

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** Haha i know, John needed to contain himself. Too many Divas around him. And yes, i know i didnt allow Stacy and Randy to find out, bad bad me. But they will trust me :)_

_**WWEAngel** Yeah i totally get where you're coming from and that's what i was going for. John thought Trish was with Ron and tried to move on (like he did with Maria ages ago) but then you know stuff happened and now Ka-boom, it's messed up. Lol. i messed it up. I like Michelle too, but not in this, i made her really irritating._

_**La La** Lol, So you dont like Michelle, totally acceptable. Oh and i havent listened to the song yet, what was it called again? I will as soon as i get the name coz my net has been uber slow and youtube takes ages to load until my usage restarts...but i will listen to it!_

_**TrishOrton** Okay so i didnt do much John/Trish interaction, more seperate so we get both sides. But the ending was like HJTR# #T !# sERTW !! Bear with me, not that you havent all throughout this story which i am muchly appreciative for :) Oh and I'm glad you'll consider the story ;D Coz i looooveeeee your writing!!_

_**cenazlilbabeethug** Lol Stacy has no clue, she seems to really want Michelle and John together, maybe its the pregnancy talking. Lol and i totally understand if you hate Michelle, she's wrecking our John/Trish vibe!! Gah and yay John/Trish story, i really want people to write some coz there arent many new ones and i need a good story with them!_

_**Tom 67** Great that it makes sense :) And yeah mixed signals with the kiss, coz she did fall for him she just hadnt realised yet. And okay, you and Trish have fun with your flexibility and what not...i'll just keep writing the story. ;D_

**_x Peace._**


	24. Pictures Of You

_Okay, second last chappy guys, just a few points to address:_

_**1)** It took me a while to write this because i wrote some then got distracted by the Ipod Shuffle Challenge and wrote that, which you guys can read coz i really want feedback on it coz its my first ever try at one shots, its a John/Trish as usual.  
__**2)**At the end of the chapter, i didn't want to drag it out because otherwise it would have been all repetition of what you guys already know, so i got straight to the point, you'll see what i mean.  
**3)** I'm in a shit-house mood coz i wrote all this stuff before and all the review replies and EVERYTHING and clicked save and it told me to log in again! (wtf) and then i lost everything i wrote, so now i'm peeved to the max.  
**4)** O/T but sympathy for Vicki on Smackdown. I know she's irritating but i feel bad for her just a little, and when she always tries to speak and the crowd never let her makes me feel so sorry for her! "I am trying to talk!" lol aww!_

_Anyway, enough impeding._

* * *

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Pictures of You**

The blaring beeps of the alarm clock rang through John's ears as he struggled to open his eyes. He groaned and scrunched his face, rolling over to slam his hand down on the snooze button. He turned onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. Peering around, disappointment kicked in as he realised he was back in his college dorm room, alone, and not with Trish.

Stacy had been having unusual feelings, and naturally her and Randy became worried about the baby, so they insisted on heading back home early much to John's dismay. But he couldn't stay back; they'd wonder why and be all weird if he told them about Trish. But, then again, Trish said she never wanted to see him again, and he didn't want to cause her anymore grief, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

John turned over at glanced at Randy's bed, which was empty. He frowned and noticed a note on the door.

_Stace and I have gone to see her parents…yippee!  
__And Stacy wants to know why you've been so grumpy (bum) lately…  
__She told me to write that.  
__- R._

John chuckled, for once.

He slumped down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He felt like crap, his head hurt, his heart hurt. He just wanted Trish. He just…frikken…wanted to be with her! Getting frustrated he jolted up and punched the nearest wall with all his might.

"Fuck!" he groaned in pain as he winced and held his now, probably shattered hand.

Needing to get his mind off things he decided to go down to the gym and relieve his stress. He just needed to get Trish out of his mind. Completely forget her and cut her out of his mind. Yeah, right.

John tensed as he completed each rep, keeping his breathing steady and trying to focus all his energy on the next lift and not on anything, or anyone else. He yelled out in frustration as the weight became too much for him and he dropped the dumbbells onto the gym floor with a thud. Feeling weak and irritated he kicked at the weights before flopping down onto the floor to catch his breathe.

"Why is this so damn hard?" he muttered to himself. "Just forget her John, just seriously forget her…"

John leant his forehead against his knees when his attention was diverted towards a conversation between two other guys nearby.

"Yeah, Angelina was pissed when I said that dressing like a slut doesn't make her a beautiful person," one of the guys chuckled as he sat down on the bench press.

"Dude, I can imagine," the guy spotting replied. "Let me guess, she's still pissed and not talking to you?"

"Nah," John heard him reply as he watched him lift the weights. "I conned her into taking me back, the key is to be romantic, chicks love that."

John scoffed, but was still intrigued by the conversation.

"You? Romantic? Please," the other guy seemed apprehensive towards believing his friend could be the slightest bit romantic. John felt the same, how could that douche possibly get some girl he practically called a 'slut' back? Unless she was a—

"I ordered this like array of flowers and chocolates and shit like that and put it in front of her dorm, and within an hour we were both naked and sweaty in my bed!" he laughed as John grimaced at the last part of his story.

John rolled his eyes as he continued to eavesdrop on the two guys talking about this poor, hopeless girl that was with this douche bag of a guy until something smart actually came from his mouth.

"You just gotta show that you're there and you love her," he heard. "And she'll be head over heels in love with you and bow down to every one of your commands…"

A small smile spread across John's face. He knew what he could do to try and win over Trish's heart. But unlike the douche, he wasn't going to be using her; he was only concerned about showing his true love for her and winning her over once and for all.

He quickly headed back for to his dorm room so he could get started. He was glad Trish had given him the box of stuff, which at first he was hesitant to look through; afraid she had ripped and devoured everything to shreds. He was even more afraid that Randy and Stacy would find the smuggled goods in his luggage. He made sure he hid everything carefully within his clothes, knowing Stacy and Randy wouldn't go near his underwear and socks.

He breathed heavily as he entered his dorm room, going straight over to his duffle bag and began throwing in various belongings whilst thinking of a way to break the news to Stacy and Randy.

**JxT**

"Okay, have I got everything?" John whispered under his breath to himself. He sucked in a breath as he heard the door open behind him.

"Hey man," Randy greeted as Stacy followed in behind him. "Sorry we abandoned you for so long Stacy's parents are--"

"Concerned," Stacy cut in. "They're concerned, that's why they were like that."

"Yeah, if you called concerned being totally against your boyfriend and arguing…no, verbally bashing him from the kitchen about how he is unable to provide for you and the baby, really loud by the way whilst we were in the next room," Randy shot back.

John just nodded trying to show slight interest as he turned back to his bag to zip it up.

"What are you doing, John?" Stacy questioned as she peered past him to see his packed bag. "Going somewhere without us?" she joked.

"Yep," John replied quickly.

Stacy and Randy exchanged glances, not sure if they should take him seriously or not. They turned back to John and waited for him to add 'just joking' on the end of his response, but when he didn't, they gave his a confused look.

"What?" Stacy asked, taken aback.

"I'm going back to Canada," John said, not revealing his full intentions just yet.

"What the fuck, why?" Randy stepped towards him. "Oh…I know why!" Randy beamed.

John frowned at him. How did he know? John opened his mouth to question his friend but, instead almost laughed when he heard what Randy had to say.

"You're going back for Michelle right?" he said as a grin appeared on his and Stacy's face. They were so clueless.

"That's so cute!" Stacy squealed and jumped onto John to give him a hug. "How romantic!"

John tried to refrain from laughing as he returned the hug to Stacy before pulling her off. "It's not Michelle," he corrected. "But if she saw me there, she'd probably know why I was back," he explained. His friends raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing what on earth he was talking about. Stacy placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on, Cena?"

--

"_What the hell is going on, Cena?" Michelle chuckled as she wrapped her arms around John's shoulders. "You seem not all there."_

_John tensed up a little a looked into her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt as her innocent smile pierced into him. He was leading her on, and she didn't deserve that, his head was with her but his heart was with, and always will be with Trish. His heart trumped his head. _

_Michelle pursed her lips and tried to study his face. "Is it because you're leaving tomorrow?" _

_John sighed and shook his head. He then looked up at her. It's now or never. "Well it's partly that I'm leaving tomorrow but mostly because of Trish," he said as he walked around her and leant against the back of the couch._

"…_um Trish?" Michelle dared to ask. John nodded, and a moment later Michelle's face fell in realisation. "Oh, that girl that was here the other day…" she sighed sadly._

"_Yeah, that's her."_

_--_

"Trish!?" Stacy screamed. "Why the hell was it about Trish!?"

John retreated away from Stacy. "I haven't finished yet!" he snapped back.

"Oh my effing, I knew that's why you decided to road trip to Canada!" she yelled and edged towards him with clenched fists, "Feeing us all that bullshit about being over her and crap, god how naïve are we!?" she raised her arm up with intentions of knocking some sense into John.

Randy pulled Stacy in by the waist and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Just continue," he clenched his jaw a little as he eyed John. "_We_ won't interrupt again," he looked down at Stacy, "Or threaten a man who's trying to explain himself."

--

"_She's the love of my life," John told Michelle, who had stopped looking directly at him. Instead she stared at the floor and just nodded slowly at everything John said to her. "I came here hoping I'd find here and tell her I'm still in love with her," he explained cautiously, not wanting to flood Michelle with too much information._

"_Okay…" was the response he got._

"_Anyway, I saw her a couple of times and we talked and everything seemed to be going fine," he continued. "She looked so beautiful and I just knew we were meant to be together…" _

"_She was really beautiful that day I saw her," Michelle suddenly said. "She looked disappointed though when she saw me, did she think…"_

"_Yes, she thought we were together, and I'm not saying we weren't it's just that we weren't official and it kinda all happened so fast because I found out she had a boyfriend and…"_

"_Yeah, and I was the rebound girl…so to speak," Michelle added._

"_Yeah, you were, I'm sorry…"_

_--_

"You told her she was the rebound girl!?" Stacy interrupted again. "Are you a moron!?" her voice raised as her angry started to build up.

"I didn't want to lie to her anymore," John said in defence. "And if you let me finish, she wasn't upset over it!"

"Okay and you went and saw Trish on the trip?" Randy asked. "Without us? And you didn't tell us you saw her? What if we wanted to see her!?"

"I-I didn't think you'd want to…" John stuttered.

"Of course we would John!" Stacy yelled. "She was our best friend too!"

"But you guys always told me to get over her and not to find her and stuff, what the hell?" he replied.

"We didn't want you to get hurt, but if we knew you were going to go against us and see her then it's done and there wasn't anything we could do about it," Stacy said. "It's not like we were going to physically keep you two apart and ban your from seeing each other."

John groaned. If he had known this, maybe he could have gotten their help to win Trish over.

--

"_Well, I don't want to stand in the way of you being with her," Michelle said softly as she leant against the couch next to John. "I'm sorry I made it more difficult."_

_John's head shot up as he looked at her with guilt in his eyes. "Please don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me, for leading you on and not telling you from the beginning…"_

_Michelle nodded and forced a smile. "Well I hope it works out."_

_John scoffed at himself. "Yeah, it's not, she said she never wanted to see me again," he began to explain what had happened. He felt relieved that Michelle had taken all of this so well. He hardly knew her but she was being supportive, just like Trish would have been back in the day. It truly did hurt him to have to tell this poor girl that he didn't feel that way about her._

"_And so I walked, I didn't want to cause her any more misery," he massaged his forehead. _

_--_

"Wait, what?" Randy asked with a hint of concern. "You guys didn't get together?"

"What the fuck, man?" John spat. "Does it fucking look like we're together?" he gritted his teeth at Randy's stupidity.

"Oh…sorry," Randy offered his sympathy.

"Yeah well after that last, humongous argument I just felt like I was causing Trish so much pain by trying to win her back." He looked up at his friends to try and read their expressions. He couldn't tell if they were mad at him or if they felt his pain and agreed with him. "Say something, just someone freaking tell me what to do, do I go after her or not?" he pleaded with them for answers.

Randy glanced down at Stacy. She still had a seething look on her face. A look that just wanted to strangle John for getting himself into this mess even when she and Randy had tried so hard to prevent it from happening.

"Babe?" Randy handed the floor to her.

Stacy drew in a deep breathe and clutched her forehead. "Cena," she hesitated for a moment. "Just seriously go after her," she said much to John and Randy's surprise. "Everyone always knew you two were destined to be together, it's just taken too long and…" she pause to 

formulate the rest of her sentence. "…just fucking go and bring her back home." She finished with a shake of her head.

John bit his lower lip and nodded, trying to hold back his rapid increase of relief and excitement. He looked between his friends and grinned before pulling them both into tight hug. He wrapped his arms tight around Stacy and held her close.

"Thanks heaps Keibs," he whispered to her and kissed her head.

Stacy forced a smile, "No worries, but could you please get the hell out of here before you squeeze my baby to death!"

**JxT**

"Would you look at her, she's miserable," Sharie groaned with sympathy as her and James watched a moping Trish from a distance.

"Yeah," James agreed and drew in a deep breath. "I just wish there was something we could do to cheer her up," he looked towards the girl beside him who just nodded in agreement.

Trish had been depressed all week, ever since she had told John to get out of her life. He had actually listened for once and left, not contacting her once, much to Trish's disappointment. She knew she was supposed to be relieved that now she could move on with her life but she still couldn't help but feel guilty for being so aggressive and unreasonable towards him and not giving him a proper chance. She didn't want to admit it but she really didn't think she could function without him.

_I wonder where he is, he hasn't even tried to contact me, I hope he's okay, _Trish thought to herself. She tried to shake off her thoughts for him and began scribbling notes into the log book. She needed to forget him. _He's gone now, move on with your life Trish, it's what you wanted. _

"Are you okay?" James' voice broke her thoughts. "You have a concerned look on your face, is it John?"

"Yeah, has he spoken to you since…you know," Sharie said cautiously, not wanting to provoke Trish's emotions.

"Yes, I'm okay, no it's not John," she lied. "And no, we haven't spoken." James glanced over at Sharie and shrugged. They both looked at her, trying to think of something to say. Trish frowned at the awkward turn of the conversation and let out an annoyed exhale. "Guys, I'm over John, it's been a week and I got what I wanted, he hasn't bothered me with his 'I love you' crap so now I can finally forget this and move on!"

Her friends took a slight step back and nodded. "Okay, we're sorry Trish," James apologised.

"It's okay," she replied quietly, not wanting to cry in front of them. She went back to writing in the log book as Sharie and James stood on either side of her just to show that they were there when she was ready to talk.

"What's this?" James picked up a small envelope with Trish's name on the front. He handed it to her and she gave it a puzzled look and shrugged.

Her eyes widened as she pulled out the photo that was inside. It was a photo of John, Stacy, Randy and herself at camp. Trish scanned the people in the photo, it was the day after their prank on Jay and Adam and as punishment they did kitchen duty, which ended up with a dishrag, bubble and sponge fight. They were standing there together, arms linked, dripping and covered in bubbles.

"What is it?" Sharie asked as she peered over Trish's shoulder. "Who are they?"

Trish hesitated for a moment. "Well, that's John and me," she pointed. "And those are my other best friends, Randy and Stacy; it was taken at camp when we were about 16."

"Oh, cool, looks like fun," James added with a small laugh.

"Yeah it was," Trish sighed.

"But who sent it?" he asked Trish, who already knew very well who sent it. The photo had been taken with John's camera, so he was the only one that would have had it. She flipped the photo over and saw a small note.

_Stacy and Randy miss you too, xo_

Trish clasped a hand over her mouth as she read the sentence over and over again. She couldn't lie, she missed them too.

"Trish?" Sharie glanced at James and then back at Trish who didn't look up from the photo.

"I, uh, I have to go," Trish stammered and hurried away leaving a confused James and Sharie looking on worried.

Trish breathed heavily as she ran out of Coway. She was overwhelmed and needed to catch her breathe. What was John doing? Why would he send those things to her? He walked away. Trish placed a hand on her forehead and looked around in case John was there.

"Excuse me," she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you Trish?" Trish nodded at the stranger; he was a kid, probably around twelve. He pulled out a small piece of crinkled paper out of his pocket. "Some dude payed me five bucks to give this to you," he said and handed her the paper.

Trish slowly opened it, afraid of what might be written inside. She frowned as she skimmed over the writing before immediately recognising what it was about.

_Bored are we? What ya thinking bout Champ? x  
Lol. About a girl that catch's my eye every time I look at her.  
__Haha! Yeah, I saw the way you were looking at Maria, you two would look hot together! Ps, way to scrunch up the note loser! Jks. x_

On the bottom of the conversation added in red ink Trish recognised John's writing.

_The girl I was talking about was actually you, not Maria. It was always you, xo_

Trish took a moment to let it sink in. She felt stupid for not picking that up. John had liked her from the start. Before Maria, before Chris' party, before the sex. She bit her lip and tried to fight back tears as she stuffed the note into her jacket pocket. She needed to get home. She needed to just get away from these surprises. She needed to get away from John.

Trish hugged her arms around herself as she waited for the elevator in her apartment complex. She kept telling herself over and over again that she didn't want to see him; that she didn't care anymore. As the elevator dinged open she quickly entered and pushed her floor. She retreated to the back corner when a small piece of material hooked on the railing caught her attention.

"Oh my…," she whispered and grabbed it, noticing what it was. She unfolded it and held it up in front of her. It was Randy's Hulk Hogan t-shirt he had given her that she had abruptly tossed into the box she had given to John. She hugged the material to her chest but refrained from crying even though she wanted to so bad.

As the elevator doors opened she hurried down the hall to where she thought she'd finally get sanctuary from these surprises. Turning the corner she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man behind it all sitting in front of her apartment door. He glanced up at her and immediately got up from his sitting position and gave a small smile, hoping she'd return one.

He clutched a stuffed toy in his hand. Trish recognised it as Stacy's stuffed bunny. "Stace wanted me to give you this, I kinda ran out of places to hide it so you would find it," he shrugged. She looked at the toy and then back at him waiting for him to speak again.

"Oh and I have this," he pulled something off the door handle and strode over to her. He grabbed her hand and placed it in her palm. "I had this whole vision of you coming home and going to open your door and finding it on there, but it kinda got ruined coz I decided to sit out here," he smiled. She held the necklace in her hand as she fingered the pendent.

_J.C and T.S, _she read in her mind. _BFF. _She immediately started to cry as she clutched the necklace tight to her chest.

"I seem to have that affect on you," John said quietly as he pulled her into a hug.

"I-I-I tried so hard not to cry," she sobbed. "But it's you, you're everywhere and I can't just stop thinking about you," she pulled away from him.

"Why?" John asked her. "Why can't you stop thinking about me?"

Trish hesitated whilst trying to control her unsteady breathing. "Because," she started. "Because you're John Cena, you're my best friend, you're my protector, you where there when I needed you and I was so caught up with my own problems that I was oblivious to your feelings for me," she said in all honesty.

John smiled as he blinked back a tear. He was glad she had said that and finally admitted her feelings. "I can't stop thinking about you either."

"Why?" Trish asked him, already knowing the answer, but she needed him to tell her again. "Why can't you stop thinking about me?"

"Because," John said with a slight chuckled. "Because you are Trish Stratus, my best friend, my sanctity, and even though you didn't know that my feelings were about you, you still went out of your way to get me with the girl you thought it was about."

Trish kicked at the floor and sniffed. She paused for a moment, not looking up at him. "You stole my confession," she said and looked up at him. He couldn't help but chuckled at her newfound hilarity of the situation.

"Is there anything else?" he pondered, hoping she'd finally say those three words and mean it in the way that he meant it.

"Yes," Trish replied quietly and looked up at him. He tilted his head to a side and looked back at her.

"What is it T?"

Her face fell as she swallowed hard before closing the gap between them and pulling him into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he glided his hands around her waist and lifted her up to deepen the kiss. They both pulled away, keeping their noses touching. Trish looked down for a moment but then slowly looked back into John's eyes. She smiled and uttered the words he was longing to here.

"I love you," she kissed him again and smiled against his lips before pulling away again. "I'm in love with you."

* * *

_Cliche, i know. But Trish had to say it and so therefore i had to end it like that!  
Anyway i'm not going to write much here coz i cannot be stuffed and im seriously cut at fanfiction right now coz they screwed up everything and its their fault i am not going to reply to your reviews because it took way too long and i'm over it._

_But a note to all my lovely reviewers so you don't think i'm being a complete bitch face:  
This as i said is the second last chapter, the next one may be short, or not, i don't know yet. But me and James and working on the next story and it'll be a continuation of this, but more Drama/Angsty.. and it also may be M rated coz we came to the conclusion we need M stuff to make it effective._

_With that, i'm going to upload the chapter now._

_**x Peace.**_


	25. Make You Smile

_Okay so it's been like 1,000 years since i updated and i am really really really (x infinity) sorry. I am swamped with exam revision...but thats totally not a great excuse for abandoning the last chapter. But hey, i sat down and i did it! It didnt turn out as magnificent as other chapters (especially the last one...that was my best i think) but it's more of a lead up into the next story.._

_Anyway here it is, its not great, its quite short and to the point, but it works...i hope._**

* * *

**

**Make You Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Make You Smile**

_The last time I saw you, you turned away.  
I couldn't see with the sun shining in my eyes.  
I said, 'Hello,' but you kept on walking.  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway__._

"This is it," John breathed out as he turned to face Trish in the passenger's seat of his car. "You ready?"

Trish turned away from him and stared through the window, up at the house. John's old house. The house where she spent practically every moment of her days, back when they were seventeen years old. "Yeah," she exhaled nervously.

Her mind was brought back to John when she felt his hand clasp over hers. "Don't be nervous, everyone's really excited to see you again," he reassured her. She nodded and leant in, pecking him on the lips.

Trish gripped John's hand as they made their way towards the house. She could hear the voices of people coming from inside as they approached the front door. John looked down at her and smiled before opening the door, revealing very familiar faces to Trish.

With her hand still grasping John's, Trish made her way through the crowd of people welcoming her back and calling her name. She couldn't really make out each individual thing everyone was saying as the noise was overwhelming, but she smiled and greeted everyone with hugs. Scrambling slowly through the mass of people she violently scanned the room for her two other best friends.

"Trish, honey!" John's mom greeted her with open arms, pulling her into a hug. "It's so glad to have you back."

Trish grinned and hugged the woman back. "It's great to be back," she whispered.

"Hey Trish," John called out to her as he tugged at her hand. "I think there are two people who want to see you more than anyone else," he said, leading her through the room of people.

As Trish followed John, her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw who it was. They had changed so much, but not too much that she couldn't recognise them.

"Trish!" Stacy's squealed and ran towards her friend, pulling her into a hug, which Trish returned twice as much. "Oh my god I missed you so much, don't ever, ever leave again!" Stacy mumbled into Trish's shoulder.

Trish smiled when she felt two other strong arms enclose her. She pulled away from Stacy and turn towards the grinning man. "Randy," she smiled.

"Hey Trish," he said goofily. "Missed you heaps!"

_The last time I saw you, you turned away.  
I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears.  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you. You're always so far away._

John watched as Trish's eyes widened as he opened the door revealing his old room.

"Oh my…John, it hasn't changed at all!" Trish exclaimed as she wandered into the room and he followed her. "Like seriously, it's exactly the same!" she laughed as she walked slowly around, everything she looked at bringing back a zillion memories.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to change it," John approached her and encircled his arms around her waist. "I kept it the same so I wouldn't forget all the times we spent in here."

Trish awed and turned around and kissed him. "All our John and Trish nights?" she giggled. "Speaking of which, this bed of yours looks a lot smaller than it did when we used to sleep in it," Trish said as she flopped down on John's bed.

John sat next to her, eyeing the bed. "Yeah, well I guess we'd just have to snuggle closer whenever we sleep in here," he sighed disappointedly. Trish frowned at him. "Just kidding, but we can still snuggle," he chuckled.

Trish smiled at him. "I'm glad," she held his hand as she pecked him on the lips. "I missed sleeping next to you; I hated being so far away from you."

John kissed her back and smiled against her lips. "Well, at least every night can be John and Trish night now," he chuckled.

_The first time I saw you, you turned away.  
I couldn't see with the smoke getting in my eyes.  
I said, 'Hello,' but you kept on walking.  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the D.J._

He thought back to the day when he first saw her, first met her. From the moment he saw her step out of that car to when he saw her trotting down the stairs as her father called her name he was breath taken by her beauty. He was so nervous meeting her that he couldn't even maintain eye contact with her as they shook hands and greeted.

John chuckled to himself as he remembered how awkward their first meeting was, and the couple of encounters they had after that where he had been so nervous as to even say "hi" to her. But, somehow they had become the best of friends, and now, they had become more.

_The first time I saw you, you turned away.  
I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears.  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you. You're always so far away. _

She thought back to all the nights they had spent together. All the planned and unplanned times she had slept in his bed and not in her own. Even after they had had a massive argument where the yelling had become overwhelming, and neither one of them would want to look at each other, they always ended up sleeping next to one another. Her with her arms draped over is body and head buried in the crook of his neck; or him embracing her, with her back up close against his chest.

Trish glanced across the room and caught him staring at her. She bit her lips, hiding her smile as he winked at her.

_The next time I see you, you'll turn away.  
I'll say, 'Hello,' but you'll keep on walking.  
The next time you see me I'll turn away._

_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you. You're always so far away._

She giggled and scrunched her face up at him, turning away before he could make her laugh again.

"Hello Trish,"

Trish's smile faded as she glanced up, meeting the face of a man that she never had wanted to see again. She gave him a timid look, that made him want to laugh because he knew e was tearing her up inside. Without saying anything she turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Come on Trish," he called after her. "Don't you have any time to say hello to your old boyfriend whom you haven't seen in years?"

Trish glanced back at him as he followed her across the room.

"Now I said stop," he yelled, causing everyone to stop in mid conversation.

Trish froze, feeling that something was wrong. Slowly turning around, she was faced with her ex-boyfriend and what could be nothing else but a dark, shiny gun. Trish wanted to scream out for John, but felt like he wasn't there and that she was the only one in the room, with a gun pointed directly at her.

_I don't, don't want to take you home.  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone.  
If I could, I'd only wanna' make you smile.  
If you wanna' stay with me a while._

"So Cena, it looks like it wasn't such a great idea to bring Trish back here," Chris laughed as he waved this gun in Trish's direction. "Look what predicament she's in now."

John gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Put it down Chris," John yelled and began to approach him.

"Uh, back away Cena," he protruded the gun further towards Trish. "Or she gets it."

John glanced towards Trish who had nothing but worry written all over her face. He saw tears fall down her face, which made him even more angry. His mind was racing for ideas on how to get a 

hold of the gun, as Chris rambled on about how he thought his life was screwed over by Trish, which added to John's vehement .

His eyes peered up at Randy who was behind Chris in close proximity. Randy gave a discreet nod to John which he returned. Trish's glanced over at John, noticing his exchange in looks with Randy and gave a confound expression that Chris noticed.

"What's on your mind Trishy?" he asked her slyly. She froze, avoiding eye contact with him. "Answer me!" he shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. The quick distraction catalysed John's attempt to stop Chris.

After that, everything else in Trish's perspective went blurry. Through the screaming coming from the guests, the yelling of "Grab it, grab the gun!" being called out numerous times, Chris' yelling, bodies everywhere, punches being thrown, frantic scrambling of people, to the on gunshot that pierced through the hearing of every person in the room;

Trish's vision went black.

* * *

_Tada!! I finished, i finished, i actually freaking finished!! Sorry again for the massive delay...and i tried to rebuild the lost suspense. I hope it worked. :)_

Okay, sequel: Chasing Pavements; It's gonna come out soon, well not soon soon, after my exams. Which will be in like a month or two.. so you'll have to wait a bit if you want to read. Hopefully you do, since the ending was a little bit cliffy :D i did that on purpose. It's gonna be quite different and possible up one rating coz i need it to be like i said...but anyways, i'll begin writing it as soon as i can, promise!

_Phew. Okay enough chatting, more studying (for me). Thanks so much for every single person that reviewed and stuck with this story even though it got really really incredibley lame at some points. _

_**c3naisuhmazing** two days to read 24 chapters, thats pretty impressive. I'm glad you took the time :) And lol at the squealing, i totally do that too!! I'm so totally happy that you enjoyed it so much...i dont think this chapter was as good, but it wasnt really meant to be extravagent or anything..more a stem for the next story! Anyway thanks so much for the awesome as review, i was like this :D :D :D when i read it._

_**WWEAngel** Okay, so its ended, but there is a sequel so hopefully its not too sad!_

_**behindURlies** thanks as always!_

_**Trishrocks** i'm glad i went with the gifts thing too, after re-reading it a couple of times it made me happy that i decided to write it like that using parts of previous chapters. Originally i wasnt and was just gonna make up random crap..but im glad i didnt since everyone liked it so much XD_

_**pierzynskifan12** Aw im glad you liked it so much! personally i liked the way John used the note...i thought that was cute. Anyway so i kinda made the reunion with Stancy and Randy short and to the point coz i didnt want to drag this chapter too much...the main focus was the ending with Chris..so i hope no one is disappointed since i didnt really elaborate on Trish's return much :(_

_**la la** Thanks for liking the chapter. Thanks for liking my Ipod Shuffle Challenge! Oh and i've been thinking of your Lollipop one quite a bit coz i hear the song heaps on Tv...but i cant come up with a good storyline...if you have any ideas at all let me know and i'll try and whip something up for you!_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100** :D yay thanks for the review!_

_**i dont care what people think** i know right, i think John and Trish are adorable, i wish it was all real :( im waiting for more John/Trish fics to surface around here, but they dont :( :(_

**_x Peace, see you guys soon!! :(_**


End file.
